


Carnage

by doggs



Series: Bec et ongles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, Torture, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/pseuds/doggs
Summary: Il baissa les yeux, encore une fois, et réalisa que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il baisserait les yeux, encore et encore, face à des Gabriel-comme-tout-le-monde qui lui ordonneraient d'accepter et d'exécuter ce qu'il avait toujours pris le luxe de refuser, lui arracheraient la langue en oui monsieur et briseraient ses reins en courbettes, et il aurait tout intérêt à s'en montrer reconnaissant à moins de chercher à revivre les dents en rangées interminables qui lui avaient mordu dans les tripes.Il avait réussi à le mater, tout compte fait. Pour le diriger droit dans les rangs opposés, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'avait maté.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (c'est taggué comme une fic McGenji pour la forme, mais la relation est juste un élément parmi d'autres et tout ce beau machin va surtout tourner autour de Genji en particulier.)  
> Excuses par avance pour les pluriels manquants que j'ai surement oublié partout.
> 
> Edit : cette fic a été entièrement écrite avant l'event Représailles/Retribution, d'où le fait que ces événements ne sont pas mentionnés et qu'en découlent certaines divergences avec le lore.

_Fais ce que tu veux - c'est ce que tu feras de toute façon, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait._  
  
Puéril, ce ton agacé, cet énervement qui fait monter sa voix dans les octaves. Puéril, hors de lui, de son rôle frais et encore maladroit sous le vernis, adieu les belles formulations toutes guindées et toutes propres, _fais ce que tu veux_.  
Exactement. Et puis quoi encore.  
  
_C'est ce que tu feras de toute façon._  
  
Le voilà qui disait ça comme si c'était lui qui en décidait. C'est triste qu'il cherche, dans un dernier élan de désespoir et de frustration face à son impuissance, à avoir le contrôle sur la dernière chose qui lui échappe - qui a échappé à tout le monde avant lui et continuera encore après, filera entre les doigts de tous, à personne, jamais.  
  
_C'est ce que tu as toujours fait._  
  
Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par le peu de lumière qui lui parvint. Instinctivement, sa tête roula sur le côté, fuyant la source lumineuse la plus importante de la pièce. Il força ses paupières à s'ouvrir, battit des cils plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le filtre qui floutait sa vue ne se dissipe suffisamment pour distinguer les contours d'une table de chevet. D'une chaise avec des motifs discrets sur le tissu du dossier. D'une fenêtre, qu'il prit d'abord pour un miroir (nuit noire à travers, pas même la lumière d'un quelconque réverbère, rien du tout) et dont la vitre reflétait les machines alignés à sa droite. Des gros moniteurs, avec des écrans lumineux qui l'avaient obligé à détourner la tête.  
  
"Bonsoir ?"  
  
Une femme s'avança entre lui et la fenêtre, blonde, blouse blanche, des cernes un peu alarmantes sous les yeux et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais trahissait une certaine appréhension. Pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui, malgré la fatigue qui la vieillissait peut être un peu.  
  
"Est ce que vous m'entendez ?"  
  
Le léger accent dans la voix de la jeune femme captiva son attention une seconde de trop, qu'elle interpréta comme une réponse négative. Elle détourna les yeux pour les porter sur une petite tablette dans sa main gauche, et prononça distinctement à l'intention de l'écran :  
  
"Je m'appelle Angela Ziegler, je suis votre médecin. Vous êtes en sécurité. Si vous comprenez ceci, veuillez cligner des yeux deux fois."  
  
Elle tapota l'écran avec son index, et une voix synthétique répéta ses propos dans un japonais parfaitement impersonnel. Il attendit la fin de la traduction, et s'appliqua à répondre le plus soigneusement possible :  
  
"Je comprends ce que vous dites."  
  
Sa voix râpait dans sa gorge comme dans un tunnel bourré de gravier. Sa réponse devait être satisfaisante cependant, car le visage du médecin ne se serait pas illuminé d'avantage s'il lui avait chanté un poème.  
  
"Excellent, j'espérais que nous pourrions communiquer directement," soupira-t-elle avec un soulagement non dissimulé, et une pointe d'excitation, semblait-il ? Elle prit place sur la chaise avec les motifs élégants, et fit glisser sa tablette sur la table de chevet. Il constata tristement qu'il n'avait même pas la force de suivre ses mouvements des yeux. "Pouvez vous me dire votre nom, prénom, et date de naissance ?"  
  
Une sensation de déjà vu lui fit froncer les sourcils, et un tiraillement sur ses pommettes lui indiqua - lui _rappela_ , quoi que ça puisse dire - que des pansements lui couvraient presque la totalité du visage. Il déglutit pour dégager sa gorge, sans grand succès, et répondit péniblement :  
  
"Shimada Genji, deux mai deux-mille quarante et un."  
  
Le médecin ( _son_ médecin, puisqu'il en était le patient apparemment) lui adressa un autre sourire, vue plutôt plaisante en soit.  
  
"Savez vous où vous vous trouvez ?"  
  
Il entendit le tressaillement à peine audible dans la voix calme de la jeune femme, et il en conclut que sa réponse devait peser un peu plus que sa date de naissance. Plus étrange encore, il lui sembla qu'il avait su la réponse, à un moment ou à un autre, un de ceux où Angela Ziegler lui avait demandé s'il se souvenait de son nom et de son prénom.  
Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de rassembler ses souvenirs éparpillés.  
  
*  
  
Quand il les rouvrit, la chaise aux motifs délicats était vide, et la fenêtre donnait vue sur un ciel gris et bas. Un mouvement troubla le reflet de la vitre et il tourna la tête à sa droite, pour constater que le docteur ne s'était pas trop éloigné. Dos à lui, elle tapait quelque chose sur l'interfaces d'un moniteur criblé de câbles de la taille de son poignet. Genji suivi des yeux ce réseau sinueux et un peu grotesque, jusqu'à ce que leur cheminement le force à baisser les yeux sur son épaule. Avec une parfaite indifférence, il entendit sa voix prononcer distinctement dans sa tête _ils sont branchés sur moi_ suivi de manière un peu anachronique par la constatation que ce qu'il avait prit pour le relief de son bras était en fait ces même câbles. Ils prenaient beaucoup de place. Il ne distinguait même pas son bras dessous. Il tenta de bouger la main, ne serait ce que pour la situer sous cette masse, sans y parvenir, et au moment où il songea que les câbles devaient vraiment peser lourds pour l'empêcher de bouger, il vit son bras - s'en rappela, violemment et brièvement - au sol, dans une flaque de son propre sang, les doigts recourbés sur la paume comme des pattes d'insecte mort.  
Ah.  
Oui.  
Il n'avait plus de bras droit. D'où les câbles. Probablement. Tout cela se tenait.  
Ses yeux longèrent son torse et il constata que la couverture se déformait semblablement tout le long de son flanc, branché à une multitude de fils reliés à une multitude de machines. Ses yeux continuèrent jusqu'à son bassin, et il fut soulagé d'y voir moins de silhouettes sinueuses dessous, puis un peu surpris de ne plus rien voir du tout. Du tout. Le drap bleu clair, avec les même jolis motifs que la chaise à sa gauche, ce drap bien lisse et bien propre, traçait soigneusement les contours de son bassin, un début de cuisse, et puis, pouf, chutait brutalement, disparaissait soudainement sur du vide.  
  
_Fais ce que tu veux._  
  
Genji cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, et il se souvint - brutalement, pas de tout, mais quand même de trop à la fois, il se souvint de ce lit, des moniteurs, des motifs sur la couverture et de la voix d'Angela Ziegler qui lui disait qu'il était hors de danger, en sécurité, pouvez vous me dire votre nom et prénom, et il se souvint de ce qu'il y avait et n'y avait pas sous la couverture, de son flanc droit hérissé de fils et de tuyaux, de pansements dont la blancheur ne rendaient que plus grotesque les plaies dissimulées dessous et les gros câbles noirs et rouges pleins de son sang, et de ses ( _ne pas dire ce mot, ne pas le penser, ne pas y songer_ ) de l'absence de ses jambes, de ses ( _non, tais-toi, tais-toi, chut maintenant_ )  de ses _moignons de cuisse_ , voilà, c'était dit, _silence maintenant,_ de ces pitoyables, révoltantes abominations qui terminaient abruptement son corps. Il remonta encore le fil de ses souvenirs malgré lui, en tentant de lutter contre les images qui filaient dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à lâcher prise, à se faire _taire,_ il fallait qu'il se taise ( _qu'est ce que tu as fait, oh non qu'est ce que tu as fait_ ) et la lame trancha son bras, vola vers ses yeux et fendit sa joue, incendiant son visage de douleur. Il s'entendit hurler, maintenant et avant, au moment où tout volait en éclats et perçait sa mémoire comme des échardes incandescentes qui faisaient briller une grimace pleine de dents, des _dents_ , des rangées de dents effilées qui se plantèrent dans sa chair, qui déchiquetèrent et broyèrent quand il lui hurla d'arrêter, _par pitié_ , quand la lame mordit dans sa clavicule et trancha en diagonale jusqu'à sa hanche.  
  
"Genji, Genji regardez-moi."  
  
La voix de Ziegler lui parvint à travers ses halètements assourdissants, et quand il tenta de se redresser la sueur glaciale qui l'inondait colla le drap sur le peu de peau qui lui restait dans le dos. Les mains du médecin se plantèrent sur ses épaules et le clouèrent au lit avec une ténacité inattendue, qui lui coupa brièvement le souffle (il n'en avait pas beaucoup), mais ne l'empêcha pas de crier très longtemps.  
  
"Il refait une crise," lança-t-elle à l'adresse de quelqu'un que Genji ne voyait pas. "Apporte-moi-..."  
  
Elle s'interrompit quand la main de Genji (il avait encore une main, excellente nouvelle) agrippa faiblement le col de sa blouse pour la tirer en avant, sans avoir ne serait-ce que la force de fermer complètement ses doigts, et une vague de douleur et de nausée contracta ses muscles endoloris jusque dans sa mâchoire.  
  
" _Aide moi._ "  
  
Il chercha son regard, pas très difficile quand son visage était si proche du sien et que, étrange, elle ne tentait pas de se dégager. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, elle ne cilla qu'une fois avant que Genji ne gémisse dans une langue qu'elle pouvait comprendre :  
  
"Aide moi, aide moi." Il sentit quelque chose dévaler ses tempes, et le visage impassible d'Angela Ziegler se brouilla derrière ses larmes. "Je veux pas mourir, aide moi, je veux pas mourir, pitié...  
  
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir."  
  
Son visage près du sien, lisse et sans âge même malgré les cernes sous ses grands yeux calme, Angela affirma avec une sérénité qui s'encra en lui :  
  
"Je suis ton médecin. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir."  
  
Un bruit de pas lui fit redresser la tête et elle s'écarta de lui, se dégagea de sa prise faiblarde avec douceur pour saisir les ampoules de liquide jaune que quelqu'un lui tendait. Elle se détourna pour en faire ce que bon lui semblait, et la tête de Genji roula à nouveau sur le côté. Il crispa les mâchoires pour retenir dans sa gorge les geignements qui menaçaient de se muer en hurlements à nouveau, et sa main, sa dernière main, pressa sur ses yeux en tremblant pour retenir les larmes qui imbibaient les pansements sur ses joues.  
  
Une minute plus tard, il sombrait à nouveau.  
  
*  
  
Il était seul quand il rouvrit les yeux, et cette fois, sa mémoire répondit dés le réveil. Pas de temps de chargement. Il n'était pas certain que ce fut une bonne chose.  
Un coup d’œil par la fenêtre l'informa que le ciel s'était considérablement éclairci depuis sa dernière reprise de conscience, mais il fut incapable de définir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait débraillé son médecin en l’agrippant par le col.  
Cet instant de solitude lui permit, là encore à regret, de constater que sa bouche était toujours aussi sèche que du papier et que la petite sonnette au coin de son lit était hors de portée de sa main. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup la bouger de toute façon : ses doigts répondaient à peine, et soulever son avant-bras lui demandait autant d'effort que si le bandage autours avait été bourré de lest. Il remua péniblement, tentant de redresser sa tête sur les coussins, dévoré par la sensation de vide sous son bassin qui l'empêchait de pousser avec ses jambe et lui arracha un râle de frustration.  
  
"Bonjour, Genji." Il ne parvint pas à se relever d'avantage, mais il reconnu la voix d'Angela avant qu'elle ne soit dans son champ de vision. "Besoin d'aide ?"  
  
Elle fut auprès de lui dans la seconde, se penchant sur le matelas pour le saisir sous le bras et le remonter sur les coussins. Elle passa outre le grondement qu'il lui adressa, une douleur sourde faisant écho quelque part dans ses côtes, tandis qu'elle appuyait sur un bouton qui fit se redresser la tête du lit.  
  
"Pardon," articula-t-il péniblement avant même qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur lui. "Pour avoir, vous savez. Votre, euh..." Il désigna son cou maladroitement, peinant à trouver les mots. "Je voulais pas vous faire mal, tout à l'heure.  
  
\- C'était hier," corrigea le médecin avec un ce sourire paisible qu'elle semblait capable de décocher en toutes circonstances. "Sans rancune. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu arrives à te mobiliser aussi rapidement."  
  
Il cilla sans comprendre.  
  
"Je n'y arrive pas vraiment," dit-il prudemment. "C'est tout engourdi, j'ai même pas pu attraper cette chose, là.  
  
\- Je crains que le manque de dextérité ne perdure quelques jours," s'excusa la jeune femme en approchant la petite télécommande de la main de Genji. "Ta colonne vertébrale a été endommagée très sévèrement, il faudra quelque temps pour que la réponse neuronale s'adapte complètement à la greffe."  
  
Elle soutint posément son regard ahuri, attendant visiblement des questions.  
  
"Je sais pas trop par où commencer," avoua Genji avec un soupir désabusé, avant de se souvenir du plus urgent : "est-ce que je peux boire ?  
  
\- Pas encore. Je peux te donner de quoi te rincer la bouche si tu me promets de ne pas avaler."  
  
Elle n'attendit pas qu'il promette. Elle s’éclipsa un instant et revint avec un gobelet en plastique remplit à ras-bord dans une main et une petite bassine en forme de haricot dans l'autre. Genji apprécia assez sa confiance pour obéir gentiment et recracher sans vergogne le contenu du verre sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme. La moitié du liquide ruissela sur son menton, qu'il essuya gauchement avec le drap en marmonnant :  
  
"J'ai mal partout dans la bouche.  
  
\- J'ai dû recomposer synthétiquement la totalité du plateau labial suite aux blessures de ta gorge," expliqua le médecin avec un calme déconcertant. "J'ai réussi à conserver ta langue et tes lèvres, mais le reste était trop endommagé."  
  
Genji observa un silence poli, digérant lentement des termes aussi savants que "recomposé synthétiquement" et "plateau labial".  
  
"C'est pour ça que je peux pas boire ?  
  
\- Pas exactement." Elle hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter : "ton estomac n'est pas encore fonctionnel, ni le reste de ton système digestif. Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses manger le plus rapidement possible, mais pour l'instant tu ne peux être hydraté et alimenté que par voie périphérique."  
  
Un instant supplémentaire lui fut nécessaire pour comprendre l'intégralité de ce que cela signifiait, et il fut incapable de définir ce qui lui permettait d'entendre ce genre d'informations aberrantes sans autre chose qu'une profonde lassitude.  
  
"On dirait que je vous ai beaucoup occupée.  
  
\- En toute franchise, oui, sourit-elle en baissant brièvement les yeux.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes jambes ?" Il s'appliqua à ne pas regarder le vide sous la couverture qui lui attirait les yeux comme un aimant sordide. "Je sais pour mon bras et mon ventre. Je me rappelle aussi pour la gorge. Mais j'avais encore mes jambes."  
  
Il détesta l'accent plaintif dans sa voix, le ton pleurnichard d'un gamin à qui on aurait volé son jouet préféré. Et après tout, aurait-il pu prétendre à autre chose ? Où étaient-elles, hein ? Qui est-ce qui lui avaient volé ses jambes ?  
  
"Elles ont été..." À nouveau, une courte hésitation garda la voix d'Angela en suspens avant qu'elle ne reprenne : "... Gravement brûlées. Je n'ai rien pu faire."  
  
Brûlées. Curieux. Aucun des souvenirs qui lui traversaient la tête comme des flèches ne comportaient d'incendie.  
Brûlées alors.  
Soit.  
  
"Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il pour éviter la tentation morbide de poursuivre l'état des lieux des organes qui lui restaient. "Je suis où, d'ailleurs ?  
  
\- Nous sommes à Zurich, en Suisse. Au quartier général d'Overwatch."  
  
Overwatch. _Overwatch_. Il manqua d'éclater de rire. C'était encore plus comique que le fait de se réveiller de l'autre côté du globe, avec une colonne vertébrale greffée et un plateau labial synthétique après s'être fait brûler les jambes.  
Hilarant.  
  
"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez héroïque au point de secourir les gens comme moi, ricana-t-il en détestant le son amer de son rire.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas habilité à discuter de cela," coupa Angela avec une certaine froideur, que Genji prit d'abord pour lui avant qu'elle ne reprenne plus paisiblement : "tu as été maintenu en coma artificiel avant d'être rapatrié ici, il y a vingt et un jours. J'ai procédé aux opérations les plus urgentes depuis."  
  
Il accueillit cette information assommante avec la même apathie que le reste.  
  
"Et après ?" finit-il par demander. "Qu'est ce que vous me réservez ?"  
  
Angela soutint son regard, impassible. Aucune trace de sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle répondit :  
  
"Je vais prévenir la personne chargée de te répondre." Elle se détourna du lit pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, et dit sans se retourner : "Je t'aurais bien ménagé plus longtemps, mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi."  
  
Il ne trouva rien d'intelligent à dire, un peu soufflé par la sensation d'avoir dit une bêtise et d'être abandonné tout seul dans son lit d'hôpital comme punition.  
  
*  
  
Genji recommençait à somnoler, faute de quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire ou à penser, quand deux coups secs sur la porte ouverte de sa chambre le tirèrent de sa somnolence. Maintenu assis dans son lit, il eut tout le loisir d'identifier la personne debout dans l'embrasure de sa porte comme n'étant pas Angela, voire même comme étant tout ce qui pouvait se faire de plus éloigné d'Angela.  
  
"Réveillé ?" lança laconiquement l'individu, sans attendre sa réponse pour entrer.  
  
Sa tenue sombre tranchait presque comiquement avec la blancheur de la pièce, et la chaise parue ridiculement petite quand il y assit sa carrure massive, sans un mouvement de trop. Sa gestuelle fluide tranchait autant avec sa charpente imposante que son uniforme avec les murs de la chambre.  
Genji aperçu un sourire redresser les coins de l'épaisse moustache noire qui dissimulait sa bouche, étirant les cicatrices qui couturaient sa peau brune sans arriver à faire plisser ses yeux qui cillaient très peu.  
  
"Tu comprends ce que je dis ?"demanda-t-il sans ambages, et poursuivit à la seconde où Genji hocha la tête, avec ce même sourire qui ne montait pas au dessus de ses pommettes : "je suis Gabriel Reyes, commandant de l'unité qui t'a ramené ici. Bienvenue à Overwatch."  
  
Sa façon de parler se passait décidément autant de superflu que ses gestes - et Genji ressentit une vague de reconnaissance infinie à ne pas avoir ce type là comme médecin.  
  
"Merci monsieur Reyes ? articula-t-il soigneusement, avec la sensation désagréable de passer un test impromptu.  
  
\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Gabriel, comme tout le monde."  
  
Genji n'essaya même pas de retenir son haussement de sourcil stupéfait. Ce type là, trop grand pour la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, avec ses phrases et ses gestes secs et ses yeux qui ne souriaient pas, ça, ça n'était pas vraiment le genre à se faire appeler Gabriel-comme-tout-le-monde.  
  
"Bien, allons droit au but, enchaîna Reyes - _Gabriel_ \- en s'adossant un peu plus contre le dossier de la chaise. Nous savons dans quelles circonstances tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état, ainsi que ton passif. Je ne vais pas te mentir, nous te sommes venu en aide parce que nous pensons que tu peux nous être plus utile vivant que mort."  
  
Et bien. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à un déroulé de tours autours du pot pour l'embobiner de bonnes intentions, mais une franchise aussi brute que celle-là méritait des médailles. Il ne doutait pas que Gabriel devait en avoir des collections, d'ailleurs.  
  
"Le docteur Ziegler a fait un travail exceptionnel pour te maintenir en vie, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Nous avons l'intention de recomposer synthétiquement les membres que tu as perdu, voire même d'avantage, afin de te rendre à nouveau opérationnel pour le combat. Ça sonne un peu barbare, disons pour faire court que tu es en tête de liste des candidats à notre programme de cybernisation. Félicitations."  
  
Ce fut au tour de Genji de sourire. Il décida qu'il ne détestait pas complétement cet humour acide qui ne prenait même pas la peine d'enrober la réalité pure et simple qu'ils allaient le retaper de toute pièce.  
  
"Gratuitement ? répliqua Genji, et ressentit une pointe de fierté quand le rictus de Gabriel fit légèrement plisser ses yeux noirs.  
  
\- Tu te doutes bien que non.  
  
\- Je ne vous suis pas," soupira-t-il en faisant retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller. "Si vous en savez tant que ça sur moi, vous devez être au courant que les Shimada ne portent pas Overwatch dans leur cœur."  
  
\- Parce que tu portes les Shimada dans ton cœur, toi ?"  
  
Il se figea. Très fort, ce Gabriel. Vraiment doué, vraiment vicieux aussi. Une capacité époustouflante à cerner la rancune là où même Genji ne l'avait pas encore située, pas encore regardée de près et certainement pas encore _nommée_ , littéralement époustouflante : Genji se sentit arrêter de respirer pendant une petite paire de seconde.  
  
"Comme vous pouvez le voir, la sympathie a été réciproque, rétorqua-t-il faiblement en indiquant son corps mutilé d'un geste du menton.  
  
\- Vraiment ? T'as dû être sacrément insolent pour que tu considères ça comme réciproque, poursuivit Gabriel avec une nonchalance cruelle. Ce que je vois, moi, c'est un gamin démembré avec des ordinateurs qui lui remplacent les organes. C'est réciproque, ça ? T'as découpé combien de membres de ta famille avant qu'on te rende la pareille ?  
  
\- Vous soufflez sur les braises pour que je vous donne raison, soupira Genji en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas très fin.  
  
\- J'ai pas besoin de souffler sur les braises, ni d'être fin. Tu sais que j'ai raison, poursuivit-t-il sereinement. Je sais que c'est pas la loyauté familiale qui t'étouffe, même si je sais aussi que certains de nos agents ont cassé leur pipe par tes soins, quand ça t'a pris de faire autre chose que dilapider la fortune de ton paternel. C'est de bonne guerre. Sans rancune."  
  
_Sans rancune_ , répéta la voix d'Angela dans sa tête. Sans rancune.  
  
"Donc, ça m'étonnerait que tu considères la petite leçon de conduite qu'on t'a donné comme mérité. Alors peut-être que tu ne portes pas Overwatch dans ton cœur, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui te bats dans les veines, maintenant, c'est le sang artificiel que notre médecin en chef t'as remplacé parce que ton frère a estimé que l'original faisait meilleur effet sur le sol de votre charmant château."  
  
Et bien et bien, il savait composer le phrasé quand la situation le demandait, finalement. Genji ne se sentit pas en mesure de rivaliser avec une éloquence aussi fleurie.  
Il baissa les yeux, encore une fois, et réalisa que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il baisserait les yeux, encore et encore, face à des Gabriel-comme-tout-le-monde qui lui ordonneraient d'accepter et d'exécuter ce qu'il avait toujours pris le luxe de refuser, lui arracheraient la langue en oui monsieur et briseraient ses reins en courbettes, et il aurait tout intérêt à s'en montrer reconnaissant à moins de chercher à revivre les dents en rangées interminables qui lui avaient mordu dans les tripes.  
Il avait réussi à le mater, tout compte fait. Pour le diriger droit dans les rangs opposés, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'avait _maté_.  
  
"Je ne compte pas sur ta loyauté, reprit Gabriel en se levant. Seulement sur nos intérêts en commun. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir."  
  
Comme s'il avait mieux à faire que ça, y réfléchir. Il peina à desserrer les dents, et Gabriel lui avait déjà tourné le dos quand il marmonna :  
  
"Quand est-ce que vous allez me rendre mes jambes ?  
  
\- Je n'ai pas entendu.  
  
\- Mes jambes, je les aurai quand ?" répéta-t-il et distingua dans sa voix le haussement de ton impérieux et insolent du gamin gâté qui s'était fait tuer vingt et un jours plus tôt.  
  
Gabriel lui décocha un regard amusé, ah, ces yeux se marraient bien cette fois, pour sûr que cette blague là le faisait rire. Il rangea les mains dans les poches de son blouson noir, et répondit en continuant son chemin vers la porte.  
  
"C'est pas mon rayon, j'en ai peur. Mais je vais demander au docteur Ziegler d’accélérer un peu la procédure," assura-t-il.  
  
Il referma la porte derrière lui, et Genji fixa le battant jusqu'à avoir les yeux secs - à nouveau seul avec les moniteurs branchés à son flanc, ses moignons de jambes pathétiques, et sa rancœur attisée avant même d'avoir pointé.  



	2. Chapter 2

Il n'aurait pas expérimenté la solitude très longtemps.  
Dès le premier jour où son état de conscience se révéla stable, une armée de blouses blanches fut chargée de le cerner presque jours et nuits, papillonnant autour de son tiers de carcasse pour s'assurer que tout l'attirail dont ils le remplissaient ne l'achève pas. Sûrement sous les bons conseils de Gabriel, Angela semblait avoir prit très à cœur la perspective de le faire se déplacer par ses propres moyens, car en neuf jours et quatre anesthésies générales plus tard, son flanc s'était fait lisser de tous les tuyaux qui l'avaient maintenu prisonnier aux machines occupant sa chambre (et l'occupant toujours d'ailleurs, _en cas de pépin_ comme disait Angela) et deux grosses pattes en métal venaient terminer son corps là où ses cuisses s'arrêtaient prématurément.  
  
Ce n'était pas beau à voir. C'était bien pire encore à utiliser.  
  
Une femme trapue et aussi atrophiée que lui en dessous de la ceinture lui fut assignée comme rééducatrice personnelle, et ni sa gentillesse ni sa patience inébranlable n'empêchait Genji de rêver de l'étrangler à une seule main quand elle le faisait piétiner pendant des heures en travers de sa salle d'entraînement, personnelle elle aussi. Ses encouragements inépuisables raisonnaient si fort dans la petite pièce qu'elle lui faisait parcourir en long et en large sur des kilomètres de sur-place que Genji finissait par en entendre l’écho vibrer jusque derrière ses yeux. Ses séances de marche vacillante s'achevaient généralement dans une suée que Genji ne s'expliquait pas, compte tenu du peu de peau qui lui restait, courbaturé à en pleurer et sans même avoir droit à un verre d'eau.  
Sa seule récompense tenait dans le fait que, à force d'insister et de souffrir, il parvenait progressivement à mobiliser ces _choses_ qui lui tenaient lieu de jambes. Chaque mètre parcouru plus rapidement apaisait les crampes qui contractaient ses morceaux de cuisses, et lui faisaient un peu plus soutenir la vue de ce qui les prolongeait ; les articulations toutes rondes de ses genoux lui soulevaient particulièrement le cœur, sans qu'il n'arrive à s'expliquer pourquoi. Même la chair rosâtre de ses moignons, soudée à l'interface chromée qui maintenait en place l'extrémité des prothèses le répugnait moins que ces jointures de poupée grotesque. C'était cela, sa récompense : faute d'être jolies à regarder, au moins devenaient-elles _pratiques_ , et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, réellement.  
  
Il ne comptait pas les semaines, mais il évaluait son début de rééducation à un peu moins d'un mois le jour où il refusa de se laisser docilement claudiquer en direction de la chaise roulante sur laquelle on le déplaçait au terme de ses tours de piste journaliers. Il décida qu'un mois avait été plus qu'assez. Plus de foutue chaise à roues d'impotent ridicule pour son postérieur sauvé des flammes, merci bien, plus question de se faire assoir son buste raccourcis et ses deux pattes de marionnette sur cette abomination de rescapé de guerre d'un autre âge.  
Il fit le trajet à pied, et l'équipe médicale au complet trouva admirable qu'il rejoigne sa chambre en boitillant comme un vieillard.  
  
*  
  
Depuis qu'on avait retiré les pansements de son visage, le toucher constituait la plus grande majorité de ses occupations.  
Pour peu qu'il se retrouve désœuvré plus de trois minutes (et les occasions ne manquaient pas), ses doigts filaient irrésistiblement vers son visage comme pour répondre à un magnétisme curieux, souvent avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive lui-même, et se mettaient à y tracer inlassablement les reliefs qu'il devinait sur ses joues. Des boursouflures dures alternaient avec des crevasses de tissu cicatriciel, une peau fine et étonnement soyeuse, dépourvues de pores supposait-il, et d'un insensibilité relative. Tout comme la plante de ses pieds qui ne percevaient le sol que de manière diffuse, le contact de ses doigts lui revenait comme en sourdine, faussant les profondeurs de ses cicatrices. Comme la sensation d'avoir la bouche enflée après le dentiste, avait-il songé un jour, à la différence près que Genji ne doutait pas une seconde que, faussé ou non, l'ensemble devait être d'une laideur époustouflante. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il se gardait soigneusement de collectionner le moindre espoir.  
  
"Tu touches encore ton visage," gronda Angela en entrant dans la pièce, le seul son de sa voix lui faisant immédiatement ranger sa main sur l'accoudoir étroit du fauteuil.  
  
Son regard s'attarda sur l'inconnue en blouse qui suivait son médecin sans un mot, une femme au visage anguleux et aux lèvres fines qui dépassait Angela d'au moins vingt centimètres. Elle lui rendit son coup d'œil sans ciller, et si Angela ne la lui présenta pas plus qu'elle ne se présenta elle-même, l'absence totale de peur ou de dégoût qu'il lut dans ses yeux vairons le convainquit qu'elle ne sortait pas de nulle part.    
  
"Pardon madame, dit-il à l'adresse d'Angela sans une once de regret dans la voix.  
  
\- Greta m'a dit que tu marchais maintenant," enchaîna-t-elle sans relever ses excuses creuses. Elle prit place sur le tabouret à côté de lui et reprit avec son habituel sourire d'une douceur à faire passer le sucre pour du sel. "Je ne peux que te féliciter, mais j’apprécierais que tu te ménages un peu. Tu es encore convalescent, et tu le seras encore plus longtemps si tu forces trop.  
  
\- Vous pouviez vous arrêter aux félicitations," rétorqua-t-il avec une insolence trop mécanique pour toucher juste.  
  
Les réparties mal inspirées lui venaient par réflexe, vide d'une réelle impertinence, comme des mauvaises habitudes édulcorées. Elles l’agaçaient lui-même, et il en ravalait la vaste majorité tant sa voix atone les rendait navrantes. Sans doute disparaîtraient-elles complètement très bientôt, et ce ne serait pas plus mal : il doutait que les personnes qui se chargeraient de lui une fois qu'il saurait faire mieux que mettre un pied devant l'autre ne partageraient pas l'indulgence d'Angela, ni d'aucun membre de son équipe médicale. Des personnes comme cette grande perche de rouquine qui le disséquait des yeux sans se cacher, par exemple.  
Celle-ci restait sagement en retrait, pourtant, laissant le premier rang à la clique d'Angela qui commençait à s’agglutiner autour de lui, leurs regards plein de la curiosité polie mais légèrement avide dont Genji s'était déjà lassé depuis belle lurette, tandis que son médecin prenait place du côté le plus amputé de son patient.  
  
"Toujours pas décidé pour les anesthésiants ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant signe à un de ses assistants d'approcher la petite table roulante sur laquelle un drap dissimulait pudiquement une forme grossière - la forme d'un bras, Genji savait déjà ça.  
  
Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Ils en avaient suffisamment discuté pour que Genji ne se donne la peine d'argumenter d'avantage à ce sujet. Angela respecta cette réponse laconique, mais son visage affichait une profonde désapprobation quand elle baissa les yeux sur le chariot et dévoila le membre artificiel qu'il transportait.  
Genji se pencha légèrement pour l'observer, songeant un bref instant qu'il ne devait pas être loin d'exprimer la même curiosité morbide que les infirmiers d'Angela. La chose qui attendait d'être fixée à son épaule pouvait difficilement être targué de simple prothèse au même titre que ses jambes mécaniques ; le tissu fibreux, visiblement métallique pourtant, se torsadait sur lui même pour tisser un réseau musculaire précis, rappelant de manière troublante une illustration de planche anatomique. Elle en avait même la couleur rouge vif. Certaines parties cédaient la place à des engrenages d'apparence moins carnée cependant, la main et l'avant bras notamment se rapprochait clairement plus d'une prothèse robotique que de l'imitation d'un véritable complexe musculaire.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"  
  
Il leva les yeux vers ceux d'Angela, dont la sérénité mêlée d'une sévérité singulière commençait à lui être familière - une sévérité tournée vers nul autre qu'elle même, la résolution ferme à entendre la désapprobation la plus déplaisante de la part de ceux à qui elle se dévouait et d'en rectifier son attitude en conséquence, sans vaciller.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
"Ça ressemble plus à quelque chose que mes jambes."  
  
Il cru percevoir un soulagement hésitant dans la manière dont les épaules d'Angela se détendirent légèrement.  
  
"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait quelque chose de plus... Plus robotique, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur l'objet.  
  
\- C'est pour éviter au maximum les risque de désynchronisation avec ton autre main. Approcher au plus près d'un fonctionnement musculaire et nerveux similaire à un bras humain réduira les risque de te déstabiliser dans tes mouvements." Elle marqua une pause pour se saisir du bras orphelin sur la table et le souleva, rapidement rejointe par un de ses assistants qui s'empressa de lui venir en aide. "Nous n'avons pas eu ce problème avec tes jambes, puisque-...  
   
\- Puisqu'il me manque les deux ? compléta Genji comme si le dire lui-même pouvait en réduire l'impact.  
  
\- Exact." Angela laissa son larbin lui tenir le bras en place alors qu'elle s'équipait des pinces et autres ustensiles de torture. "D'où la procédure un peu plus complexe. Et la douleur."  
  
Genji ne releva pas. Il s'abstint d'ailleurs de tout commentaire alors que deux soignants supplémentaires venaient en aide à Angela pour relier l'épaule de Genji au bouquet de câblages qui coiffait l'extrémité de son futur bras. Il détourna pudiquement les yeux de la manœuvre, et ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur l'intruse qui observait la scène en silence. Elle ne croisa pas son regard cette fois, le sien entièrement absorbé sur le membre qu'on lui greffait à vif.  
  
"Je ne sens rien du tout, finit-il par signaler au terme d'une dizaine de minutes à ne percevoir rien d'autre que des cliquetis de pinces et des indications en allemand.  
  
\- Il n'y a rien a sentir pour l'instant, rétorqua tranquillement le médecin. Je te préviendrais quand nous établirons la connexion nerveuse."  
  
Il attendit encore un peu, pour remarquer qu'une vague appréhension commençait à piquer son ventre - de manière assez surprenante dans la mesure où il n'y avait plus grand chose d'origine. Est-ce que des boyaux bioniques pouvaient se contracter d'anticipation ?  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour les fils qui dépassent, l'informa distraitement Angela. On les retirera aux prochains réglages."  
  
Genji hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il n'en était plus à une paire de câbles près. Les cliquetis cessèrent un instant, et du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Angela lui tendre une espèce de tube en caoutchouc blanc.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en le prenant docilement.  
  
\- Un mors. Tu le mets dans ta bouche et-...  
  
\- Je sais comment fonctionne un mors.  
  
\- Tant mieux. Mets le dans ta bouche alors, ce serait bête que tu brises aussi tes dents," ordonna-t-elle avec une douceur indiscutable.  
  
Il marqua une seconde d'hésitation avant d'obéir et de refermer ses mâchoires sur le caoutchouc. Il s'était attendu à un goût de plastique, mais ne perçu rien de particulier.  
  
"Je connecte."  
  
Il voulu hocher la tête à nouveau, mais la seconde suivante les muscles de son cou se contractèrent si violemment qu'il n'en eu pas la possibilité.  
Angela l'avait prévenu que la douleur avoisinerait les pires contractures de son membre fantôme, mais la réalité les dépassa à un point qui n'était même plus du domaine du comparable. La sensation d'avoir à nouveau un bras ne lui était pas inconnue, loin de là, dans la mesure où ses nerfs trompés le persuadaient régulièrement de la présence de son membre perdu ; en revanche, il n'avait pas encore expérimenté la sensation d'avoir le moindre de ses muscles contracté à se rompre, comme une crampe - une crampe infernale, si violente qu'il s'attendait à voir les tendons céder brutalement et remonter vers son épaule comme des élastiques.  
Les yeux exorbités et fixes sur la prothèse qui l'incendiait de douleur jusqu'au sommet du crâne, il remarqua seulement à ce moment qu'il gémissait et soufflait comme un dément, les dents si profondément vissées dans le mors qu'il distinguait le relief de ses dents à travers l'épaisseur de caoutchouc. Il sentit une goutte de sueur rouler entre ses sourcils et le long de sa joue ravagée de cicatrices, et songea qu'il devait faire particulièrement peine à voir.  
Le bras (son bras) frémissait légèrement, la musculature apparente agitée de petits spasmes presque touchants comparativement à la sensation intolérable qui en émanait. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose que le contempler, à vrai dire, à part attendre que la douleur se dissipe (Angela avait promis qu'elle se dissiperait, et il n'avait jamais autant tenu à la croire), et avec un espoir éperdu il perçu qu'elle décroissait, très, très lentement, mais _réellement_. Elle finit par atteindre un seuil qui lui laissa prendre conscience que son autre bras lui faisait mal, ou plus exactement que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés si profondément dans la mousse de l'accoudoir qu'ils en avait atteint l'armature en métal. Il réalisa un peu tard que, contrairement à son bras droit, il pouvait empêcher les muscles du gauche de se tendre comme des cordes. Il relâcha la tension de ce dernier, et ceux du membres bioniques suivirent le mouvement avec une facilité presque frustrante.  
  
"C'est bien. Respire, comme ça."  
  
Angela avait dû répéter ça en boucle, _respire_ , mais Genji n'avait probablement pas été en mesure d'y faire attention car il lui semblait entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis des jours.  
  
"C'est parfait, encouragea-t-elle en épongeant son front avec un mouchoir en papier. Continue de respirer, comme ça."  
  
Elle glissa courageusement les doigts dans la bouche de Genji pour saisir le mors entre son pouce et son index et le lui extirpa d'entre les dents, lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Il aperçu du coin de l'œil qu'il avait réussit à le perforer malgré l'épaisseur et en ressentit une fierté plutôt sordide.  
  
"Est-ce que tu peux essayer de bouger tes doigts ?"  
  
Genji hocha la tête docilement, la tête renversée contre le dossier du siège, et sentit deux gouttes de sueur tomber de son menton et s'écraser entre ses clavicules. À travers le brouillard épais de ce qui devait être sa décharge d'endorphine la plus violente à ce jour, il perçu qu'il parvenait par un miracle inexpliqué à recourber une ou deux phalanges, ce qui s'avéra particulièrement pathétique à ses yeux - mais enchanta Angela, ainsi que le reste de son équipe émerveillée. La douleur n'avait pas entièrement disparu, mais ses muscles artificiels étaient moins saisis de crampe que d'un engourdissement sourd, comme si une force invisible emprisonnait chacune des articulations dans un carcan. Une vague de nausée lui rampa derrière les mâchoires et il ferma les yeux, espérant la contenir derrière ses paupières. Il les rouvrit la seconde suivante, quand le dos de sa main en métal sembla _bouillir_ , et qu'il ne parvint pas à la reculer.  
  
"Tu sens ?"  
  
Il fixa la main d'Angela sur la sienne, ses doigts fins qu'il ne percevait pas en détail mais dont la chaleur lui parvenait avec une clarté presque douloureuse.  
Il se contenta de hocher la tête encore une fois. Il n'avait plus vraiment la force de faire autre chose.  
  
*  
  
Il lui fallu une semaine pour fermer le poing, deux pour soulever une altère, six pour attraper un œuf sans le briser.  
  
Gabriel n'attendit pas ce dernier exploit de finesse pour lui rendre sa deuxième visite. Il attendaient patiemment derrière la vitre qui séparait l'équipe médicale de la salle d'entraînement quand Genji l'aperçu, son uniforme sombre et sa carrure ridiculement imposante attirant particulièrement son attention. Il s'empressa de la reporter en direction des cibles sur lesquelles il s'appliquait à vider la réserve de projectiles logée dans son avant-bras, mais ne put pas vraiment lutter contre cette pression supplémentaire. Autant être scruté sous tous les angles par son escorte médicale ne dérangeait plus vraiment Genji, autant le regard pénétrant du commandant Reyes, appelle-moi-Gabriel, lui pesait vaguement plus sur les épaules.  
Il n'en hérissa pas moins la tête de sa dernière cible avec une dextérité plutôt honorable, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'adressa pas plus qu'un signe de tête poli à Gabriel avant d'être entraîné vers la pièce adjacente.  
  
"Tu as l'air de te faire à ton nouveau bras," constata sobrement le commandant, peu découragé par son manque d'enthousiasme et qui suivait le mouvement vers la salle de maintenance.  
  
Genji songea que son apparence détonnant nettement au milieu de tout ce blanc de blouses et de murs immaculés ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir à l'aise. Il s'assit tout naturellement sur le rebord d'un des plans de travail, semblant trouver parfaitement normal d'assister à ses examens sans demander l'autorisation à personne (et sans doute était-ce considéré comme normal par tout le monde, finalement).  
  
"Je ne sens plus beaucoup de différence avec l'autre," répondit Genji tout aussi laconiquement.  
  
Une main saisit le haut de sa tête pour la lui faire pencher en avant et saisir la gerbe de câble qui agrémentait sa nuque. Un frisson couru le long de son échine au premier fil branché dans l'appareil derrière lui, et il s'empressa de reprendre pour se distraire des fourmillements qui remontaient depuis la prise.  
  
"Quand est ce que vous m'envoyez en mission ?  
  
\- Tu es impatient ? s’amusa Gabriel avec un sourire que devina Genji, son fameux sourire qui s'arrêtait aux pommettes.  
  
\- Je commence à m'ennuyer," mentit-il à moitié. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais il aurait sauté sur n'importe quel pretexte pour casser la routine des entraînements et des relevés de données pêchées directement à sa nuque. "Vous êtes venu me voir pour ça, non ?  
  
\- Plus ou moins. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es aussi motivé."  
  
Genji leva les yeux pour lui lancer un regard dubitatif. Gabriel avait le ravissement discret.  
  
"Mais quelques précisions s'imposent avant tout," annonça-t-il avec un signe de la main aux infirmiers. Avec un étonnement grandissant, Genji les vit quitter la pièce un par un, et commença à saisir qu'il avait largement sous-estimé l'influence de Gabriel et le respect qui lui était dû. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls derrière la porte soigneusement fermée par le dernier sorti, et reprit : "je suis venu pour t'informer d'abord de ceci : tu ne vas pas rejoindre directement Overwatch, mais une branche officieuse - _ma_ branche. Blackwatch, de son petit nom."  
  
Une branche officieuse. Ça expliquait soudain beaucoup de choses - ne serait ce que la gentillesse de se laisser appeler par son prénom. Pour une fois, Genji se félicita de ne pas être lent à percuter.  
  
"Un genre de service secret ?  
  
\- Tu as tout compris. A partir du moment où tu seras affecté à mon commandement, tu n'existeras plus. Sur le papier, tu seras une expérience d'amélioration physique qui a tourné court, et tu disparaîtras des fichiers d'Overwatch. Pas que ton vrai nom y ait déjà figuré, rassures-toi, mais de manière officielle, tu disparais de la circulation."  
  
Genji accueillit l'information avec aussi peu d'émotion que si Gabriel l'avait informé que la terre était ronde. Ce qui attirait son attention était autrement plus intéressant que sa mort officielle, qu'il croyait d'ailleurs déjà établie.  
  
"Je suis honoré de savoir que les actions contre les Shimada relèvent des services secrets.  
  
\- Seulement partiellement, précisa Gabriel avec une pointe de ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du dégoût. Disons que le gouvernement Japonais nous laisse les agacer par courtoisie. Dans les faits, Overwatch a les mains liées quand il s'agit d'eux."  
  
Genji laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. _Eux_. Il appréciait l’inflexion de ton qui avait la délicatesse de ne pas inclure Genji dans ce _eux_ \- pas plus que Gabriel ne s'incluait lui-même dans ce _Overwatch_ d'ailleurs.  
  
"Par conséquent, c'est à nous que revient le gros du travail. Ça, et un paquet de petites choses à droite et à gauche."  
  
Genji rumina ce que cette précision sous-entendait - rien de glorieux, il en n'en doutait pas. Comme tous bons services secrets, ceux de Gabriel opéraient sans aucun doute là où il n'y avait aucun honneur à grappiller.  
  
"Ça me va, répondit Genji avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent. Je n'avais pas l'intention de poser pour les photo officielles."  
  
Gabriel laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge.  
  
"Amusant que tu en parles," marmonna-t-il pour lui même, avant d’enchainer sans laisser à Genji le temps de relever : "dans ce cas, c'est plié. Tu partiras pour le Pakistan dans deux semaines. Je te donnerai les détails en temps et en heure.  
  
\- Le Pakistan ? répéta Genji en cillant malgré lui. Qu'est ce que je vais faire au Pakistan ?  
  
\- Ce qu'on te dira de faire." Gabriel soutint son regard sans ciller, ses yeux noirs le déchiffrant avec une aisance désagréable. "Les Shimada ne seront pas notre priorité avant au moins cinq ou six ans. Nous ne disposons pas d'assez d'informations sur eux-...  
  
\- Je peux vous donner toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin, coupa Genji, la colère gonflant soudain dans sa voix et faisant accélérer les bips réguliers de la machine branchée à sa nuque.  
  
\- ...-Ni sur toi," compléta fermement Gabriel, une main levée devant lui pour le faire taire. "Tu es encore à un stade expérimental, autant sur le plan physique que moral. Si tu veux que nous t'accordions notre confiance, il faudra que tu la gagnes - à plusieurs niveau. Je te rappelle que tu t'es fait sévèrement dérouiller par un seul homme. Rien ne nous prouve que tu vailles mieux aujourd'hui."  
  
Trop franc. C'était une manie. Et rien à redire à ça : Genji ne pouvait pas démentir sa faiblesse, ni passé ni présente, et que Gabriel tienne à tester sa fidélité en plus de lui donner le temps d'exploiter les parties étrangères de son corps tombait sous une logique implacable.  
Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas la moindre marge de manœuvre : son corps nécessitait au moins cinq personnes pour s'assurer de son fonctionnement, sans parler de le réparer et de le relancer au cas où quelque chose dysfonctionnerait - c'était les termes d'Angela, _dysfonctionner_ , et il n'avait pas demandé de détail à ce propos.  
Il n'était même pas capable de s'alimenter seul. Overwatch le tenait, purement et simplement, et Blackwatch allait prendre le relais sans tarder avec en addition sa vengeance au bout d'un bâton.  
  
"Je ferai mes preuves en moins de cinq ans, gronda Genji en baissant les yeux.  
  
\- Je n'en doute pas. C'est pour ça que je me permets de t'envoyer en mission plus tôt que ce qu'aimerait ton docteur. Tu seras bien entouré, je ne prends aucun risque," précisa Gabriel en se levant.  
  
Ç'aurait été touchant, sans doute, si cette promesse concernant sa sécurité n'avait pas suivi la confirmation de son incapacité à se débrouiller seul - ainsi que son allégeance à prouver pour la demi-décennie à venir.  
Aucun risque. Ça comprenait le risque que courraient ses futurs coéquipiers à devoir le surveiller du coin de l'oeil, à n'en pas douter.  
  
"Ça passera vite," le rassura Gabriel en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule au passage. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec la démarche assurée de quelqu'un qui vient de remporter un petit duel mineur mais tout de même plaisant, et lança par dessus son épaule avec un ton quasi-allègre : "tu verras, on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer dans mon unité."  
  
*  
  
Genji était persuadé autant que possible que, malgré le masque et la visière qui couvraient en grande partie ses traits, sa consternation _devait_ se lire aisément ne serait-ce que dans le simple froncement de ses sourcils. Pourtant, aussi évidente lui semblait-elle, elle passait visiblement à des mètres au dessus de la tête chapeauté de son interlocuteur (si _interlocuteur_ était un terme qui pouvait s'appliquer à quelqu'un qui venait de l'aborder au détour d'un couloir et dont il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait). Pour la première fois, Genji regretta quelque peu son choix explicite de dissimuler ses expressions faciales au reste du monde.  
Il endura trente secondes de face à face pénible, d'autant plus pénible qu'il était visiblement le seul à en souffrir tandis que l'autre ponctuait son monologue incompréhensible de rires entendus et autres clins d'œil complices, avant de profiter de la première pause dans cette diatribe énigmatique pour placer dans un anglais très appliqué :  
  
"Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Articule."  
  
L'individu cilla, pris de court - et silencieux, enfin - avant de mâcher ce que Genji identifia comme une excuse agrémenté d'un petit rire amusé et dénué de tout embarras. Quand il reprit la parole, Genji parvenait à saisir à peu près deux mots sur trois, mais ne se concentra pas assez pour saisir le sujet dont il le bassinait, son attention déjà attirée ailleurs ; inclinant la tête pour scruter le visage de l'homme par en dessous son chapeau à large bord (rien de difficile, dans la mesure où l'individu le dépassait d'une tête), il le coupa sans vergogne :  
  
"J'ai déjà vu ton visage." Il creusa un peu plus sa mémoire, et les lettres brillantes sur un papiers glacé immaculé lui revinrent en tête. "Jesse McCree, c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ?"  
  
Nouveau rire, avec une pointe de complaisance celui-là. Il en avait tout un répertoire, décidément.  
  
"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais je suis flatté d'être reconnu au faciès, merci bien."  
  
Miracle, une phrase entière de compréhensible. Son _je suis_ sonnait plus comme un chuintement ( _chui_ ) et il mangeait avec voracité autant de consonnes que possible, mais au moins était-il compréhensible.  
  
"Gabriel m'a demandé de te faire le comité d'accueil, reprit-il avec ce qui semblait être un certain effort pour détacher un peu ses syllabes amalgamés. T'es bien Genji ?"  
  
Genji ne releva pas la possibilité avoisinant zéro qu'un autre cyborg asiatique, vaguement perdu et peu familier à l'accent trainant de l'Ouest américain arpente l'aile des services secrets d'Overwatch.  
  
"C'est moi.  
  
\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. J'ai pas grand chose à te faire visiter, nos quartiers font plutôt dans l'économie de moyen, si tu vois ce que je veux dire par là." Genji ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il le laissa poursuivre : "Enfin je suppose que tu seras mieux assis que debout pour m'écouter te discourir un peu ?"  
  
Il s'abstint aussi d'indiquer que la station debout où assise lui faisait bien peu de différence dans la mesure où il se passait de circulation sanguine dans les jambes, et se contenta de suivre docilement son guide attitré à travers les locaux. Ils ne se démarquaient pas tellement du reste de la base, ce qui ne surprenait pas foncièrement. Genji supposait que, même s'il n'était visiblement pas de rigueur pour les agents de Blackwatch de porter l'uniforme bleu, ils n'avaient pas grand intérêt à s'afficher davantage en peignant les murs de leurs quartiers en noir. La cantine dans laquelle Jesse (il insista sur le prénom, et Genji fut presque déçu qu'il ne précise pas _Jesse comme tout le monde_ ) l'invita était en tout point semblable à celle de l'aile médicale, jusque dans le choix de boissons dont la quasi-totalité lui étaient interdites. Il apprécia le regard plein de compassion que Jesse eut pour son verre d'eau quand il s'installa en face de lui, mais se décida à lancer les hostilités sans attendre :  
  
"C'est toi que Gabriel a désigné pour me surveiller ?  
  
\- Et ben, t'es pas du genre à y'aller par quatre chemins,", sourit Jesse en faisant tourner les glaçons qui nageaient dans son propre verre. Genji remarqua distraitement que des fossettes apparaissaient au coin de ses lèvres chaque fois qu'elles tiraient un tant soit peu vers le haut, juste deux petits creux comme des épingles fichées dans ses joues. "Te _surveiller_ , c'est un bien grand mot. J'imagine que c'est pas Gabriel en personne qu'est venu te mettre cette idée dans la tête, hm ?  
  
\- Pas besoin d'être très perspicace pour se douter qu'il prendrait cette précaution.  
  
\- Te sent pas visé, c'est souvent comme ça avec les nouveaux venus. Tout le monde à besoin d'un peu de supervision au début." Il prit une gorgée de son verre, laissant à Genji le temps d'apprécier le _souvent_ qui, paradoxalement, soulignait la singularité de la démarche. "Mais je suis pas là pour te fliquer - juste pour m'assurer que tout aille bien pour toi. On va bosser un certain temps en binôme le temps que tu prennes tes marques, voilà tout. Considère moi comme un gentil grand frère."  
  
Genji lui adressa un regard épais.  
  
"Et tu supervises souvent ? demanda Genji sans parvenir à dissimuler complètement l'amertume dans sa voix - qui de toute façon ne semblait pas accessible au discernement quelque peu limité de Jesse.  
  
\- C'est pas mon domaine de prédilection, mais tu peux au moins te contenter de savoir que t'es pas le premier que je chaperonne."  
  
C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : Gabriel n'avait pas détaché le premier griveton venu pour l'avoir à l’œil. Genji décida qu'il y avait au moins matière à en éprouver un peu de fierté.  
  
"Alors tu es un gradé des services secrets ?  
  
\- Y a pas de grades à Blackwatch. Mais on peut dire que je commence à avoir de la bouteille.  
  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais sur toutes les photo de propagande d'Overwatch, alors ?"  
  
Le sourire que Jesse lui adressa se passait de fossettes cette fois, mais il ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie sourire-sans-joie de Gabriel, bien au contraire : c'était le sourire très satisfait de la célébrité humblement reconnue au détour d'une rue par l'anonyme moyen. Genji se retint de rouler des yeux ; il pouvait déjà évaluer l'égo de cet énergumène à chapeau comme largement au dessus de ce à quoi il pouvait prétendre.  
  
"Je suis photogénique."  
  
Encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
Genji songea un instant à se lever de sa chaise et à le planter là en face de son verre d'eau plein. Cette fois, cependant, Jesse eut la présence d'esprit de capter le niveau affligeant de sa réponse, car il s'empressa de rectifier :  
  
"C'est juste pour l'affiche, ça fait briller Overwatch de mettre en avant un repris de justice dans ses rangs. Dans les faits, je travaille quasiment jamais pour Morrison."  
  
Un repris de justice. C'était donc ça, la sensation de déjà-vu ; à force de se remplir la tête de noms prestigieux histoire de ne pas se perdre dans la hiérarchie de ses bienfaiteurs, Genji en oubliait ses acquis de truand.  
  
"Il me semblait bien que j'avais déjà vu ta tête ailleurs. Tu es l'ancien des Deadlock.  
  
\- C'est toujours un honneur de rencontrer un admirateur de la première heure, répondit Jesse, mais cette fois avec l'accent acide du cynisme dans le ton. Je croyais que j'étais connu que pour ça.  
  
\- C'est tellement gros que j'avais oublié cette histoire. Je me suis souvenu de ton nom seulement à cause des lettres qui se répètent." Il s'adossa contre sa chaise, soudain de charmante humeur, et se décida enfin à passer les mains derrière l'angle de sa mâchoire pour retirer la plaque qui dissimulait sa bouche et faire honneur à son verre d'eau. Il évita le regard de Jesse, comme tous les regards qui le dévisageaient pour la première fois, et reprit : "Je me rappelle quand ils ont commencé à en parler dans les journaux. L'enfant prodige du crime en bande organisé devient un agent modèle pour la paix dans le monde, quelque chose comme ça. C'était grotesque.  
  
\- Comme tout ce qui est supposé donner espoir aux foules, marmonna Jesse, dont le dégoût honnête le rendait subitement beaucoup plus sympathique.  
  
\- Et au final, tu ne travaillais même pas pour la branche officielle d'Overwatch ?  
  
\- Hey, Gabriel non plus. Ça l'empêche pas d'être sur les photo lui aussi.  
  
\- C'est vrai, mais Gabriel était là depuis le début. Toi, tu as juste été recruté en cours de route pour la couverture." Il songea un instant qu'il allait un peu trop loin, mais la figure renfrognée de Jesse, un mélange de désarroi et de bouderie tout à fait délectable, l'encouragea à enfoncer le clou. "Donc dans les faits, tu es juste un pion dans une grosse supercherie, c'est ça ?"  
  
Jesse ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, et aucun son n'en sortit à l'exception d'un souffle à mi-chemin entre le soupir dépité et le rire jaune. Sans une once de pitié, Genji ressentit une joie tout à fait perfide à le voir aussi choqué qu'impressionné de s'être fait renvoyer sa renommée à la figure et avec un paquet d'intérêt.  
  
"Mais c'est qu't'es une vrai peste, toi."  
  
Son ton avec quelque chose de presque chantant, et se fut au tour de Genji de s'accorder le luxe d'un ricanement. Il s'accouda à la table pour posa son menton sur le dos de ses mains, et parvient à oublier les cicatrices qui creusaient son visage le temps d'afficher un rictus parfaitement insolent.  
  
"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi inspiré, pour être honnête.  
  
\- Bah, c'est de bonne guerre, soupira Jesse en levant les yeux. Franchement, je pense pareil que toi. Cette époque était ridicule de bout en bout.  
  
\- Et tu considères qu'elle est révolue ?"  
  
Court silence, que Jesse occupa en finissant son verre avant de répondre :  
  
"Ouais. Maintenant, ce que je fais, je le fais parce que j'y crois."  
  
Incroyable. Il suffisait qu'il lui lâche la bride une minute pour qu'il se remette à frimer avec une énergie redoublée. Genji n'en fut pas entièrement déçu : le côté poseur de son mentor fraîchement débarqué lui fournissait la plus importante source d’amusement à laquelle il ait eut droit depuis sa mise à mort.  
  
"C'est quoi ça ? remarqua Jesse avec une moue vexée au moment où il capta son expression narquoise.  
  
\- J'ai rien dit du tout, se défendit innocemment Genji, en entendant à quel point son sourire hilare accentuait sa voix.  
  
\- Pas besoin de parler, c'est écrit sur ta face que tu te fous de moi, protesta Jesse d'un ton si outragé que Genji dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. J'encaisse tes petites remarques sournoises, je t'ouvre mon cœur, et toi tu te payes ma tête !  
  
\- Mais non, pas du tout, je suis bouleversé."  
  
Jesse lui accorda un plissement d'yeux pour le moins ridicule.  
  
"Et Gabriel qui me disait que t'étais sage.  
  
\- Gabriel a dû deviner que j'étais mauvais public. Il ne m'a jamais raconté sa vie tragique.  
  
\- C'est plutôt toi qui me raconte la mienne depuis tout à l'heure, on est pas quitte," répliqua Jesse, et Genji se tendit par réflexe, devinant dans quelle direction logique cette remarque allait orienter la conversation. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche, il se contenta d'un laconique : "si t'as fini ton verre d'eau et ta distribution de piques, je vais peut-être te montrer ta chambre, t'en penses quoi ?"  
  
Genji mit une seconde à réaliser que c'était une conclusion claire et nette à la discussion. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'exprimer ce qu'il en pensait que Jesse se levait déjà.  
Réduit au silence, il se contenta de le suivre à nouveau dans les couloirs du bâtiment, à la différence près que Jesse se montrait soudain considérablement moins bavard. Il le guida jusqu'à une porte semblable à des dizaines d'autre, et s'écarta pour laisser Genji en configurer le code.  
  
"Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher tôt. Je passe te prendre à six heure pour notre première mission, partenaire."  
  
La porte automatique s'ouvrit silencieusement, donnant vu sur une chambre aussi impersonnelle que celle dans laquelle il avait dormit jusqu'à présent, mais qui au moins se passait de matériel médical et de moniteurs en tout genre. Il n'en dormirait probablement pas mieux, puisqu'il ne dormait jamais vraiment, mais la lumière verdâtre des écrans ne découperait plus des fantômes dans les meubles, c'était déjà ça.  
  
"Tu allais dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ?" Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Jesse, dont l'expression se ponctua d'un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. "Avant qu'on se lève. Tu allais me demander quelque chose, mais tu as préféré m'accompagner ici.  
  
\- Je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir."  
  
Genji se retourna vers lui, tentant de deviner s'il était réellement aussi niais que ce qu'il prétendait. Il était vraiment trop _grand_ , songea Genji avec mauvaise humeur, trop grand pour jouer les idiots et aussi trop idiot pour penser pouvoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit.  
  
"Gabriel t'a interdit de me poser des questions sur mon passé, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Le mince sourire sur les lèvres de Jesse fit apparaître les deux petits creux dans ses joues. Il hocha la tête légèrement, soutenant le regard de Genji sans ciller.  
  
"T'es futé, toi.  
  
\- Si tu les dis. Alors, demande. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
  
\- Je veux rien savoir du tout.  
  
\- A d'autres.  
  
\- T'as pas l'air de comprendre." La voix de Jesse prit un octave dans les graves, clairement sur une autre gamme que celle avec laquelle il avait jouté verbalement quelques minutes plus tôt. " C'est pas seulement à moi qu'on a interdit de mettre le nez dans tes affaires, c'est aussi toi qu'est tenu au secret. Méfie toi de pas désobéir à notre brave commandant, même sans faire exprès, d'accord ?" Il se pencha légèrement vers Genji, qui lutta vaillamment contre un réflexe de recul. "T'es Genji, point barre, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. On est d'accord, _Genji_ _?_ "  
  
Il lutta pour ignorer le frisson désagréable qui couru le long de son échine artificielle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jesse, celui-ci lui inspirait un semblant de méfiance - pas parce qu'il faisait partie de Blackwatch, ni parce qu'il se tenait visiblement un grade au dessus de lui, mais parce que, aussi risiblement frimeur et bavard qu'il soit, Jesse n'en était pas moins un agent de _Gabriel_ , pour ne pas dire vulgairement : un chien à sa botte. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui que Reyes en personne, Gabriel pour les intimes et pour tout le monde, avait désigné pour surveiller l'arme vivante que l'on avait eut la mansuétude infinie de bien vouloir affilier aux services crasses d'Overwatch.  
Et en ce sens, en lui rappelant qu'il appartenait à Gabriel tout autant que Genji, Jesse n'aurait pas pu mieux lui insérer dans le crâne qu'il ferait bien de ne pas perdre de vue qu'il avait tout à gagner en bien voulant se tenir à carreau.  
  
"Entendu, finit-il par répondre, et se détesta pour le dire en détournant les yeux.  
  
\- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter," reprit Jesse en lui donnant une accolade bienveillante sur l'épaule - la robotique, remarqua Genji, ça méritait d'être souligné. Il en fallait plus que ça pour lui faire avaler la réprimande, toute fois. "C'est pour ce genre de petites bourdes que je suis là. Y a pas de raison qu'on s'entende pas, même avec un peu de secret entre nous, hein ?"  
  
Genji se détourna sans un mot, estimant qu'il avait eut assez de franche camaraderie pour la journée, quand Jesse ajouta dans son dos :  
  
"Tu me plais bien, en plus. Je pensais que t'allais être le genre sérieux qui pipe pas un mot, mais c'est plus amusant si t'as pas la langue dans ta poche."  
  
Genji lui jeta un regard indifférent par dessus son épaule.  
  
"Je te plairai encore plus quand je n'aurai plus à recevoir de leçons de morale."  
  
Son ton acerbe passa tout autant par dessus le crâne de Jesse que la vaste majorité de ses réparties. Il souleva le bord de son chapeau avec l'index, et rétorqua tranquillement :  
  
"Le plus tôt sera le mieux, alors."  
  
Genji referma la porte sur son gloussement idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

De ce que Gabriel appelait ses "missions test", Genji estimait qu'il ne se souviendrait probablement pas d'une seule mise à part celle là. Pas seulement pour son côté passablement plus musclé, mais surtout parce qu'elle marquait d'une pierre blanche le jour où il aurait approché un gorille d'aussi près - un gorille habillé de manière bien plus classique que Genji lui-même, il fallait bien l'admettre, et qui étudiait avec attention les entrailles d'une machine au mécanisme particulièrement pointu, petites lunettes rectangulaires de rigueur sur les nez, et sans apparaître le moins importuné du monde par le chaos ambiant qui était encore une bibliothèque universitaire tout à fait correcte à peine dix minutes plus tôt.  
  
Genji aurait pu le regarder à l’œuvre longtemps, ses gros doigts épais manipulant des outils trop petits avec une finesse de virtuose, mais pour tout dire, Genji commençait aussi à vaguement s'ennuyer. Les tentatives d'assaut avaient ralenti à partir de la troisième, et la quatrième n'avait été qu'un vaste fiasco à base de fumigènes que Genji avait renvoyé dans les rangs ennemis avec une facilité triste. De toute évidence, les pauvres terroristes mal organisés qui ne manqueraient pas de se faire mettre au pas par le reste d'Overwatch en une semaine ou deux s'étaient lassés eux aussi, et cela se comprenait vu leur inefficacité évidente. Comme prédit sur le papier, ces individus n'avaient pas la moindre force de frappe une fois leur engin à contrôler les omniaque mis hors-service.  
  
Assis en tailleur au sommet d'une des bibliothèques qui délimitaient les couloirs de la pièce, Genji se mettait à envisager sérieusement la possibilité de prendre un livre quand trois individus firent irruption dans la pièce - passablement plus équipés, puisqu'un seul d'entre eux réagit au shuriken immédiatement fiché dans son cou. Les deux autres ne firent pas grand cas des étoiles métalliques plantées dans leur kevlar, chargeant droit vers le fond de la bibliothèque avec ce qui, grande nouveauté, semblait être des armes de poing un peu plus dangereuses que ce qu'ils avaient transporté jusqu'à présent. Ils raclaient les fonds de caisse. Genji eut le temps d’apercevoir le canon d'un des fusils pointé dans sa direction avant de bondir du meuble, et la vitesse à laquelle il fondit sur le soldat l'étourdit lui-même. Sa main artificielle se referma comme une serre sur le crâne de l'homme (il n'avait même pas de casque, tout cela était vraiment navrant) et le fit plonger en piquet contre les dalles ouvragées de la bibliothèque qu'il heurta avec une force tout aussi peu humaine. Un bruit de bottes précipité l'informa que le troisième membre de leur malheureuse équipée avait fait demi-tour, et il eut le temps de faire volte-face, de faire surgir trois projectiles entre ses doigts - tout ça avec une grâce peu gratifiante quand l'homme lui jeta son fusil au visage et que la crosse le heurta en plein dans la mâchoire.  
  
Pour la défense de son adversaire, l'effet de surprise méritait le respect ; que la partie inférieure de son casque absorbe la vaste majorité du choc n'empêcha pas Genji de vaciller dangereusement, pour finir par s'effondrer en arrière quand l'homme se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.  
Tout ce qui jouait à son avantage finissait par lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'était systématique : la légèreté de ses prothèses qui lui permettait des exploits d'agilité ne lui servait plus à rien pour peu que quelqu'un ou quelque chose de plus de cinquante kilo ne lui tombent dessus avec la ferme intention de le clouer à terre.  
  
"Winston !"  
  
L'éclat dans la main de son agresseur le fit ciller, et il jeta son bras devant lui dans un réflexe purement insensé - qui se révéla plutôt astucieux, quand ses doigts métalliques se refermèrent sur la lame et la stoppèrent dans un bras de fer tressaillant à quelques centimètres de la fente de sa visière.  
  
_"Winston !"_  
  
Il eut un instant pour se demander comment Angela réagirait s'il rentrait aux quartiers de Zurich avec une paire d'yeux à refaire ( _mal,_ songea-t-il, probablement très mal), juste avant que la tempe de l'homme n'explose dans un geyser de sang et de miettes d'os agrémentés d'un craquement sinistre. Genji se dépêcha de faire rouler de côté son adversaire fraichement mort avant qu'il ne lui tombe d'avantage dessus, et il poussa un jappement de dégoût quand sa main dérapa dans la flaque de sang épaisse qui maculait déjà le sol.  
  
"Dérange pas le singe, conseilla une voix traînante derrière lui. C'est nous qui devons le couvrir, pas l'inverse."  
  
Genji essuya sa paume poisseuse sur les vêtements du cadavre sans lever les yeux. Il en profita pour retirer le shuriken planté dans son gilet pare-balle avant de se retourner vers Jesse, son partenaire faisait tourner son revolver autour de son index avec une dextérité agaçante. Appuyé dans l'encadrement de la haute porte qui s'ouvrait sur le hall avec une nonchalance non moins irritante, il lui décocha un sourire très satisfait de lui-même.  
  
"De rien, ricana-t-il quand Genji se détourna sans un mot.  
  
\- Je croyais que tu étais assigné à ton poste de sniper.  
  
\- Une bonne chose pour toi que je sois arrivé à court de munitions, rétorqua-t-il en se décollant du mur pour le rejoindre. Jamais trop apprécié de faire des têtes depuis un perchoir, de toute façon."  
  
Il suivit Genji qui retournait vers le fond de la bibliothèque, le parfum sucré de son cigare couvrant déjà celui du sang. Sa présence avait au moins cet avantage.  
Au pied de la machine qui s'élevait presque jusqu'au plafond de la pièce, Winston n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, tellement courbé en avant que sa tête disparaissait derrière ses épaules massives. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu récolter une balle dans le dos sans même s'en apercevoir.  
  
"C'est la première fois que t'en vois un en vrai ? demanda Jesse en se campant à côté de Genji.  
  
\- Non. J'en ai vu un quand j'étais petit, une fois. Au zoo.  
  
\- Je te parle de cet engin, pas du gorille.  
  
\- Je sais." Il jeta un coup d’œil à Jesse, dont le front s'était plissé alors qu'il scrutait la fente de son casque dans l'espoir d'y dénicher la moindre trace d'humour. "C'est ça qu'on appelle les I.A Divines, alors ?  
  
\- Pas exactement, même si ça fait tout comme. Le principe a été repris et modifié pour les empêcher de développer des consciences. C'est pas fabriqué par les omniums, ça sort directement d'une usine bien humaine."  
  
Genji médita l'information, la tête incliné en arrière pour distinguer le sommet de la machine. Ça n'était pas surprenant, que des programmes capables de contrôler les omniaques aient été recyclés par les humains pour leur propre intérêt. Ce qui l'était d'avantage, c'était comment une technologie aussi pointue s'était retrouvée au beau milieu d'une bibliothèque autrichienne et entre les mains d'une poignée de révolutionnaires de seconde zone.  
  
"Ces trucs poussent comme des champignons, et dans les recoins les plus inattendus du globe, reprit Jesse comme s'il avait suivit sa réflexion. Semblerait que les génies qui tricotent ces appareils les fassent tester par des petits terroristes largués avant de les lancer sur un marché plus large.  
  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on prend le temps de les démanteler plutôt que de les faire sauter ?  
  
\- Exactement. Nos ingénieurs ont intérêt à pas se laisser doubler, parce que si ces trucs là trouvent des acheteurs plus compétents, on aura pas fini d'en entendre parler." Il prit une longue bouffée de son cigare, et précisa après avoir copieusement soufflé la fumée par le nez : "enfin, ça empêchera pas notre élite respectée de bombarder ce machin une fois qu'on aura levé le camp."  
  
Winston se redressa à ce moment, un circuit imprimé coincé entre le pouce et l'index. Il le rangea dans la petite trousse cousue à sa veste, puis se retourna vers ses deux gardes du corps et s'avança vers eux de sa démarche tranquille mais indéniablement impressionnante.  
  
"J'ai terminé, annonça-t-il d'une voix tout à fait cordiale. Quelle est la suite du programme ?  
  
\- On fait un écart par le cimetière là-derrière avant de retourner à la base, répondit Jesse en ouvrant la marche. Y a une poignée de civils planqués là-bas qui attendent rien d'autre que nos bons secours avant qu'on puisse définitivement se tirer d'ici.  
  
\- Des civils ? répéta Winston avec un froncement de sourcils. Est-ce que ce n'était pas prioritaire sur le désassemblage de-...  
  
\- C'est pas moi qui priorise les ordres de mission, coupa Jesse en haussant les épaules. J'ai reçu l'ordre à l'instant, de toute façon."  
  
Et sûrement pas par hasard, supposa Genji. Aussi désintéressé que Jesse puisse s'afficher, même lui aurait été susceptible de considérer que démonter une machine pendant des heures se rangeait en seconde place derrière le secours à porter à des civils.  
Un silence peu rassurant régnait dans les rues labyrinthiques qui menaient au cimetière, et même lorsque Genji grimpa sur les toits pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait, le mauvais pressentiment que la ville était soudain bien trop calme ne le quitta pas entièrement. Le soleil au zénith perçait des rayons splendides dans les gros nuages argentés au dessus de leur tête quand ils parvinrent à la grille, et Genji entendit Jesse grommeler quelque chose à propos de ce temps beaucoup trop clément pour profaner des sépultures juste avant qu'un sifflement ne le fasse bondir en arrière.  
Ni Winston ni Jesse n'eurent sa célérité, et le plus massif des deux fut le premier à en récolter les frais ; la chose qui avait foncé droit sur eux percuta Winston de plein fouet pour remonter dans le ciel avec un bourdonnement d'insecte, suivit des crépitements assourdissants d'une mitraillette. Genji s'élança à nouveau, cette fois entre la l'engin et ses deux partenaires, et dévia les balles qui pleuvaient sur eux pour les renvoyer droit de là où elles venaient. La machine volante eut l'intelligence d'arrêter ses tirs, mais une balle de Jesse eut tôt fait de la transpercer et elle chuta en piquet comme un oiseau abattu en plein vol.  
Il ne s'agissait pas d'un oiseau, naturellement, ni de rien d'organique, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Winston fut le premier à s'en approcher et fronça le nez en identifiant la drone échoué.  
  
"J'étais pourtant certain qu'ils ne pouvaient plus contrôler de robots. Ils n'ont pas pu remettre la machine en fonction.  
  
\- Possible que celui là agissait de son plein grès, alors, avança Jesse en reprenant sa route vers l'entrée du cimetière. On aurait dû le prévoir d'ailleurs. Bougeons nous avant que d'autres rappliquent."  
  
Les civils qu'ils étaient venu secourir ne furent pas longs à dénicher, malgré le temps qui s'écourtait sérieusement pour tout le monde : trois adolescents s'étaient agglutinés au fond d'un mausolée, ce qui aurait pu constituer une cachette astucieuse sans les traces de pas évidentes qui creusaient la pelouse juste devant. Winston en arracha la porte en fer sans difficulté, et fut le premier à regretter sa précipitation quand des hurlements stridents retentirent la seconde suivante. Jesse se précipita entre lui et les civils terrorisés dans l'espoir de les empêcher de s'égosiller, baragouinant des phrases dans un allemand que même Genji pouvait juger très approximatif mais qui se révélèrent assez pour les rassurer rapidement. Jesse avait le charisme suffisant pour ça. Ce n'était pas une qualité qu'ils partageaient, et lui-même resta sagement en retrait, se doutant qu'il ne l'aiderait pas à calmer les foules avec son allure douloureusement proche de celle d'un robot.  
Leur moyen de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible se composa d'un slalom entre les tombes pour rejoindre le mur d'enceinte opposé, d'y faire passer leurs trois rescapés et de couper à travers des vignes très peu adaptées à la course jusqu'à un hélicoptère posé sur la route la plus proche. Il semblait évident que l'appareil n'avait pas pu se poser plus près sans risquer de se faire viser par les assaillants qui envahissaient encore la ville, mais Genji n'en jura pas moins entre ses dents à le voir si loin. Et juste quand leur ticket de retour semblait enfin à porté raisonnable, un nouveau bourdonnement le fit ralentir avec la certitude déjà établie que ce qu'il allait voir derrière eux ne le ravirait pas : une nuée de drones fonçaient droit dans leur direction, et Genji devinait déjà qu'ils étaient tous aussi lourdement armés que leur semblable tombé un peu plus tôt.  
  
"A l'hélico, vite !" Ordonna Jesse aux trois adolescents dont l'attention avaient été attiré par le bruit.  
  
Ils ne se firent pas prier, et redoublèrent de vitesse quand Jesse dégaina son arme et commença à tirer en direction des machines qui se rapprochaient. Chaque détonations s'agrémentaient d'un drones en chute libre dans les vignes, mais malgré sa visée irréprochable, Jesse était trop lent : les robots les auraient à porté de feu avant qu'il n'en abatte la moitié.  
Genji fit volte-face vers Winston à quelques mètres derrière lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent à l'instant où il se rua dans sa  direction.  
  
"Lance-moi !" aboya-t-il une fraction de seconde avant de bondir vers le singe.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Winston se rassembla dans un élan titanesque et ramena sauvagement son bras vers Genji, qui s'y réceptionna juste à temps pour se faire décocher en sens inverse.  
Il fendit les airs comme une flèche, et eut le temps et la présence d'esprit de dégainer son sabre avant de se retrouver plongé dans la nuée de drone qui perdit sa cohésion à l'instant où Genji perçait leur formation. Il fendit le plus proche en deux, se réceptionna sur un autre et s'élança à nouveau, encore et encore, se servant de chaque robot qu'il ne lacérait pas comme d'un tremplin pour fondre sur les autres, tranchant presque à l'aveuglette mais sans avoir besoin de beaucoup de précision pour faire mouche : les robots étaient ridiculement fragiles, leurs hélices ridiculement larges et leur capacité de défense en combat rapproché strictement nulle. A peine si les palles vrombissantes qui les maintenaient en l'air constituait une menace pour Genji, dont la majorité du corps ne percevait pas leur battement.  
Le dernier drone qui planait encore fut éliminé par une balle de Jesse alors que Genji se tenait dessus, le précipitant vers le sol en même temps que le robot. Il s'y réceptionna sans grâce, mais s'estima suffisamment chanceux de ne pas avoir fini empalé sur un cep pour oser se plaindre quand Jesse parvint à sa hauteur.  
  
"T'es blessé ?"  
  
Genji attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et Jesse le redressa avec une énergie surprenante. Quand il redressa la tête pour le regarder, son visage affichait un émerveillement tellement rayonnant que Genji se sentit quelque peu ébloui. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa première question que Jesse s'exclamait :  
  
"C'était... fou ! Ce que tu viens de faire... ! Comment t'as fait ça ?"  
  
Il le saisit par les épaules avec une telle fermeté que Genji n'était même plus certain de tenir sur ses jambes par lui-même. Il ne su pas quoi répondre à un enthousiasme aussi démonstratif, et haussa les épaules autant que la poigne de Jesse le lui permettait.  
  
"Je suis léger.  
  
\- Tu parles que t'es léger ! s'esclaffa Jesse en le soulevant à bout de bras pour imager son propos. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi..."  
  
Le vrombissement de l'hélicoptère qui décollait l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Il reposa Genji, qui mit une seconde à retrouver son équilibre mais s'abstint sagement de se servir de Jesse comme appui, et lui fit signe de le suivre en direction de l'appareil. Parvenu à la hauteur de Winston, Genji échangea un hochement de tête avec le gorille, qui suivit le mouvement en se courbant sous le souffle des hélices qui imprimaient des vagues à sa fourrure.  
Jesse saluait déjà les quelques agents à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère quand ils y montèrent à sa suite. Genji suivit Winston au bout de l'appareil pour épargner aux rescapés des visions d'horreur supplémentaires, et alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté du primate, celui-ci lui glissa :  
  
"C'est agréable de travailler avec toi. On me dévisage beaucoup moins.  
  
\- Je me disais la même chose," répondit Genji en espérant que Winston parviendrait à distinguer son sourire malgré le masque qui dissimulait sa bouche.  
  
Il reporta son regard devant lui et, assez malgré lui, le posa presque immédiatement sur Jesse. Installé sur un des sièges latéraux, il était en pleine conversation avec ce qui devait être un médecin de bord, penché sur une égratignure qui barrait sa cuisse. Une balle avait dû l'érafler d'assez près pour déchirer le tissu épais de ses jambières, mais Jesse ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure compte tenu du large sourire qu'il adressait à la personne agenouillée sur sa plaie. Genji remarquait à peine qu'il le fixait quand il tourna soudain la tête vers lui, lui faisant perdre ses moyens avec une facilité déconcertante : Genji baissa brièvement les yeux, les releva par pur orgueil puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de détourner le regard après tout, et le clin d’œil que lui adressa Jesse acheva de le décontenancer suffisamment pour qu'il ne tourne la tête.  
Ce n'était pas seulement le clin d’œil qui le fit céder, et certainement pas le fait d'être surpris en train de le fixer. C'était cette fierté, ce franc respect de frère d'arme qui se lisait dans les yeux de Jesse qui lui fit baisser les siens.  
Le respect et la considération, on y prenait goût trop facilement, et ça se perdait trop vite pour qu'il n'en ai jamais voulu.  
  
*  
  
Au terme de deux semaines, Genji dû se rendre à l'évidence : Jesse le suivait partout. En plus des missions qu'ils avaient en commun et que Genji ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, son peu de temps libre se ponctuait presque perpétuellement de la vue de son binôme attitré quelque part dans ses environs proches.  
Genji ne pouvait pas croire que ça lui faisait plaisir. Il avait même la certitude que Jesse en était le premier incommodé, étant donné ses activités limitées. A l'exception de ses temps dans les quartiers d'Angela où il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer _totalement par hasard_ , le pauvre homme ne devait pas beaucoup voir le soleil s'il devait constamment garder Genji à l’œil.  
  
"Tu n'en as pas assez de me suivre à la trace ?" demanda-t-il sans dissimuler son exaspération le jour il entra dans une des salles d'entrainement (le quartier général de Zurich en comportait _six_ ) pour y trouver Jesse, par une incroyable coïncidence.  
  
Il se détourna de son sac de sable pour lui renvoyer un sourire goguenard, et Genji se sentit personnellement offensé par son expression radieuse. Il savait d'expérience qu'à un certain stade la beauté des autres agaçait, mais il ne l'avait jamais vécu personnellement ; heureusement pour lui, Jesse McCree avait la grâce infinie de lui faire une démonstration de la chose avec la plus totale spontanéité. Même en évitant de trop laisser traîner ses yeux sur son torse très obligeamment exposé, Genji ne pouvait pas entièrement réchapper au charme indiscutable de son sourire qui dévoilait parcimonieusement ses dents très bien alignées, ni à ses yeux qui se plissaient de manière charmante au dessus de ses fossettes et encore moins à la manière toute naturelle dont les petites mèches de cheveux échappées de la pince qui les retenait en arrière se recourbaient sur son front perlé de sueur. A ce stade précis, _agaçant_ se rangeait dans la catégorie des euphémismes.  
  
"J'étais là en premier, qu'est ce qui me dit que c'est pas toi qui me suis ?"  
  
Genji estima que ça ne méritait même pas d'être argumenté. Jesse savait aussi bien que lui qu'il venait s'entraîner ici tous les jours et à la même heure - celle à laquelle il espérait ne croiser personne, d'ailleurs. Il reporta son attention sur son sac, laissant au moins à Genji le plaisir non négligeable de se rincer l'œil sur les muscles de son dos qui roulaient sous sa peau avec une harmonie délectable, quand une idée traversa son esprit brièvement égaré.  
  
"Bats toi avec moi."  
  
Jesse se figea. Il lui jeta un regard circonspect par dessus son épaule, de haut en bas.  
  
"Pas question.  
  
\- Pourquoi ?  
  
\- Parce que tu vas me tuer, voilà pourquoi."  
  
Sa méfiance avait le mérite de flatter son égo, mais Genji insista néanmoins :  
  
"Je ferai attention, rassure toi.  
  
\- Ça me rassure pas du tout.  
  
\- J'ai du mal à me défendre quand je suis au sol, poursuivit Genji sans relever sa dernière remarque. Tu l'as vu toi même, à Vienne. Je ne peux pas m'entraîner à me défendre contre ça tout seul."  
  
Jesse le suivit des yeux quand il s'avança dans sa direction, visiblement tendu.  
  
"Et je ne peux pas non plus toujours compter sur toi pour voler à mon secours.  
  
\- Dommage pour nous deux...  
  
\- Plaque moi au sol et tiens-y moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me libérer."  
  
Jesse le fixa un instant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors que Genji s'appliquait à ne trahir aucune émotion. Pour un tas de raisons plus mauvaises les unes que les autres, il se garda d'énumérer celles qui le poussaient à proposer un défi pareil à un individu qu'il avait considéré comme indéniablement attirant quelques minutes plus tôt quand soudain, Jesse le chargea et le jeta brutalement au sol.  
Son infériorité lui sauta à la gorge bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait anticipé : Jesse le maîtrisait avec une facilité déconcertante, sa force brute écrasant sans pitié ses tentatives de frappe et de fuite. Genji connaissait une multitude de techniques pour déstabiliser un adverse, jouer sur le déséquilibre, la balance de poids, mais le poids lui manquait, justement, bien plus qu'avant - quand il pesait une trentaine de kilos supplémentaires, ce qui n'était déjà pas du luxe. Il lutta encore, tentant d'arracher ses bras à la poigne qui les épinglaient au sol, quand celle-ci se relâcha soudain et que les mains de Jesse se refermèrent autours de son cou.  
  
"Allez."  
  
Un éclair de panique le traversa de part en part. Les jambes de Jesse l'empêchaient d'ancrer ses talons dans le sol pour le faire basculer, ses mains serrèrent plus fort, pressant de tout la masse de ses bras et de ses épaules sur son cou et Genji s'entendit éructer un son rauque et écœurant, le fond de sa bouche s'engorgeant de la salive qu'il n'arrivait plus à déglutir.  
  
_"Allez !"_  
  
Un réflexe parvint à faire le chemin difficile de son cerveau embrumé par le manque d'oxygène jusqu'à ses bras et il frappa de toutes ses forces derrière les coudes de Jesse. Ils ployèrent une seconde, le faisant chanceler et ouvrant enfin une faille dans laquelle Genji s'engouffra pour ramener ses talons derrière ses cuisses et soulever son bassin, faisant basculer Jesse par dessus sa tête. Il se dégagea aussi rapidement que possible, se retourna à quatre pattes en haletant et bava copieusement sur le tatami.  
  
"Bien joué, félicita Jesse en se redressant à son tour. T'as de bons réflexes.  
  
\- Je suis trop lent, gronda Genji en s'essuyant la bouche.  
  
\- Je crois plutôt que tu t'es habitué à être trop rapide."  
  
Ça n’était pas entièrement stupide. Mais ça n'était pas non plus assez pour le rassurer, et Genji n'avait même pas totalement récupéré son souffle qu'il ordonna :  
  
"Encore."  
  
Son ton impérieux sonna risible à ses propres oreilles, mais Jesse ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'exécuta sans se le faire dire deux fois, et Genji le soupçonnait d'éprouver un certain amusement à avoir le droit de le pousser ainsi dans ses retranchements.  
Il ne s'en sortait pas toujours. Plus d'une fois Jesse dû le relâcher de lui-même, et plus d'une fois Genji ne se débarrassa de son adversaire très inspiré qu'après plusieurs minutes de lutte, au terme de laquelle un assaillant véritablement déterminé aurait eut tout le temps de lui faire la peau. Au moins se libérait-il plus vite à force d'essayer - quand il y parvenait - mais ses progrès tenaient plus à son endurance qu'à sa technique : même plus lourd et plus puissant que lui, Jesse n'avait pas son énergie inépuisable de machine.    
  
"Je crois que j'ai eu mon compte," annonça-t-il humblement alors que Genji venait de le retourner à plat dos et appuyait un genoux sur chacun de ses bras. Il n'aurait certainement pas tenu la position longtemps si Jesse en avait décide autrement, et il s'écarta de lui-même. Des marques commençaient déjà à foncer sa peau là où Genji avait riposté plusieurs fois. "Tu vois que t'as pas besoin de peser bien lourd pour me mettre des roustes.  
  
\- Ça reste très insatisfaisant, grimaça Genji en faisant mentalement le compte des fois où il avait été réduit à la plus stricte impuissance.  
  
\- Bah, te mine pas. C'est dans le cas où tu te ferais mettre à terre de toute façon, faudrait déjà se lever tôt pour ça.  
  
\- C'est pourtant déjà arrivé.  
  
\- Effet de surprise. Et je suis encore assigné à te couvrir en cas de pépin."  
  
_En cas de pépin,_ répéta la voix d'Angela dans sa tête. Décidément, il était exposé à tout un tas de pépins potentiels.  
  
"Je ferai en sorte de ne pas avoir à me remettre à ta protection trop longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire vaguement narquois, qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'être tout à fait.  
  
\- Tu me dis ça comme si c'était pas réciproque. T'as pas l'impression de m'avoir un peu sauvé la mise à moi aussi, ces derniers temps ? C'est comme ça que ça marche. On a pas d'autre choix que compter l'un sur l'autre."  
  
Jesse tendit le bras dans sa direction, poing fermé. Les yeux de Genji se fixèrent dessus, sans qu'il ne bouge d'un cil, et remontèrent vers son propriétaire agrémentés d'un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.  
  
"T'es sensé me donner un petit coup de poing ici, informa platement Jesse en tapotant ses phalanges avec son index.  
  
\- Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Genji le plus innocemment du monde, mais il n'en tendit pas moins le bras jusqu'à ce que ses doigts de métal cognent contre ceux de Jesse. Il soutint son regard d'approbation, et reprit avec presque autant d'arrogance qu'il aurait pu en déployer autrefois : "n'espère pas des effusions de camaraderie. Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis.  
  
\- Je prétends pas au titre. Partenaire de crime, ça te met plus à l'aise ?"  
  
Genji ne pu complétement retenir le petit rire qui échappa ses lèvres. Pourquoi pas. Ça sonnait bien. Il l'essaya sur sa langue, et apprécia la sonorité que le terme donnait dans sa bouche.  
  
"Partenaire de crime."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

La décharge s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était la première fois que Genji expérimentait véritablement l'expression, _à perte de vue_ : aussi loin que son regard portait, la plaine immense frémissait d'un horizon à l'autre sur les reliefs des débris, que le ciel décoloré de l'outback faisait miroiter comme des pièces de monnaie. C'était presque joli à regarder.

"Genji !"

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour baisser les yeux sur Jesse, debout au pied de la monstrueuse flèche de métal sur laquelle il s'était perché.

"On va pas tarder à décoller, descend de là."

Il jeta un dernier regard aux ruines étincelantes de l'omnium éparpillé avant d'obéir. Jesse avait déjà tourné les talons quand les siens s'enfoncèrent dans la poussière rouge du désert, la fumée de son cigarillo flottant au dessus le haut de son chapeau que Genji lui enviait pour la première fois. Il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, Jesse ne semblant pas particulièrement pressé de parvenir au gros véhicule qu'il avait garé à quelques mètres de la mer de métal.

"C'est quoi cette chose ? demanda Genji en fronçant le nez.

\- C'est un pick-up.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un pick-up comme ça.

\- C'est un pick-up à essence.

\- _A essence ?_ répéta Genji avec dégoût. Pourquoi pas des chevaux et une calèche, si tu étais d'humeur pour les antiquités ?

\- Il se trouve que les véhicules à essence sont les moins susceptibles de se faire remarquer ici, espèce d'enfant prodige. Mais moi aussi j'aurais préféré des chevaux, si tu veux savoir."

Genji prit place sur le siège passager en serrant les dents pour ne pas se plaindre davantage, et aussi pour supporter l'odeur de gazole à peine soutenable qui envahissait l’habitacle. Fort heureusement, à la seconde où Jesse fit tourner la clé dans le contact, le ronflement gras et suffoquant du moteur l'aida à relativiser sa notion de l'insupportable : c'était encore pire que l'idée qu'il aurait pu s'en faire, s'il avait eut un jour l'occasion de s'imaginer monter dans un tacot pareil. L'accélération fit buter l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appui-tête, et il mit un certain temps à comprendre que la manivelle poussiéreuse collée sur la portière servait à ouvrir la fenêtre.

"C'est à Blackwatch que tu as appris à conduire ces choses ? demanda-t-il, poliment impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Jesse manipulait le levier de vitesse.

\- Non, ça j'ai appris quand j'étais môme. Y a encore pas mal de voiture à essence au Nouveau-Mexique.

\- J'ignorais que le Nouveau-Mexique était aussi arriéré que l'Australie profonde.

\- Hey ! Je sais pas qu'elle genre de louche en argent t'avais dans la bouche quand on t'a pondu, mais je prie ta majesté de croire que tout le monde à pas les moyens de s'offrir autre chose," protesta Jesse en donnant une pichenette sur la plaque de métal qui couvrait sa bouche. Genji supposait que c'était sa manière de lui pincer la joue quand elle n'était pas accessible. "En plus c'est plus amusant à conduire que les voitures modernes. Ose me dire que t'es pas un peu impressionné.

\- Je suis très impressionné," confirma platement Genji en posant le GPS sur le tableau de bord.

Il orienta l’hologramme de sorte à ce que la route soit visible à Jesse et poussa un soupir de lassitude au temps de trajet indiqué par l'appareil. Une heure. C'était à la fois trop long et bien trop peu pour prendre la peine de se rendre sur les lieux avec cet appareil d'un autre siècle.

"Tu peux dormir si t'as envie, je te réveillerais en cas de besoin," l'informa Jesse avec sollicitude.

Il s’améliorait de jour en jour dans l'art de déchiffrer ses expressions limitées à la fente de son casque.

"Je peux pas dormir.

\- Je dirais rien à Gabriel, t'en fait pas."

Genji eut un sourire attendrit. Il manquait encore de finesse, malgré sa bonne volonté.

"Tu n'as pas compris. Je voulais dire que je suis incapable de dormir."

Jesse fronça les sourcils, détournant les yeux de la route un instant pour le regarder.

"Comment ça, incapable ?

\- Incapable, comme dans : cette fonction ne m'est pas accessible.

\- T'es jamais fatigué ?

\- Si. Mais je n'arrive pas dormir." Genji hésita un instant, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés. "C'est comme si mon cerveau ne savait plus comment faire. Je sens la fatigue mais le sommeil ne vient pas, voilà tout.

\- Comment tu fais pour récupérer, alors ? Y a bien un moment où tu dois plus tenir debout.

\- On me branche à des machines quelques heures, on m'injecte des produits... Je ne suis jamais complètement reposé mais ça me fait tenir deux ou trois jours.

\- C'est pas sain, ça."

Genji éclata d'un rire sans joie. _C'est pas sain, ça,_ Jesse en avait presque des accents de vieillard scandalisé par une technologie trop récente pour lui.  
Il capta le regard inquiet que Jesse lui décocha, et le trouva particulièrement touchant.

"Parce que tu trouvais que j'avais l'air sain, avant de savoir pour les insomnies ?

\- Bah, tout de même ! Tu peux pas manger, pas boire, pas dormir... Ils s'inquiètent pas, tous tes toubibs perso ?"

Genji haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

"Ils s'en moquent. Je n'ai pas été recruté pour manger et dormir. Ils doivent sûrement considérer que c'est un gain de temps et d'argent supplémentaire.

\- Angela pense ça ?"

Bonne question. Angela ne pensait sûrement pas ça, mais Angela n'en avait pas moins reporté sa greffe d'estomac à plusieurs reprises et au profit d'améliorations autrement moins _saines_.

"Angela n'est pas la seule à décider." Il marqua un silence, que Jesse ne brisa pas. "C'est un bon moyen de me tenir, aussi, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Te tenir ?

\- Ils savent que je ne peux pas survivre sans eux."

Il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer complétement le plis entre les sourcils de Jesse. Il aurait aimé n'y voir que de la compassion de circonstance, mais la manière dont il gardait les yeux fixés sur la route trahissait comme un semblant de réminiscence douloureuse.

"Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?"

Jesse émit un reniflement de dégoût, assez semblable à celui que Genji avait eut en montant dans la voiture.

"Ouais. Les méthodes d'Overwatch vieillissent pas.

\- Tu leur en veux toujours ?"

Ce fut au tour de Jesse de rire, d'un son sec et rauque comme un aboiement. Il tira longuement sur son cigare et le regard de Genji s'arrêta sur le tatouage en forme de crâne borgne et grimaçant qui marquait son avant-bras, une seconde avant que Jesse ne l'abaisse et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour y souffler la fumée.

"Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je suis plus ici par contrainte.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question.

\- Bon, d'accord, alors disons... Disons que même quand tu sais que tes parents avaient raison de t'empêcher de sortir tard le soir, tu regrettes un peu toutes les beuveries qu'ils t'ont fait louper, tu vois ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais interdit de sortir tard le soir.

\- Ah ! Ça explique bien des choses," s’esclaffa Jesse. Genji aurait été curieux de savoir quelles choses cela expliquait exactement, mais Jesse eut tôt fait de se remettre sur les rails des sujets qu'il avait le droit d'aborder. "Et ben moi, que ce soit à Overwatch ou ailleurs, j'ai toujours eu des emmerdeurs sur le dos. Le genre qui veut tellement ton bien que tu finis par faire des conneries juste pour les embêter.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricana Genji, sans manquer de remarquer que Jesse changeait adroitement de sujet à nouveau. Tu vas me faire croire que tu es entré dans un gang par esprit de contradiction, peut-être ?

\- Et pourquoi pas, mon petit monsieur ?

\- Parce que si ça avait été le cas, tu n'y serais pas resté longtemps. Les sales mômes qui jouent les truands juste pour énerver leurs parents sont les premiers à rentrer chez eux avec la queue entre les jambes." Il se tut un instant, se demandant dans quelle mesure ses affirmations en la matière risquaient de compromettre son secret professionnel, mais le petit sourire au coin de la bouche de Jesse l'encouragea à poursuivre : "je n'ai jamais connu de gangsters qui n'aimaient pas leur travail. Pas les bons, en tout cas. Alors, tu aimais ça, ou bien tu étais mauvais ?

\- J'étais le meilleur et j'adorais ça."

Genji éclata de rire de rire à nouveau, avec un peu plus de cœur cette fois.

"J'étais sûr que je t'aurais à la flatterie.

\- C'est rien que la vérité ! protesta Jesse avec la même voix outré qu'il avait eut à leur toute première conversation. De toute façon, je crois que quand t'as du talent pour quelque chose, même les pires trucs, tu finis par aimer ça.

\- C'est un autre débat. Tu esquives encore le sujet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Oui, d'accord, j'adorais les magouilles et flinguer des types aussi crasses que moi pour de la thune. T'as gagné, t'es content ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu as viré de bord.

\- Tout le monde sait comment j'ai viré de bord. Quand t'as pas vingt ans et qu'on te laisse le choix entre retourner ta chemise ou la taule à vie, personne hésite.

\- Certes, mais jouer les justiciers c'est comme jouer les truands. Je ne pas croire que tu sois resté aussi longtemps juste parce que tu avais le couteau sous la gorge."

Cette fois, le silence de Jesse s'éternisa un peu plus. Genji ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine pour poser son menton dessus, les yeux rivés sur lui, et quand il cru que Jesse n'allait finalement pas répondre, il reprit :

"J'ai vu les choses sous un autre angles. Je savais déjà que ce que je faisais était mal quand j'étais avec Deadlock, mais j'avais jamais vraiment vu de près le côté qu'on faisait morfler. Ou plutôt, je voulais pas le voir. Quand t'es là dedans et qu'il te reste un peu de conscience, tu te persuades que tu fais du mal à personne qui l'aurait pas mérité, tu sais ? Que tu t'en prends qu'à des types qui seraient tout aussi content de te faire le cuir, bref, que t'es entre fils de corniaud. Mais c'est pas vrai. Tout le monde paye, même ceux qui ont rien demandé, faut vraiment être le roi des pigeons pour pas s'en rendre compte - et moi, on va pas se mentir, je portais sacrément bien la couronne."

Il tira à nouveau sur son cigare, souffla à nouveau la fumée par la fenêtre. Genji ne le lâchait pas du regard, et il s'estima plutôt chanceux que Jesse soit trop absorbé dans son monologue pour remarquer l'attention qu'il lui portait - même s'il s'y attendait probablement.

"Overwatch m'a remis les pendules à l'heure, et franchement, je pense que c'était mérité, poursuivit-il avec un large sourire. J'étais vraiment pas fier de moi pour avoir viré de bord, comme tu dis, mais c'était rien comparé à la claque que je me suis prise quand j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais causé, et puis que j'ai réalisé à quel point je me voilais la face. Mais bon, comme j'allais pas non plus me miner pour le restant de mes jours, je me suis dit que tant qu'à être encore là et avoir la possibilité de me racheter une conduite, autant y mettre de la bonne volonté. Et puis, j'avais toujours l'occasion d'être grassement payé pour flinguer des salopards, au fond, ça, ça changeait pas.

\- Tu avais l'âme d'un vrai héros qui sommeillait en toi depuis le début, compléta solennellement Genji.

\- Tu parles ! Ça s'est pas fait tout seul. J'étais infernal au début. Si Gabriel a songé à avoir une progéniture un jour, je l'ai sûrement découragé à vie."

Genji fit écho à son ricanement. Imaginer Gabriel se casser les dents sur la tête dure de Jesse et ses dix ans de moins le ravissait.

"Et puis bon, Blackwatch c'est pas un exemple non plus. Je me suis pas senti très dépaysé.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire."

Genji détourna les yeux pour regarder le paysage dévasté à travers la vitre sale. Il en avait la nausée rien qu'à regarder cet immense gâchis de sable et de fer.

"Je me sens presque comme à la maison," dit-il sans émotion.

Jesse émit un petit rire qui ne s'éternisa pas bien longtemps.  
Sans certitude, Genji aima à penser qu'il avait perçu l'étendue de son cynisme.

*

L'immeuble s'élevait seul au milieu du désert comme la flèche de métal sur laquelle Genji s'était posté une heure plus tôt : solitaire et incongru, presque comique au beau milieu du bush et projetant son ombre déformée aussi loin que le lui permettait le soleil. Le côté à contre jour portait des bordures irrégulières de brique et de ciment effrités comme une feuille arrachée, et laissait à penser qu'une partie du bâtiment avait probablement été soufflée par l'explosion de l'omnium quelques années plus tôt, épargnant miraculeusement le reste. Des vestiges de tapisseries blanchies par le soleil étaient encore visibles sur la face amputée de l'immeuble, ainsi qu'une porte battant sur le vide à quatre étages du sol. Genji suivait ses lents battements dans l'air lourd du désert quand Jesse mis ses mains en porte-voix pour héler à l'adresse de la façade encore lointaine :

"On vient pour la marchandise, baissez votre arme j'vous prie !"

Un éclat métallique cligna à une des fenêtres du deuxième étage, faisant ciller Genji pour plusieurs raisons.

"Tu l'as vu d'ici ?

\- Non, mais on nous a dit que ce cinglé tirait à vue. C'était au cas où."

Ils parvinrent enfin dans l'ombre du bâtiment, et comme si la lumière avait délimité un rempart invisible, Genji remarqua soudain l'odeur. Le parfum diffus, écœurant, s'accentua à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient vers le perron, s'agrémenta d'un bourdonnement funeste, pour finalement lui sauter au visage à l'instant où Jesse poussa la porte d'entrée chichement suspendue à ses gonds. Il perçu le léger mouvement de recul de Jesse, comme frappé physiquement par la puanteur infecte qui envahissait le hall d'entrée et qui s'accumulait dans son nez et dans le fond de sa bouche comme un poison épais. Au moins Genji bénéficiait de la maigre barrière de son masque, mais Jesse n'avait pas cette chance ; il n'en resta pas moins admirablement stoïque, une grimace discrète tirant à peine le coins de ses lèvres vers le bas, et Genji estima qu'on pouvait largement lui pardonner son teint virant au verdâtre.

"On vous attend dehors, monsieur ?" appela-t-il avec une voix rendue un peu suppliante par sa respiration sensiblement plus courte.

À mesure que sa vue s'habituait à la pénombre, Genji distinguait plus précisément l'escalier au fond du couloir, ainsi que l'ascenseur dont la porte béait sur un amoncellement de masses sombres, visiblement jetées les unes sur les autres et dont les extrémités aux doigts recourbés trahissaient qu'elles avaient appartenu à des êtres humains, aujourd'hui tous réduits à un tas de cadavres fétides, grouillants de mouches larges et luisantes comme des ongles vernis. La traînée sombre et collante qui reliait le pallier à cet amoncellement macabre laissait à penser qu'aucun visiteur n'avait beaucoup avancé dans le bâtiment, de leur vivant.

"Montez au deuxième étage, les mains bien en vue" ordonna une voix étonnement avenante dans ce décors sordide. Genji entendit Jesse émettre un son qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un grincement de porte. "Et ne prenez pas l'ascenseur. Il est cassé."

Ils échangèrent un regard circonspect. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'estimèrent qu'il y avait matière à commenter ce conseil.

"Reste derrière moi," souffla Jesse en s'avançant vers la cage d'escalier.

Les marches craquaient tellement fort quand ils entamèrent l'ascension que Genji s'attendait à tout moment à rattraper Jesse, nettement plus lourd et bruyant que lui, au cas où l'une de ses bottes passerait en travers du bois asséché. Cette inquiétude mise à part, grimper les niveaux avait l'avantage de les éloigner du foyer de puanteur atroce niché dans le hall, et l'air se faisait presque respirable quand ils atteignirent le deuxième étage.  
Le premier pallier n'avait rien eu de particulièrement notable, ses quatre murs se partageant trois portes et la cage d'ascenseur ; le deuxième, en revanche, s'ouvrait sur une vaste salle vide, soutenant l'étage supérieur par seulement deux maigres piliers. Le contre-jour filtré par les planches qui obstruaient les fenêtres découpait la silhouette du propriétaire, long et aussi maigre que les piliers, les trois diodes sur son front clignotant comme des yeux qui cillaient trop au dessus du canon du fusil de chasse qu'il leur pointait dessus.

"Vous n'êtes que deux ? demanda l'omniaque avec son ton affable.

\- Ouais, répondit Jesse en tenant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Vous êtes bien... ?

\- Corey, oui, c'est moi que vous cherchez," compléta l'omniaque. Il tourna les fentes qui lui servait d'yeux vers Genji et le scruta sans vergogne. "Je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander de décliner votre identité."

Genji encaissa la remarque avec une indifférence entraînée. Au moins avait-elle le sel de venir de la part d'un individu encore plus automatisé que lui, pour une fois.

"Dans ce cas, on va pas vous ennuyer longtemps, reprit Jesse. On récupère le machin, et on vous laisse.

\- Vous êtes pressé ?

\- Pas plus que vous."

Genji devait admettre que son partenaire se débrouillait formidablement bien pour cacher sa nervosité. De là où il se tenait, Genji avait une vue impayable sur le voile de sueur qui nimbait très joliment sa nuque - et pas seulement en raison de la chaleur étouffante des lieux.

"Tant mieux, reprit l'omniaque en inclinant légèrement son arme. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'accorder quelques instants pour rassembler mes affaires dans ce cas."

Il acheva de baisser complètement le fusil et l'appuya contre un des piliers pour se détourner et se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, ce qui, pour une raison obscure, acheva de convaincre Genji de la folie évidente du robot.

"Une seconde, reprit Jesse en baissant les bras, le droit fléchissant légèrement en direction de sa ceinture et de l'arme qui s'y trouvait. Vos affaires ?

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mes affaires ici.

\- Parce que vous allez quelque part ?

\- Précisément. Je viens avec vous."

Ce qui passa sur le visage de Jesse ressemblait à un éclat de rire retenu à la dernière seconde. Visiblement beaucoup plus détendu que lui, l'omniaque s'était saisi d'une valise usée qu'il remplissait méticuleusement avec des papiers épars sur le sol, si nombreux que Genji les avait d'abord pris pour un tapis. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour et ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que les murs était également tapissé de feuilles de papier glacé, toutes représentant un portrait qu'il ne reconnut pas au premier coup d’œil. La répétition hypnotisante et énigmatique des clichés réalisait l'exploit étourdissant de rendre la pièce encore plus sinistre que le hall bourré de charognes.

"On ne nous a pas spécifié ce détail, reprit Jesse, sa patience s'amenuisant de manière audible.

\- Il est possible que je l'ai omis.

\- C'est pas de veine pour vous. On récupère la puce et on se tire, comme convenu. Pas de négociation.

\- La puce électronique contenant les informations pour lesquelles nous avons scellé notre accord se trouve dans mon système de mémoire interne. Vous ne pourrez pas la récupérer à moins que je ne vienne avec vous." Genji était à peu près certain que Jesse pensait à la même alternative que lui quand l'omniaque précisa : "naturellement, un endommagement de mon intégrité physique pourrait gravement compromettre les données que je conserve."

Cette dernière remarque acheva de réduire Jesse au silence. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui, Genji sentit très nettement son incertitude, mais pour sa défense, c'était aussi la première fois qu'une mission tournait aussi bizarrement mal - à savoir, sans pouvoir se régler avec une balle entre deux yeux.  
Il resta aussi muet que Genji un instant, puis, comme Corey ne faisait pas plus cas de leur présence et qu'il se sentait sûrement à court d'idée, il s'avança soudain droit sur l'omniaque, le faisant se redresser comme un ressort.

"Je vous prie de ne pas approcher sans prévenir, dit-il de sa voix mécanique et cordiale, malgré le clignotement paniqué sur son front.

\- Vous allez me prier rien du tout," gronda Jesse en dégainant son arme avec un soulagement évident. "Si c'est une escorte que vous voulez, va falloir montrer patte blanche, et vite."

Il donna un coup de pied dans le fusil toujours appuyé contre un des piliers pour l'éloigner de la main tremblante du robot, et reprit sans lui laisser le temps de discuter :

"Ce que vous nous faites là, c'est de la rupture de contrat pure et simple, et si vous pouvez pas obtempérer comme prévu alors y a rien qui me retient de vous descendre en règle. S'il faut renégocier les clauses, vous allez bien vouloir nous éclairer sur vot' collection de macchabées là en bas, _Corey_."

Genji s'avança à son tour dans la pièce, assez peu intéressé par ce numéro d'intimidation. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite l'omniaque affirmer de sa voix égale qu'il ne se défendait qu'occasionnellement contre les éventuels Junkers intrigués par le bâtiment, rien de plus, et que ni lui ni Jesse ne prendraient de risque à l'embarquer vivant, qu'il ne leur poserait aucun soucis et que, de toute façon, il n'était pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour avoir été repéré par qui que ce soit. Genji examina de plus près les images épinglées aux murs ; elles étaient toutes parfaitement identiques, la même photographie visiblement officielle d'un omniaque au crâne immaculé et orné d'un losange de diodes bleues. Depuis combien de temps campait-il ici ? A peine deux semaines. Genji supposa qu'il n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire d'autre que de peaufiner sa décoration murale. Et combien de personne avait-il refroidit depuis ? Il n'avait pas compté précisément. Douze ou treize. Pas plus de quinze. Genji inclina la tête pour lire les petites lignes verticales sur le coté droit de l'image. _Mondatta Tekhartha, Londres, 13 mai 2065._ Quinze types ? Quinze types allongés en seulement deux semaines ? Et personne ne l'aurait repéré ? C'était une blague. Raison de plus pour l'emmener avec eux, argumenta Corey. Tôt ou tard, de toute façon, il serait forcé de quitter cet endroit, sans aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit pour négocier le prix de la puce - et de sa sécurité, compléta Genji pour lui-même. Ils perdaient du temps à discuter de toute façon. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, du moins, s'ils voulaient compléter leur mission.  
Un grondement lointain parvint à Genji et il se détourna des portraits pour se diriger vers une des fenêtres et jeter un coup d’œil à travers les planches. Sans grande surprise, il distingua tout de suite deux points noirs suivit d'une épaisse fumée grise qui se rapprochaient de leur position, avec des intentions qui ne faisaient pas beaucoup de doute.

"Vous avez de la visite, Corey," lança-t-il platement à l'omniaque.

Le robot se jeta en direction du fusil comme si Genji le lui avait ordonné, mais la main de Jesse le rattrapa par le col de son marcel élimé pour le jeter brutalement à l'autre bout de la pièce. La charpente fragile de l'omniaque émit un cliquetis lamentable en heurtant les briques, que la voix de Jesse couvrit sans difficulté.

"Toi, tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on te dit de faire, et rien de plus !" tonna-t-il en le pointant du doigt comme un chien désobéissant. Il se saisit du fusil tant désiré et l'ouvrit avec un claquement de langue méprisant. "Je vais essayer de nous faire gagner du temps avec cette... chose. Genji, met le dans la caisse, je te couvre autant que possible."

Sa nervosité se faisait clairement entendre, à présent - et à raison.  
Genji attrapa le bras de l'omniaque, le remis sur ses jambes tremblantes et l'entraina à sa suite vers les étages supérieurs. Il ignora sa voix de majordome qui lui conseillait de descendre les marches afin de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, parvint au quatrième et repéra la porte ouverte sur le côté ombragé du bâtiment. Il passa une main derrière la taille de l'omniaque, le souleva avec la satisfaction de porter quelqu'un de plus léger que lui, puis entreprit de descendre la façade du bâtiment avec une célérité qui lui valu quelques remarques supplémentaires, plus valorisantes mais qu'il ignora comme les autres.  
Le claquement lointain d'un premier coup de feu lui parvint alors qu'il mettait le pied au sol, suivit rapidement d'un autre, puis d'une explosion. Il ne prit pas le temps de reposer le robot et se mit à courir en direction de la voiture, garée à une dizaine de mètres en bordure de l'ombre de l'immeuble, quand un ronflement de moteur beaucoup trop proche le fit se retourner.  
Un des véhicule était passé au travers des balles malgré son pare-brise perforé, et contournait le bâtiment dans un nuage de poussière ocre pour foncer droit sur Genji. Il jeta Corey le plus loin possible pour attraper le manche de sa lame courte et fonça droit en direction du véhicule qui le chargeait, roula de côté à l'instant où le parechoc allait le percuter de plein fouet et trancha d'un seul mouvement en travers des jantes. Le bolide dévia de sa route, penché sur ses roues coupées net comme un bateau en train de couler, mais son élan fut suffisant pour l'envoyer se planter droit dans la façade.

"Dans la voiture !" aboya Genji à Corey, qui n'avait pas bougé de là où il l'avait lancé comme un sac.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'assurer que l'omniaque obéissait qu'une volée de gros sel siffla dans sa direction, le forçant à se détourner de son client inutile.  
Il dévia la vaste majorité des balles, ignora celle qui passa au travers pour érafler son avant bras métallique et chargea droit en direction de l'épave fumante d'où émergeait le premier Junker. Il était trop lent, comme tous les humains à qui Genji était confronté, il n'avait même pas à dévier ses tirs pour les éviter et son assaillant n'eut que peu d'occasion d'appuyer sur la gâchette avant que Genji ne fonde sur lui pour plonger sa lame dans sa gorge.  
Il se débarrassa du corps gargouillant et agité de soubresauts d'un geste du bras, son arme accrochant le cartilage de l’œsophage dans le mouvement et lui volant une précieuse seconde d'attention : une détonation conjointe à un souffle brutal le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière, suivit d'un vif inconfort en direction de son abdomen. Il roula de côté pour se remettre sur ses jambes et rengaina son arme, fit glisser une paire de shuriken entre ses doigts - et réalisa soudain qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet, et raccorda le lointain souvenir d'une balle qui lui avait éraflé l'avant-bras quelques secondes plus tôt avec la plaque enfoncée de son avant-bras, qui refusait de coulisser en arrière pour lui permettre d'atteindre les projectiles rangés dessous. Il perdit une instant de plus, qu'un tic-tac funeste accentua avant qu'une seconde explosion retentisse à quelques centimètres de ses jambes.  
Il ne parvint pas à se redresser cette fois. Avec un profond agacement, il _sentit_ avant de le voir que l'une de ses jambes s'était simplement et purement faite pulvérisée, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le second Junker fasse sauter le reste de sa carcasse. Par chance peut-être, l'individu qui l'approchait en soufflant comme un bœuf semblait assez intrigué par sa résistance aux bombes pour ne pas tirer à plusieurs reprise. Redressé sur ses coudes, Genji le vit s'approcher d'une démarche hésitante, ses sourcils froncés au dessus des grosses lunettes de protection qui dissimulaient ses yeux, un bref instant avant qu'un côté de sa tête ne crève en grumeaux écarlates comme une grenade trop mûre.  
Genji poussa un soupir de soulagement, et s'effondra à plat dos dans le sable.

"Tout va bien là en bas ?"

Il décida une bonne fois pour toute de renoncer à compter le nombre de fois où Jesse et lui se seraient entre-sauvé la peau.  
Étendu dans la poussière, il le chercha du regard et trouva la force de hausser le pouce, ce qui lui valu un rire étrangement détendu de la part de son partenaire nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadrant de la porte ouverte sur le vide. Genji en déduit qu'ils avaient fini le ménage. Il le regarda disparaître à nouveau dans le bâtiment, et quelques instants plus tard, le bruit de ses pas dans le sable se fit entendre derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut dans son champ de vision, le visage de Jesse portait la satisfaction du travail bien fait, celle que Genji avait eut l'occasion de lui voir plus d'une fois, souvent quand le canon de son revolver fumait encore dans son holster. C'était le cas, cette fois aussi, et il en déduisit que Jesse s'était passé du vieux fusil de chasse dés qu'il en avait eut l'occasion. Son expression s'assombrit à mesure qu'il approchait cependant, et lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à côté de Genji, il prit le temps d'allumer un nouveau cigarillo et d'en inspirer une longue bouffée avant de soupirer solennellement :

"Notre ami Corey nous a quitté, j'en ai peur."

Genji arqua la tête en arrière, en direction de là où il avait vu l'omniaque pour la dernière fois. Ce crétin et ses fils qui se touchaient n'avaient pas couru assez vite, s'il avait seulement essayé de courir, et ses membres s’éparpillaient dans la poussière comme des brindilles autours d'un impact de bombe perdue. Même les omniaques souffraient de la sélection naturelle, finalement.

"Reste en paix, ami Corey, marmonna Genji en redressant le cou.

\- Ton souvenir restera vif en nos mémoires pour au moins deux ou trois jours, renchérit Jesse en s'asseyant dans le sable.

\- On a plus qu'à récupérer sa tête et espérer qu'il bluffait.

\- Et espérer qu'elle se mette pas à parler, tu veux dire. Même mort ce toqué va me flanquer les foies." Il tira longuement sur son cigare, laissant à Genji le temps de se demander si cette habitude de fumer après un massacre n'approchait pas un peu trop le rituel post-coïtal, et reprit calmement : "Bon. Tu peux pas marcher, hein ?

\- Bien vu.

\- Ça te dérange, si je te porte ?"

C'était bien la question la plus bizarre qui lui eut été adressée aujourd'hui.

"Tu me demandes ça comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Bah, je pourrais aussi approcher la voiture pour t'y mettre directement sans te trimbaler jusqu'à là-bas." Il y eut un court silence. S'il avait pensé à cette possibilité, pourquoi ne pas l'appliquer tout de suite ? Ce garçon perdait la tête. "Moi je m'en moque, c'est comme tu veux."

Comme _il_ voulait ? C'était la meilleure. Jesse venait de lui remettre la responsabilité de choisir entre attendre comme un tronc abattu dans la poussière ou bien se faire soulever et porter tel l'infirme qu'il était, et c'était à lui de dire ce qu'il préférait. Le choix se révélait ridiculement cornélien, mais une éventualité traversa l'esprit de Genji au moment où il s'apprêtait à trancher. 

"Est-ce que tu me laisses le choix parce que ça te donne une occasion de me prendre mais que tu n'oses pas le faire sans me demander l'autorisation ?"

Il laissa volontairement le verbe ambigu infuser sa multitude de double-sens au milieu de la phrase. Pourtant, il n'obtint qu'un maigre sourire aux coins des lèvres de Jesse pour toute réaction, et allait s'avouer vaincu quand il répliqua :

"Peut-être bien qu'ouais. Bien triste de pas avoir eu cette occasion plus tôt, ce serait trop dommage de laisser passer celle là."

Genji ne savait plus trop s'il s'agissait d'une victoire ou d'une défaite, mais il n'en détourna pas moins les yeux avant d'ordonner assez faiblement à son goût :

"Ça suffit, porte moi. Partons d'ici avant que d'autres Junkers arrivent."

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de décrypter l'expression sur le visage de Jesse avant qu'il ne se redresse, son cigarillo coincé entre ses dents. Il lui tendit la main pour le redresser en position assise, puis se pencha en avant pour le saisir par la taille et le soulever sur son épaule. Sa jambe manquante facilitait la tâche, au moins.

"J'espérais que tu me porterais autrement, maugréa Genji, les coudes appuyés dans les omoplates de son sauveur pour éviter de tomber tête en avant contre son dos.

\- Je pratique le porté nuptial seulement quand y a mon pieu en fin de route, trésor," rétorqua Jesse avec un peu trop de spontanéité, qui donna au moins une bonne raison à Genji de ne pas avoir à le regarder en face. "Pas que ça m'ennuierait de m’amuser avec toi sur la banquette arrière, quand on sera sûr de pas être des cibles faciles pour tous les irradiés du coin.

\- Moi ça m’ennuierait.

\- Le cadre est pas assez raffiné pour toi ?

\- La jambe arrachée, c'est pas assez raffiné pour moi."

Jesse éclata de rire, à son plus grand désarrois. Genji avait beau travailler à répliquer aussi sèchement que possible, il ne parvenait apparemment pas à entamer la bonne humeur de qui que ce soit. Ils atteignirent le pick-up assez tôt pour que Jesse n'ait pas l'occasion de poursuivre leur échange navrant. Une fois débarrassé de son chargement, il retourna sur ses pas pour récupérer la tête de Corey, laissant à Genji tout le loisir de s'allonger en travers de la banquette et de se retourner les méninges à propos de ce qu'il _venait de dire_ , de ce qu'il _venait de faire_ , et de la sensation fantomatique de la main (gantée, certes, mais tout de même) de Jesse sur sa hanche lorsqu'il l'avait porté jusque là.  
Il roula péniblement sur le côté, le front appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil, et ne bougea pas d'un cil quand Jesse remonta dans la voiture.

"On va devoir faire un détour pour éviter Junkertown, mais on devrait être à Sydney avant la nuit." Il se retourna pour glisser son téléphone dans les mains de Genji, toujours recroquevillé sur les sièges, et ajouta : "Préviens Gabe, qu'il nous envoie sa plus belle limo. J'ai moyen envie de m'attarder dans ce pays de barges plus longtemps."

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Jesse enclencha le moteur et les vibrations brutale du sièges contre sa joue achevèrent le reste de son humeur, qui n'avait jamais été véritablement au beau fixe d'ailleurs. L'odeur de poussière et de crasse qui saturait le tissu ne l'empêcha pas d'y presser le visage, d'y presser ses paupières fermées et d'espérer sans y croire qu'il parviendrait peut-être, au moins quelques minutes, à s'assoupir un peu.  
Il n'y parvint pas. Au moins Jesse eut la bonté de respecter son silence, même maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Genji ne se soit endormit.

*

Il faisait nuit noire quand les lumières aveuglantes de l'aéroport percèrent la vitre sale pour lui tomber sur les yeux. Il se redressa gauchement pour regarder par la fenêtre et repéra immédiatement leur avion, d'un blanc immaculé à l'exception du sigle d'Overwatch sur ses flancs. Ils étaient arrivé à temps pour attraper un première classe. Il détourna les yeux du tarmac et surprit le regard de Jesse dans le rétroviseur, dont les yeux se plissèrent en un sourire avant de se reporter sur la route.

"Reposé ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tracassé, alors ?"

Genji regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. L'aéronef d'Overwatch se démarquait tellement parmi les autres qu'il lui faisait presque mal aux yeux... Ni lui ni Jesse n'avait l'habitude de monter dans des vaisseaux aussi voyants, mais l'Australie était dans un état catastrophique déjà bien trop avancé pour permettre aux avions douteux de Blackwatch l'accès à sa capitale.

"Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, reprit Jesse, rappelant à Genji qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

\- Comme si tu pouvais. Tu crois me faire plus peur que la tête décapité d'un omniaque fou ?"

Le rire de Jesse retentit dans l'habitacle, chaud et sonore, mais avec quelque chose d'un peu forcé aussi.

"Te plains pas, c'est pas toi qui l'a eue juste à côté de tes fesses pendant tout le trajet.

\- C'est moi qui aurait rien pu faire si elle avait soudain décidé de te mordre.

\- Les omniaques peuvent mordre ?

\- J'en ai vu un faire ça un jour. La partie inférieure de leur crâne se déboîte et elle pend sur leur cou comme s'ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

\- J'ai bien peur que notre ami Corey ait malheureusement égaré sa partie inférieure de crâne."

Jesse gara la voiture tout près de la rampe d'accès de l'avion, et au moment où Genji s'apprêtait à le voir sortir, il passa un bras derrière l'appui-tête du siège passager et se retourna pour le regarder. Genji s'enfonça au fond de son siège avec le sentiment absurde qu'il allait soudain avoir des comptes à rendre, et se rappela brutalement que la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait reconduit en voiture et avait osé se retourner de la sorte pour l'épingler du regard, la dernière fois, oui, la personne qui conduisait, et bien...

"Tu sais quoi, j'étais bien content de t'avoir avec moi dans le trou puant de ce dingue. J'ai jamais été aussi près de me dégonfler, et pourtant je te garantis que j'en ai vu des bien pires."

La dernière fois, son chauffeur qui n'en était pas un s'était retourné à tous les feux rouges pour lui hurler dessus, et une fois à la maison et à l'abri des regards qui n'avaient pas besoin de savoir comment les Shimada réglaient leurs mésententes familiales, l'avait sorti du véhicule par le col et lui avait mis un aller-retour de gifles assez puissant pour lui ouvrir la pommette.  
Il se rappelait l'avoir mérité. Peut-être. Il se rappelait avoir failli provoquer une véritable guerre dans sa ville par inadvertance et avec la plus parfaite des indifférences. Il se rappelait aussi avoir été trop ivre sur le moment pour riposter, mais bizarrement, le souvenir de-, le souvenir de quelqu'un arqué en arrière pour le regarder depuis le siège avant s'était imprimé dans sa mémoire, et ne s'accordait pas avec des félicitations et de la gratitude.

"Peut-être que tu avais peur justement parce qu'on était que deux.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr. Mais j'étais avec la bonne personne, c'est sûr aussi. T'avais l'air tellement imperturbable que ça m'a rassuré, je crois bien."

Genji hésita un instant, rencontrant quelque difficulté à soutenir le regard de Jesse et la question latente dans sa dernière remarque.

"J'étais pas rassuré non plus, dit-il en détournant les yeux. Mais je crois... Je crois que ce genre de choses me touche moins, depuis un certain temps.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Que tu sens plus la peur, non plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que-..." Il s'interrompit, réalisant la réalité assommante de ce qu'il allait dire une seconde avant qu'elle franchisse ses lèvres : "j'ai l'impression d'être revenu de tellement loin, c'est comme si... Si ça me faisait perdre de vue que je pourrais y passer pour de vrai. Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait me tuer." Il émit un son étrange, entre le rire et quelque chose d’indéfinissable, qui sonna bizarre et cassé à ses propres oreilles. "Ou plutôt, je me le demande pas. Je me pose plus tellement de questions.

\- Ma parole, t'es un sacré numéro. D'habitude, les gars qui manquent de crever une fois sont terrifiés quand ils sentent que ça risque de leur arriver à nouveau, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je sais."

Cette constatation avait de quoi l'effrayer : même ses réactions post-traumatiques s'éloignaient autant que possible de celles de l'être humain normalement constitué. En toute logique, cela aurait aussi dû effrayer Jesse aussi, et pourtant celui-ci le regardait avec la plus grande sérénité quand Genji redressa la tête pour croiser son regard.

"Je trouve ça pas croyable, que tu sois aussi efficace dans des situations pareilles, et que le reste du temps tu saches jamais sur quel pied danser."

Jesse lui cligna de l’œil, ses joues agrémentées de ses fossettes réglementaires, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée Genji eut la nette impression de sentir quelque chose tomber en chute libre dans l'estomac qu'il n'avait plus.

"Sans mauvais jeu de mot, ajouta-t-il. Allez, je vais prévenir les docs de bord, qu'ils viennent te chercher."

Il se détourna, sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
La tête renversée contre le dossier du fauteuil, Genji ferma les paupière et soupira, soupira à n'en avoir plus de souffle et des vertiges derrière les yeux.

Ça valait mieux que se faire engueuler et trainer par la chemise pour récolter deux gifles, non ? Oui, ça valait mieux.  
Mais n'empêche. N'empêche.

Ça tournait mal.

*  
Retrouver sa vieille copine la chaise roulante avait l'avantage de lui faire percevoir ses progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était assis dessus : maintenant qu'il avait deux bras plus fonctionnels que la moyenne, au moins pouvait-il s'accorder le luxe de la manœuvrer seul sans l'aide de quelqu'un derrière.  
Atteindre le clavier de la salle d'examen pour y taper le code d'entrée s'avéra un peu plus complexe, par contre. Forcé d'étirer un bras au dessus de sa tête tout en se stabilisant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec l'autre, il se sentit particulièrement ridicule et vulnérable, mais le mérite à parvenir à ses modestes fins n'en fut que plus délectable, et il était très fier de lui quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin - sur quelqu'un qui fit immédiatement replonger sa bonne humeur.  
  
"Vous pouviez sonner plutôt que de vous démener pour ouvrir, Genji."  
  
Genji soutint avec le plus parfait des mépris l'amusement évident qu'il lisait dans ces yeux vairons.  
  
"Vous pouviez ouvrir au lieu de me regarder faire, madame O'deorain.  
  
\- Docteur," corrigea-t-elle avec un rictus plutôt glacial.  
  
Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et constater avec la plus profonde détresse qu'Angela n'était visible nulle part. En revanche, il eut la surprise de voir Gabriel en personne occuper la table d'examen. Assis sur le rebord matelassé, il remontait la fermeture Éclair de son blouson avec un regard à la fois inquiet et désapprobateur en direction de la cuisse en miettes de son agent.  
  
"Est-ce qu'on arrivera un jour à boucler une mission en Australie sans que personne y laisse un membre ? soupira-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
\- Mieux vaut que ça tombe sur moi que sur Jesse, relativisa Genji avec un haussement d'épaule.  
  
\- Mieux vaut que ça tombe sur personne." Il se redressa sur ses jambes et se dirige vers la porte encore ouverte, lui accordant deux tapes sur l'épaule au passage. "On va te réparer ça. Jesse et toi vous restez sur la base pour quelques jours.  
  
\- Où est Angela ?  
  
\- De l'autre côté du globe. Moira va se charger de toi."  
  
C'était tout à fait ce qu'il avait craint. Que d'autres scientifiques qu'Angela se chargent de son fonctionnement et que la responsabilité incombe à la nouvelle recrue de Blackwatch ne faisaient pas un plis, en toute logique, mais de se retrouver aux mains griffues de cette femme et de ses yeux perçants qui le traversaient comme des aiguilles le remplissait d'un effrois visceral.  
  
"Sois sage," lança laconiquement Gabriel par dessus son épaule avant de passer la porte, et Genji trouva particulièrement cruel de se laisser abandonner de la sorte alors que son trouble était apparemment si évident pour tout le monde.  
  
La porte se referma, et Moira, toujours debout près de celle-ci, se tourna vers Genji pour lui adresser un mince sourire.  
  
"Je vous aide à vous installer ?" demanda-t-elle poliment en indiquant le fond de la pièce d'un signe du menton.  
   
Il déclina la proposition en secouant la tête, puis fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'au siège réservé à sa maintenance et s'y hissa à la force des bras sans un regard pour la remplaçante de service.  
Cette dernière l'y rejoint en quelques pas de ses jambes interminables, et, n'ayant pas le choix et beaucoup de mauvais réflexes, il inclina instinctivement la tête en avant pour la laisser attraper les câbles à l'arrière de son crâne. Un frisson lui hérissa la nuque tant bien même les doigts de Moira évitèrent le contact avec sa peau, et quand elle s'écarta pour le brancher aux scopes qui cerclaient la tête du fauteuil, il remarqua qu'elle portait déjà des gants blancs. Pas en latex comme ceux qu'Angela enfilait occasionnellement, mais d'une matière semblable à du cuir souple, comme du mouton ou du daim, et qui épousait parfaitement ses doigts jusqu'à ses ongles un peu trop longs pour la scientifique talentueuse qu'elle prétendait être.  
  
"D'autres blessures à signaler, mis à part votre jambe ?  
  
\- La plaque de mon avant-bras a été touchée. Je n'arrive plus à la faire coulisser en arrière."  
  
Moira hocha la tête en silence, se tourna vers l'armoire derrière elle et en sorti une paire d'outils avant de revenir s'assoir à côté de lui. Genji était forcé d'admettre au moins à lui-même qu'elle manipulait le tournevis avec une dextérité qui laissait rêveur sur ses capacités à faire des miracles avec un bistouris, et il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si Angela aurait démantelé son avant-bras aussi rapidement.  
  
"Votre bilan est stable, dit-elle après un rapide coup d'œil aux écrans qui listaient les variations de son état au cours des dernières heures. Pas même de réactions de panique notable malgré la blessure. Vous êtes admirablement flegmatique."  
  
Il supposait que, de sa part, il s'agissait plus d'un constat que d'un compliment.  
  
"Je vais avancer l'alimentation périphérique de demain à aujourd'hui pour éviter le risque de carence pendant la réparation de votre jambe, poursuivit elle face à son silence obtus. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?  
  
\- Aucun.  
  
\- Bon garçon."  
  
Cette dernière remarque lui fit serrer les dents assez fort pour lui engourdir les mâchoires. Moira acheva de retirer la partie endommagée de son bras et la déposa derrière elle, puis délogea les rangées de shuriken inutilisés qui se trouvait dessous et poursuivit :  
  
"Passez demain dans la matinée pour que je vous remplace la pièce. On enchaînera sur la remise en route de votre jambe dans la foulée." Elle tendit les mains vers le visage de Genji et, sans prévenir, retira les deux plaques de son masque sans même tâtonner pour en trouver les attaches. "Je vais vous recoudre rapidement et je vous laisse tranquille.  
  
\- Me recoudre ? répéta Genji avec méfiance.  
  
\- Vous avez une plaie au dessus du sourcil droit. Votre visière a fait pression, mais si vous restez comme ça, elle va encore saigner à coup sûr."  
  
Il toucha son arcade du bout des doigts et distingua avec surprise les reliefs d'un caillot de sang étalé jusque sur sa tempe. Le résultat d'un éclat de balle ou de la mine qui lui avait emporté la jambes, sans doute. le plus surprenant restait que Moira l'ait aperçu depuis un coin de son visage alors que lui-même ne l'avait même pas senti.    
Conservant son silence, il la laissa nettoyer la plaie avec une compresse roulée autour de l'extrémité d'une pince (Angela ne se serait pas embarrassée de cette distance, il en avait la certitude), et, comme elle l'avait prévu, le sang ruissela sur sa joue quand elle fit sauter la croûte. Ne pouvant pas le suturer en tenant une aiguilles à plusieurs centimètres de ses doigts, elle s'approcha un peu plus de sa tête immobilisé par les câblages et il constata avec dépit qu'elle avait enfilé des gants stériles par dessus ses gants en peau.  
Il s'était habitué aux sutures depuis longtemps, mais cette session se révéla particulièrement pénible. Pas que Moira ne sois plus brutale qu'un autre, mais avoir son visage (ses yeux) si près du sien ne faisait qu’aggraver son malaise. Il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, quand son médecin de remplacement jugea bon de sauter à pieds joints dans le plat :  
  
"Je vous fais peur ?"  
  
Il considéra très soigneusement la question et le minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres de Moira avant de daigner répondre.  
  
"Disons que vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance.  
  
\- Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi."  
  
La curiosité de Moira lui importait aussi peu que possible, mais il décida de répondre, plus par défis qu'autre chose.  
  
"Vous me regardez comme si j'étais un rat de laboratoire et je n'aime pas ça.  
  
\- Vous devriez y être habitué, pourtant, remarqua Moira sans une once de tact.  
  
\- Les autres se cachent un peu plus que vous, parce qu'ils savent que c'est déplacé. C'est parce que vous n'en avez même pas honte que c'est inquiétant."  
  
Moira laissa échapper un petit rire frais.  
  
"La honte n'est pas un sentiment que j'éprouve souvent, c'est vrai. Vous êtes intéressant, pourquoi devrais-je cacher l'intérêt que j'ai pour vous ?  
  
\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que vous avez de l'intérêt. C'est pour tout ce qu'on m'a greffé.  
  
\- Et ça ne fait pas partie de vous ?" Elle noua le fil de la suture en une paire de secondes, puis se recula pour décocher un sourire désagréablement victorieux à son silence. "Pas de réponse ? Une autre alors : vous pensez qu'Angela et Gabriel aurait de l'intérêt pour vous, sans tout ce qu'on vous a greffé ?  
  
\- Mes rapports avec Angela et Gabriel ne vous concernent pas, rétorqua-t-il trop vite.  
  
\- Voilà qui est très clair."  
  
Elle se détourna pour retirer ses gants (ses gants enfilés par dessus d'autres gants), laissant un bref instant de répit à Genji dont le flegme admirable commençait à s'éroder. Pourtant, quand elle reporta son regard sur lui, la pointe de malice au coin de ses lèvres était dépourvue de méchanceté.  
  
"C'était de la provocation facile, excusez-moi. Je ne cherche pas à être votre amie, Genji, et je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire. Cependant, il serait contre-productif que nous entretenions une ceraine... Animosité. Vous êtes de mon avis ?"  
  
Genji s'appliqua à ne laisser aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage qu'elle avait exposé contre son grès. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, le scrutant sans ciller en reprennant :  
  
"Très bien, laissez moi vous prouver ma bonne foi en vous rassurant sur un point important, dans ce cas : si vous pensez qu'Angela ne s'intéresse à vous seulement en votre qualité de cas clinique, vous vous trompez sur son compte. Sa position de médecin semble peut-être la forcer dans ce positionnement, mais elle a réellement de l'affection pour vous. Elle en aurait même si vous n'étiez pas son patient.  
  
\- Et qu'est ce que vous en savez ?  
  
\- Rien, peut-être. Mais c'est ce qu'elle en pense en tout cas."  
  
Il médita cette information un instant. Elle révélait moins la possibilité qu'Angela puisse l'apprécier dans une autre vie que le fait qu'elle en discute suffisamment avec Moira pour que celle-ci puisse le lui affirmer.  
  
"Vous essayez de m'amadouer en me rapportant ce qu'Angela vous raconte sur mon compte ?  
  
\- Serait-ce suceptible de fonctionner ?"  
  
Il hésita une seconde.  
  
"Il y a des chances."  
  
Elle lui adressa un haussement de sourcil entendu, dont Genji jugea l'intention un peu moins mesquine que les précédentes.  
  
"Mais il n'y a pas que ça," reprit Moira en se detournant vers le plan de travail derrière elle. Elle saisit une des nombreuses tablettes pour commencer à y concilier des notes, et Genji se demanda si c'était un moyen de détourner les yeux l'air de rien. "Cela m'ennuie un peu que vous vous mépreniez à propos de ma collègue. Les personnes aussi intègres qu'elle sont rares dans le domaine de l'augmentation humaine, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Alors ne dénigrez pas quelque chose d'aussi précieux."  
  
_Quelque chose._ Et bien. Si même sa précieuse collègue allait sous le terme de _quelque chose_ , il supposait que Moira avait au moins une certaine constance dans sa manière de considérer les gens autrement que comme des personnes. Elle n'en respectait pas moins Angela, à sa manière. Et il devait au moins admettre que ce point là méritait d'être considéré comme une accroche digne de confiance.  
Il reporta sa main sur son visage et passa les doigts sur ses points de sutures. Fins et réguliers, comme il s'y était attendu, mais à peine les eut-il effleuré que Moira siffla :  
  
"Ne touchez pas avec vos mains sales."  
  
Il évita son regard, mais rangea sagement sa main sur l'accoudoir.  
  
"Bien, madame.  
  
\- Docteur."  
  
Il souffla un son entre le soupir et le rire.  
  
"Bien, docteur."


	5. Chapter 5

Les toits bas et plats du marché de Pretoria avait beau l'exposer à la chaleur la plus insupportable qui lui avait jamais été donné d'expérimenter, Genji ne pouvait pas leur enlever l'avantage certains d'être un terrain parfait pour une course poursuite. En contre bas, ses collègues jouaient des coudes péniblement parmi la foule grouillante sans arriver à raccourcir la distance entre eux et leur cible, qui pourtant n'en menait pas large elle-même. Sur son terrain dégagé, c'était à peine si Genji trottait pour rester à sa hauteur.  
Malgré son net avantage, il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre le risque d'interpeller l'individu au beau milieu d'une foule aussi dense et paniquée, et malgré les aboiements pressants de son supérieur du jour dans l'oreillette, il attendit patiemment que le terrain se fasse un peu plus clairsemé pour agir. Ça ne tarda pas. L'homme atteint enfin les abords du marché, parvint à s'extirper de la foule, trébucha, se redressa en hâte, et cavala sur trois mètres à peine avant que Genji ne fonde sur lui. Il entendit le fugitif souffler d'un seul coup tout l'air de ses poumons quand il le cloua au sol, et pourtant le choc ne fut pas suffisant pour lui faire perdre ses esprits : du coin de l’œil, Genji aperçu sa main filer en direction de sa ceinture et ses doigts se refermer autours de la crosse d'une arme, qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'identifier pour saisir le poignet de l'homme et l'écarter suffisamment de son torse pour lui trancher le bras à l'épaule.  
Il jeta le membre derrière lui pour se libérer les mains, un peu ennuyé par les hurlements perçants de l'individu et des civils dans son dos qui couvraient les instructions crachées par son oreillettes.  
  
"La cible est maîtrisée," informa-t-il, au cas où cela ferait un doute de là où se situait le braillard à qui Gabriel l'avait confié (d'ailleurs sans que Genji ne puisse clairement évaluer qui en avait été le plus incommodés).  
  
Il entendit des ordres criés à la foule derrière lui et en déduisit que ses partenaires de missions l'avaient enfin rejoint. Des pas s'approchèrent dans son dos et il entendit quelqu'un marmonner :  
  
"C'est malin, comment on va le menotter maintenant ?"  
  
Genji n'avait pas la réponse - et de toute façon, la question ne lui était pas posée, même si prononcée juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Les hommes qui travaillaient avec lui ne lui adressaient jamais directement la parole.  
Sous lui, le criminel en fuite s'était mis à sangloter. Son profil éclaboussé du sang avait des traits beaucoup plus lisses que ce que Genji avait cru en le voyant de loin, et il songea que ce type était sans doute plus jeune encore que lui. Il songea aussi qu'il aurait dû en éprouver au moins un peu d'horreur. Ce qui l'horrifia, pourtant, fut qu'il n'en éprouvait strictement rien.  
  
*  
  
"La sociopathie ne s'attrape pas comme on attrape un rhume, Genji. Si tu ne l'étais pas avant, il n'y a pas de risque que tu le deviennes maintenant."  
  
Genji poussa un soupir, plus de lassitude que de soulagement.  
  
"Peut-être que je l'étais avant ?  
  
\- Et tu t'en apercevrais seulement maintenant ? rétorqua Angela en levant les yeux de la poche qu'elle débranchait des câbles de son bras gauche. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Pour commencer, un sociopathe ne se soucie pas de ne pas avoir d'empathie. Ensuite, si cela te tracasse maintenant, c'est bien qu'il s'est opéré un changement récent dans ta manière de ressentir les émotions."  
  
La jeune femme fit rouler son tabouret jusqu'au plan de travail et lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir une série d'ampoules, avant d'en prélever le contenu dans une seringue dont la taille aurait impressionné Genji encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, elle le laissait aussi indifférent que tout le reste.  
  
"L'émoussement des affects est un symptôme typique du syndrome de stress post-traumatique," poursuivit Angela sans le regarder. Sa voix prit une légère inflexion de reproche quand elle ajouta : "tu pourrais y travailler si tu acceptais de te pencher dessus.  
  
\- On a déjà eu cette conversation.  
  
\- Et on l'aura encore tant que tu refuseras de te faire soigner. Les deux tiers des agents d'Overwatch ont un suivit psychiatrique régulier pour beaucoup moins que ça."  
  
Genji se mura dans la réponse la plus efficace qu'il eut trouvé pour mettre fin à un désaccord avec Angela : le silence bête et têtu. Quand elle revint vers lui, elle pinçait les lèvres comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il la contrariait - autant dire trop rarement pour qu'il puisse s'en flatter.  
  
"Est-ce qu'il y a des situations où tu ressens des émotions de manière plus perceptible ? reprit-elle en connectant l'embout de la seringue au cathéter laissé libre par le retrait de sa perfusion.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression. Tout devient tellement facile, je n'ai même pas la satisfaction d'arriver à quelque chose en faisant des efforts."  
  
Sans compter, ajouta-t-il pour lui même, que ce qu'on lui demandait de faire le concernait si peu qu'aucun de ses actes ne risquaient de lui donner la sensation d'avancer. Si seulement Gabriel l'avait orienté en direction de son clan, de près ou de loin, au moins aurait-il eut sa rancune comme carburant, mais dans les faits actuels...  
  
"Et avec Jesse ?"  
  
Genji haussa un sourcil en guise de point d'interrogation.  
  
"Vous m'avez l'air de bien vous entendre," ajouta Angela le plus innocemment du monde, mais Genji perçu aisément que son agacement s'estompait à l'évocation d'un sujet sur lequel il pouvait moins s'abstenir de répondre. "Tu as des pics de dopamine très significatifs après tes missions avec lui.  
  
\- Vous dites ça avec une de ces poésie. Votre lyrisme est sans égal, docteur Ziegler.  
  
\- Et votre cynisme une tentative maladroite de dissimuler votre trouble à ma déduction tout à fait juste. Qu'en dites vous, monsieur Shimada ?"  
  
Angela haussa un sourcil à son tour, et Genji lâcha un rire bref. Les personnes capables de l'égayer en lui donnant du _monsieur Shimada_ se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Il leva les siennes en secouant la tête, vaincu.  
  
"Très bien, très bien. Trahi par ma dopamine, j'admets la défaite.  
  
\- Quelle défaite ? sourit Angela. Il n'y a pas de mal. De plus, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que le contact humain soit justement ce qui favorise le maintien de ton humanité."  
  
Le pouce d'Angéla pressa sur le piston de la seringue, et le liquide froid traça la route des veines de Genji aussi clairement que s'il avait pu les voir. Ce n'était pas désagréable, aussi bizarre que ça puisse être - ça n'était même plus bizarre, d'ailleurs, ce n'était qu'un élément parmi d'autre d'un quotidien auquel il se faisait, comme le reste, les perfusions et les seringues et l'émoussement affectif troublé de temps à autre par des pics de dopamine très significatifs.  
  
"Je préfèrerais ne pas dépendre de quelqu'un pour ça, murmura-t-il pour lui même.  
  
\- Pour rester humain ? C'est pourtant ce que nous faisons tous. Ce sont les autres qui nous définissent comme individus, et seuls, nous sommes bien peu de choses."  
  
_Surtout moi_ , pensa Genji.  
  
"Et toi pas plus que les autres," ajouta Angela.  
  
Elle leva les yeux de la seringue pour croiser son regard et lui cligna de l'œil.  
  
*  
  
"Eh ben mon vieux. C'est quelque chose."  
  
Genji ne trouva pas mieux à dire. Le bâtiment s'élevaient si haut au dessus de leur tête qu'il lui était impossible d'en distinguer le sommet, et ce malgré ses yeux nettement plus perçants que ceux de Jesse. Le tintement cristallin des clochettes qui couvraient la façade comme un pelage luisant et le parfum d'encens qui saturait l'air alentour donnait à l'ensemble la saveur d'un pur délire psychédélique, d'autant plus déroutant qu'il se dressait sous le ciel gris et bas de Shanghai.  
  
"Ça fait faire des miracles, le fanatisme," s’amusa Jesse en tirant sur son cigare. C'était la première fois que son odeur entêtante peinait à se faire sentir. "Tu crois que sa majesté le grand prêtre de ferraille est sensible à tout ça ?  
  
\- On leur a reconnu la spiritualité, je ne vois pas pourquoi la vanité leur serait inaccessible.  
  
\- La vanité me semble pas être une vertu très... Moinesque.  
  
\- Moniale.  
  
\- Ouais, enfin peu importe. Ça me met mal à l'aise tout ça," grimaça Jesse en jetant sans vergogne le mégot de son cigare entre les bâtons d'encens qui bordaient les marches. Ils passaient les lourdes portes du temple quand il se pencha vers Genji et souffla : "s'ils sont tous aussi siphonné que notre ami Corey, on va avoir de quoi s'occuper."  
  
Genji sourit à part lui. Il ne partageait pas la méfiance de son partenaire, peu inquiété par les omniaques dociles et silencieux qui les escortaient.  
Ils avaient parcouru à peine quelques mètres que les portes se refermèrent derrière eux avec un chuchotement soyeux, plongeant le hall dans une pénombre à laquelle Genji mit quelques secondes à s'accoutumer. Une goutte blanche tomba juste devant ses pieds, et en levant les yeux il constata que les moines faisaient une résistance inattendue à l'éclairage électrique : de la cire goutait en droite ligne des lustres au dessus de leurs têtes, suspendus à un plafond invisible que la lueur palpitante des bougies n'atteignait pas. Même l'air s'était fait plus immobile, plus épais, et pourtant étrangement moins chargé de parfum, avec quelque chose de presque... _musqué_.  
  
"Vous êtes priés de bien vouloir procéder à des ablutions spécifiques avant de rencontrer Maître Mondatta," les informa un de leur guide avec une douceur qui rappelait à s'y méprendre le langage châtié du défunt Corey. "Vous nous remettrez également l'intégralité de vos vêtements et de vos armes.  
  
\- Nos armes ? Répéta Jesse, dont le sens des priorités était décidément très prévisible.  
  
\- Vous nous voyez navrés de prendre ces précautions, mais nous ne pouvons en aucun cas compromettre la sécurité de Maître Mondatta - et ce, même de la part de ses invités. Exception sera faite de l'objet que vous lui portez, et qu'il souhaite recevoir en main propre."  
  
Jesse se retint visiblement d'insister, mâchonnant sa langue dans sa bouche par dépit de n'avoir rien d'autre sur quoi s'occuper les dents. Le robot les fit bifurquer dans un couloir sinueux, un peu plus clair en raison du peu de surface à éclairer mais dont l'étroitesse le rendait tout aussi oppressant.  
  
"Veuillez déposer vos armes ici, messieurs," demanda l'omniaque en désignant un espèce d'autel longeant le mur, à quelques mètres d'un épais rideau de minuscules perles opaques qui fermait le couloir, et que Genji avait d'abord prit pour de la fourrure.  
  
Jesse afficha sans vergogne un temps d'hésitation et une grimace répugnée, mais finit par suivre le mouvement de Genji, qui avait déjà détaché les deux fourreaux aimantés à son dos et ses hanches. Il posa son révolver sur l'autel avec autant de mauvaise humeur qu'il pouvait manifester à l'égard de son arme et se recula, les pouces coincés dans les boucles de sa ceintures pour exprimer toute l'étendu de son mépris, quand l'omniaque insista cordialement :  
  
" _Toutes_ vos armes, messieurs."  
  
Genji aurait parié que si le moine avait eut des lèvres, elles se seraient redressées en sourire. Lui-même vidait consciencieusement le contenu de son avant-bras, mais le cliquetis métallique qu’émettaient les projectiles contre le marbre ne fut pas assez fort pour couvrir le grondement vexé de Jesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux canifs, un poing américain et une demi-douzaine de grenades étourdissantes avait rejoint son révolver - et l'intégralité de son attirail n'égalait pas encore celui de Genji. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à la collection des suppléments défensifs qu'alignait Jesse et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un petit appareil en particulier, un boitier vaguement familier, pas pour l'avoir vu souvent pourtant mais une seule fois avait été suffisante. Il esquissa un rictus quand Jesse le poussa derrière le reste, et reporta son attention sur ses propres affaires.  
  
"Le monsieur a dit toutes les armes," marmonna-t-il en donna un coup de talon contre la cheville de Jesse.  
  
Celui-ci se pencha avec un soupir qui ne se donnait même plus la peine d'être fâché et glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de sa botte.  
  
"Au temps pour moi, j'avais oublié celle-là," sourit-il au moine en déposant le poignard avec le reste.  
  
L'omniaque hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire. Sans les quitter des yeux, il se décida enfin à écarter le rideau et révéla une large pièce carrelée de blanc, sur les murs de laquelle la lumière de longues lampes blanches se reflétait violemment. Il passa devant en premier, et tint le rideau ouvert pour laisser le passage à ses deux escortés, passablement aussi éblouit l'un que l'autre par la luminosité crue de la pièce.  
  
"Veuillez déposer vos vêtements ici, indiqua-t-il avec un mouvement en direction d'un meuble qui comportaient beaucoup trop de compartiments pour le peu d'invités que Mondatta devait recevoir. Nous vous en donnerons de plus appropriés après vos ablutions." Il lâcha le rideau qui se rabattit avec un crépitement mélodieux et rangea ses mains dans les longues manches de sa tunique, puis ajouta, comme s'il avait faillit oublier : "les bassins sont séparés."  
  
Genji retint un reniflement moqueur en entendant Jesse marmonner entre ses dents un "c'est fantastique, ça" dépité au possible.  
Cependant, même la mauvaise humeur de son partenaire ne pouvait pas entièrement l'amuser. Il porta les doigts à ses flancs et entreprit de dégrafer les plaques de métal qui lui corsetaient la taille en retenant autant que possible ses pensées qui cavalaient. Il évitait, habituellement, de retirer son armure avec autant de lumière pour éclairer son abdomen et le patchwork de peau et de tissu synthétique qui en découpait la surface. Il hésita à retirer l'enveloppe plus souple qui protégeait ses cuisses et son bassin, songeant qu'elle aurait bien pu passer comme un énième remplacement de son épiderme, mais finit par l'enlever également.  
Sans un regard vers Jesse ni vers l'omniaque qui aurait tout aussi bien pu faire parti du mobilier, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour y trouver, comme indiqué, une série de bassins séparés par des cloisons. Là encore, il y en avait une quantité trop importante pour être réservée exclusivement aux invités de Mondatta, et Genji en déduisit que tous les pèlerins sans distinction devaient passer par ces obligations avant de pénétrer plus avant dans le temple - et que personne n'y était autorisé à part eux, aujourd'hui.  
Il choisit le compartiment en bout de file et rentra dans l'eau. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ni en terme de température, ni en terme d'odeur, et Genji n'eut rien d'autre à subir que l'immersion désagréable qui lui faisait percevoir plus précisément que jamais où s'arrêtait sa chair et où commençait ses prothèses. Il mouilla son visage et ses cheveux, et sortit au bout de quelques minutes à peine.  
  
La salle de bains se prolongeait sur une pièce ronde, cernées de bancs en pierre maçonnés dans les murs et tout aussi vide que le reste. Même leur escorte n'était visible nulle part. Genji marqua une courte hésitation avant de se décider à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, et se contenter d'y dégouliner en silence puisqu'il n'y avait personne en vue pour réclamer de quoi s'essuyer.  
Le bruit de pas humide de Jesse lui parvint quelques minutes plus tard, et lorsque celui-ci entra dans son champs de vision, les cheveux foncés par l'eau et rejetés en arrière, Genji avait déjà anticipé quelques une de ses plus probables réactions. Son partenaire lui adressa un signe de tête indifférent, ses yeux ayant la politesse de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la vaste partie de chair artificielle perforée de tuyaux et de câbles qui agrémentait son torse, mais, comme prévu, s'abaissèrent brièvement, stoppèrent, et fixèrent une seconde de trop avant de remonter vers son visage. Genji ne pouvait pas tellement le lui reprocher. Lui-même ne retenait ses propres coups d’œil inquisiteurs uniquement parce qu'il tenait à scruter de près la réaction sur le visage de Jesse. Il y avait un plis affligé entre ses sourcils quand il demanda avec une sollicitude touchante :  
  
"Dieu du ciel, tu t'es fais raccourcir là aussi ?"  
  
Genji ne savait même pas comment il avait pu imaginer une autre réaction que celle-ci. Il redressa le dos et rassembla ses jambes en tailleur sur le banc, sentant distinctement un sourire redresser le coin de ses lèvres quand les yeux de Jesse marquèrent un second aller-retour, moins confus que le second sembla-t-il.  
  
"Non, je n'ai pas été mutilé ici-bas, merci de t'en inquiéter.  
  
\- Oh. Tu m'en vois soulagé, dans ce cas."  
  
Il prit place à côté de Genji sans plus de commentaires, tirant placidement sur le cigare dont il avait probablement négocié la garde avec le moine de service. Son attention semblait déjà partie ailleurs, et Genji en profita pour le scruter avec un mélange de curiosité et - il se surprit à l'identifier plus qu'à le ressentir - une sorte d'attendrissement amusé. En quelques seconde, ce fut confirmé : Jesse était reparti. Ça ne lui était plus vraiment étranger, maintenant ; dans certains instants d’accalmie, avec une occurrence assez irrégulière en réalité (c'était ce qui les rendait aussi fameux), Jesse se faisait aussi silencieux qu'une pierre, le regard dans le vide et la mobilité limitée à un éventuel déplacement de son cigare, visiblement plongé dans un état contemplatif qui pouvait lui donner le crédit d'une profonde réflexion comme celui d'un vide total derrière ses deux yeux fixes et mi-clos. Genji n'avait jamais essayé de tirer ce mystère au clair. La chance de saisir au vol un de ces singuliers instants méditatifs (les fameux Instants Méditatifs de Jesse McCree prenaient des majuscules dans sa tête) lui suffisait assez pour se passer d'explications. Et celui-là avait de fascinant qu'il survenait là, figeant un Jesse nu comme un nouveau né avec ses cheveux ruisselants dans sa nuque sous les yeux de Genji qui, s'il n'était pas exactement porté sur le bavardage sans substance, devait bien admettre qu'il y avait mieux qu'une pièce vide pour se montrer aussi silencieusement pensif.  
Au moins n'était-ce pas désagréable à regarder.  
  
"Ça te dérange que je sois au parfum, au fait ?"  
  
Genji avait beau y avoir assisté plus d'une fois, sa brutale sortie de transe le prenait toujours par surprise - d'autant que Jesse reprenait souvent la conversation précédente juste quand Genji commençait à oublier là où elle s'était arrêté. Cette fois, cependant, il ne risquait pas d'avoir perdu le fil, et la question le fit rire avec hauteur.  
  
"Je m'en moque éperdument. Ça ne me pose de soucis que quand on me fait savoir que ça pourrait en être un." Il détourna les yeux et bomba un peu plus le torse, le menton redressé comme il savait si bien le faire à une époque révolue. "J'espère même que tu apprécies la vue. Quand j'avais mon corps entier, j'adorais qu'on me regarde." Il jeta un regard sans scrupule entre les cuisses de Jesse et ajouta : "pas besoin d'en avoir une aussi jolie que la tienne pour ça."  
  
Jesse marqua une seconde de pure stupéfaction avant d'éclater d'un rire gras, qu'une pointe d'embarras parvenait à trahir - et à enchanter Genji. Mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent vite, et il se rappela que ce n'était pas une position qu'il pouvait garder aussi longtemps qu'autrefois.  
  
"Merci beaucoup, reprit Jesse avec un clin d’œil parfaitement idiot.  
  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répliqua Genji d'une voix blanche. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas plus de questions, cependant."  
  
Jesse observa un instant de silence, le temps de tirer sur son cigare une fois de plus.  
  
"Ça m'a surprit sur le coup alors j'ai dit un truc idiot, mais je suis... Vaguement informé sur le sujet, 'me semble. Rapidement et non exhaustivement, mais un minimum. Sans plus." Il haussa les épaules et ajouta : "et même si j'en avais, des questions, je vois pas trop quel droit fondamental j'aurais à te les poser là tout de suite, après un bain tiède et sur le point de rencontrer sa majesté des boîtes de conserve, et alors que j'ai même pas un minimum de fripes sur le dos... Non, ça serait pas correct."  
  
Il souffla un long nuage de fumée pour toute conclusion, et Genji eut une brève pensée pour Angela et son taux de dopamine qui le vendrait sans équivoque la prochaine fois qu'elle y jetterait un œil.  
  
"Et ils comptent nous laisser plantés là jusqu'à ce qu'on sèche ? reprit Jesse sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, passant les mains sur ses bras pour réprimer un frisson.  
  
\- Ne me pose pas la question," soupira Genji. Même sans une grande sensibilité au froid, lui-même commençait à trouver l'attente inconfortable. "Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils estiment que les peluches des draps de bains sont trop impures pour leur grand gourou.  
  
\- Je croyais que Mondatta donnait des conférences publiques et qu'ils recevaient des tas de gens sans embrouilles ? Pourquoi on nous fait barboter dans de l'eau bénite, nous ?  
  
\- Ce n'est pas une procédure relevant du vouloir de Maître Mondatta, mais de ce temple en particulier."  
  
Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de leur guide, revenu les trouver avec à sa suite deux autres omniaques habillés dans des tons nettement moins chamarrés, et qui portaient dans leurs bras ce qui semblait être des tuniques tout aussi terne.  
  
"Non pas que Maître Mondatta ne puisse vous recevoir en toute simplicité, poursuivit le moine tandis que les deux robots leur donnaient enfin de quoi se couvrir. Mais il est actuellement affecté à ce temple et l'accès à la nef n'est pas autorisé sans ces précautions préalables.  
  
\- Et c'est pourquoi alors, c'est sensé nous laver de nos péchés, quelque chose ? nargua Jesse en enfilant les manches du vêtement, qui sur sa carrure large ne ressemblait ni plus ni moins qu'à un peignoir de pauvre facture.  
  
\- Je ne suis malheureusement pas à même d'expliquer les détails des rituels propre à ce lieu, s'excusa l'omniaque en inclinant la tête. Je n'y suis pas affecté moi même."  
  
Genji s'apprêtait à nouer la ceinture autour de sa taille quand les doigts articulés d'un des moines en gris écartèrent les siens. Le cliquetis du métal contre le métal lui arracha un frisson de dégoût et il s'empressa d'éloigner ses mains, laissant l'omniaque attacher la tunique à sa convenance.  
L'énième salle dans laquelle ils furent accompagnés retrouvait le parfum lourd et la lumière tamisée du hall, des lustres semblables y éclairaient timidement les silhouettes de gigantesques statues dont les visages se perdaient dans l'obscurité, leur surface sombre et lisse scintillant d'humidité condensée comme des perles de sueurs. La pièce semblait déserte à première vue, mais des bruissement de tissu et des cliquetis à peine audibles trahissaient la présence des moines qui occupaient les recoins du temple. Seules les silhouettes de deux omniaques se découpaient franchement au centre de la pièce, l'un d'eux nettement plus grand et dont la tunique immaculé indiquait davantage la supériorité, permettant à Genji de l'identifier avant qu'on ne les présente. Ils levèrent la tête à leur approche, et le plus insignifiant des deux s'éclipsa sans un mot dans la pénombre.  
  
"Frère Mondatta," annonça leur guide en inclinant la tête. "Vos invités sont prêts à s'entretenir avec vous."  
  
Frère. Pas _maître_. Ils avaient été escorté par un haut gradé. Mondatta Tekharta s'inclina en retour, son visage lisse en tout point identique aux images qui avaient placardées les murs de la tanière de Corey.  
  
"Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, messieurs," dit-il en s'avançant vers eux. Les fentes de ses yeux allèrent de Jesse à Genji, et s'attardèrent un peu plus longuement sur ce dernier avant qu'il ne reprenne : "je vous aurais volontiers reçu dans un lieu moins contraignant, mais le devoir ne me le permettait pas dans l'immédiat. Puis-je récupérer la carte ?"  
  
Il tendit sa main aux doigts articulés avec une grâce troublante, pour les replier délicatement sur l'objet que Jesse déposa dans sa paume. Il l'approcha de son visage pour l'observer, le petit circuit imprimé capturant le peu de lumière pour réfléchir des éclats dorés sur la surface lisse de son crâne. Il tendit l'objet au moine en tunique colorée, et Genji remarqua à cet instant qu'un silence pesant avait soudain remplacé les chuchotements qui occupaient le temple jusqu'alors.  
  
"C'est indéniablement un élément de Corey," dit Mondatta à l'adresse de son semblable, qui garda un silence impénétrable.  
  
Mondatta émit un chuintement presque semblable à un soupir, un soupir épuisé et douloureux de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à demander quelque chose dont il sait d'avance qu'il n'appréciera pas la réponse.  
  
"Quel était l'état de Corey quand vous l'avez rencontré, et dans quelles circonstances s'est-il éteint ?"  
  
Genji échangea un rapide regard avec Jesse, dont le malaise lisible l'encouragea à prendre la parole en premier.  
  
"Nous l'avons rencontré dans l'outback australien. Il s'y cachait depuis une quinzaine de jours. Des Junkers nous ont pris pour cible quand nous avons essayé de l'évacuer et il a été tué dans la mêlée.  
  
\- Ces Junkers avaient des motifs particuliers pour vous cibler ?  
  
\- Nous n'avions pas tous les détails sur place." Il hésita une seconde. Gabriel les avait autorisé à révéler à Tekharta autant qu'il souhaitait en savoir, depuis le moment où ils avaient rencontré Corey jusqu'à son décès, considérant que l'omniaque ne ferait pas grand chose de ces informations. "Ce sont des hypothèses. Il était isolé depuis deux semaines, et a tué toutes les personnes qui semblaient constituer une menace pour lui, sans distinction. Les Junkers ont fini par le localiser et se sont vengés."  
  
Le silence avec lequel les deux omniaques accueillirent son récit était difficile à interpréter, et seul un tressaillement de la part du plus petit trahit sa nature : de l'effroi. Ce fut ce dernier qui demanda d'une voix que trahissait un accent presque plaintif :  
  
"Est-ce que ses craintes justifiaient ces actes, d'après vous ? L'Australie est un pays qui ne cache pas son hostilité envers les omniaques.  
  
\- Il était fou," coupa soudain Jesse avant que Genji ne puisse répondre.

Il le dévisagea du coin de l'œil, surpris de son intervention aussi soudaine qu'indiscutablement indélicate, mais le visage fermé de Jesse ne laissait rien deviner d'autre que sa volonté de mettre un terme à la conversation.  
  
" _Fou_ me semble être un terme quelque peu approximatif, jugea froidement l'omniaque.  
  
\- _Fou_ est exactement le terme qui s'appliquait pour son cas, rétorqua Jesse tout aussi sèchement. Y en a pas d'autre pour quelqu'un qui a descendu quinze personnes en quinze jours. Votre Corey a viré paranoïaque, voilà tout.  
  
\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer pareil jugement sans-...  
  
\- Assez, frère Zenyatta, coupa Mondatta en levant la main pour faire taire l'omniaque. Il n'est pas de notre ressort de justifier le comportement de l'un des nôtres. Ce qui est fait est fait."  
  
Le dénommé Zenyatta sembla sur le point de répliquer pendant une seconde, avant de s'abstenir. Les diodes sur son front clignèrent brièvement et il inclina la tête avec révérence, mais  pour autant que Genji soit en mesure de lire le langage non-verbal d'un robot, il distingua dans son geste la raideur de la désapprobation.  
  
"Encore une fois, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ma requête et de l'avoir honorée jusqu'à votre visite ici, reprit Mondatta. La mort de Corey et la dégradation de son jugement nous attriste profondément, mais votre honnêteté à ce sujet était nécessaire et je vous en remercie. Frère Zenyatta va vous raccompagner."  
  
Mondatta s'inclina une dernière fois, avant de se détourner sans une regard vers l'autre omniaque. Ce dernier conserva un silence indéchiffrable en leur faisant faire le trajet en sens inverse, laissant à Genji tout le loisir de se demander si les robots étaient capables de bouder.  
Il ne leur adressa pas même un salut une fois les portes du temple passées, mais alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier encombrés d'encens et que Genji se retourna une dernière fois, l'omniaque se tenait droit et immobile au sommet des marches, et il eut la certitude que ses yeux invisibles les fixaient.  
  
*  
  
"Tu parles d'une ambiance."  
  
Le verre vide de Jesse émit un claquement sec contre la table basse. Il se resservit de la bouteille qu'il avait acheté et vidé d'un tiers moins de quinze minutes plus tôt, visiblement très résolu à la finir avant que leur avion n'ait posé une seule roue sur le tarmac. Genji le soupçonnait d'ailleurs sans grande finesse d'avoir prévu de se pinter vertueusement bien avant qu'ils n'aient mis un pied en dehors du temple.  
  
"J'ai eu ma dose d'omniaques pour une décennie, j'te le garantis...  
  
\- J'espère bien, si ça peut nous éviter de revivre une scène pareille, maugréa Genji en faisant tourner la tige en plastique colorée qui agrémentait son humble limonade. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais finir par te disputer avec eux.  
  
\- J'aurais préféré ! Ç'aurait été plus franc que leurs petites piques sous grandes phrases, là. Depuis quand les robots font dans l'hypocrisie ? Des moines, en plus !  
  
\- A mon avis, ils avaient peur." Il fronça les sourcils à son verre, cherchant à mettre des mots sur le franc malaise qui l'avait saisit quand Mondatta avait sèchement coupé l'autre moine dont le nom lu échappait déjà. "Je crois que Mondatta ne supportait pas de connaître les détails.  
  
\- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eu. Et ça se comprend : si l'ami Corey était l'un des leurs et qu'il a aussi sévèrement tourné timbré, y a de quoi craindre pour sa santé, même quand on est roi des robots. C'est que des machines, quoi qu'ils disent. Les machines, ça finit par casser.  
  
\- Les gens aussi, ça finit par casser, rétorqua Genji avec une amertume qui le surprit lui-même.  
  
\- Je _sais_ , ce que je veux dire c'est que-..." Jesse hésita un instant, conscient qu'il venait de s'engager sur un terrain glissant, et la précaution agaça Genji davantage. Son soin à prendre des pincettes n'avait pas lieu d'être, non ? A moins que Jesse estime que sa proximité avec un machine valait la peine d'être prise en considération. "Justement, ils vieillissent comme des gens, reprit-il enfin. Mais ça va pas de soi, même pas pour eux. Ils peuvent prétendre au titre d'êtres vivants comme nous, n'empêche que je pense pas qu'ils considèrent leur vieillissement comme une évidence." Une ombre passa sur son visage, brièvement, mais Genji la distingua avant qu'il n'ajoute : "et la folie encore moins."  
  
L'octave qui aggravait sa voix le convainquît de ne pas trop lui en vouloir pour essayer de se rattraper. Et sa tentative ne manquait pas d'une certaine sincérité touchante, même si quelque peu maladroite.  
  
"La peur de la mort est la première condition à remplir pour se rapprocher de l'espèce humaine, pourtant.  
  
\- Va savoir s'ils ont tant envie que ça de s'en rapprocher, ricana Jesse en reportant son attention sur son verre. Quel intérêt ils auraient à faire ça ? Ça leur apporterait quoi, au final ? Ça me fait penser à ce truc que j'avais vu, à Los Angeles, c'était, tu sais, un bordel, rien de plus banal mais - et c'était vraiment un truc bizarre - il y bossait que... (il baissa la voix comme s'il craignait de se faire gronder, et Genji se fit la réflexion qu'il avait déjà cessé de compter ses verres) que des prostitués omniaques."  
  
Genji plissa les yeux avec circonspection. Il savait de source sûre que des couples mixtes pouvaient se tisser, il savait aussi que les omniaques (pas tous, mais certains) se révélaient sensibles à la séduction. Mais de là à en faire un commerce...  
  
"Je croyais que les omniums avaient interdiction de créer des robots qui puissent avoir des rapports sexuels ?  
  
\- T'es mignon, minauda Jesse avec une condescendance très mal placée. Pas besoin qu'ils aient une fonction pour. Tu penses bien que s'ils nous ont sorti cette loi de derrière les fagots, c'est bien qu'y avait des bonnes gens pour lui donner une raison d'être tricotée.  
  
\- Et il y avait des clients ? Des gens qui payaient pour coucher avec des robots ?  
  
\- Ça avait l'air de tourner plutôt bien à l'époque.  
  
\- Tu te fiches de moi.  
  
\- Non ! J'te jure que c'est vrai ! Bon, je suis pas allé vérifier moi-même mais c'était vrai de vrai. Va savoir comment ils s'y prenaient. Peut-être qu'ils se paluchaient juste dessus ? Ou bien qu'ils se faisaient palucher par ces trucs ? Peut-être que les sensations sont différentes avec leurs doigts articulés, là ?  
  
\- Tu parles que c'est différent."  
  
Il avait pris le soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Jesse en plaçant cette remarque, mais il entendit distinctement sa voix s'arrêter dans sa gorge, comme si Genji l'avait brutalement coupé dans son élan à poursuivre la conversation qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu de voir s'orienter dans cette direction. Il se passa deux longues secondes de silence  déconcerté, avant que Jesse ne reprenne :  
  
"Ah ouais, tu... ? Tu fais ça avec... ?  
  
\- N'est pas gaucher qui veut, grommela Genji en gardant les yeux ostensiblement fixés sur un point très lointain.  
  
\- Et alors ? C'est comment ?"  
  
La question en elle-même confirmait que Jesse était fin ivre. En conséquence de quoi, Genji estima qu'il n'avait aucun risque à répondre honnêtement.  
  
"C'est déprimant. Je ne sais pas avec quoi étaient programmés tes omniaques prostitués, mais moi, je ne sais pas y faire.  
  
\- Oh non...  
  
\- Oh si.  
  
\- T'as quand même pas..." Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, comme si le sujet risquait d'intéresser quelqu'un d'autre que les deux seules personnes assez désœuvrées pour être assises dans le bar d'un aéroport à huit heures du matin, et chuchota : "T'es quand même pas en régime sec depuis que t'as plus ta main droite ?"  
  
Il n'y avait pas de réponse suffisamment explicite à une question aussi triste. Genji se contenta de lui accorder un long regard inexpressif, et qui paradoxalement en dit plus long que n'importe quel autre formulation. Le message passa, et Jesse afficha une mine profondément bouleversé.  
  
"Nom de Dieu de merde.  
  
\- J'apprécie ta compassion.  
  
\- Je croyais qu'Angela t'avais entraîné à attraper des œufs jusqu'à ce que t'arrives à bien te servir de tes doigts ?  
  
\- Alors je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais personnellement, je ne me masturbe pas de la même manière que j'attrape un œuf.  
  
\- C'est pas faux. C'est pas faux mais... Oh merde, tout de même..."  
  
Il acheva son verre d'un geste plein de désespoir et continua à répéter _merde, oh merde_ en boucle tout en se resservant avec des gestes qui perdaient en précision.  
  
"Je regrette tellement toutes les fois où je me suis plains de ta mauvaise humeur, dit-il avec un chagrin qui n'avait rien de surjoué. Je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis profondément navré...'"  
  
Le rire qui menaçait dans la gorge de Genji finit par lui échapper sous la forme d'un pouffement idiot.  
  
"Remets-toi. Ce n'est qu'une chose que je ne peux pas faire parmi tant d'autre.  
  
\- Justement ! protesta Jesse en levant son verre déjà sérieusement entamé. Tu peux même pas boire pour oublier.  
  
\- Je suis bien aise de constater que tu as assez de descente pour deux.  
  
\- Bien vrai, ça. A la tienne alors, confirma solennellement Jesse en achevant son verre. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour toi, tu sais où me trouver.  
  
\- Naturellement. Quoi que ce soit, hein..."  
  
Genji lui retourna son regard torve. Il ne manquait pas d'idées, pour être honnête au moins avec lui-même, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont sa deuxième vie l'avait démuni, c'était de sa témérité à exprimer sa volonté. Et pourtant c'était peu dire que, l'alcool aidant, Jesse n'aurait même pas été très difficile à convaincre.  
  
"Quoi que ce soit, confirma Jesse.  
  
\- Je passe pour cette fois. Les hommes soûls sont trop souvent décevants."  
  
_Pour cette fois_ , se répéta-t-il, et il considéra à travers les gloussements de Jesse que mettre à plus tard quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas envisagé à moitié un jour plus tôt constituait déjà un certain progrès.

Un progrès un peu ombragé par le fait qu'il souhaitait ardemment que Jesse veuille bien l'oublier en dessoûlant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petite note importante : Moira a débarqué, et étant d'ores et déjà raide dingue de ce personnage, il était évidemment inadmissible qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans cette fic. Comme on en est déjà rendu au chapitre 6 et que je préférais éviter de la faire débarquer comme un cheveu dans la soupe, j'ai modifié la partie 2 du chapitre 2 pour la glisser discrètement une première fois, et j'ai rajouté une partie à la fin du chapitre 4 pour l'introduire en bonne et due forme (et autant dire que je suis pas peu soulagée d'avoir 3 chapitres d'avance parce que c'est déjà bien établit qu'elle va changer la donne sur pas mal de points importants et combler tous les trous scénaristiques qui me faisaient chier).  
> smiley kiss ( ˘ ³˘)

Genji fixait le contenu de son plateau en plastique beige avec un silence digne depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant. Il avait eut la naïveté de se croire une certaine indifférence à la nourriture à force de se passer d'estomac à remplir, mais la simple vue des graines qui constellaient la surface du pain suffit à le faire saliver à profusion.  
  
"Angela a dit que je ne pouvais rien manger de trop riche, dit-il en s'arrachant à la contemplation hypnotique du hamburger posé devant lui.  
  
\- Je lui en ai touché un mot. Elle a dit que la moitié devrait pas poser problème - "s'il mâche bien," elle a précisé.  
  
\- L'autre moitié est pour toi, je présume ?  
  
\- Ce serait dommage de gâcher," affirma Jesse avec beaucoup de bon sens.  
  
Genji ne souligna pas ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux, à savoir que Jesse s'était déjà amplement restauré avant leur départ de la base. Qu'il fasse partie de ces monstres qui n'avaient pas besoin d'appétit pour finir les plats d'une tablée entière, ne serait-ce que pour le principe de ne _pas gâcher_ , ne s'expliquait plus de mystère pour lui.  
Genji saisit donc le hamburger à deux mains, et perçu avec beaucoup de lucidité le filet de bave qui échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne referme les mâchoires sur la première nourriture non-exclusivement composée de riz blanc qui entrait en contact avec son _plateau labial_ synthétique.  
Il lui fut très difficile d'appliquer le conseil d'Angela concernant la mastication. À la seconde où il perçu le goût de la viande trop salée et de la sauce trop sucrée et que la texture spongieuse du pain entra en contact avec sa langue, l'appétit de plus de six mois de faim accumulée le fit mordre à nouveau avec un grognement de fauve. La bouche pleine à s'en tendre la peau des joues, il mâcha péniblement, tenta de déglutir, toussa pathétiquement, déglutit pour de bon avec la sensation que sa gorge avait rétrécit de plusieurs centimètres depuis sa dernière utilisation, et ce à deux reprises avant que Jesse ne lui éloigne les mains et qu'il ne réalise que ses yeux dégorgeaient de larmes de plaisir.  
  
"Te fais pas vomir s'il te plaît," conseilla Jesse en lui tendant une poignée de serviettes fines comme du papier crépon. Genji les saisit en boule pour essuyer d'un seul mouvement les larmes, la morve et la salive qui lui maculaient le visage, en plus de la sauce échappée à la commissure de ses lèvres qui devait parfaire le tableau. "Tu fais plaisir à voir.  
  
\- Profite du spectacle, encouragea Genji en reniflant bruyamment, s'apprêtant à reprendre une bouchée quand la poigne de Jesse le retint fermement.  
  
\- Doucement, trésor. T'as plus beaucoup de marge avant de me le céder."  
  
Il baissa les yeux sur le hamburger et constata avec étonnement qu'il en avait effectivement engouffré plus d'un tiers - et que son estomac était déjà aussi plein que s'il en avait mangé quatre. Ce dernier point se passait de questions ; Angela l'avait informé qu'il pouvait se préparer à avoir un appétit d'oiseau, compte tenu du peu de place dont elle disposait pour remettre en fonction son appareil digestif. Genji n'avait pas protesté - comme d'habitude - bien conscient qu'un autre qu'Angela n'aurait même pas pris la peine de gaspiller cette précieuse place avec quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un estomac.  
  
"J'espérais que ça te ferait plaisir, reprit Jesse en libérant son poignet pour s’accouder à la table tâchée et collante du fast-food. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que t'aimes autant cette bouffe de petit peuple.  
  
\- Les fils de riches ont faim comme les autres, rétorqua Genji en suçant bruyamment la sauce piégée entre les phalanges métalliques de son index. Quand tu n'as rien mangé depuis des mois, ce n'est pas la nourriture sophistiquée qui fait envie.  
  
\- Je te crois sur parole. T'es bien le seul fils de riche sur lequel je peux me faire un avis, de toute façon." Il garda le silence alors que Genji s'appliquait un peu plus à savourer ses derniers centimètres de nourriture, avant de reprendre avec ce qui sonnait comme une certaine prudence : "ça te manque pas, d'ailleurs ? Les trucs de luxe ?"  
  
Genji lui adressa un haussement de sourcil narquois. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou alerté par cette prudente tentative d'approche, qui mordait dangereusement sur la limite tracée autour de sa vie classée secret-défense, mais il préféra ne pas la souligner.  
  
"Pas tellement. Ça ne va pas vraiment avec... Ce que je fais. Ce que suis. C'est un ensemble de choses sur lesquelles j'ai fait une croix et que je n'espère pas retrouver, expliqua-t-il avec aussi peu d'émotion que possible.  
  
\- T'es drôlement résigné.  
  
\- Comme pour le reste. Je ne m'attends pas à retrouver mes jambes non plus, ni mon bras, ni mon appétit. Je n'ai plus vraiment de quoi porter des vêtements de marques, tu saisis ?  
  
\- C'est quand même plus matériel qu'une paire de jambe.  
  
\- Pourtant c'est ce qui a été le plus facile à remplacer, répliqua Genji avec un rictus.  
  
\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire...  
  
\- Oui je vois, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple."  
  
Il chercha le regard de Jesse, et y lut une certaine distance, pas du mépris à proprement parler mais l'incompréhension vaguement sardonique de quelqu'un qui n'entend pas se plaindre les nobles à propos de leur petit soucis futiles pour la première fois - et il sut, instinctivement, qu'avec toute la bonne foi du monde, Jesse n'aurait pas pu s'enlever ce sentiment à son égard, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Il le savait, pour avoir ressentit cette même indignation acerbe mêlée d'envie qui le saisissait quand il voyait des soldats se plaindre pour un bras cassé.  
Mais puisque Jesse s'intéressait à la question, même sans s'attendre à comprendre la réponse qui lui serait donnée, Genji décida de poursuivre :  
  
"Le luxe faisait autant parti de moi que mes membres. Ça me définissait - c'est le comble du superficiel de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. Ça n'a plus de raison d'exister, puisque je ne suis plus la même personne." Il baissa brièvement les yeux et ajouta à l'intention de son repas : "Ça me manque, évidemment. Mais ça me manque comme quelque chose que je ne retrouverai pas, peu importe à quel point je le considérais comme une évidence. C'est mieux de ne pas s'apitoyer inutilement."  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour avaler le dernier morceau auquel il avait droit, mais s'arrêta. Il n'avait plus faim - et manger au delà de sa faim faisait parti des luxes auxquels il n'avait plus droit. Il tendit le hamburger à Jesse.  
  
"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je crois, reprit celui-ci en mordant dans la part que Genji s'était refusé. Mais moi, j'ai jamais accepté qu'être fauché puisse faire partie de moi.  
  
\- Alors tu as préféré que le grand banditisme fasse partie de toi ?  
  
\- Exact." Il décocha un sourire dans le vide, peut-être un sourire adressé à tous ceux qui avaient tenté de le persuader qu'il ne serait jamais plus que ce avec quoi il été né. "Plutôt truand que pauvre.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, sourit Genji en appuyant son menton sur ses bras croisés devant lui. Ma position était facile à intégrer puisqu'elle était confortable. J'imagine que si la tienne ne l'était pas, tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir t'en affranchir.  
  
\- T'as tout pigé. Et puis, que t'aies rien dans les poches ou du blé à plus savoir qu'en faire d'ailleurs, la niaque, ça vient plus facilement quand tu considères rien comme acquis.  
  
\- A qui le dis-tu," soupira-t-il avec un regard en biais en direction de sa main artificielle.  
  
C'était d'une évidence relativement cruelle, dans son cas. Considérer les choses comme acquises, ça, il en avait tiré suffisamment de conséquences directes pour se prétendre capable de maîtriser le sujet.  
  
"Et maintenant ? demanda soudain Jesse en mâchant les derniers reliefs de sa fameuse bouffe de pauvre. Tu crois que tu l'as, toi, la niaque ?"  
  
Plus trace de l'indignation de classe sociale inférieure dans les yeux de Jesse, à présent. Juste son habituelle nonchalance, l'évidence tranquille qu'il se tenait au côté d'un semblable à qui il pouvait offrir les repas les plus humbles qui soient sans craindre les inconvenances.  
  
"Maintenant, on peut pas dire que je considère quoi que ce soit comme acquis. J'ai appris ma leçon."  
  
Jesse lui décocha un sourire complice et un peu, un tout petit peu triste. Et ça aussi, songea Genji, la confiance et la compassion de son partenaire, ça aussi se méritait au jour le jour.   
Même si, et il ne pouvait plus vraiment se le cacher, il souhaitait de plus en plus souvent prétendre au luxe de les avoir pour acquises.  
  
*  
  
Le compartiment du train, de manière plutôt ironique, avait tout de luxueux. De temps à autre, Overwatch semblait sans raison faire un trou dans ses dépenses quand il s'agissait du confort de ses agents les plus indignes, et Genji prit place sur la banquette absurdement confortable sans se questionner.  
  
"On a vingt minutes de trajet, et puis on ira sur le lieu du crime à pattes," commença Jesse une fois que les portes ouvragées de leur compartiment se furent fermées avec un chuintement soyeux. Il posa son téléphone sur la petite table qui les séparait et pianota sur l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche l'hologramme d'un bâtiment ponctué de tours cylindriques. "C'est un entrepôt de pièces détachées pour bagnoles, rien de plus banal. On devrait pas croiser beaucoup de personnel de sécurité, et ce sera facile à infiltré. Ce point, là (il désigna un indicateur lumineux qui clignotait en rouge), c'est Gabriel. Et à priori, notre cible devrait pas tarder à lui rendre visite."  
  
Il fit défiler l'image avec l'index, affichant la photographie d'un homme en costume, mince, une épaisse moustache compensant le début de calvitie qui lui élargissait le front.  
  
"Joseph Maxwell, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Tu te rappelles la machine à contrôler les omniaques que Winston a désactivé à Viennes ? Et bien c'est ce type le papa. Ses usines les pondent et lui les distribue dans toutes les zones où ça peut faire le plus mal.  
  
\- J'ai déjà vu sa tête quelque part.  
  
\- Elle est sur toutes les façades de ses usines. Et avec ça, il se paye aussi une place de secrétaire général à l'ONU et les avocats qui vont avec. On a des preuves en béton armé, tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire tomber, mais rien à faire. En jouant sur deux tableaux, il arrive à se faire des alliés de partout et à flouer tous ses opposants - dont Overwatch.  
  
\- Et donc ?  
  
\- Et donc on va le descendre."  
  
Ça allait de soit.  
  
"En fait, ça fait des mois qu'on nous a refilé le dossier. Le problème, c'est que ce parano, bon, à juste titre c'est vrai, cette foutue fouine de parano est impossible de approcher, jamais seul, jamais à porté de sniper. Mais, et c'est banco pour nous, il a quand même un petit faible : notre cher commandant." Jesse revint sur l'image de l'entrepôt, et le point clignotant qui indiquait la position de Gabriel. "Il m'a pas fait part des détails, mais il semblerait que Maxwell ait pas de souhait plus cher que de lui arracher personnellement les yeux de la tête. Du coup, et comme la sympathie est réciproque, Gabriel a décide d'y mettre de sa personne pour le coincer : il s'est fait capturer par les hommes de Maxwell."  
  
Genji détourna les yeux du point clignotant pour adresser à Jesse un regard stupéfait.  
  
"Gabriel s'est fait _enlever_ ?  
  
\- Tout juste.  
  
\- Pour attirer Maxwell ?  
  
\- Et oui." Jesse laissa échapper un ricanement à son expression éberluée. "Aux grands maux les grands moyens."  
  
Genji prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour analyser cette information, mais ne parvint à en tirer rien d'autre que davantage d'ébahissement. Imaginer Gabriel se faire kidnapper n'entrait tout simplement pas dans sa définition du concevable.  
  
"Il fait ça souvent ?  
  
\- C'est la première fois, à ma connaissance. Y a pas beaucoup de gens qui le conserveraient dans un coin avant de le liquider personnellement - et lui ferait pas ça pour n'importe qui non plus. Non, on est sur un coup historique, là.  
  
\- Et on est que deux dessus ?  
  
\- Trois, en comptant Gabriel. Ce sera suffisant. Maxwell a quitté Londres il y a trente minutes avec seulement sept garde du corps - des omniaques, il embauche exclusivement des robots pour sa sécurité, sûrement parce qu'il les contrôle avec ses machins. On va arriver juste avant lui, et le cueillir sur place quand il se pointera."  
  
Jesse fit glisser l'appareil dans la direction de Genji, le laissant prendre connaissance des lieux en détail. Il coinça un cigare entre ses dents et l'alluma en silence, envahissant l'espace de son odeur doucereuse que l'air conditionné peinait à dissiper.  
  
"On a de quoi communiquer sur place ?  
  
\- Non. On limite au maximum tout ce qui peut être capté par les omniaques.  
  
\- Et on est sûr que Gabriel va bien ?  
  
\- T'en fait pas pour lui, il se porte comme un charme. Il s'est fait coudre un mouchard sous la peau - si c'est pas de la conscience professionnelle, ça ! Ça fait traqueur GPS et ça nous transmet ses fonctions vitales en direct, c'est chic non ?  
  
\- Très chic. J'adore quand on partage des points communs, lui et moi," confirma Genji sans manquer de noter le froncement de sourcil que sa remarque provoqua sur le visage de Jesse.  
  
Celui-ci le laissa faire tourner le plan de l'entrepôt encore un instant avec un silence qui se lisait comme un long discours, avant que Genji ne lui retourne l'appareil.  
  
"Est-ce qu'on doit laisser Maxwell au bon soin de Gabriel, ou on lui règle son compte en priorité ?  
  
\- Liquide le dès que t'en as l'occasion. Gabriel est pas aussi sentimental que lui."  
  
Genji hocha la tête.  
Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa à la banquette, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre tandis que Jesse désactivait le projecteur holographique. Il attendit quelques secondes, sachant que la question ne tarderait pas à tomber, et se retint de sourire quand Jesse finit par demander :  
  
"T'en as un aussi ?  
  
\- Un quoi ?  
  
\-  Un traqueur."  
  
Il se retint de détourner les yeux de la vitre.  
  
"Il paraît.  
  
\- Comment ça, il paraît ?  
  
\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne sais pas où il est ni même à quoi ça ressemble. Peut-être même que j'en ai plusieurs, va savoir.  
  
\- Et bien ! La confiance règne.  
  
\- Tu en sais quelque chose."  
  
Il arracha ses yeux de la contemplation du paysage pour regarder Jesse, dont le visage ne trahissait rien - à peine s'il apercevait ses yeux sous la ligne de son chapeau, mais Genji savait qu'il le regardait - savait que Jesse se doutait quelle direction cette conversation prenait.  
  
"Tu sais aussi qu'ils m'ont logés quelques trucs dans la nuque pour me la faire sauter si jamais je me faisais trop menaçant, n'est ce pas ?"  
  
Pas de réponse. Pas même un tressaillement dans la ligne verticale de la fumée de son cigare.  
  
"Tu le sais, puisque tu as le détonateur sur toi."  
  
L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Jesse cette fois. Il redressa son chapeau avec l'index et lui adressa un sourire amusé, _complice_ , du même genre qu'il lui avait adressé une heure plus tôt par dessus les miettes d'un hamburger gracieusement offert.  
  
"Tu l'as vu quand on nous a fait nous dessaper dans ce temple, hein ?  
  
\- Oui. Mais je me doutais que tu l'avais depuis le début.  
  
\- Je vois, je vois... Et ben, si ça peut te rassurer, je leur ai dit que je m'en servirai pas et je le pense." Il tira longuement sur son cigare et souffla la fumée par le nez, pour se laisser le temps de formuler songea Genji. "Je leur ai dit que si j'avais des raisons de le faire, j'aurais plus vite fait de te mettre une dragée dans le crâne que d'utiliser leur truc.  
  
\- Si ça te rassure de le croire.  
  
\- Tu en doutes ?"  
  
Se fut au tour de Genji de sourire, d'un sourire que Jesse avait appris à distinguer même quand il se dissimulait derrière son masque. Il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre à nouveau et se posa la question à lui même. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il doutait de la capacité de Jesse à l'abattre sommairement, en soit, il n'avait pas la certitude absolue de valoir plus que lui en combat singulier. C'était plutôt qu'il _aimait_ en douter, comme il doutait de sa propre capacité à pouvoir trancher la gorge de Jesse si la situation venait à l'y contraindre.  
  
"Pour diverses raisons, oui, finit-il par répondre.  
  
\- A ta guise, ma caille. Ça me ferait mal d'avoir à te convaincre un jour."  
  
Quelle bonne nouvelle. Il pouvait au moins se contenter de croire à cela.  
  
"Moi de même," renchérit-il d'une voix parfaitement atone, avant de se murer dans le silence.  
  
*  
  
La lumière d'un coucher de soleil particulièrement charmant dessinait des rayons poussiéreux depuis les hautes fenêtres de l'immense réserve, rendant les déplacements de Genji vaguement difficile à effectuer sans se trahir. Les larges poutres en fontes du toit offraient heureusement assez d'espace pour lui permettre de garder ses distances avec les vitres, et lui offraient en plus une vue imprenable sur la scène en contre-bas.  
Il s'était toujours fait la réflexion que les costumes blancs donnaient des airs de sale type à n'importe qui, et Gabriel confirmait impeccablement cet à-priori. S'il ne s'embarrassait pas de faux semblants dans son uniforme sombre, la blancheur guindé du smoking faisait paradoxalement ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus menaçant chez lui, de la largeur de ses épaules jusqu'aux cicatrices de son visage, en passant par les cheveux ras sur son crâne qui tranchaient singulièrement avec son accoutrement de soirée mondaine.  
Pourtant, et peut-être parce que Gabriel était étroitement menotté à une chaise entre quatre omniaques armés de fusils à pompe, peut-être parce qu'une de ses tempes avait visiblement enflé et que le devant de sa chemise était imbibée du sang qui lui avait séché sur le menton, peut-être que parce malgré ces vestiges d'un évident et récent passage à tabac Gabriel n'affichait rien de plus qu'une indifférence sereine - peut-être en raison de tout cela, Genji lui reconnu une certaine classe. Et ce, même si le costume lui donnait des airs de sale type.  
  
Le crissement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait en coulissant fit tourner sa tête vers l'entrée du hangar, et un rai de lumière orange traça un triangle sur le sol en ciment. Une première silhouette s'y découpa, suivi de plusieurs autres jusqu'à l'assombrir entièrement. Maxwell s'était équipé de peu de garde du corps, comme l'avait très justement informé Jesse, mais il avait compensé le nombre par la taille : deux des omniaques qui l'escortaient s'apparentaient à des tourelles vivantes, de presque trois mètres sur deux, et que leurs bras où pendaient des bracelets de balles peinaient à rendre humanoïde.  
Des Bastions, songea Genji avec un effroi respectueux. Ce cinglé était allé déterrer des Bastions pour sa petite sécurité personnelle.  
Il pouvait au moins admettre que cette mission serait sa première occasion d'approcher d'aussi près une paire de monstres pareils - et la seule, espérait-il.  
  
"Gabriel ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici."  
  
La voix de Maxwell était forte et claire, comme attendu de la part d'un entrepreneur et d'un diplomate à l'influence démesurée. Elle envahissait l'espace jusqu'au perchoir de Genji.  
  
"Le plaisir est partagé, Joseph, répondit Gabriel d'une voix égale, mais qui portait aussi loin que celle de son ravisseur. En forme ?  
  
\- Très ! Tu excuseras ma tenue un peu négligée, je suis venu le plus rapidement possible."  
  
Genji se désintéressa de leur échange tout en hypocrisie cordiale pour porter son attention sur les robots qui encadraient sa cible ; en plus des deux Bastions, cinq omniaques humanoïdes présentaient des armes plus légères que les trois gardiens postés de chaque côté de Gabriel. Ceux là auraient vite fait d'être pris en charge par Jesse. Dix omniaques nécessitaient un peu de ménage avant de pouvoir s'occuper de Maxwell, surtout dans la mesure où celui-ci n'avait pas l'air armé sous son costume taillé sur mesure.  
  
Les Bastions en priorité, donc. Les anéantir vite et bien avant de leur laisser l'occasion de prendre leur forme de tourelle, puisque loger une balle dans la tête de Maxwell n'aurait pas beaucoup d'utilité si c'était pour mourir dans la seconde suivante. De là où Genji se tenait, il pouvait distinguer Jesse qui se rapprochait par la droite et il ne doutait pas qu'il avait classé ses priorités dans le même ordre que lui.  
Il se déplaça silencieusement le long de la poutre jusqu'à se tenir juste au dessus d'un des Bastion, referma les doigts autour du manche de son sabre et le tira lentement de son fourreau.  
Maxwell continuait à discourir seul quand il se laissa tomber de la poutre, et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le son mat de son atterrissage sur le Bastion et le sifflement de sa lame plantée à la verticale entre la tête et l'épaule du robot. Genji l'entendit pousser une série de  _bip_  paniqués, sèchement interrompue quand il bondit de épaule de l'omniaque et emporta sa tête dans le mouvement.  
Une première détonation explosa à sa droite, suivie par une pluie de miettes de métal qu'il identifia comme le contenu du crâne de l'autre Bastion et qu'il traversa pour fondre sur un des deux gardes qui flanquait Gabriel. Le robot eut à peine le temps de lever le canon de son arme que Genji l'avait dépassé et fendait son torse en deux.  
  
"Détache-moi !" ordonna Gabriel à l'instant où Genji se tournait vers lui pour faire sauter ses menottes.  
  
Il eut à peine le temps de voir les bracelets tomber sur le sol que Gabriel était déjà debout, arrachait le fusil des mains du deuxième garde en le tenant par le canon et lui retournait la crosse en travers du visage. Il fit pivoter l'arme dans ses mains et tira à bout portant dans la poitrine de l'omniaque, puis cria à l'adresse de Genji :  
  
"L'autre !"  
  
Il comprit ; Genji se pencha pour attraper l'arme du garde qu'il avait terrassé une seconde plus tôt et la lança dans la direction de Gabriel, qui l'attrapa au vol avant de se retourner vers les derniers omniaques encore debout.  
  
"Baisse-toi !" aboya la voix de Jesse en surgissant soudain à ses côtés pour refermer une main sur son crâne et l'entraîner à terre.  
  
Genji ne comprit sa précipitation que l'instant suivant, l'instant où Gabriel pressa la gâchette des deux fusils simultanément et où le hangar raisonna des détonations assourdissantes des armes dans ses mains.  
Les derniers gardes restant n'avaient pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de tirer une seule fois, Genji en était certain, mais Maxwell ne comptait pas parmi les carcasses ; une silhouette disparaissait à l'angle de la porte ouverte sur le crépuscule juste quand Genji remarquait son absence. Il s'élança à sa suite sans attendre l'ordre de Gabriel, ses oreilles teintant à lui en faire perdre l'équilibre et tout son crâne martelé par le rythme du sang qui battait à l’intérieur, mais il s'élança quand même, sans hésiter - sans hésiter car c'était ce que Gabriel voulait et que Genji n'avait même plus besoin qu'on le lui dise pour le savoir et s'exécuter.  
  
Les alentours de l'entrepôt étaient un labyrinthe de containers empilés les uns sur les autres, et les oreilles de Genji sifflaient trop fort pour qu'il puisse se fier à son ouïe. Il escalada le promontoire le plus proche et scrutant les alentours jusqu'à repérer la silhouette maigres de Maxwell, lancée dans une course rendue si grotesque par la panique qu'elle lui donnait des allures comique. Il longea le rebord jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, et plongea sur lui comme sur son Bastion un peu plus tôt - à la différence près que la lame, plutôt que de se planter dans son cou, se contenta d'épingler son épaule dans le ciment.  
La voix de Maxwell raisonnait puissamment quand il hurlait, aussi, mais le ciel ouvert au dessus d'eux rendaient une acoustique moins honorable que les murs d'une pièce close. Genji s'assit en tailleur à côté de son butin, à distance raisonnable de ses jambes agitées dans une course vaine et désordonnée, et attendit que Gabriel se montre. Il n'aurait pas besoin de la pleine capacité de son ouïe pour les repérer, maintenant que Maxwell s'égosillait de douleur et d'effroi.   
  
Il aurait pu le tuer lui même. Jesse l'avait dit, qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire de manières. Mais quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de l'ordre de la docile loyauté que Genji distinguait en Jesse et avait distingué dans tous les hommes qui l'avaient entouré toute sa vie, cette _chose_  dont il se croyait épargné le maintenait assis à côté d'un homme agonisant et malade de terreur, plutôt que d'avoir la miséricorde élémentaire d'abréger ses souffrances.  
Les bruit de pas de Gabriel le fit tressaillir (ses tympans récupéraient encore plus vite que ce qu'il croyait), et il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que son commandant se tienne debout à côté de lui. Alors seulement il leva les yeux vers le visage de Gabriel et y trouva l'ombre d'un sourire - un qui ne se lisait pas sur ses lèvres, mais dans la commissure de ses yeux plissés.  
  
"Tu ne l'achèves pas ?"  
  
La voix de Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de quatre murs sales pour couvrir les vagissements de Maxwell. Genji soutint son regard sans ciller et haussa les épaules sans émotions.  
  
"J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez le faire vous-même.  
  
\- Tu me crois si sentimental ?  
  
\- Non. Mais je vous crois rancunier."  
  
Un rictus redressa le coin de sa bouche et craquela le caillot de sang sur sa joue. Il détourna les yeux, fit craquer le chien de son arme (l'arme de Jesse, remarqua Genji. Il n'avait pas pris le premier pistolet tombé des mains de ses gardes mais l'arme de _Jesse_ ) et tira une seule balle dans le front de Maxwell.  
Sommaire et propre. Mais n'empêche, songea Genji, un peu sentimental quand même.  
Il se redressa et arracha son sabre de l'épaule du cadavre, essuya la lame courte sur un coin du costume bien taillé que Maxwell emporterait dans la tombe s'il on lui en donnait une, et la rangea dans son fourreau.   
  
"On lève le camp," annonça Gabriel dans son dos, alors que le bourdonnement d'un hélicoptère se faisait déjà entendre dans le lointain. "On laisse le macchabée et la ferraille, ça sera nettoyé avant qu'il fasse nuit."  
  
Genji n'en doutait pas. Genji ne doutait plus de rien de ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de Gabriel.  
  
"Beau travail."  
  
Il aurait pu passer outre ces deux mots. Il aurait pu, sans la main de Gabriel qui se posa brièvement sur sa tête et y donna une friction rapide et un peu bourrue.  
Il aurait pu passer outre, sans la fierté mêlée de plaisir qui le tétanisa une brève seconde, le foudroya à ce geste plein de reconnaissance que lui octroyait son commandant.  
  
*  
  
La conversation entre Jesse et Gabriel, ponctuée des rires un peu trop sonores typiques des fins de missions corsées lui passait au dessus de la tête sans l'atteindre. S'il n'était habituellement pas bavard en temps normal, il ne prononça pas un mot cette fois là. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas seulement incomber le vol nerveux de l'hélicoptère comme seule raison aux crampes qui tordaient ses tripes artificielles. Le caractère aussi venait du ventre, autant que de la matière grise, paraîtrait-il. De l'estomac et des boyaux, comme un deuxième cerveau un peu plus primaire. Il ne savait plus quand et qui lui avait appris ça, mais si c'était une réalité, il n'y avait pas de raison que sa...  _mésaventure_ ne l'ait pas départi d'une partie de sa personnalité en même temps que de la majorité de ses organes internes.  
  
Gabriel leur faussa compagnie une fois sur le tarmac, et Genji suivit Jesse en direction de leurs quartiers avec pour seule priorité de se retrouver seul le plus rapidement possible. Le vrombissement des avions alentours l'agaçait. Le vent qui fouettait son visage l'agaçait. La lumière blafarde des réverbères qui tranchait la nuit comme des lames l'agaçait et les regards brefs et inquiets que lui jetait Jesse du coin de l'œil en étant probablement persuadé que Genji ne le remarquait pas l'agaçaient par dessus tout.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il se dirigea en ligne droite vers l'aile médicale avec la satisfaction mitigée de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs - mitigée, car si Jesse n'avait pas encore manifesté la franche intention de le suivre, le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore bifurqué vers sa chambre ou vers n'importe quel endroit où il aurait pu se restaurer promettait qu'il n'allait pas lui fausser compagnie de si tôt.  
  
"Tu crois qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un de réveillé à cette heure ? demanda Jesse alors qu'ils passaient les portes de l'infirmerie principale. Même avec un bras en moins je me sentirais toujours mal de réveiller les toubibs de garde.  
  
\- Va te coucher si tu n'as rien à leur demander.  
  
\- Mais j'ai pas de quoi nettoyer ça dans ma chambre," rétorqua placidement Jesse avec un geste vers la plaie fort vilaine qui lui barrait l'avant-bras. Genji ne l'avait même pas remarqué, et sa propre inattention fit grimper sa mauvaise humeur d'un cran supplémentaire.  
  
Il approcha de la salle de maintenance et y pianota le code pour en ouvrir la porte, crispant les mâchoires quand Jesse le suivit le plus naturellement du monde à l'intérieur. La pièce était tout aussi vide que les autres, et Genji alluma lui même les écrans qui en tapissaient les murs en se promettant de ne porter aucune attention à son partenaire singulièrement collant.  
  
"Sers toi dans le placard si t'as besoin de quelque chose, lança-t-il malgré lui au terme d'une pénible minute à tenter de l'ignorer. Les aiguilles sont dans le dernier tiroir.  
  
\- Je pense pas que ce soit si grave, dit Jesse avec un petit rire.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu t'attardes, alors ?"  
  
Jesse ne répondit pas, et lorsque Genji lui jeta un coup d'œil, il manifestait les symptômes de quelqu'un qui avait tout son temps à perdre. Les pouces coincés dans les boucles de sa ceinture et les yeux levés vers le moniteur le plus proche, il promenait son regard sur les machines autour de lui avec un vif intérêt mêlée de la plus pure incompréhension. Genji ne savait même plus comment lui demander de partir.  
Il décida de l'ignorer, pour la troisième fois, et commença par se débarrasser des fourreaux de ses sabres. Le claquement sonore qu'ils émirent quand il les posa sur le chariot le plus proche avec un peu trop d'énergie eut pour seul effet de l'irrite davantage.  
  
"C'était moins tendu que ce que je craignais, cette mission. Honnêtement, j'avais prévu de prendre au moins un pruneau ou deux."  
  
Il ne manquait plus que ça. Si Jesse pensait qu'il pouvait lui imposer sa conversation inintéressante en plus de sa présence, il pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer à se presser le doigt au fond de l'orbite. Il retira sa plaque frontale et son masque et les jeta à côté de ses armes avec une impatience grandissante.  
  
"Quelle plaie sérieusement, des Bastions... Quand j'ai vu ça j'ai sérieusement cru que c'était fini pour moi. J'crois bien que même Gabe l'avait pas vue venir celle-là."  
  
Le roulement du tiroir que Jesse ouvrit lui hérissa la peau du bras.  
Comme si Gabe pouvait se laisser surprendre. Gabe prévoyait tout. Gabe prévoyait que ces hommes ne sourcilleraient pas même face à des machines de guerre à éliminer en duel.  
  
"C'était la première fois que tu le voyais se battre de près, hein ?"  
  
Pas impossible que Gabriel ait aussi prévu les nerfs à vif de Genji après ça. Pas impossible que Jesse le trace d'aussi près à sa demande. Au cas où. Au cas où quoi ? Genji lui-même n'en savait rien.  
Il fit coulisser la plaque de son avant-bras et en délogea les munitions qui y étaient encore rangées.  
  
"C'est impressionnant, pas vrai ? Les _super soldats_ , ça a pas volé son titre. Heureusement qu'il y en a plus beaucoup des comme lui."  
  
Quelque chose coinçait là-dedans. Un des shuriken s'était partiellement déployé et enrayait tout la rangée. Il tenta de l'attraper avec son autre main, siffla entre ses dents quand l'acier entailla la chair de son pouce. Il pouvait au moins s'estimer heureux que ça ne soit pas arrivé une heure plus tôt. Pas sûr qu'il aurait mérité un compliment et une caresse sur la tête.  
  
"Genji ?"  
  
_Beau travail_ , hein ? Beau travail, il ne manquait plus qu'un sucre et peut-être même un collier avec une médaille à son nom pour peaufiner la récompense. _Beau travail_ et ce foutu _truc_ qui ne voulait toujours pas venir, stupidement coincé là-dedans avec son ailette qui lui lacérait les doigts.  
  
"Hey, arrête ça..."  
  
Il aperçu Jesse s'approcher et ça n'eut pas la plus petite importance quand il lâcha l'ailette déployée de ce shuriken stupide pour saisir le manche de son sabre court, le dégaina d'une seule main et le planta violemment dans son bras droit. Le choc le secoua jusqu'à l'épaule, sans douleur, juste avec le plaisir intense de voir sauter le projectile coincé, rapidement suivit par le rail en entier et les vis qui le tenaient en place quand il répéta le geste encore et encore, un plaisir pas si éloigné de celui qui l'avait envahi quand Gabriel l'avait flatté _comme le chien servile qu'il était_.  
  
"Arrête, Genji !"  
  
Avant même de prendre pleinement conscience que Jesse lui empoignait le bras, la lame lui échappait et teintait avec un éclat assourdissant sur le sol. Il pivota d'un bloc pour le repousser et réalisa que sa main droite ne répondait plus juste quand celle de Jesse la clouait contre le plan de travail, le bloquant contre le rebord du meuble qui mordit dans ses reins et lui arracha un rugissement de frustration. Il lança son genou et cogna de toutes ses forces dans la hanche de Jesse, l'entendit gronder de douleur avec une satisfaction odieuse et tenta de frapper à nouveau, mais Jesse avait encore ses deux jambes au sol, lui, et il faucha immédiatement celle de Genji qui chuta lourdement, tenta de se redresser avec un feulement furieux mais Jesse le plaquait déjà à même le sol.   
  
"Arrête ! Calme toi, merde !"  
  
Il retrouva assez de souffle pour hurler et ruer comme un dément mais Jesse était plus lourd que lui, plus fort que lui et définitivement plus lucide. Ses jambes bloquèrent les siennes aussi étroitement qu'il maintenait ses poignets, et sa supériorité évidente redoubla la fureur de Genji, le fit s'arquer et forcer de plus belle contre sa prise en vociférant de rage.  
  
" _Genji !_ "  
  
_Une bête_ , lui cria sa propre voix dans sa tête par dessus celle qui écorchait sa gorge, une bête stupide et violente et pathétique, une bête en laisse qui vrillait de temps à autre quand il lui prenait de voir soudain les barreaux de sa cage. Une machine à tuer qu'on rechargeait à l'électricité et à la nourriture liquide contre des bains de sang, qu'on récompensait d'une caresse et qui s'en _contentait_. Il tendit le cou dans un soubresaut et ses dents claquèrent tout près du visage de Jesse qui recula de justesse, Jesse plus fort et plus dévoué encore que lui, un autre des chiens de Gabriel, _rien de plus_. Il tenta de mordre une seconde fois mais Jesse projeta brutalement la tête en avant, d'un seul coup, et son front percuta violemment celui de Genji dont l'arrière du crâne cogna en plus contre les pavés de la salle dans un bruit mat.  
Le double coup le fit se recroqueviller avec un jappement de surprise et de douleur, et il fut à peine surpris d'être soudain relâché pour rouler sur le côté et presser les mains sur son visage en geignant. Sa tête vibrait comme une cloche, sonnée par les deux coups consécutifs qui avaient dû provoquer un méchant aller-retour à sa matière grise. Il resta immobile un instant, le temps que les pulsations douloureuses qui battaient son crâne se calment un peu avant de risquer un regard entre ses doigts : Jesse était recroquevillé à genoux, les paumes pressées sur son front et les traits tirés par une expression très probablement semblable à la sienne, écopant des même conséquences.   
  
"Ta maudite tête dure, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées quand ses yeux embués croisèrent ceux de Genji. Angela t'as plaqué le crâne avec quoi ?"  
  
Il pouvait lui retourner la question et le compliment. Il aurait même pu pousser l'investigation jusqu'à s'interroger sur ce qui occupait l’intérieur de sa tête à lui pour avoir déployé une technique aussi fine, mais il n'était pas en position de le faire. Aux grands maux les grands moyens sous-entendait sûrement que les crises de nerfs irraisonnées méritaient les traitements les plus stupides.  
Genji se redressa maladroitement, la respiration saccadée. Sa main droite pendait inutilement au bout de son poignet et quand il baissa les yeux dessus, il fut surpris de constater l'étendu des dégâts qu'il y avait provoqué dans l'instant pourtant très court que lui avait octroyé Jesse avant de l'arrêter.  
  
"Tu saignes."  
  
Genji jeta sur sa main de chair un regard parfaitement indifférent. Elle était effectivement maculée de sang, mais pas suite au coup de tête. Les coupures qu'il s'était provoqué tout seul s'étaient élargies dans la bagarre, rien de plus. Il tenta de se relever sur ses jambes, mais Jesse le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse seulement s'agenouiller, ses mains encadrant son visage et écartant les cheveux qui avait commencé à se recourber sur son front.  
  
"C'est rien, soupira Genji avec une profonde lassitude. Je me suis coupé à la main, c'est tout.  
  
\- Non, t'es un peu écorché là aussi." Genji leva les yeux pour constater que le front de Jesse n'en était pas sortie indemne non plus, un petit ovale de peau retourné en lambeau froissé et translucide au dessus de la chair rose. Il croisa son regard et Jesse lui décocha un sourire triste, sa voix peinant à trouver son habituelle indolence quand il ajouta : "j'allais quand même pas te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte."  
  
Il baissa la tête à nouveau, sa respiration peinant à retrouver un rythme régulier. Les mains de Jesse tenaient toujours son visage, et la texture rugueuse de ses gants sur ses joues, son souffle qui s'accordait sur le sien, et son odeur, le mélange de poudre et de fumée sucrée de ses cigares et du parfum lointain du savon que tout le monde utilisait mais qui se teintait, dans le cas de Jesse, de l'odeur de sa peau, légèrement, juste assez pour que Genji sache le distinguer parmi tous les autres - son odeur en particulier lui fit réaliser sa proximité.  
  
"Pardon."  
  
Il l'entendit soupirer, d'un soupir dont il connaissait bien les intonations : la déception et le regret, l'espoir tenu que ça ne se reproduirait pas mêlé de résignation et d'impuissance. Le soupir que Genji avait entendu, encore et encore, avait ignoré tellement de fois, avait tellement raillé, aussi, à l'époque où il ne faisait pas du beau travail et où personne n'auraient osé ni voulu lui donner une caresse sur la tête. À l'époque où tout était acquis et où il ne demandait pas pardon.  
  
"Je voulais pas te faire mal, ajouta-t-il en sentant sa gorge se serrer autour de son filet de voix.  
  
\- Moi non plus, trésor.  
  
\- Je suis désolé..."  
  
Il serra les mâchoires pour retenir les gémissements pitoyables qui menaçaient de sortir, ferma les yeux pour retenir pire encore. Les mains de Jesse attirèrent son visage vers le sien et il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front, un peu brusquement, avant de l'attirer contre sa poitrine et de le tenir serré contre lui.  
Il se laissa faire sans rien dire, se contenta de presser le visage contre le tissu élimé de sa chemise en inspirant profondément pour s’imprégner de son odeur et ravaler ses sanglots. Au moins, pensa-t-il, au moins était-ce arrivé avec Jesse, avec quelqu'un de si bavard et de si futile mais qui savait, et c'était le plus important, qui savait quand se taire - quand il n'y avait rien à dire et rien d'autre à faire que serrer les dents et tenir bon.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

 

Genji retira sa plaque frontale pour relever les cheveux qui lui collaient au front, l'eau sale du canal qui en dégorgeait lui voilant la vue et piquant ses yeux comme de l'acide. Il trébucha sur le sable humide à plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus tenté de lâcher le col de l'individu qu'il avait tellement peiné à repêcher et qui n'était plus qu'un poids mort au bout de son bras - littéralement un poids mort, en vérité.

"Bouge pas, crépita la voix de Jesse dans son oreille. Je viens te chercher, reste où t'es."

Étonnant que son oreillette fonctionne encore - et rassurant, aussi, car entre l'instant où il avait plongé du pont et celui où il avait crevé la surface en sens inverse, Genji avait eut le temps de se demander si les nombreuses parties articulées de son corps était entièrement immunisée à l'eau salée.  
La silhouette de Jesse se découpait au dessus des rochers qui délimitaient la grève, à contre-jour des lumières aveuglantes qui tombaient depuis les hautes armatures du pont. Genji serra la chemise du mort plus étroitement pour s'éviter d'avoir les deux mains libres, car dans le cas contraire, il aurait volontiers sauté sur son partenaire pour l'étrangler avec enthousiasme.

"Content de te voir ! s'exclama Jesse avec un ravissement qui n'était pas partagé. J'ai cru que t'allais couler à pic.

\- Moi aussi ! rugit Genji en le repoussant d'une seule main dès que Jesse fut à sa hauteur. Lui tirer dessus alors qu'il avait une jambe par dessus la rambarde, mais t'es vraiment un enfant prodige !

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'était pas mon meilleur éclair de génie, s'excusa Jesse en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'abdication. Je comptais aller le chercher moi-même tu sais, mais t'es tellement rapide...

\- Merci bien. Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ce cadavre, maintenant ? On était sensé le laisser sur le pont !

\- Sur le pont ou ici c'est pareil du moment que les flics retrouvent le corps...

\- Tu veux qu'on le laisse coincé là entre deux rochers ? Et s'ils se fait emporter avec la marée, ou les vagues ?

\- Écoute, j'en sais rien, coupa Jesse. La consigne, c'est laisser le corps en vue, et c'est ce qu'on va faire - et avant de se faire pincer, si possible. S'il disparaît d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est pas notre problème."

C'était tout à fait leur problème, du point de vue de Genji, mais la fatigue gagna sur le reste. La traque et l'abatage de ce type l'avait suffisamment usé pour la soirée, et si Jesse estimait qu'ils n'avaient qu'à laisser sa dépouille par terre, il n'allait pas en débattre éternellement.  
Il lâcha le cadavre aussi loin que possible de la plage, et emboîta le pas de Jesse en direction de la route. Ils ne croisèrent aucune voiture avant de rejoindre le centre-ville, où la très grande majorité des habitants s'y étaient concentrée pour les festivités traditionnelles de l'armistice. Avec une humeur un peu moins massacrante et un uniforme un peu plus sec, Genji aurait été volontiers enclin à reconnaître que l'Espagne savait s'y prendre pour célébrer la fin de la Crise : les lampions colorés qui agrémentaient les branches des arbres éclairaient les rues comme en plein jour, et les habitants pour moitié costumés et pour moitié ivres (et quasi-toujours les deux à la fois) avaient l'avantage de rendre presque anodin le passage de Genji, le visage difficilement dissimulé par sa capuche alourdie d'eau. Il n'en était pas moins pressé de se rendre en lieu sûr où Jesse était supposé le conduire, mais celui-ci ne partageait pas sa hâte ; il n'était même pas loin de flâner, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres et le regard égaré sur la foule portée par la musique qui retentissait de partout à la fois.  
Genji se retenait péniblement de le prier de bien vouloir s'activer, comprenant sans le partager l'attrait que pouvait avoir un spectacle aussi chaleureux après une exécution sans pitié, mais sa patience lâcha quand Jesse se dirigea soudain vers une boutique.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-il en saisissant son partenaire par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi nous faire à manger, répondit Jesse avec une assurance à la fois implacable et d'une absurdité assommante.

\- Tu... Tu plaisantes.

\- On rentre pas directement à la base ce soir, et si tu crois que je vais me coucher le ventre vide après une journée aussi objectivement merdique, tu rêves.

\- Il vende de la nourriture à tous les coins de rue, achète-toi quelque chose !

\- Non. J'ai envie de cuisiner."

Et sur cette affirmation définitivement indiscutable, il libéra son bras et entra dans le magasin.  
Genji en resta trop stupéfait pour le suivre à l'intérieur.

*

Les bras croisés sur la toile cirée et le menton appuyé dessus, il étudia d'un regard dubitatif les ingrédients qui s'accumulaient sans discontinuer sous son nez.

"Est-ce que tu sais seulement cuisiner ?"

Jesse lui décocha son sourire en coin de magicien sur le point de sortir un lapin de son chapeau-claque.

"Comme tous les gens qui aiment sincèrement manger.

\- Jamais entendu une affirmation aussi peu vérifiable, nota Genji en saisissant mollement ce qu'il identifiait à peu près comme un poivron vert.

\- Comme tous les gens qui aiment sincèrement manger et n'ont jamais eu les moyens de s'offrir le resto ou quelqu'un pour leur faire la popote," précisa Jesse en retirant ses gants pour se laver les mains.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs un à un pour étudier les ustensiles à l'intérieur. Genji ne reconnu pas la moitié de ceux dont il se saisit, et le contenu des placards lui fut à peine plus familier. Il ne savait pas si lui même avait jamais sincèrement aimé manger, mais il était clair que dans les rares cas où la situation avait exigé qu'il se nourrisse lui-même, il n’avait jamais utilisé plus qu'une casserole et éventuellement une poêle.

"Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il en promenant le regard sur la petite cuisine et son papier-peint où dansaient des farandoles de chatons.

\- Chez une de mes nombreuses mères de substitution, répondit Jesse avec un clin d'œil. Madame Magdalena Alcázar. Elle doit être en train de se chopiner bien comme il faut à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais pas le bonheur de te la présenter avant demain matin - si elle se lève avant midi.

\- Et on est en sécurité, ici... ?

\- C'est une sympathisante de la maison, te tracasse pas. Je fais escale ici depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans."

Dix-sept ans. Jesse avait été recruté bien plus jeune que ce que Genji avait cru.

"Tu trouveras des vêtements secs à l'étage. Tu risques pas de te perdre, y a qu'une seule chambre.

\- On fait chambre commune avec madame ?

\- Non, ça fait bien une décennie qu'elle peut plus grimper là-haut tous les soirs."

Genji comprit pourquoi en arrivant au pied de l'escalier : monté en colimaçon étroit dans un coin du minuscule salon, les marches s'escaladaient presque comme les barreaux d'une échelle. Au sommet, il déboucha directement sur la porte ouverte de ce qui devait être la chambre, tassée sous le plafond penché qui suivait l'angle du toit. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la lucarne qui perçait le mur d'en face pour prendre connaissance de la vue très avantageuse que cette ouverture lui offrait sur les toitures alentour, avant de se détourner pour s'intéresser au rare mobilier dans son dos ; une petite commode séparait deux lits minuscules mais soigneusement faits au carré, et Genji n'eut pas à ouvrir beaucoup de tiroirs avant de dénicher de quoi remplacer les vêtements qui collaient à sa peau et aux fibres de carbone de ses membres. Les fripes usées et bien trop larges pour lui qu'il y trouva seraient toujours plus agréables à porter que son uniforme, décida-t-il, et couvriraient sans problèmes les câbles de son dos et les reliefs de son armure. Il ouvrit la seule autre porte de l'étage, qui donnait sans surprise sur une petite salle d'eau, si basse de plafond qu'il était assez peu plausible que Jesse soit en capacité d'y tenir debout, et s'y rinça du sel et de la crasse que son bain forcé lui avait laissé.  
Bien que tout soit petit et modeste, Genji ne pouvait pas enlever à leur hôte son sens de la propreté ; pas une trace de saleté ne marquait la céramique de la douche et du lavabo, et quand il enfila ses vêtements d'emprunt, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur de lessive qui les imprégnait. Bien que légère et loin d'être désagréable, il mit plusieurs minutes à s'y habituer ; les vêtements, quand il en portait par dessus son armature de métal, ne portaient jamais la moindre odeur.  
Il redescendit en direction de la cuisine une fois ses affaires mouillées pliées dans un coin de la chambre et ses sabres sagement posés dessus, et parvenu au bas de l'escalier, fut accueilli par le spectacle touchant de son partenaire en train de siffloter devant une poêle à frire. Le tablier à grosse fleur orange et vertes qu'il s'était attaché autour de la taille ajoutait une touche de ridicule parfaitement irrésistible, les motifs rendant d'ailleurs la scène moins comique que le fait qu'il le portait par dessus sa chemise à la propreté déjà très douteuse.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a gardé ce truc là ! s'exclama Jesse en le voyant revenir. Je pensais pas le revoir sur le dos de quelqu'un un jour.

\- C'est à toi ? s'étonna Genji en baissant les yeux sur le sweatshirt qu'il avait enfilé et où le motif, pâle et écaillé, avait dû représenter un étalon fougueux des décennies plus tôt.

\- Quasiment tout ce qui se trouve dans cette chambre a été à moi à un moment où un autre. J'ai passé des années dans ce trou paumé en attendant que Gabriel me trouve assez utile pour lui."

Genji reprit sa place sur la chaise en formica qu'il avait abandonné une minute plus tôt, sentant venir un nouveau récit d'anthologie.

"L'Espagne était un vrai nid de crabe à l'époque, surtout en Andalousie, poursuivit Jesse sans se faire prier. Et on avait pas encore l'observatoire de Gibraltar comme pied-à-terre alors on faisait les yeux doux aux civils pour qu'ils nous laissent pieuter chez l'habitant." Il ouvrit un placard pour disposer deux assiettes sur le plan de travail et y vida le contenu de sa poêle, puis se tourna vers la table et fit glisser la moins garnie en direction de Genji avant de s'assoir avec la sienne. "Maggie était une difficile, mais moi elle m'avait à la bonne. C'était presque la belle époque. J'étais pas encore assigné à Blackwatch à plein temps, et j'avais Amari pour m'avoir à l'œil. Pas qu'elle ait été beaucoup plus tendre que Gabriel, mais j'ai jamais eu de meilleur professeur quand il s'est agit d'apprendre à convenablement loger une prune dans la tête d'un gougnafier.

\- Le capitaine Amari aussi, c'est une de tes mères de substitution ?

\- Ça me ferait mal, s'esclaffa Jesse en entamant son assiette. J'en aurais bien moins appris si c'était le cas.

\- Et ta vrai mère, elle est où ?"

Genji porta un très vif et soudain intérêt au plat posé devant lui pour éviter le regard pénétrant que lui adressa Jesse. La fraction de seconde où leur regard se croisèrent, il n'y lu pas d'hostilité, mais déchiffra dans le plis entre ses sourcils que Jesse ne considérait pas la question comme anodine. Genji non plus, même s'il avait l'insolence de le feindre.

"Ma petite vie t'intéresse ?

\- J'y ai droit qu'elle m'intéresse ou pas, alors autant avoir tous les épisodes.

\- Tous les épisodes valent pas la peine d'être racontés.

\- Parce que tu n'y joues pas un assez bon rôle ?

\- Y des histoires où y a pas de bon rôle à jouer pour personne."

Il se renversa sur sa chaise, la pointe de sa fourchette jouant dans les restes de ses poivrons déjà bien entamés. Genji commençait à peine les siens, et il se retint d'exprimer son appréciation uniquement pour ne pas détourner le sujet - puisqu'en soi, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi succulent depuis longtemps.  
Malgré sa patience pourtant, le silence s'étirait obstinément, plus longtemps que ce à quoi Jesse l'avait habitué. Genji n'aurait jamais cru lui imposer le mutisme en lui demandant des détails sur sa vie, surtout depuis qu'il avait comprit que Jesse ne la racontait pas seulement par manie, mais aussi pour combler les vides dans les conversations quand Genji ne pouvait pas échanger sur la sienne.

"Ma _vrai mère_ comme tu dis, hein, reprit-il d'une voix égale, ça fait des lustres que je l'ai pas vue celle-là. Aux dernières nouvelles, mon petit frère l'a convaincue de déménager à Roswell dans le Nouveau-Mexique. Je suppose qu'elle y est encore. Voilà pour la localisation."

Nouveau silence épais. Genji baissa les yeux sur son assiette, mangeant avec un détachement ostentatoire. Si Jesse n'y tenait pas, il n'allait pas jouer les instigateurs jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler - il n'était pas des mieux placés pour ça.

"Elle était malade," lâcha soudain Jesse, avec une sorte de brutalité défensive, de celle de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à cacher et décidait férocement de jouer cartes sur table pour le prouver. "Du genre de maladie dont on évite de parler. _Malade des nerfs_ comme on dit." Il eut un bref rire rauque. "'Toujours détesté cette manière de le dire. Comme si c'était plus propre de rejeter la faute sur les nerfs plutôt que sur la cervelle elle-même. Elle était toquée, voilà, aussi branque que l'ami Corey, peut-être même pire dans les jours de grande forme."

Genji releva prudemment les yeux, la pointe de sa fourchette pendant dans le vide. Il chercha le regard de Jesse, mais celui-ci l'avait détourné vers un coin du mur pour défier la tapisserie du regard.

"Tu parles d'elle au passé, remarqua Genji à mi-voix.

\- Ouais. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle soit pas encore cannée, depuis le temps que je l'ai pas vue. C'est tout comme, finalement."

Encore un silence, que Genji choisit de briser cette fois :

"Vous êtes fâchés ?

\- Fâchés ! Faut être deux pour se fâcher, mon ange. Et je crois pas que cette pauvre carne pourrait se fâcher avec qui que ce soit." Il ricana un son grinçant. "Elle était trop faible pour ça. Trop... docile. Et froussarde, bien consciente qu'elle se ferait manger si elle haussait le ton. Trop bête." Il soupira, semblant regretter de dire des choses qu'il ne croyait pas pour autant fausses. "Elle était pas méchante. Cinglée, mais pas méchante. Juste incapable de s'occuper de tous les mômes que tout un tas de sale types lui ont fait, et pas plus capable d'apprendre à arrêter d'en faire." Il tapota sa tempe avec l'index, reportant le regard sur Genji, qui cilla comme s'il se faisait surprendre à écouter une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. "Elle avait toutes sortes de voix dans la tête pour lui dire des tas de conneries absurdes comme pas boire de l'eau après minuit, ou bien de jamais faire craquer ses os, ni d'avaler les pépins des tomates. Des tas de petites règles stupides qu'elle se chuchotait toute seule dans la tête, et dans le tas, pas une pour la mettre en garde contre les salopards en tout genre. C'est dommage, hein ? J'ai au moins eu la chance qu'elle me ponde vers les derniers, pour avoir quelques frangins pour s'occuper de moi et pas trop à en surveiller moi-même.

\- Vous êtes nombreux ?

\- Quatorze."

Les dents de la fourchettes émirent un tintement aigu quand Genji la lâcha sur la porcelaine de l'assiette.

"Je suis le douzième, ajouta Jesse avec une certaine fierté, plus à l'avoir pris de court qu'autre chose.

\- _Quatorze_ enfants, répéta Genji, tout à fait abasourdi. C'est... C'est inconcevable.

\- Que des garçons en plus. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi on était fauché comme les blés.

\- Et pourquoi certains ont mal tourné, renchérit Genji avec un haussement de sourcil incrédule.

\- Ah, là-dessus j'ai été le meilleur de tous, gloussa Jesse. Y en a quelques uns qui m'en veulent un peu d'avoir sali le nom de famille d'ailleurs, enfin, c'est pas ma faute si y en a pas eu un pour rivaliser en célébrité après tout." Il se redressa pour reprendre son repas là où il s'était arrêté, provoquant une pointe de soulagement là où Genji s'était à peine aperçu de sa propre tension. "Mais plus que le fric, tu sais, ce qui m'a fait partir c'était elle. Enfin, sa maladie plutôt. Parce que c'est le genre de truc qui est, comment dire... De famille."

Son regard s'assombrit, et Genji devina qu'il avait plus de mal à l'admettre qu'il ne laissait l'entendre.

"Certains de mes frères sont tombés malades. Ils commençaient à vriller autour de dix-sept, dix-huit ans, et dans mon petit crâne dur (il tapota le manche de la fourchette sur son front) je me disais que le seul moyen d'y échapper, c'était de me barrer le plus loin possible. J'ai pas voulu attendre en priant pour que ça me tombe pas dessus à moi aussi. C'était ce que faisait tous mes frères avant moi, _prier_ , parce que personne en parlait mais tout le monde _savait_ et dés qu'on l'avait pigé, on craignait tous d'être le prochain toqué de la liste des McCree bons pour l'hospice qu'on pouvait pas se payer. Alors moi, très intelligent, je me suis dit que si je partais assez loin et assez vite ça m'attraperait pas." Il haussa les épaules, se remplit la bouche de poivrons et conclut en mâchant : "alors je les ai tous planté là et je me suis enfui. Y a pas d'autre mot. La lâcheté, ça me tracassait moins que de perdre la tête. Même si, bon, au final, j'ai pas rejoins les gens les plus raisonnables pour ça."

Il se tut sur un ricanement acerbe.  
Le silence qui suivit, moins pesant, avait quelque chose de l'ordre de la nécessité ; la nécessité à bien comprendre tout ce que cet aveux contenait et signifiait, pour Genji comme pour Jesse. Qu'il partage un secret aussi peu glorieux que celui d'une enfance piteuse au milieux de treize frères et d'une mère folle qu'il avait abandonné ne donnait que plus de profondeur à tout ce qu'il racontait habituellement, toutes ces choses tantôt futiles et tantôt magistrales qu'il avait accumulé comme autant de briques opaques sur les fondations misérables de ses origines.  
Genji attendit un peu, le temps de quelques bouchées que Jesse avalait sans le plaisir que cela aurait dû lui procurer, et reprit doucement :

"Tu parles toujours à tes frères ?

\- Certains, parfois, par politesse... J'en ai un qui est ingénieur à Overwatch, le monde est petit. Il a pris le nom de sa femme d'ailleurs. Mais comme je disais, certains me boudent et même sans mes déboires, c'est difficiles de s'entendre avec autant de personnes - même eux, ils sont pas tous proches les uns des autres. On a des caractères différents, de sacré différences d'âge aussi. Le plus grand a vingt-trois ans de plus que moi, t'imagines qu'on a pas grand chose à se dire.

\- Les fratries ne sont rien d'autre que des tas d'inconnus mis sous le même toit, confirma Genji avec un hochement de tête entendu.

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux.

\- Mais ça me semble quand même étrange, que tu sois aussi éloigné de tes propres frères. Je ne m'entendais pas avec le mien, mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer vivre sans.

\- T'as l'air de pouvoir vivre sans lui, pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle _vivre_ ," rétorqua Genji avec un sourire en coin.

Jesse l'observa un instant avec une espèce de compassion prudente, et Genji y devina toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et qu'il s'abstenait de poser, par respect des règles, et peut-être aussi par respect tout court. La simple mention de son frère, échappée de sa bouche presque par inadvertance, le ramenait sauvagement à la rancœur qui bouillonnait en lui avec une telle constance que, paradoxalement, il l'oubliait la plupart du temps.  
Non, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, il n'aurait jamais envisagé sa vie sans la présence pénible de son frère pour lui rappeler à quel point sa propre existence valait infiniment plus que celle d'un fauve en cage qui lui aboyait dessus par frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'en prendre à ses barreaux. Et sans doute que la liberté arrogante de Genji lui avait été essentielle pour le faire tenir, pour alimenter sa volonté et son orgueil à savoir se plier là où Genji ne faisait que filer entre les doigts de leurs propriétaires communs. Chacun y trouvait son compte, chacun éprouvait pour ce lien sordide l'amour qu'ils n'avaient pas pour la personne qui se tenait au bout. Du moins Genji l'avait-il cru, avant qu'on ne lui prouve le contraire en réduisant en charpie et ce lien, et son corps, et sa vie.  
Et de cela, Genji était à peu près certain que Jesse en avait saisit une infime partie, la minuscule pointe d'amertume qui avait percé dans sa voix, et que même sans l'interdiction, il se serait abstenu d'en demander trop.

"C’était très bon, dit-il après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée qu'il pouvait se permettre sans avoir la sensation que son minuscule estomac risquait de se fissurer. Mais je ne peux pas finir.

\- Aucun problème, trésor," répondit Jesse en attrapant le rebord de l'assiette que Genji poussait dans sa direction. Il s'y attaqua avec encore plus d'entrain qu'à la première, bien que sa part eut été significativement plus importante, et poursuivit : "Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas cuisiné pour quelqu'un. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas cuisiné tout court, en fait. Ça me manque un peu.

\- Tu m'honores.

\- J'avais surtout très faim, pour tout t'avouer. Et puis je savais que t'allais picorer ton assiette, tu vas jamais grandir si tu continues comme ça..."

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, suivit d'une voix haut-perchée qui s’époumona soudain dans un espagnol débité à toute vitesse. Genji eut à peine le temps de remettre son masque sur sa bouche et de se retourner vers la petite femme trapue et ridée qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine que Jesse s'était déjà levé de sa chaise pour la soulever dans ses bras, répondant dans la même langue mais avec une clarté nettement réduite par la nourriture qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de déglutir.  
La personne que Genji supposait être Magdalena Alcázar mis un certain temps à remarquer sa présence, toute absorbée à la contemplation de Jesse dont elle semblait commenter l'apparence point par point, agrémentant ses remarquer par des petites tapes affectueuses sur ses joues qu'elle atteignait à peine. Jesse, pour sa part, rayonnait comme un petit soleil très récemment nommé centre du monde ; chaque compliments que la vieille femme lui donnait le faisait sourire un peu plus largement, rire un peu plus fort, et rosir un peu plus foncé. Les flatteries faisaient toujours aussi bien leur chemin.  
Une fois l'état des lieux de Jesse terminé, la maitresse des lieux daigna enfin se tourner dans la direction de Genji, et son visage perdit quelque peu de son ravissement quand elle le dévisagea sans retenue. Sans cacher sa surprise, elle ne le salua pas moins avec chaleur avant de se lancer dans une litanie dont Genji ne saisit pas un seul mot, brandissant à bout de bras un sac en plastique blanc dans laquelle se dessinait la forme d'une boîte carrée.

"Elle veut que tu manges," expliqua Jesse quand Genji tourna vers lui un regard vaguement paniqué. Il attrapa le sachet pour en extirper la boîte et l'ouvrir sur ce qui ressemblait à des tranches de brioche. Le parfum sucré qui en émanait ne lui était pas inconnu, pour avoir envahi les rues sur le chemin de la maison, mais un certain écœurement le saisit à la vue des grains de sucre qui parsemait la génoise beaucoup trop riche pour son estomac beaucoup trop plein. " Miséricorde, elle a dévalisé une pâtisserie. Elle espérait sûrement que t'ais autant d'appétit que moi.

\- Je peux plus rien avaler, désolé, s'excusa Genji en se levant, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'espagnol aigu et insistant depuis la petite bonne femme qui s'évertuait à lui tapoter les épaules pour le garder assis sur sa chaise.

\- Je vais lui expliquer," assura Jesse en écartant les poignets de Magdalena, puis ajouta dans un souffle : "Fuis."

Genji ne se fit pas prier. Il se dirigea en droite ligne vers l'escalier en colimaçon et rejoignit la petite chambre avec une reconnaissance infinie à ne pas avoir à la partager avec cette dame beaucoup trop bruyante, dont les jacasseries le poursuivirent jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Il referma la porte, étouffant définitivement les éclats de voix qui provenait du rez-de-chaussé, mais n'alluma pas tout de suite la lumière et se contenta de parcourir la pièce en silence.  
Jesse avait vécu ici pendant des années, alors. Jesse à dix-sept ans, fraichement extirpé du gang qu'il n'avait pas longtemps hésité à trahir, Jesse à cet âge fatidique où la maladie de sa mère choisissait de frapper ou d'épargner ses fils si nombreux et si différents qui ne se parlaient pas, mais qui avaient tous craint la même chose à un moment précis de leur vie. Jesse qui avait fuit, mais qui n'y croyait sûrement pas autant que ce qu'il aurait voulu, et s'était probablement attendu, malgré toutes sa volonté et ses superstitions infondées, à se faire rattraper par ce qu'il ne pouvait semer, qu'il portait ou ne portait pas, mais qui germerait sous son crâne si ça devait germer.  
Et ça n'avait pas germé.  
Si Jesse avait la graine de la folie coincée entre les circonvolutions de sa matière grise, elle était restée sagement endormie. Il avait sûrement vécu ce soulagement ici aussi, dans les vêtements que Genji portait actuellement, il avait tendu l'oreille et aucune voix n'y avait chuchoté des mises en garde qui l'auraient lentement empoisonné plus sûrement que l'eau après minuit. Il avait continué à faire craquer ses os et à avaler les pépins des tomates. Et il avait poursuivit sa carrière d'assassin plutôt que de finir dans un hospice qu'il aurait pu se payer, maintenant.  
Genji s'assit sur le rebord du lit et saisit un cadre posé sur la table de chevet. Derrière le verre, un morceau de photographie découpée montrait le visage d'un Jesse beaucoup plus jeune, le regard au dessus de l'objectif, assis à une table dont la toile cirée avait été changée depuis. Genji y chercha l'expression de quelqu'un qui fuyait. Il n'en trouva aucune. Sur le cliché, un début de sourire commençait à étirer un coin de sa bouche vers le haut, dévoilait ses dents plus blanches encore que ce que le tabac avait un peu ternit depuis et creusait une fossette familière dans sa joue. Même pris à l'improviste, même hanté par la menace d'une psychose héréditaire qui planait au dessus et à l'intérieur de sa tête, Jesse avait toujours été d'une beauté irritante. Il rentra le cou dans les épaules et l'odeur pénétrante de la lessive qui imprégnait ses vêtements contracta légèrement ses entrailles.  
Ça, ou bien autre chose. Il s'écoula quelques secondes à peine avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans son dos, et il reconnu le pas de Jesse sans se retourner.

"Désolé pour le vacarme. Maggie est très... démonstrative.

\- Elle a l'air de t'adorer, nota Genji sans bouger, fixant la photographie en se sentant sourire malgré lui.

\- C'est le cas. Et- oh non, elle a encore laissé trainer ce truc..."

Le matelas s'affaissa derrière lui, mais Genji écarta le bras avant que Jesse ne parvienne à lui enlever le cadre des mains. Il continua à l'observer en le tenant à bout de bras, la tête penchée et un sourire définitivement narquois dans la voix cette fois.

"Tu n'étais pas mal, à l'époque.

\- Je suis toujours pas mal, à ce jour," grogna Jesse en capitulant plutôt vite. Il s'allongea à plat dos sur le lit, prenant tellement de place sur le matelas minuscule que Genji aurait été plus à l'aise en s'asseyant par terre - ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il entendit Jesse bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et reprendre d'une voix que le sommeil empâtait progressivement : "Maggie me nargue avec ce truc parce que c'est la seule photo de l'époque où je souris. A chaque fois que je passe par ici elle me la ressort, je la cache, elle la retrouve, et elle me la ressort.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer autrement que souriant, sur une photo.

\- Et ben t'aurais été surpris. Je faisais pas risette à n'importe qui à cette période, un vrai petit teigneux en pleine crise d'adolescence.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça."

Il reposa le cadre sur la table de chevet et se laissa tomber de coté sur le matelas, pour sentir le bras de Jesse contre sa joue. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il s'abstint de bouger et attendit, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose à attendre.

"Y a un deuxième lit, tu sais, finit par remarque Jesse sans émotion notable.

\- Profites-en, puisque tu t'en es aperçu.

\- 'Trop fatigué pour changer maintenant." Il se tourna sur le côté, ramena sa main sur le flanc de Genji et l'attira contre lui jusqu'à le blottir dans ses bras avec une spontanéité déconcertante. Son souffle chatouilla la nuque de Genji deux fois, ce dernier figé comme un bloc de marbre, avant qu'il ne marmonne : "Et puis c’est bien, là. Moi ça me va."

Genji se contenta de ciller à l'adresse du raie de lumière jaune qui barrait le tapis dans la pénombre de la pièce, incapable de faire plus, incapable de _savoir_ s'il y avait plus à faire, et remarquant au passage qu'il ne respirait plus. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de parvenir à en faire sortir un filet de voix particulièrement pathétique.

"Jesse ?"

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il arqua le cou en arrière pour essayer de voir son visage, mais même allongé contre son dos Jesse le dépassait trop pour qu'il ne parvienne à l’apercevoir sans se redresser. De toute façon, son souffle régulier et son immobilité était suffisante pour l'informer que Jesse s'était tout bonnement endormit, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se résigner à rester calfeutré entre ses bras pour la nuit - ce qui ne lui demanderait pas tellement d'effort, même compte tenu de son incapacité à dormir.  
Il retira son masque pour le poser sur la table de nuit, ferma les yeux, et laissa l'odeur de Jesse le gagner comme le parfum de la lessive imbibait les vêtements qu'ils auraient porté tous les deux.

*

_Tu comprends rien ! Tu comprends jamais rien ! Pourquoi tu comprends pas que c'est moi qu'on punit ! C'est toujours moi qu'on punit quand tu fais des bêtises !_

Les coups frappent ses bras repliés devant son visage et sa bouche qui hurle des longs cris stridents, ses jambes s'agitant pour tenter de se libérer du poids sur sa poitrine et des coups qui pleuvent sur lui.

_Tu comprendras jamais rien ? Tu comprendras jamais ça, hein ? J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre de toi !_

Il hurle plus fort, se débat plus sauvagement, piaille à gorge déployée un seul mot qui revient en boucle dans sa bouche à la voix trop aigu d'enfant paniqué _papa, papa, papa_ répété à l'infini comme une formule magique, une incantation qui fonctionne bien souvent, qui fait toujours venir quelqu'un, pas toujours papa, mais quelqu'un, une incantation qui rate parfois et alors il n'y a qu'à attendre que ça passe, que ça se calme, que ça s'épuise tout seul à force de crier et de taper, que ça se lasse.

_Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Je te hais, t'entends, je te hais ! Pourquoi tu meurs pas, hein ? T'as qu'à mourir ! C'est tout ce que tu ferais de bien, mourir !_

C'est pas juste, pas juste, pas juste, pas juste qu'il soit plus petit, plus faible, qu'il n'arrive pas à se libérer tout seul, même en poussant de toutes ses forces, c'est pas juste, il n'a rien fait de mal, quoi d'abord, quoi cette fois, quoi de mal, quoi de travers, et soudain, dans un bref éclair de lucidité, il réalise qu'il n'a plus ce corps là, ce petit corps mince, il réalise qu'il peut écarter les bras sans crainte parce que les coups ne sont jamais vraiment très forts, qu'ils font mal mais pas trop, pas autant que les mots, ils visent moins juste, alors ils peuvent bien rater ou tomber que ça ne change rien. Et soudain il sait qu'il est plus grand et plus fort que l'enfant en colère qui le frappe, assis sur sa poitrine, il sait qu'il n'a qu'à le repousser et lui rendre une seule de ses gifles pour le faire pleurer comme il finit toujours par le faire pleurer lui quand la formule magique ne marche pas, il sait qu'il peut lui faire payer mais lorsqu'il écarta les bras, l'homme à genoux au dessus de lui est plus grand encore que ce que l'enfant est devenu aujourd'hui. Il ne le frappe pas, et tant mieux, car ses larges mains brunes lui auraient arraché la tête sans doute, mais il ne le frappe pas, il ne le frapperait jamais, il le regarde comme le regardait papa, avant, et papa ne frappe jamais, l'homme à genoux ouvre la bouche et parle avec cette voix qui n'est pas la sienne, dans cette langue qu'il ne devrait pas savoir parler, il prononce ce que papa avait dit, la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit, et Genji sent une peine immense enfler dans sa cage thoracique et le prendre à la gorge, serrer, serrer au point qu'aucun son n'en sort, il sent les larmes dévaler ses tempes et ses joues comme de la lave épaisse, et sa poitrine se secouer de sanglots monstrueux alors que les flammes montent autour d'eux, lui et celui agenouillé sur lui. Il ne parvint même pas à avoir peur. Le chagrin prend trop de place pour qu'il ait peur du feu, même celui qui a dévoré ses jambes, trop de tristesse trop de manque pour laisser de la place à la peur de mourir, mourir, c’est tout ce qu'il ferait de bien.

" _Rien ne m’appartient moins que toi._ "

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, réveillé par le son étouffé de sa propre voix, glacé et transis de frissons qui couraient le long de son échines et de l'arrière de ses cuisses comme une file d'insectes en fuite. Il réalisa lentement qu'il s'éveillait, d'un sommeil suffisamment profond pour l'avoir assaillit de rêves qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir, et que la profonde tristesse qui l'avait saisit en songe était encore tapie dans sa poitrine. Il mit un instant à se rappeler que le poids sur sa taille était le bras de Jesse, et que la chaleur qui chassait peu à peu les tremblements de ses membres était celle de son corps tout autour de lui. Il referma les yeux, tentant de repousser et de rattraper les bribes de cauchemars qui s'enroulait derrière ses paupières closes, quand une sonnerie retentit soudain quelque part dans la chambre.  
Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Jesse et arpenta la pièce à la recherche de l'appareil, oublié dans le petit tas de vêtements encore humide qu'il avait laissé au sol quelques heures plus tôt. Un écho lui indiquait que celui de Jesse sonnait avec la même rythme depuis le rez-de-chaussé, et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Gabriel en sortir quand il décrocha.

"Genji, sortez d'ici, tout de suite," ordonna-t-il sans préambule.

Gabriel. C'était Gabriel dont il venait de rêver avec la voix de son père et les mots prononcés sur son lit de mort. Il regretta vivement de s'être endormi.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour chercher ses armes.

\- Cinq personnes qui se dirigent dans votre direction, on est en route mais on va arriver après eux, tirez-vous."

Beaucoup de questions s'accumulaient à mesure que Gabriel lui donnait des indications, mais une en particulier supplanta les autres : où étaient ses sabres ? Il ne voyait pas non plus le pistolet que Jesse ne gardait jamais loin, et s'ensuivit naturellement le fait que Jesse dormait toujours, malgré le bruit environnant.  
Il s'approcha du lit et le secoua par l'épaule, n'obtenant qu'un faible grognement comme réponse. Même en insistant plus fermement et en l'appelant, Jesse ne réagit qu'à peine, semblant lutter pour ouvrir les yeux sans y parvenir. Genji remit le téléphone à porté de voix, un accent de panique commençant à pointer dans la sienne.

"Jesse ne se réveille pas.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Il a l'air comme assommé ou..."

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase avant de dire le mot. _Drogué_. Drogué, sans son arme, chez quelqu'un qui avait insisté pour lui faire manger quelque chose ramené de l'extérieur.

"Il s'est fait empoisonner," souffla-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour Gabriel, juste quand un bruit de verre brisé le fit se retourner, puis se recroqueviller et fermer les yeux une seconde avant qu'une lumière aveuglante n’inonde la pièce, couplée à une détonation qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter aussi bien.

La tête retentissant sous l'effet de la grenade assourdissante, Genji saisit Jesse et le traina au pied du lit, le plus loin possible de la fenêtre où il commençait à apercevoir des formes qui se rapprochaient depuis les toits.  
Sa vision était assez performante pour distinguer les lèvres de Jesse remuer et ses paupières papillonner faiblement, mais ses oreilles teintaient encore trop pour qu'il n'entende ce qu'il disait, et il ne perdit pas son temps à tenter de lui répondre. Il le ceintura avec la ferme intention de le sortir d'ici en le portant sur son épaule, quand une poigne se referma sur les câbles de sa nuque et le tira violemment en arrière.  
Des mains le saisirent pour le plaquer au sol, la tête épinglée sur le tapis qui lui brûla la joue quand ils le tirèrent loin de Jesse. Il perçu des mots criés en espagnol, des fuseaux de lumière qui balayaient le chaos de mouvements qui envahissait soudain la minuscule chambre. Un genou coqué pressa entre ses omoplates, un de ses bras tordu dans son dos dans un axe qui lui arracha un cri bref. Il tordit le cou pour chercher Jesse du regard, le trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce dans une position semblable à la sienne, une main gantée tirant sa tête en arrière, ses yeux luttant pour s'ouvrir et ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents dans une grimace de rage confuse.

" _Jesse !_ "

Il s'entendit hurler, et la prise qui le clouait au sol se resserra sur ses membres. Il distingua une silhouette se découper de la masse grouillante qui avait rempli la pièce, et les yeux de Jesse s'arrondirent dans le bref éclat d'une lame de couteau assez large pour trancher un os. Jesse lutta dans un élan de panique, malgré son énergie réduite et sa position de faiblesse flagrante, et un craquement sinistre acheva de réduire sa résistance à néant ; il hurla à son tour, son avant-bras brisé net dans un angle douloureusement visible à Genji qui se débattit de plus belle, sa gorge et sa poitrine en feu à force des vociférations qu'il n'entendait plus.  
Les doigts qui empoignaient les cheveux de Jesse la tirèrent sèchement en arrière, exposèrent sa gorge à la lame qui se rapprochait et Genji sentit une terreur écœurante creuser un vide dans ses entrailles, un vide immédiatement comblé par une rage bouillonnante qui l'engloutit tout entier, jaillit de sa bouche et de chacune de ses pores. Il se redressa d'un seul mouvement, projeta l'individu qui le maintenait au sol contre le mur derrière lui et se rua droit sur l'homme qui tenait le couteau ; un autre lui barra le passage, qu'il vit à peine avant de le pousser en travers de la vitre brisée de la fenêtre, de saisir le cadre encore debout sur la table de chevet bousculée et de le jeter droit à la tête du troisième qui l'approchait. La lame accrocha son regard avant que lui ne l'attrape à pleine main, l'arrache de celle de l'homme et la lance en direction du dernier qui tenait encore Jesse. Le couteau se planta jusqu'au manche dans le front de l'homme qui tenait le bras brisé de son partenaire, _et maintenant_ , maintenant que le champ était libre, tous à terre, il reporta son attention sur celui qui avait pointé une arme sur la gorge de Jesse, sous ses yeux, qui avait _osé_ tenter de le lui _prendre_.  
Les yeux exorbités de l'homme brillaient dans la lumière verte qui avait repoussé violemment la pénombre et qui se dissipait lentement à mesure que Genji approchait de son corps pathétique qui tentait de reculer en rampant. Il ne fit pas deux mètres que Genji était sur lui, frappant avec une brutalité froide et méthodique, sa rage fauve s'estompant avec le chatoiement émanant de sa peau qui s'estompait. Il ne s'arrêta que quand l'ombre revint, à peine percée par la lueur rougeâtre de son corps surchauffé, et que la douleur sourde dans ses phalanges l'informèrent qu'il en avait fait suffisamment. Alors seulement il se désintéressa de l'homme à demi inconscient au bout de son bras et le lâcha avec un mépris glacial pour se tourner vers Jesse.  
Agrippé au rebord du matelas avec sa main valide, il s'efforçait de relever sa tête qui penchait en avant comme si elle pesait trop lourd pour son cou. Genji s'agenouilla devant lui, la saisit à deux mains et la redressa pour observer son visage.

"Jesse ? Tu m'entends ?"

Il mit un certain temps à accrocher ses yeux à ceux de Genji, qui vit l'éclat pourpre de ses pupilles se refléter dans celles de Jesse.

"Ouais... Ouais, je... T'entends... balbutia-t-il faiblement, le front perlé de sueur. Genji, merde, c'était quoi... ? Cette chose ?"

Genji le dévisagea sans comprendre. Le regard de Jesse se fixa enfin sur le sien, et il articula :

"Un serpent ?"

Et alors seulement Genji relia avec une stupeur étourdissante les points incohérents de ce qui venaient de s'enchaîner en moins d'une minute - sa puissance soudaine, la rage, la lumière. La lumière _verte_. L'indifférence olympienne avec laquelle il avait ravagé le visage de sa dernière proie.  
Ce n'était pas un serpent, que Jesse avait vu. C'était...

"Un dragon," corrigea-t-il en entendant sa voix vibrer, trembler, comme ses mains et ses jambes, son corps entier tremblait. Il déglutit, la gorge serrée, incapable de définir la nature de ce qui le saisissant au tripe comme une serre. "C'était un dragon."

*

Ils arrivèrent à Gibraltar à l'aube, et la journée s'écoula sans que Genji n'y trouve la moindre prise. Du rapport qu'il fit à Gabriel jusqu'à l'auscultation d'Angela en passant par la brève visite à Jesse, à demi comateux dans son lit à barrière et son bras déjà plâtré serré en écharpe contre sa poitrine, tout glissa sur lui avec un détachement paisible, tout lui parvint en sourdine. Il était encore coupé de la réalité quand il monta les escaliers qui menaient au toit de l'observatoire et quand il s'assit sur le rebord qui donnait face à l'horizon.  
Le soleil mettait une éternité à disparaître, faisant reluire l'océan de sa lumière orange et tenace que Genji voyait même en fermant les yeux. Il se montrerait en pleine lumière comme en pleine nuit, et la pénombre n'y changerait rien s'il décidait de ne pas venir du tout. Mais le soleil affaiblirait son éclat, et Genji ne voulait pas de cela. Quitte à le revoir, autant lui donner toute la splendeur qu'il méritait.  
Il rassembla ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses pieds émettant un raclement métallique contre le toit. Il recourba le cou et replia le bras droit contre sa tête, ferma les yeux et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sous le câble à la base de sa tête et le long de ses cervicales artificielles. C'était là que son dragon s'achevait autrefois, sa silhouette sinuant depuis sa hanche pour s'enrouler en boucles vertes jusqu'à reposer sa tête ici, blottie dans le triangle entre son omoplate et ses vertèbres, sa gueule ouverte sur un rugissement figé.  
Il n'en restait rien. Les couleurs et les écailles que les aiguilles avaient tracé sur son corps en coupant dans ses nerfs pendant des jours avaient été réduites à moins que rien. Le tatouage n'était pas moins mortel que son porteur, et n'avait jamais été plus qu'un hommage à mesure humaine rendu à un être infiniment plus éternel que sa peau. Mais Genji n'aurait jamais cru lui survivre, comme il n'aurait jamais cru survivre à bien d'autres parties de son corps, et n'aurait jamais cru être assez de viande et de sang pour contenir encore ce qui l'habitait depuis sa naissance.  
Une lumière verte chassa les voiles orange et pourpres de l'envers de ses paupières closes, et lorsque Genji les ouvrit lentement, son dragon posait sur lui son regard d'infinie tendresse. Suspendu dans les airs, son long corps lisse ondulait doucement au dessus du vide, Genji le fixa en luttant pour ne pas ciller, pour s’enivrer de la beauté de ses grands yeux frangés qui le fixaient sans jugement. Il tendit sa main de chair vers son dragon et celui-ci inclina sa tête magnifique contre sa paume, s'y blottit comme il se blottissait autrefois dans le creux de ses omoplates et Genji entendit son ronronnement profond et puissant, qui vibrait en lui et en dehors de lui. Les coins de sa bouche se mirent à trembler, quand le regard du dragon quitta soudain son visage pour se porter au dessus de sa tête, et Genji vit à travers ses yeux ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de deviner.

"Tu peux approcher, dit-il à l'adresse de l'intrus et de son habitude à le suivre, peu importe son état de santé. Il ne te fera pas de mal."

Il y eu un instant de silence avant que les pas se rapprochent, hésitants, et ils ne s'étaient pas encore porté jusqu'à Genji quand la voix de Jesse brisa le silence.

"Je savais que j'avais pas rêvé." Un instant de silence cérémonieux supplémentaire. "Mais j'ai quand même du mal à y croire."

Genji tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de fierté, qui rassura suffisamment Jesse pour qu'il achève de le rejoindre. Il s'assit prudemment à côté de lui et contempla sans rien dire le dragon qui reposait toujours son immense tête dans la main de Genji, longuement, pour se convaincre d'y croire sans doute, avant d'oser demander à voix basse :

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

C'était exactement la question que Genji attendait. Il prit une courte inspiration et répondit avec un sourire sur les lèvres :

"Un esprits tutélaires. Le dragon qui m'a choisi comme réceptacle pour fouler la terre et m'habitera aussi longtemps que durera ma vie. Lorsque je mourrai, il portera mon deuil jusqu'à ce que son chagrin se tarisse, et alors il honorera un autre que moi de sa protection en me gardant à jamais dans sa mémoire."

Cette réponse sibylline laissa Jesse dans un silence pantois.

"C'est un gardien, en quelque sorte, résuma Genji avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Tu avais ce... Cet... Tu l'avais avec toi depuis le début ?

\- Il semblerait. En fait, je ne savais pas, je croyais que..."

Il s'interrompit, sa voix accrochant dans sa gorge. Il abaissa la main, faisant jouer ses doigts autour des longues moustaches gracieuses de son dragon avant de reposer la main sur son genou articulé.

"Je l'ignorais. Je pensais qu'il m'avait abandonné après-... Je ne le sentais plus en moi, et je ne l'ai pas cherché. Il me semblait évident qu'il m'avait quitté."

Il essuya distraitement la larme unique qui roula sur les reliefs profonds de sa joue marbrée de cicatrices et aucun sanglot ne suivit, rien de cette rancœur chaotique et bruyante qui l'écorchaient habituellement comme un fleuve furieux quand les digues lâchaient. Son chagrin mêlée de gratitude coulait de ses yeux sans bruit, cette fois.

"Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison il est encore avec moi, pour être honnête. Ça n'a pas de sens."

Il inclina la tête et le dragon se dissipa dans les airs, sa pâle lumière verte s'éteignant doucement dans la lueur mauve du crépuscule. Sans le voir, Genji percevait précisément sa présence en lui, dans son corps et son esprit égarés. Mais en sachant à présent qu'il lui restait quelque chose d'encore pur et d'indiscutablement sien et qui, en toute logique, n'aurait plus dû lui accorder sa protection, il ne pouvait que craindre de le perdre à nouveau - ou pire, de le corrompre.

"Je devrais le haïr, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je devrais le haïr et je l'aime aussi fort qu'avant."

Pas _plus_ , forcément, car il lui était impossible d'aimer davantage ce qu'il avait déjà adoré de toutes les fibres de son être. Au fond, rien ne changeait, et s'il avait dû le mépriser au même titre qu'un élément le raccrochant à sa famille, il l'aurait fait bien avant de s'en faire définitivement exclure.

"Comment t'expliques qu'il se pointe que maintenant s'il était là depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas." Il déplia les jambes pour les laisser pendre dans le vide, les mains à plat sur le toit en acier dont la froideur se diffusant très inégalement entre sa main droite et sa main gauche. "Peut-être que la situation l'exigeait," avança-t-il en glissant un sourire en coin à Jesse.

Son dragon dissipé dans les airs, il daigna enfin lui accorder plus d'un coup d'œil et le trouva particulièrement attendrissant, dans son pyjama d'infirme incapable de se changer tout seul avec son bras plâtré et entortillé contre son torse. Ses cheveux en bataille complétaient bien le tableau, et Genji le soupçonnait de s'être enfuit de sa chambre dès qu'il s'était assez réveillé pour filer dans le dos des infirmiers.

"Ç'aurait pas été la première fois que tu me sauvais la peau de justesse, tempéra Jesse avec détachement.

\- Pas la peine de jouer les durs, rétorqua impitoyablement Genji. Tu t'es vu mourir. Et moi aussi."

Jesse n'eut pas l'aplomb de le démentir.

"Et alors, t'as appelé ton dragon pour me protéger ?

\- Ça n'est pas exactement comme cela que les choses fonctionnent pour lui. Les dragons sont des esprits fiers et possessifs ; ils considèrent que ce qui leur appartient ne se partage pas. Ils sont très sensibles aux sentiments de... De perte. Ils réagissent quand quelqu'un essaie de s'emparer de ce à quoi on tient, que ce soit nos terres, notre honneur ou... Ou toi, en l'occurrence."

Jesse éclata d'un rire clair, déridant le front de Genji qui s'était plissé à mesure qu'il cherchait à s'expliquer.

"Alors ne va pas croire que mon dragon t'a protégé pour tes beaux yeux, poursuivit Genji à travers son rire en tentant de conserver son sérieux. C'est pour moi qu'il l'a fait. C'est parce qu'il considérait qu'on touchait à mes affaires."

Jesse émit un son dubitatif de derrière ses lèvres closes, s'avançant vers Genji jusqu'à le faire se pencher légèrement de côté, et une vague d'excitation mêlé d'une certaine stupéfaction le saisit quand la main de Jesse se posa sur la sienne.

"J'en suis pas moins flatté. Et j'ai fait quoi pour mériter de faire partie de tes affaires ?"

Dans un coin de son esprit, Genji nota que Jesse ne portait pas ses gants, et la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne contrastait délicieusement avec la froideur du toit contre sa paume. Ses doigts se replièrent entre le métal et sa chair, s'entremêlèrent aux siens jusqu'à ce que Genji ne sente plus que sa peau contre la sienne.

"Genji."

Il leva les yeux, en essayant de feindre l'impudence. Jesse était tout prés, trop prés, le contemplait avec dans les yeux un peu de ce qu'il pouvait déchiffrer dans ceux de son dragon. Genji soutint ce regard sans être certain de le rendre, mais n'en souleva pas moins la main de Jesse pour la presser contre son visage, inspira brièvement quand elle s'ouvrit sur sa joue et caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire encadrée d'acier. Il laissa Jesse glisser sa paume derrière sa nuque et l'attirer à lui, le laissa presser ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasser avec une tendresse franche, sans hésiter. Trop peu, pourtant, et Genji s'avança instinctivement pour chasser sa bouche quand il s'écarta.

"C'est en remerciement pour m'avoir sauvé, sourit Jesse contre ses lèvres, si proche que son souffle les effleura.

\- Vraiment ? s’amusa Genji. Un baiser qui n'y touche pas, c'est toute la valeur que tu donnes à ta vie ?

\- Tu peux monter les enchères si ça te chantes."

Ça lui chantait. Ça lui chantait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, à l'instant. Il saisit le visage de Jesse à deux mains et l'embrassa avec une vigueur redoublée, plusieurs fois, se fit désirer un peu et finit par entrouvrir les lèvres pour laisser le passage à sa langue qui se fondait contre la sienne. Le bras de Jesse se coula autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près encore, pour le tenir serré, là où Genji pouvait puiser la chaleur qu'il n'avait pas.  
Il avait la réponse à sa question, depuis longtemps maintenant, la raison pour laquelle il tenait à lui au point d'éveiller ses dernières ressources d'une vie perdue. Il l'avait admis et accepté, que Jesse était ce qui lui donnait du sens quand son but lui échappait, qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il essayait encore, qu'il n'était même plus sûr que sa rage était encore là quand ce sur quoi elle brûlait de se déchaîner était si loin de sa portée. Jesse le raccrochait, donnait une raison à son humanité qui partait à la dérive. Le perdre serait revenu à se perdre lui-même, c'était cela, la réponse.

"Tu es ce qui m'ancre ici," souffla-t-il dans le bref instant où leurs lèvres se séparèrent avant de se rejoindre à nouveau.

Peut-être que Jesse n'avais pas entendu, ou n'avait pas compris, mais Genji n'était pas certain que sa compréhension soit nécessaire. Rien ne lui était plus nécessaire, rien de plus que sa chair et sa chaleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (regarde sa montre) c'est pas trop tôt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit warning de circonstance : la première partie du chapitre est une scène de torture, la deuxième est une scène de sexe. La troisième est à peu près safe. Qu'est ce qu'on rigole dans cette fic décidément.

 

Assis bien droit sur le fauteuil de l'infirmerie auquel ses bras et ses jambes avaient été étroitement attachés, l'individu qui défiait Genji du regard portait sur le visage deux des signes typiques du révolutionnaire farouche : les ecchymoses noires d'un sévère passage à tabac, et la fierté inébranlable d'y avoir survécu. Genji le trouvait ridicule. Pour avoir été l'auteur des coups qui lui gonflait la face, il savait pertinemment que ce crétin n'en avait pas mené large lorsqu'il les avait reçu. Sans compter que la fierté ne seyait pas exactement à un individu prêt à égorger un homme drogué, en particulier quand cet homme était Jesse.  
Il détourna les yeux de cette paire de paupières enflées qui croyaient pouvoir le provoquer et poursuivit la lecture du dossier médical. Refusant de livrer la moindre information lui-même, l'analyse de son ADN avait fini par trahir leur prisonnier sous l'identité de Salvador Heredia, 34 ans, pas d'antécédent médical notable, mercenaire ayant déjà pointé dans plusieurs conflits sans revendiquer d'appartenance régulière à qui que ce fut. Ses derniers clients étaient encore un mystère, d'ailleurs, raison pour laquelle Blackwatch s'appliquait à le garder en vie pour l'instant.  
Un claquement de langue agacé lui fit relever les yeux vers le siège, où Moira avait fait ouvrir la bouche œdématiée de Heredia et observait ses gencives.

"Pas étonnant qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup," marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en observant l'intérieur chaotique de sa bouche.

Si c'était un reproche à son adresse, Genji n'en fit pas grand cas.  
Elle retira le gant de sa main droite et un éclat métallique attira l'œil de Genji sur sa paume, où un petit dispositif en forme de galet y était niché. Elle y brancha un fil relié à la machine qui ronronnait sur le plan de travail derrière elle, et avança la main vers le visage de son patient pour vaporiser une espèce de brume à l'éclat vaguement jaunâtre directement dans sa bouche. Genji n'eut pas le temps d'en constater les effets que le son des pas de Gabriel l'arracha de sa contemplation. Sombre et silencieux comme une menace sourde, il verrouilla le sas de l'infirmerie derrière lui et s'adressa à Moira sans prendre le temps de saluer qui que ce soit.

"Comment est-il ?

\- Il sera en mesure de parler clairement dans quelques seconde, répondit Moira sans détourner les yeux.

\- Calme ? demanda Gabriel, cette fois en se tournant vers Genji.

\- Apathique.

\- Voyons si ça va durer."

Gabriel tira à lui le seul autre tabouret de la pièce, et Genji lut sur le visage de son commandant le même mépris répugné qui devait figer ses propres traits sous son masque. Il attendit que Moira se recule, et Genji eut le temps de noter que la mâchoire de son patient avait nettement désenflé juste avant que Gabriel ne commence à l'interroger dans un espagnol dépourvu d'accent.  
Le visage de Heredia prit une froideur inexpressive. Il ne regardait même pas Gabriel, les yeux perdus dans le vague au dessus de sa tête. Gabriel réitéra ses questions sur le même ton, et elles furent reçues avec la même indifférence. Genji commençait à le trouver légèrement malpolis. Gabriel aussi, sans doute, car il ne se répéta pas une troisième fois : il saisit l'auriculaire de Heredia entre son pouce et son index, et le brisa d'un geste sec. Une grimace crispa les traits du mercenaire, retroussant ses lèvres sur ses dents récemment alignées, et il ne parvint pas à complètement retenir un grognement de douleur. Son regard rencontra celui de Gabriel, plein de haine et de défi qu'il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à regretter, mais il ne desserra pas les mâchoires pour autant. Peu impressionné qu'on le fusille du regard, Gabriel enchaîna avec son annulaire. Au majeur, Heredia laissa échapper un geignement plus aigus que les précédents. À l'index, son front se voila de sueur, et il marqua un mouvement de recul - le premier - quand Gabriel attrapa son pouce et le fractura comme les précédents.  
Une fois les cinq doigts réduits à des angles bizarres de branches cassées, Gabriel se décala légèrement, sans un mot, et Moira s'avança pour vaporiser le même liquide qu'elle avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt pour réparer les dents de Heredia. En quelques secondes à peine, ses doigts se redressèrent à l'horizontale avec de brefs craquements, un peu semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient émit en se brisant, et Genji déchiffra sur le visage de Heredia qu'il en tirait les même conclusions effroyables que lui : son corps ne serait pas une limite. En la personne de Moira, Gabriel disposait d'un moyen infaillible pour le torturer au delà même de ce que sa carcasse pouvait offrir. Il ne perdrait pas son temps à user de subtilité : il le briserait encore et encore, réparerait ses membres pour mieux les détruire à nouveau et autant de fois qu'il le faudrait jusqu'à l'avoir à l'usure. Gabriel reprit place face à lui, renouvela les même questions sur le même ton - et Heredia lui cracha droit entre les deux yeux.  
Genji se sentit arrêter de respirer. Voyant très clairement venir le pire, une tension crispa ses muscles comme s'il avait été l'auteur de l'outrage lancé inconsciemment à la figure de Gabriel. Celui-ci se leva sans un mot pour se diriger vers le plan de travail, attraper le rouleau de papier au dessus de l'évier et en arracher soigneusement deux feuilles pour essuyer son visage avec un calme olympien. Il saisit une paire de gants en latex qu'il enfila soigneusement, les faisant claquer contre ses poignets, puis se tourna vers Genji, qui comprit sans avoir besoin d'explication quand Gabriel indiqua ses jambes d'un mouvement du menton. Il replia le genoux, saisit la lame derrière son tibia et la posa dans la main tendue de son supérieur.  
Gabriel ne prit pas le temps de s’asseoir cette fois ; il écarta le tabouret du pied, pris appui sur le sternum de Heredia d'une main, et de l'autre, planta le poignard dans son diaphragme et trancha d'un seul mouvement jusqu'au nombril.  
Heredia ne cria pas à proprement parlé : un espèce de hoquet sifflant souleva sa poitrine sur laquelle Gabriel appuyait toujours la paume, et un spasme violent le fit tirer contre les bracelets qui maintenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles au siège. Il toussa un son gras, deux fois, puis éructa des sons brefs et aigus, qui se brisaient par le manque de souffle, et qui se raccourcirent davantage quand Gabriel écarta les pans de la plaie, dévoilant une épaisseur de graisse jaune veinée de rouge vif, et y plongea la main. Cette fois, il hurla à pleine gorge ; gesticulant autant que ses entraves le permettaient et frappant frénétiquement l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appui-tête du fauteuil tandis que Gabriel fouillait méticuleusement dans son ventre, les traits légèrement tendus par la concentration, il émit des sons qui auraient semblé infernaux même dans la gorge d'un animal, déchirant l'air du laboratoire comme la lame qui lui avait déchiré le ventre. Genji sentit ses propres entrailles se contracter de dégoût, un frisson glacé lui traversant l'échine, et quand Gabriel rétracta bras et sortit du ventre du mercenaire une pleine poignée de tripes, il serra les dents pour ne pas éclater d'un rire nerveux. Une odeur entêtante de sang et de viande crue envahit la pièce comme un poison et c'était atroce, purement _atroce_ mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que _rire_ face à un spectacle aussi grotesque ? Les mâchoires serrées à lui en faire mal, il détourna brièvement les yeux pour dévisager Moira, qui se contentait de surveiller les fonctions vitales de leur torturé sur les moniteurs en prenant des notes. Son indifférence totale pour la scène qui se déroulait à moins de deux mètres d'elle acheva de faire passer à Genji son envie de rire.  
Quand il reporta le regard sur Heredia, celui-ci avait tourné livide, ses yeux révulsés et son corps entier secoué de spasmes, ce que Gabriel interpréta comme le signe assez parlant d'une limite atteinte. Il enfonça le bras dans la plaie béante pour remettre les boyaux là où il les avait trouvé et s'écarta pour passer le relais à Moira. Elle répéta la manœuvre, utilisant la brume qui lui sortait de la paume pour faire retourner les organes qui dégorgeaient sur les genoux de leur propriétaire de là où ils avaient été arrachés, et son abdomen saccagé se referma sur lui même jusqu'à se recouvrir d'une peau lisse et sans traces, à peine tâchée de sang par le tissu imbibé de sa chemise déchirée. Genji sentit la paume de sa main humaine devenir moite de sueur, et une voix perfide lui murmura à l'oreille _quelle chance, même pas une cicatrice_ , et il dut ravaler une seconde vague d'hilarité épouvantable.  
Heredia revenait peu à peu à lui quand Gabriel se campa à nouveau devant le fauteuil. Son souffle sortait de sa bouche par saccade et sa mâchoire inférieure tremblant violemment, mais Gabriel ne le regardait même pas. Il ramena sa main sur le sternum du mercenaire, le plaqua contre le dossier et Heredia craqua avant même que la pointe du couteau ne touche son torse. Genji ne comprit pas un mot du flot de paroles qui se bouscula dans la bouche du mercenaire, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elles allaient dans le sens attendu. Tout en gesticulant frénétiquement comme s'il tentait de s'enfuir en passant à travers la mousse du siège, il glapit avec des accents de supplications toutes les réponses que Gabriel n'avait plus à poser, sa main gantée et enduite de sang luisant comme un vernis serrée autours du poignard qu'il menaçait d'enfoncer à nouveau dans la poitrine de sa victime d'un moment à l'autre. Il posa quelques questions supplémentaires, des éclaircissements sans doute, et obtint des réponses claires et concises. Il finit par se reculer complètement, non sans avoir essuyé la lame du couteau sur la manche du prisonnier, et se tourna vers Moira en retirant les gants souillés.

"Amari doit arriver d'ici deux heures. Je compte sur toi pour le faire disparaître avant, indiqua-t-il. On en tirera rien d'autre."

Moira acquiesça sans qu'aucune émotion notable ne passe sur son visage. Genji la fixait encore quand Gabriel posa une main sur son épaule, lui rendit son arme de l'autre et lui ordonna de le suivre. Il sortit à la suite de son supérieur en évitant de regarder ce qu'il restait de leur révolutionnaire brisé.

"Tu avais vu juste, félicita Gabriel une fois dans le couloir. C'était Alcazar. La vieille nous a vendu pour trois kopecks.

\- Vous allez le dire à Jesse ?

\- Je lui en ai déjà parlé." Gabriel capta son infime froncement de sourcil, et il le rabroua sans pitié : "arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui comme si c'était un môme. Il en est pas à son premier poignard dans le dos. Et moi non plus."

Il stoppa sa marche pour se retourner d'un bloc, et Genji ralentit de justesse pour ne pas se cogner contre lui. Gabriel l'écrasait du regard, sa posture seule imposant soudain leur différence de taille, de grade et de puissance, le faisant se tasser sur lui-même dans un réflexe de soumission qui s'était incrusté en lui depuis longtemps maintenant.

"Il a parlé de ce que tu as fait. Du dragon."

Pendant une seconde, la méfiance de Genji se mua en terreur pure, le transperçant de l'intérieur comme une serre. Il se reprit en un battement de cil, mais il eut la certitude que rien de sa panique soudaine et viscérale n'avait échappé au regard perçant que Gabriel fixait sur la fente de son masque.

"C'était... C'était involontaire, balbutia-t-il péniblement, le souffle brusquement court. Si Jesse ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne m'en serais même pas-...

\- _Jesse_ l'a vu lui aussi ?"

Genji cilla sans comprendre, avant de réaliser que _il_ ne désignait pas Jesse, mais Heredia. Heredia avait parlé du dragon. Pas Jesse. Voilà qui n'allait pas adoucir Gabriel, et si Genji appréciait de ne pas s'être fait trahir, il se retrouvait à devoir apaiser la fureur de son commandant pour deux. Il inclina la tête et souffla à toute vitesse :

"Je vous présente mes excuses, j'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt."

Il serra les dents, brûlant de honte et de rage d'avoir honte et d'avoir peur. Gabriel ne pouvait pas atteindre son dragon, il ne pouvait pas l'en dépourvoir de la même manière qu'il l'avait dépourvu de son identité ; mais Genji savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. S'il ne pouvait ni le lui retirer ni s'en servir, Gabriel le musèlerait comme il muselait si bien son porteur quand il estimait que ses crocs se passaient d'utilité. Évoquer l'éveil de son dragon à Gabriel ne lui avait tout simplement pas effleuré l'esprit pour cette seule et bonne raison, aussi inconsciente soit-elle.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? gronda Gabriel, sa voix aussi redoutable que pouvait l'être celle de quelqu'un qui avait arraché les tripes d'un homme à main nues quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Non.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que ça t'ait revenu ?

\- C'était la première fois. J'ignorais que je l'avais encore, il s'est manifesté de sa propre volonté.

\- Ça ne doit pas se reproduire. Ne l'utilise plus."

Pas de questions supplémentaires, pas même pour savoir si Genji était seulement en capacité d'obéir. Gabriel manifestait une étrange confiance mêlée de le plus impitoyable des autorités concernant son contrôle sur lui même.

"Tu peux disposer."

Genji ne croisa même pas le regard de son commandant.  
Il s'inclina sèchement, et s'éclipsa sans se faire prier.

*

En sa qualité d'observatoire, la base de Gibraltar ne s'était pas dotée des habituels espaces d'entrainement que les autres quartiers généraux d'Overwatch multipliaient sur leurs sites. A ce point de passage sur lequel ne s'attardaient que des équipes en transition, le seul lieu qui faisait office de champ de tir s'était improvisé dans un de ses nombreux hangars, le plus vaste pour en limiter l'écho des détonations. Des agents qui s'ennuyaient avaient aligné des cibles grossièrement découpées dans de la tôle le long d'un mur, derrière les énormes véhicules entassés là et habituellement chargés de déplacer des morceaux de fusées et de satellites. Genji n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour y repérer Jesse dans le garage entièrement déserté par ses employés, tous occupés à dument cuver leur vin de l'armistice.  
Installé dans un des pick-up qui donnaient l'impression de jouets miniatures au milieu des camions, il s'était confortablement approprié le siège passager pour démonter son revolver et disposer chaque morceaux sur le tableau de bord. Genji l'observa de loin pendant une minute, curieux de comprendre à quel moment Jesse avait estimé que l'habitacle d'une voiture était le meilleur endroit pour nettoyer une arme, avant de renoncer à s'interroger d'avantage et d'aller s'assoir derrière le volant.  
Il lui suffit d'un coup d’œil pour deviner que Jesse ne faisait rien d'autre que s'occuper l'esprit (ce qui tombait à pic. Genji non plus n'avait pas d'autres intentions que de s'occuper l'esprit, après tout) ; récurer sérieusement son révolver lui prenait habituellement au moins une heure et tout une batterie de brosses et d'huiles différentes qu'il frottait cérémonieusement sur chaque parties de l'arme jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent comme de l'argenterie. Genji le regardait faire quand il pouvait, parce qu'il appréciait les gestes précis de ses mains et l'odeur lourde et entêtante des produits qui se mélangeaient, et parce que c'était aussi dans ces moments que l'esprit de Jesse était le plus propice à partir en vadrouille, le laissant silencieux et concentré, à la fois entièrement sur sa tâche et infiniment lointain.  
Enfin, il n'en était rien pour le moment. Jesse se contentait de frotter distraitement un chiffon sur le barillet de son arme, sans doute uniquement pour faire bonne mesure parce qu'elle était récemment passé entre des mains mal intentionnées, et tout son esprit était bien présent quand il leva les yeux vers Genji qui claquait la porte derrière lui.

"Toujours aussi matinal, trésor.

\- Gabriel avait besoin de moi tôt." Pour pas grand chose, au final, à part lui emprunter ses armes et lui flanquer la frousse. Déjà qu'il ne dormait jamais. "Ton bras est déjà guéri ?

\- Angela me l'a remis en place ce matin." Jesse croisa son regard pour lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de le reporter sur sa besogne. "Ça fait parti des meilleurs avantages à t'avoir pour binômes, ça. Où qu'on aille notre Mercy est jamais loin."

Genji haussa un sourcil narquois. Jesse ne s'était pas pâmé de cet _avantage_ quand avoir Angela sur les talons s'était conclu par l'interruption prématurée de leurs batifolages sur le toit de l'observatoire la veille au soir.

"Et la première chose qui t'ait venue après avoir retrouvé l'usage de tes deux mains, c'est ça ? demanda innocemment Genji avec un mouvement du menton vers l'arme désossée sur le tableau de bord.

\- J'avais un ou deux autres projets, mais ils étaient pas à porté de mains." Genji fut gratifié d'un second coup d'œil entendu. "Gabriel compte t'accaparer pour la journée ou t'as quartier libre ?

\- Quartier libre."

Il hésita un instant, sentant peser l'infime tension que cela supposait, mais quelque chose le préoccupait avant tout.

"Tu sais pour Alcazar, alors ?"

Aucune émotion ne passa sur les traits de Jesse, sinon son habituel sourire en coin qui redressait les coins de sa bouche à chaque fois que Genji l'attendrissait, mais ses mains se figèrent très brièvement, si peu que Genji aurait tout aussi bien pu l'avoir imaginé.

"Ouais. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mon ange ?

\- Un peu.

\- J'en suis pas à mon premier couteau dans le dos, te tracasses pas pour moi."

Les mots exacts de Gabriel. Trop exacts pour ne pas être répétés.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu en es coutumier que ça doit obligatoirement te laisser indifférent.

\- Certes, mais ça tanne le cuir. J'ai mieux à faire que larmoyer là dessus."

Est-ce que c'était une formulation de Gabriel qu'il répétait pour se convaincre, ça aussi ? Genji ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais l'expression neutre de Jesse, presque sombre, lui faisait nourrir quelques doutes quant à l'authenticité de sa robustesse sur le plan de la trahison.

"Quel dommage, commenta Genji en se détournant pour contempler l'entrepôt vide à travers le pare-brise. Et moi qui comptait te consoler.

\- Vraiment ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit alors. Je suis effondré et j'ai terriblement besoin de ton soutien moral.

\- _Moral_ ," répéta Genji avec un scepticisme exagéré qui fit rire Jesse.

Et comme il ne semblait pas disposer à réclamer d'avantage, Genji se pencha dans sa direction et nicha son visage dans son cou, posant ses lèvres là où il avait rarement l'occasion de voir la peau aussi accessible.

"J'ai les mains prises, signala Jesse sans s'écarter pour autant.

\- Tant pis pour toi."

Il effleura la cuisse de Jesse du bout des doigts, remontant lentement vers sa hanche et sourit contre sa peau en l'entendant prendre une inspiration un peu trop rapide. Courageusement, Jesse s'abstint de lui manifester le moindre intérêt, mais le rictus qui tendait les coins de sa bouche convainquit Genji de poursuivre dans cette voie.  
Son partenaire très sérieusement occupé contrôlait mieux les muscles de son visage que ceux de ses membres inférieurs, car lorsque Genji promena des aller-retour de plus en plus prononcés en direction de son entrejambe, il perçu très nettement les frémissements qui suivaient ses doigts. Il pencha la tête pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, suivant la bordure de sa barbe et la peau rendue rugueuse juste en dessous, qui s'attendrissait à mesure qu'il remontait vers le lobe de son oreille. La respiration de Jesse faisait déjà plus d'un accroc quand Genji y parvint, et fini par sursauter dans un hoquet quand il y planta les dents.

"Évidemment que tu mords, petite teigne," grogna-t-il, vexé de s'être laissé surprendre mais sans faire un geste pour l'éloigner.

Il se pencha pour saisir les pièces de son armes une par une et les assembla avec une dextérité suffisamment fascinante pour détourner l'attention de Genji un instant, le revolver qui prenait forme entre les mains de Jesse attirant ses yeux comme un aimant. Sa main à lui s'était presque complètement immobilisée sur l'aine de Jesse quand celui-ci acheva de remplir le barillet de son arme, et il se tourna vers Genji juste le temps de lui coller un baiser sur la tempe.

"Je suis à toi dans une seconde."

Il se dépêtra de son étreinte et sortit du véhicule.  
Genji le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se positionnait face aux cibles improvisées le long du mur, pointait le canon du revolver droit devant lui, et se délecta de la petite grimace qui tira les traits de Jesse quand le recul du tir imposa un soubresaut sec à l'os de son bras tout juste réparé. Il n'en dirigea pas moins son arme en direction de la deuxième cible, et Genji se décida à le rejoindre à ce moment.  
Les impacts de balles se faisaient de plus en plus précis à mesure que Jesse progressait vers la fin de la ligne. Il perfora presque le milieu de l'avant-dernière, prit une seconde supplémentaire pour honorer la cible finale d'un tir impeccable - et Genji en profita pour le prendre de vitesse et tirer en premier, hérissant le milieu de la tôle d'un de ses propres projectiles. Jesse le vrilla du regard, que Genji lui rendit naïvement.

"Tu cherches les embrouilles, toi."

Il rengaina sans le quitter des yeux, l'odeur de poudre flottant autour de lui quand il approcha et posa la main sur le capot de la voiture derrière Genji, sans le toucher mais assez près pour que son souffle effleure son visage.

"Tu peux vraiment pas patienter une minute ?

\- Ça fait plus d'une minute que j'attends."

 _Ça fait des mois que j'attends,_ ajouta-t-il à part lui. Une des mains de Jesse se posa sur le dos de son blouson et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sans rien lui inspirer d'autre qu'une petite moue méprisante.

"Je ne sens rien là où c'est métallique, signala-t-il platement.

\- Rien du tout ? s'étonna Jesse, prenant néanmoins le conseil en compte et ouvrant la fermeture Éclair.

\- Je perçois la chaleur et les impacts par endroit, mais c'est tout. C'est pas assez."

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva juste avant que Jesse ne presse ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec la même langueur franche que la veille, sans hésitation et sans crainte de se faire repousser, et son assurance plus encore que le reste enflamma Genji en quelques secondes. Attentif à ses indications, Jesse explorait sa peau avec une avidité assumée, cherchant et trouvant les attaches qui maintenaient son plastron en place pour le lui retirer avec la facilité typique d'un homme habitué à manipuler des armes. Genji tenta, sans grand succès, de s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se cachait dessous, à ses tissus synthétiques bien plus étendus que les vestiges de sa chair d'origine, elle-même si balafrée et percée de crans et de chevilles métalliques sensées faire tenir son armure directement sur son corps qu'il doutait qu'elle mérite encore d'être désigné comme originelle. Il ne regardait jamais son propre corps de très près, mais à chaque fois qu'il accrochait ou retirait le corset de métal qui encastrait son corps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que ce que son accident lui avait laissé intact n'avait été que mieux ravagé par ceux qui étaient supposés le sauver.  
Le visage de Jesse ne trahissait aucune répulsion pourtant. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il évitait de le regarder, Jesse le dévorait des yeux en même temps que ses mains le caressaient, testant chaque zone, chaque centimètre de peau en le scrutant pour y repérer les réactions. Genji ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et quand Jesse lui adressa un regard interrogateur, il susurra :

"Tu as une démarche incontestablement scientifique."

Jesse n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ça, car à l'instant même ses doigts se refermèrent sur le mamelon de Genji et lui firent émettre un couinement tout à fait embarrassant.

"Et mes recherches sont couronnées de succès, s’amusa Jesse. J'aurais pas dû lâcher les sciences.

\- Tu... Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout," se défendit faiblement Genji en ignorant le rictus tout fier de Jesse pour adresser un regard mi-outré, mi-impressionné en direction de son torse. "Je n'ai jamais été sensible ici, avant. Peut-être que c'est ce qui arrive quand il manque trop de... de morceaux, spécula-t-il à voix haute. Je développe des zones érogènes ailleurs... ?

\- Ça me semble être une hypothèse logique, professeur, poursuivit Jesse avec une telle intensité dans son rôle que Genji ne pouvait pas complétement lui reprocher de filer cette blague stupide. C'est surtout étonnant que tu t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt."

Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il avait envie d'avoir maintenant - une conversation où il aurait dû admettre que son corps ne le préoccupait pas assez pour qu'il y porte ce genre d'attention, que ses mains n'y éveillaient rien et qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de s'en servir pour éveiller quoi que ce soit.  
Celles de Jesse, en revanche, réduisirent très efficacement ses restes de contenance à moins que rien, confirmant que sa sensibilité s'était considérablement accrue en compensation de toute la surface qui lui faisait défaut. Les mains de Jesse n'avaient rien de délicat pourtant. Les cals sur ses paumes et ses doigts sans finesses ne prédisposaient pas aux caresses, et Genji lui-même ne se savait pas particulièrement porté sur les préliminaires tendres ; mais la douceur avec laquelle elles exploraient son corps contrastait si délicieusement avec ce pourquoi elles étaient prédisposées avait quelque chose d'efficace. De _grisant_ même, quelque chose d'aussi inattendu et imprévisible que les zones singulièrement réceptives qu'il se découvrait en même temps que Jesse.  
Mais ça ne suffisait pas.  
Ses baisers se firent plus insistants, plus pressants, et Jesse saisit le message. Ses caresses s'orientèrent progressivement jusqu'à ses hanches, glissèrent entre ses cuisses et Jesse, décidément plus inventif que ce que Genji lui aurait accordé, fit cliqueter ses ongles contre la plaque encore fixée à son bassin. Les vibrations résonnèrent dans son bas-ventre et ses cuisses et remontèrent le long de son échine comme des bulles délogées de la surface d'un verre. Un miaulement suppliant lui échappa, que Jesse interpréta avec justesse. Il retira la dernière pièce de métal qui les séparait et ses doigts glissèrent dans la chaleur humide de son entre-jambe, remontèrent lentement, le firent se cambrer et gémir contre sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Jesse se redresse et écarte son visage du sien. Genji tenta de chasser ses lèvres qui s'éloignaient et le contraignaient à geindre dans le vide, mais Jesse avait l'avantage de la taille et Genji le désavantage de trop vaciller sur ses jambes pour se redresser sur la pointe des pieds.

"T'es irrésistible comme ça, tu sais ?" lui sourit Jesse en le contemplant de toute sa hauteur, sa main désespérément immobile et Genji à demi-affalé sur lui. "T'as l'air désespéré.

\- Je le _suis_ , espèce d'allumeuse, gronda Genji en lui donnant un coup de tête faiblard entre les clavicules, autant pour manifester son mécontentement que pour éviter son regard. Arrête de me donner des faux espoirs si t'es pas décidé.

\- Oh, je suis très décidé," souffla Jesse en posant son front sur le sommet de sa tête. "J'ai envie de toi. Si tu savais depuis combien de _temps_ j'ai envie de toi..."

Ses doigts reprirent leurs mouvements avec une lenteur impitoyable, s'enduisant de la moiteur de son sexe et Genji laissa échapper un son saccadé comme un sanglot. La main libre de Jesse se saisit de son menton pour le redresser et l'embrasser avec une fougue redoublée, le poussant en arrière jusqu'à ce que le pare-choc du pick-up ne presse contre ses reins. Jesse l'allongea sur la tôle, se saisit de ses hanches pour l'y pousser davantage et se pencha en avant pour embrasser son ventre, de plus en plus bas, en ligne droite de son nombril jusqu'à son entre-jambes. Genji siffla entre ses dents, la sensation si intense qu'elle en monta à la limite du douloureux pendant un instant.

"Non, non ne t'arrête pas," supplia-t-il quand Jesse marqua un mouvement de recul pour lui jeter un regard inquiet.

Il saisit le poignet de Jesse pour guider ses doigts entre ses cuisses, juste un indice avant de le laisser continuer et lui-même et plonger les siens dans ses cheveux pour diriger sa tête. Jesse n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de supervision, démontrant une certaine expérience dans le domaine, et Genji n'était pas en capacité d'exprimer beaucoup d'exigences de toute façon. Il se surprit à songer à la dernière fois, si lointaine et floue, une de ces énièmes fois dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'elle serait la dernière, l'esprit troublé par l'alcool et la chair aiguisée par la cocaïne, poussé par le chagrin à redoubler en nombre et en intensité ses bêtises routinières. Il repoussa le souvenir, enchaîné à trop d'autres pires encore et reporta son attention sur Jesse.  
Le spectacle valait de loin son passé pathétique, et une fois ramené à la réalité il fut incapable de détourner le regard, Jesse suçant et léchant langoureusement entre ses jambes en fermant les yeux de délice comme si Genji était celui qui lui accordait une faveur. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier mais devina d'avance qu'il ne tiendrait pas, rendu trop sensible par le manque et trop pressé de jouir pour seulement vouloir faire durer. Et Jesse ne manquait pas un seul de ses gémissements pour orienter ses mouvements en fonction, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus frénétiquement, et lorsque Genji crut que les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient de son sexe jusqu'à sa mâchoire atteignaient leur paroxysme, Jesse entrouvrit les paupières pour planter son regard droit dans le sien. Il soutint son regard embué avec le plus discret des sourires au coin de ses lèvres, et pour une raison que Genji ne s'expliquait pas, son expression indéniablement _crâneuse_ acheva de le faire jouir, un frémissement violent le faisant s'arquer en arrière et fermer les yeux de force, sa voix coincée dans sa gorge alors qu'il enfonçait les ongles d'une main dans sa propre joue et ceux de l'autre dans le cuir chevelu de Jesse pour le garder contre lui.  
Il resta un instant incapable de faire autre chose que haleter bruyamment, sentit vaguement Jesse attraper calmement son poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise avant qu'il ne finisse par l'étouffer entre ses cuisses.

"Encore, parvient à articuler Genji avec la voix la plus misérablement rauque qu'il se soit entendu, le regard dans le vide et la vue encore trouble.

\- Pas ici," répondit Jesse en s'essuyant la bouche sur le dos de sa main, et alors seulement Genji remarqua qu'il scrutait les alentours avec une certaine appréhension.

De l'opinion de Genji, c'était un peu tard pour s'inquiéter de l'éventualité de se faire surprendre, mais il ne protesta pas quand Jesse se pencha en avant pour passer les bras sous ses cuisses et le soulever.  
Il ne le transporta pas loin, se contentant d'ouvrir la portière arrière du véhicule contre lequel il l'avait honoré de la meilleure gâterie de sa vie pour l'allonger sur la banquette arrière. La mousse des fauteuils offraient peut-être plus de confort que la tôle du capot, mais son étroitesse compliqua un peu les choses, surtout quand Jesse s'appliqua à fermer la porte derrière lui.

"Tu as peur de t’enrhumer ? nargua Genji alors que Jesse se penchait sur lui pour revenir à la charge.

\- Non. Mais je suis bruyant."

Ce complément d'information lui fit un effet considérable. Il se débrouilla pour retourner Jesse à plat dos sur les sièges, les idées soudain très claires et ses objectifs parfaitement fixés.

"Et je vais pas tenir trois minutes si tu me brutalises comme ça, annonça Jesse, les mains grandes ouvertes de chaque côté de sa tête en signe d'abdication.

\- Parce que tu aimes te faire malmener, en plus de crier ?

\- Pas autant qu'avoir la tête entre tes jambes, mais pas loin."

Genji estima que sa chance n'aurait pas pu revenir de manière plus inattendue et plus appréciable.  
Il enjamba le torse de son partenaire si miraculeusement docile et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres humides, autant par gratitude infinie pour son dévouement que pour le plaisir de chercher son goût sur ses lèvres. Les bras de Jesse se refermèrent sur sa taille, tandis que ceux de Genji se frayaient un passage entre eux pour atteindre son bassin. Jesse avait déjà humblement ouvert la braguette de son jean, rien de plus, juste de quoi éviter de trop souffrir le martyre dans l'étroitesse de son pantalon, et Genji acheva de l'en débarrasser en constatant non sans orgueil qu'il n'aurait pas à se fatiguer le poignet pour l'exciter d'avantage.

"Impatient ? railla-t-il, ses doigts traçant sa longueur du bout de l'index en s'abstenant de se refermer autour.

\- Pas toi ?" Jesse lui retourna son sourire victorieux, humecta ses lèvres et se redressa légèrement pour susurrer à son oreille : "ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux que tu me baises, je pourrais pas être plus impatient."

Il sentit son visage s'enflammer, et dû détourner les yeux d'embarras pour ce qui était sans doute la première fois de sa vie. Il entendit Jesse ricaner et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue pour l'embrasser avec un espèce de candeur étrange, et ce qui l'envahit alors appartenait à un registre encore différent de l'excitation ou du plaisir purement charnel ; la confiance en lui-même, en Jesse, le contrôle qu'il tenait sur la situation l'exaltèrent plus encore que la seule perspective de s'envoyer en l'air.  
Il ignora ostensiblement les remarques amusées de Jesse quand il sortit de la poche de son blouson de quoi les lubrifier tous les deux en bonne et due forme, décidant que les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait fait les tiroirs de la pharmacie limitée de la base jusqu'à trouver un tube entamé de vaseline mériteraient d'être racontées plus tard. Et Jesse fut rapidement dépossédé de ses capacité à formuler des phrases cohérentes quand Genji se décida à accélérer la procédure et le dirigea entre ses jambes. Ravi de le faire taire, il observa avidement l'expression extatique qui progressait sur son visage, la manière dont sa bouche s'ouvrait et ses sourcils s'arquaient à mesure qu'il s'abaissait sur lui. Son abstinence prolongée l'obligea à patienter un instant avant de tenter timidement un premier coup de rein, mais à la seconde où il bougea les mains de Jesse se cramponnèrent sur ses hanches, sans tenter de dicter le rythme mais comme pour se raccrocher à lui quand Genji le fit pénétrer plus profondément dans sa chair. Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de savourer les râles exquis de Jesse que les siens s'y joignirent à mesure qu'il cambrait le dos pour mieux l'orienter à l'intérieur de lui, luttant à nouveau pour garder les yeux ouverts d'autant que cette fois Jesse se maîtrisait nettement moins : la tête renversée en arrière, il se tordait de plaisir sous lui, son bassin parcouru des soubresauts qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir - et Genji devina avec un orgueil enivrant que c'était précisément sa position de force sur lui qui provoquait cet effet.  
Jesse avait eut raison de se montrer prudent : il était effectivement le partenaire le plus sonore que Genji ait eut jusqu'alors, et par conséquent le plus satisfaisant à combler. Ses mains avaient migré vers ses fesses et s'y agrippaient assez fort pour que Genji pressente qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et il accéléra ses mouvements en conséquences, espérant dans un élan de naïveté parvenir à l'orgasme en premier. Mais Jesse n'avait pas son endurance, à bien des niveaux. Sa voix ne tarda pas à se briser, sa poitrine se soulevant par à coup alors que ses reins se figeaient, ses mains maintenant Genji contre lui avec une telle force qu'il se demanda, _souhaita_ , qu'il lui laisse des marques, quelque chose d'autre que toutes les autres marques qui marbraient sa peau.  
Au premier geignement d'inconfort, Genji prit pitié et choisit de ne pas trop le torturer pour une première fois. Il se redressa doucement sur ses genoux pour le faire se retirer, et l'air pourtant saturé de chaleur humide le fit frissonner en s'immisçant entre ses cuisses moites. Il porta sa main à son entre-jambe par réflexe, et la morsure de ses doigts de métal le ramenèrent cruellement à la réalité à la seconde où ceux de Jesse écartèrent son poignet.

"Non, laisse moi faire."

Sa voix cassée et hachée par son souffle court aurait pu le convaincre de n'importe quoi à ce moment, et ce même sans le "s'il te plait" qu'il ajouta pour bien prouver ses bonnes manières - jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que Jesse avait en tête, au moment où il se saisit de l'arrière de ses cuisses et l'attira vers sa tête. Il mit une seconde de trop à figer le mouvement, le visage de Jesse déjà à hauteur de son sexe quand il s'étrangla :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- T'as dit _encore_ , répondit Jesse, avec une logique implacable. T'as pas fini, hein ?

\- Non mais... Tu viens de...

\- T'inquiète, je me crains pas."

Genji n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire de cet information légèrement troublante, mais considéra qu'il ne pouvait pas mieux faire qu'en profiter dans l'immédiat. Il laissa Jesse le guider jusqu'à sa bouche et laper voracement ce qu'il y avait laissé, puis remonter impatiemment et le reprendre entre ses lèvres. Il se sentait déjà repartir, quand les doigts de Jesse revinrent à la charge, pressant et se recourbant à l'intérieur de lui avec la même ferveur. Il attrapa la poignée au dessus de la vitre d'une main, les cheveux de Jesse de l'autre, et dicta le rythme à nouveau, plus fermement à mesure que son orgasme se profilait. Il était plus lent à venir mais plus intense aussi, serait plus long à se tarir, au point que Genji se demanda un instant s'il allait jamais en redescendre et s'il était possible qu'il meure purement et simplement de plaisir contre la bouche de Jesse et que ce ne serait pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Submergé à nouveau, il vit ses jambes trembler au travers du voile qui lui tombait sur les yeux, embuait sa vue et gouttait sur le front de Jesse, et s'entendit hoqueter en refusant d'admettre qu'il sanglotait presque - sinon complètement. Ses muscles se tendirent à se rompre et son poing se referma si étroitement contre la tête de Jesse qu'il craignit un instant de lui faire mal, avant de s'en désintéresser complètement pour seulement se laisser envahir par le plaisir pur et brûlant qui le traversait comme une lame. Son orgasme le tint de longues, interminables secondes durant lesquelles il remua faiblement contre le visage de Jesse, la tête renversée en arrière et le souffle court, et encore une fois Jesse dut lui faire lâcher prise avant de risquer de suffoquer complètement. Genji le sentit embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses quand il consentit enfin à s'écarter, vide de force comme jamais depuis qu'il habitait ce corps. Il vacilla dangereusement avant que Jesse ne se redresse à son tour pour le rattraper et le serrer contre sa poitrine, sa main caressant sa tête avec tendresse.

"J'en avais vraiment besoin, souffla-t-il faiblement avec presque un ton d'excuse.

\- Toujours enchanté de rendre service, trésor."

Il nota que la voix de Jesse s'était enrouée davantage, et que la sienne ne se portait pas beaucoup mieux. Contre sa joue, la poitrine de Jesse se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement, l'odeur de sueur et la chaleur de sa peau lui parvenant de sous le tissu froissé de sa chemise. Ses paupières lui tombèrent sur les yeux sans ciller, et quand il tenta de les rouvrir, il n'y parvint pas.

*

Il mit plusieurs secondes à se réveiller complètement, moins surpris de s'être assoupi que de se réveiller dans un lit inconnu. Il s'assit lentement sur le matelas, écarta la couverture dans laquelle quelqu'un l'avait emmitouflé soigneusement et frotta ses paupières qui n'avaient plus l'habitude de rester closes aussi longtemps.  
La lumière qui parvenait depuis la seule fenêtre de la pièce indiquait qu'il n'avait pas dormit trop longtemps, et le chapeau laissé sur un rebord de chaise ne faisait pas planer beaucoup de doutes sur l'identité du propriétaire des lieux. Il s'étira longuement, les souvenirs de ses derniers ébats en date lui revenant progressivement en mémoires à mesure que ses muscles courbaturés s'éveillaient en même temps que sa tête. Jesse ne lui avait pas remis toute son armure, mais il avait mis un point d'honneur à le nettoyer avec attention et à lui enfiler un pantalon beaucoup trop large en plus de son blouson sagement refermé sur sa poitrine, ça méritait d'être souligné. Il lui avait aussi laissé de jolis hématomes sur les hanches ainsi que deux traces de suçons sur le torse et sous le nombril, décorations que Genji n'aurait jamais cru revoir fleurir sur sa peau et qu'il considéra avec beaucoup d'approbation.  
En en faisant le bilan, il pouvait conclure que deux orgasmes relativement rapprochés, et des plus intimes qu'il ait eut de toute sa vie de débauché, constituaient un assez bon retour en matière. Surtout avec un corps aussi peu destiné à la chose. Il enjamba le rebord du lit, le contourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et alors qu'il refermait la main autour de la poignée, il leva les yeux - et se figea.

Il avait appris à éviter les miroirs, même suspendus à des endroits aussi imprévisible que le revers d'une porte de salle de bain. Il s'était enseigné à rester suffisamment vigilant pour détourner les yeux des surfaces réfléchissantes, et ce bien avant de prendre le risque d'en croiser une sans le masque qui avait constamment dissimulé son visage les premiers mois de sa réhabilitation. C'était inscrit dans ses réflexes les plus élémentaires à présent. Alors peut-être sa vigilance avait faillit un court instant, sa garde abaissée par la douce euphorie d'avoir retrouvé un peu de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, peut-être n'était-il qu'à demi réveillé d'un sommeil dont il avait perdu l'habitude aussi. Toujours fut-il, quel qu'en fut la raison, qu'il se retrouvait là, immobile et cruellement confronté à son reflet qu'il dévisageait pour la première fois depuis presque un an.

La première réflexion qu'il se fit fut que ses cicatrices étaient moins profondes que ce qu'il avait imaginé ; la deuxième qu'il n'en était pas moins d'une laideur parfaitement repoussante, de celles qui font plus peur qu'elles ne font rire, avec quelque chose de fascinant qui l'empêchait de détourner les yeux du miroir. Les traces de brûlures en toile d'araignée s'étiraient depuis l'aile de son nez jusqu'à sa joue droite, tandis que la gauche comportait d'avantage des estafilades boursouflées laissées par le sabre qui lui avait emporté le bras. Certaines avaient perdu de leur rigidité en cicatrisant, avec des irrégularités que Genji connaissait par cœur pour les avoir tracé avec l'index des centaines de fois, mais celle qui traversait ses lèvres sur la largeur lui faisait comme une grosses aiguille pâle qui distendait son épiderme par en dessous. Ça passait encore. Les brûlures, en revanche...

"C'était son dragon," murmura-t-il en fixant sa bouche qui prononçait les mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé complètement penser. "Les plaies, c'était le sabre. Les brûlures, c'était son dragon."

C'était inconcevable, qu'un Shimada retourne la rage de son dragon contre l'un des siens. A peu près aussi inconcevable qu'un fratricide.  
Genji recula lentement, jusqu'à sentir le matelas derrière les jointures de ses genoux métalliques et de s'y laisser tomber assis. Le dragon avait emporté son visage, là où le sabre n'avait laissé que de maigres lignes blafarde. Il avait achevé de le défigurer quand un bras et la moitié de son torse n'avait pas suffit en terme de punition. Et Genji avait oublié, parce qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas se laisser hanter par les détails. Les _détails_.

"Arrête."

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, se força à fermer les yeux et à ne pas se rappeler, en sachant que ça ne marcherait pas.

"Arrête maintenant, ça suffit."

Le dragon n'avait pas attaqué _après_ le sabre, mais avant. Il n'aurait pas pu en mourir, et ils le savaient tous les deux à ce moment, le dragon avait chargé pour le déstabiliser avant le coup fatal, celui qui avait rependu ses organes sur le sol, et son bras, et tout le sang en éclaboussures épaisses.

"Ça suffit, ça sert plus à rien maintenant, laisse..."

Il avait perdu connaissance ensuite, de toute façon. Heureusement. Il avait perdu connaissance et il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il ne se rappelle dans quelles circonstances son assassin avait cru bon d'immoler son cadavre encore tiède, puisque pas tout à fait mort. Où avait-il fait ça ? Probablement pas sur place. Peut-être même hors du château. Peut-être avait-il mis son corps dans la même voiture où il l'avait giflé un soir où Genji s'était soûlé comme jamais, et l'avait transporté loin de Hanamura pour le brûler. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir - aucun à part interroger les personnes qui avaient retrouvé sa carcasse avant qu'elle ne se consume entièrement, et il se demandait de plus en plus si oui ou non il voulait savoir.  
Un chuintement le fit sursauter et il redressa la tête, son regard évitant son reflet par réflexe maintenant inutile pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre et sur Jesse, planté devant comme une statue. Il fixa sur Genji un regard de crainte et d'incompréhension mêlées, avant de refermer le battant et de traverser la pièce droit sur lui avec une précipitation retenue mais assez évidente.

"Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Je vais... Bien, je crois, oui ? bégaya Genji en mentant à moitié, pressentant que Jesse ne s'inquiétait pas de la même chose que lui.

\- T'es réveillé depuis quand ?

\- Quelques minutes à peine." Il fronça les sourcils, devinant soudain. "J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Vingt-deux heures, et je commençais à désespérer que tu te réveilles."

Ce fut au tour de Genji de le fixer avec stupéfaction. Ça expliquait les courbatures, l'euphorie et le manque de vigilance, au moins.

"J'ai dormi vingt-deux heures, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Et tu m'as flanqué la frousse de ma vie, soupira Jesse en s'asseyant lourdement à même le sol, visiblement épuisé aussi bien physiquement qu’émotionnellement. T'étais impossible à réveiller. Angela a dit que t'allais bien mais j'étais... Merde, j'ai cru que je t'avais tué."

Genji se représenta la situation avec une telle clarté qu'il failli éclater de rire : Jesse, transportant en douce sa personne lourdement assoupie pour la cacher dans sa chambre, puis se morfondre en culpabilité à mesure que son sommeil s'éternisait, jusqu'à se sentir obligé de mettre Angela dans le secret au cas où il l'aurait cassé en le satisfaisant sexuellement avec un peu trop de vigueur.  
Il regrettait d'avoir manqué ça.

"Tu as dit à Angela ce que tu avais fait juste avant ? demanda Genji pour confirmer l'image parfaite qu'il se faisait de la scène.

\- Euh.... Pas dans les détails." Ses pommettes s'assombrirent considérablement et il bégaya : "qu'est ce que tu veux, j'avais- j'avais pas le choix ! Je me disais, tu sais, que ça aurait pu... Je sais pas, faire se toucher des fils, j'en sais rien...

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Angela, comment elle a réagit ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle s'est inquiété peut-être ? Tu parles ! Elle m'a tapoté l'épaule comme a un gosse de cinq ans et elle a dit _le coït est une activité très saine et très stimulante_." Genji trouva l'imitation très convaincante. "Tu parles que c'est stimulant ! Ça t'a fait dormir une journée entière et moi, j'ai passé la journée à attendre le moment où elle me balancerait à Gabriel pour qu'il vienne me péter la gueule."

Ce fut l'ultime précision qui eut raison de Genji : il éclata d'un rire hystérique qui lui mis les larmes aux yeux et qui renfrogna Jesse un peu plus.

"J'espérais un peu de compassion, mais j'imagine que je peux tout aussi bien aller me faire foutre, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et tu vas comater comme ça à chaque fois ?

\- Tu prévois déjà qu'il y ait des prochaines fois ?"

Les épaules de Jesse s'affaissèrent légèrement, en même temps que son visage affichait la plus sincère des déceptions.

"J'ai eu l'audace de l'envisager.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver dans ce cas, reprit Genji avec une indifférence forcée pour ce touchant aveu. J'ai beaucoup de fatigue accumulée alors ce n'est pas surprenant que ça m'ait assommé mais..." Il tapota pensivement sa lèvre inférieure, évitant de croiser le regard de Jesse qu'il sentait rivé sur lui. "Je suppose, et ce n'est qu'une supposition, que si j'avais l'occasion plus régulière de me retrouver dans une situation au terme de laquelle je risque de m'endormir, mon temps de sommeil se réduirait.

\- Ça semble logique.

\- Et avantageux.

\- Et avantageux.

\- C'était deux fois consécutives, en plus. J'y suis sûrement allé un peu fort pour une reprise, il faudra juste être un peu plus prudent.

\- Prudent, voilà.

\- Tu comptais vraiment coucher avec moi depuis aussi longtemps que tu le prétendais hier, ou c'était juste pour me convaincre ?"

Ce fut au tour de Jesse de rire, d'un de ces rires un peu embarrassé qui le faisaient regarder de côté et creusait admirablement ses fossettes.

"Je me rappelle pas avoir eu à beaucoup te convaincre, ma caille. Ni t'avoir jamais caché mes intentions d'ailleurs." Il retrouva assez de contenance pour lever les yeux et lui adresser un clin d'œil. "Mais tu me croiras jamais complètement, pas vrai ?"

Genji sentit les traits de son visage se figer. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'étendre sur le peu de confiance qu'il avait en sa capacité d'éveiller le moindre soupçon de luxure chez quelqu'un, d'autant plus chez quelqu'un comme Jesse qui distribuait des échantillons de ses charmes sans beaucoup de retenue. Ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer que ce doute était toujours présent, et qu'il le serait probablement toujours. Et c'était inutile, puisque Jesse l'avait de toute façon compris par lui-même.

"Bah, c'est pas si grave, reprit Jesse en se relevant. Du moment que tu veux bien de moi, je vais pas m'offusquer de ce que t'en penses. J'ai jamais cherché à t'embobiner en tout cas, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux de ma parole."

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'approfondir son propre avis sur la question, sur ce que _bien vouloir_ de Jesse impliquait pour lui, pour Genji, pour eux deux. C'était un problème supplémentaire avec lequel il n'avait aucune envie de se débattre.  
Jesse s'assit sur le matelas à côté de lui, pas trop près, juste assez pour laisser à Genji le choix de réduire ou non l'espace qui les séparait.

"On devrait quitter Gibraltar ce soir pour Nairobi. Angela a demandé à ce que tu passes la voir avant qu'on décolle.

\- On a combien de temps ?

\- Six, sept heures. Gabriel m'a pas encore transmis l'horaire exact, mais ce sera pas avant."

Genji hocha la tête, se décida enfin à se lever, s'étira une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je repasserai te voir quand j'en aurai fini avec la maintenance, informa-t-il avec autant de détachement que possible. Attends-moi ici.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je veux pas remettre ça maintenant ! Protesta Jesse avec une panique évidente. Reste dans tes quartiers, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes en syncopes avant qu'on parte.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu," rétorqua Genji en luttant contre le sourire nerveux qui lui étirait le coin des lèvres. Il passa la porte de la chambre, et se retourna juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme pour ajouter en tapotant la commissure de sa bouche avec l'index : "aucun risque, si c'est juste pour te retourner la faveur."

Dans la seconde où il aperçu Jesse avant que les portes ne se referment, il eut la certitude de voir son visage s'empourprer d'un seul coup.


	9. Chapter 9

Pour avoir eu la chance de s'épanouir dans un luxe indécent depuis sa naissance, Genji s'estimait difficilement impressionnable en termes d'étalage d'argent outrancier. Pourtant, ce semblant de château au type baroque toute en colonnades et moulures dorées avec cliché parisien oblige d'une vue imprenable sur la tour Eiffel parvenait presque à lui faire éprouver quelque chose de dangereusement proche du malaise.  
L'impression allait crescendo à mesure qu'il montait les immenses marches de la salle de réception où les plus grandes crapules de la planète s'étaient rassemblées pour causer paix dans le monde, et son écœurement avait atteint des sommets quand il parvint au balcon et aux monstrueuses lanternes de cristal qui le surplombaient. En luttant sagement contre le réflexe de desserrer le nœud papillon qui lui serrait le cou par-dessus la couche de fibre de carbone dissimulant sa peau, il imaginait avec quel vocabulaire fleuri Jesse aurait démonté ce genre d'architecture grandiloquente et ses occupants tout aussi pompeux - si celui-ci n'avait pas eu son attention entière focalisée sur la dame à qui il s’était empressé de donner le bras dès qu'il l'avait aperçu au pied de l’escalier. C'était un de ses avantages de tête d'affiche : même sans apparaitre bien souvent dans les journaux pour ses exploits classés secret-défense, la popularité de Jesse lui permettait aisément de faire la conversation au capitaine Amari sans se cacher.  
Genji ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Bien que relativement honoré d'avoir été sélectionné par Gabriel pour jouer les gardes du corps, il n'en conservait pas moins un couvert d'anonymat toujours aussi épais, mais qui lui donnait au moins l'avantage d'avoir son visage entièrement dissimulé pour la soirée - en plus du reste, et personne n'avait estimé nécessaire de mentionner que son armure intégrale n'avait quasiment pas d'autre but que de le faire passer pour un omniaque.  
Malgré cet accoutrement vaguement humiliant, Genji estimait en tirer plus d’avantages que d'inconvénients : faire une croix sur le champagne et les petit-four ne lui coûtait pas bien cher comparativement à la possibilité de surveiller la salle sans croiser un seul regard. Gabriel n'avait de toute façon pas laissé planer le mystère bien longtemps sur la raison de son invitation ; s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher Jesse de conter fleurette à Amari, au moins était-il certain que Genji n'aurait rien de mieux à faire que garder l'œil sur tous les entrepreneurs, diplomates, représentants d'États et autres escrocs politiques susceptibles d'être victime d'un attentat.  
  
"Tu te rappelles de la liste des invités que je t'ai faite parvenir hier ?" demanda tranquillement Gabriel alors que l'agent avec qui il discutait une seconde plus tôt s'éloignait.  
   
Il n'avait pas renouvelé le smoking blanc. Le bleu foncé lui seyait indiscutablement mieux, et ce n'était sans doute pas par hasard qu'il avait opté pour une couleur vaguement moins suspecte, mais Genji trouvait un peu poussé que son propre costume soit assorti à celui de son supérieur - sentiment un peu exacerbé par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le bleu, sans doute.  
  
"Je m'en rappelle.  
  
\- Oublie-la. C'est une fausse."  
  
Avoir le visage entièrement masqué lui permettait aussi de ne pas retenir ses grimaces de désarroi.  
  
"Elle a été falsifiée pour protéger les huiles qui voulaient se faire discrètes, expliqua Gabriel. C'est trop tard pour en mémoriser une nouvelle maintenant."  
  
Ils passèrent les lourdes portes ouvragées, Gabriel adressant son plus beau sourire de respectable commandant d'Overwatch au réceptionniste et signant son nom et celui de Genji (un faux, Genji le savait et aurait pu l'écrire lui-même) sur la liste des invités.  
  
"Garde un œil aux alentours mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Personne ne s'inquiétera que tu me colles, ici," rappela Gabriel à mi-voix alors qu'ils passaient de nouvelles portes, tout aussi inutilement travaillées, pour aboutir à la salle de réception où un brouhaha tout en politesse de riches puissants emplissait la salle sous des accords de violons.  
  
A peine y entrèrent-ils qu'une bonne femme rondelette en robe de soirée leur fit signe - ou plutôt, fit signe à Gabriel - en s'avançant vers eux un d'un pas dandinant, son propre garde du corps sur les talons. Genji l’identifia comme une inoffensive ambassadrice du Portugal, précédemment citée en bonne et due forme sur la liste falsifiée qu'il s'était fait un devoir de mémoriser dans son intégralité, et se désintéressa bien vite de son échange de courtoisie avec Gabriel pour scruter la salle.  
Beaucoup des visages qu'il avait retenu, humains comme omniaques, étaient visibles. D'autres lui étaient familiers sans avoir été annoncés, et d'autres encore (moins nombreux) lui étaient tout simplement inconnus. Et c'était précisément cette catégorie-là qui mériterait la plus grande partie de son attention.  
L’ambassadrice avait déjà cédé la place à un autre gratiné quand Genji reporta son attention sur son commandant, et il fut vaguement surpris de voir un sourire presque sincère sur son visage habituellement si sévère. Force était de constater qu'il simulait plutôt bien les bonnes manières et le plaisir de vous revoir, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant tout compte fait. Ce qui l'était davantage, nota Genji, était que les regards qui se tournaient dans leur direction ne trahissaient aucune animosité dirigée vers son supérieur. Ni animosité, ni même la crainte la plus basique. Au contraire, le respect que Gabriel inspirait semblait profondément... Reconnaissant.  
  
"Vous faites ça bien, félicita Genji alors qu’il parvenait à se dépêtrer d'une énième salutation étirée en conversation badine.  
  
\- Moque toi, gronda Gabriel, mais avec un certain amusement dans la voix. Ce ne sont pas des efforts gaspillés, tu peux me croire.  
  
\- Je vous crois."  
  
Ses pensées tissèrent un lien dangereux avec des souvenirs de soirées semblables, moins imposantes peut-être mais tout aussi luxueuses, où le plus courtisé et contraint de rendre la pareille n'aurait certainement pas exigé de Genji qu'il dissimule son visage - n'aurait certainement pas exigé quoi que ce soit de Genji. Il détourna les yeux de Gabriel pour s'éviter de trop réfléchir au comique cruel de ce retournement de situation.  
  
"La diplomatie fait partie des obligations de tout responsable qui se respecte, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Je ne vais pas vous plaindre.  
  
\- Ça me ferait mal, ricana Gabriel en acceptant le verre que lui proposait un serveur (et qui eut même la politesse affectée de saluer Genji. Ils étaient décidément bien élevés). Ce n'est pas ma meilleure performance. Les bals de ce genre, c'est pas plus d'efforts que s'obliger à souhaiter la bonne année à toute la famille pour récolter les étrennes.  
  
\- Vous considérez _ça_ comme votre famille ? nargua Genji avec un mouvement de menton méprisant vers la foule épaisse.  
  
\- Non. C'est Overwatch, ma famille."  
  
Genji l'observa du coin de l'œil prendre une gorgée de son verre, son regard fixe et perçant droit devant lui.  
Il restait persuadé sans prétention que Gabriel ne lui avait jamais menti à proprement parler. Mais la complexité de Gabriel, en sa qualité de chef des services secrets, tenait dans son talent à dissimuler la vaste majorité des faits sans avoir à transformer directement la vérité - juste en n'évoquant jamais l'essentiel. Et si Gabriel n'avait jamais caché son désaccord avec beaucoup des décisions et des actions officielles d'Overwatch, menant parfois Genji à croire à la rancœur que beaucoup de rumeurs plus ou moins fondées lui prêtaient à leur égard, Gabriel n'avait rien laissé deviner de ce sur quoi Genji avait soudain une vue imprenable : pas exactement de la loyauté, mais un attachement profond et indéniable à l'organisation qu'il servait. Une affection contrainte, peut-être, mais qui lui apportait trop et dans laquelle il avait investi trop de sa personne pour ne pouvoir la rejeter en bloc sans courir le risque d'y perdre de lui-même. Gabriel aimait Overwatch, quoi qu'il en dise, et de force s'il le fallait. Le résumé bien illustré d'un _lien familial_ , Genji en savait quelque chose.  
Et comme pour confirmer cette évidence, un homme que Genji n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître se détacha de la foule pour les approcher, une expression rayonnante sur son visage de sauveur de l'humanité que Gabriel lui rendit sans retenue.  
Genji ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Gabriel sourire aussi honnêtement à quelqu'un. Rien à voir avec sa comédie de rictus presque honnêtes ; la rigueur qui tirait ses traits balafrés s'estompa en un battement de cil, lissant les plis entre ses sourcils et au coin de ses yeux lorsque Jack Morrison fut à sa hauteur et fit tinter son verre contre le sien. Le commandant en chef n'accorda à Genji qu'un salut de circonstance, ce dont il n’eut même pas le temps de s'offusquer tant son point de vue sur un Gabriel plus radieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais cru capable de l'être suffisait à le fasciner.  
Genji s'était complètement désintéressé de la salle pour fixer les deux hommes, dont les propos n'avaient rien de particulièrement intéressant mais dont l'intimité évidente les avait comme sorti du reste du monde, quand une poigne de fer se referma sur son bras et le fit pivoter brutalement face à la dernière personne qu’il pensait disposée à le malmener gratuitement.  
  
"Genji ! Ce que t'es beau en costume, c'est qui qui t'a dégoté ça ? C'est Gabriel ? Je parie que c'est Gabriel !"  
  
A peu près certain que sa stupeur transparaissait aisément de derrière son masque, Genji fixa son médecin avec une consternation éberluée, son sourire beaucoup trop large entre ses joues teintées d'un rose si vif qu’elles auraient pu briller dans le noir.  
  
"Ma réputation me précède," intervint Gabriel avant même que Genji n’ait pu retrouver sa contenance.  
  
Il se sentit absurdement coupable d’avoir interrompu son petit moment avec Morrison, mais le soulagement qu’il éprouva à ne pas se retrouver seul aux prises avec une Angela beaucoup trop euphorique pour que ce soit honnête prit rapidement le dessus. Gabriel avait saisi délicatement le poignet d'Angela et tentait de lui faire lâcher prise alors qu’il poursuivait tranquillement :  
  
 "Wilhelm n'était pas sensé te surveiller ?  
  
\- Je suis une grande fille. Assez grande pour lui fausser compagnie en tout cas."  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire sonore à sa propre plaisanterie, produisant le son le plus perçant que Genji ait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche.  
Gabriel avait à peine réussi à le dépêtrer de ses mains empressées qu’Angela revint à la charge et saisit Genji par la taille, son menton appuyé sur son épaule et ses cils papillonnant sur ses yeux qui brillaient trop.  
  
"Tu me le prêtes ? J'ai plus de garde du corps.  
  
\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais restée avec Wilhelm, soupira Gabriel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, abandonnant avec une résignation un peu trop rapide au goût de Genji. Tu peux rester avec nous si ça te chante...  
  
\- Mais j'ai pas envie de rester avec toi ! protesta-t-elle avec des accents de petite fille. Et puis tu me veux pas dans tes pattes, hein ? Pas vrai ? Tu peux le dire. J'suis pas susceptible."  
  
Genji eut le temps d’apercevoir Morrison secouer la tête de droite à gauche, étrangement silencieux derrière Gabriel qui montrait tous les signes de quelqu'un qui ne demandait qu'à jeter l'éponge avant même de débuter les hostilités. Il se détourna sans même un regard pour le premier concerné, et ordonna mollement :  
  
"Ne vous éloignez pas trop.  
  
\- Promiiiis," minauda Angela avec son plus beau salut militaire, avant d’attraper Genji par le bras et de l’entrainer à sa suite.  
  
À peine se furent-ils retourné qu'elle attrapait un verre à la volée sur une table, assez semblablement à la manière dont elle avait attrapé Genji d'ailleurs, et celui-ci ne manqua pas d'ajouter à la liste de ses indices d'ébriété qu'elle s'appuyait considérablement sur lui pour marcher droit. Ce n'était pas des signes indispensables pour qu'il se fasse une idée claire de la situation, mais il demanda néanmoins avec une certaine sollicitude :  
  
"Angela, vous êtes ivre ?  
  
\- Beurrée comme une tartine, pour être précise."  
  
Elle descendit les deux tiers de sa boisson à une vitesse que même Jesse aurait jugé olympique, soupira bruyamment et désigna la salle d'un large geste du bras.  
  
"C'est ce qu'il me faut pour supporter de nager parmi les requins, ricana-t-elle à mi-voix, et sa prudence confirma au moins que même sérieusement imbibée, l'alcool ne lui enlevait pas l'essentiel de sa lucidité. Quand je suis sobre je souris pas assez, qu'y paraît.  
  
\- Vous étiez obligée de venir ?  
  
\- Je suis médecin en chef, rappela-t-elle avec une moue offensée comme si Genji lui avait fait l’offense de l’oublier. Jack aurait plus de mal à justifier mon absence que... Que ça."  
  
Elle l'entraînait progressivement vers les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin, mais au moment de les traverser, elle sembla se souvenir de sa promesse à Gabriel et se contenta de s'assoir sur un des bancs qui longeaient le mur. Elle promena un long regard silencieux et méprisant sur l'assistance, sirotant le fond de sa flûte dont il ne restait pas grand-chose du contenu, et Genji se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas complètement oublié sa présence.  
  
Il profita de ce qu'elle ne le regardait pas pour l'observer, plus attentivement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu’alors. Maquillée, coiffée, habillée élégamment du bout de ses ravissants escarpins jusqu’à l’extrémité de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, elle détonnait sensiblement avec la douceur et la simplicité mêlée de sérieux qu'il lui connaissait. Mais la ligne parfaite de ses sourcils et la poudre bleue au coin de ses paupières ne faisaient qu’accentuer la sévérité de son regard, et l'expression de répugnance qui tirait les coins de sa bouche vers le bas aurait été moins cruelle sans le rouge trop vif de ses lèvres.  
  
"Je déteste cette soirée, souffla-t-elle, sa main se crispant sur le bras de Genji. Tous les ans c'est pareil, tous là à se goinfrer en se félicitant les uns les autres. La moitié a jamais vu un cadavre, et l'autre moitié en fait son fond de commerce. Bal pour la paix, tu parles. Ça me dégoute.  
  
\- Et dans quelle catégorie vous rangez-vous, Angela ? demanda Genji avec douceur.  
  
\- Dans celle des lâches qui boivent pour oublier."  
  
Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, comme prise de vertiges qui n'avaient pas que rapport avec l'alcool.  
Son médecin et sauveur attitré n'avait jamais prétendu l'infaillibilité ; elle l'inspirait sans l'imposer, parce que ses capacités et son talent étaient tels qu'elle n'avait pas à rassurer qui que ce soit autrement qu'en agissant. Mais à la manière de Gabriel, Angela ne parlait que de ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser entendre. En s'abstenant d'évoquer les sujets de doutes, elle parvenait encore mieux que Gabriel à persuader qu'elle n'en avait aucun. Genji n'était pas certain que ce fut volontaire, mais il ne l'idéalisait pas au point de l'en croire à ce point innocente.  
  
"J'aime mon travail, se défendit-elle soudain comme si Genji l'avait accusé du contraire. Même sur le terrain, j'ai toujours ce sentiment d'être du bon côté. C'est dans ce genre de cirque que ça me revient en plein dans la tête. Je réalise comme je suis niaise de croire qu'il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés, alors que derrière, tous ceux qui tirent les ficelles font la fête ensemble en complotant pour se tirer mutuellement dans les pattes." Elle soupira, pressa le pouce et l'index au coin de ses yeux fardés. "Wilhelm a raison, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Je manque de maturité.  
  
\- Renoncer à ses valeurs n'a rien à voir avec la maturité.  
  
\- Mais j'y ai renoncé. À partir du moment où je suis entrée dans l'armée, j'y ai renoncé. L'immaturité, c'est ça. C'est se prétendre pacifiste en portant des médailles de militaire."  
  
Genji se sentit un peu coincé. Et comme rien ne le prédisposait à savoir comment consoler quelqu'un, et encore moins un médecin militaire en proie à des doutes sur les fondements de sa morale, il choisit de se défiler.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, avant d'entrer à Overwatch ?"  
  
Le haussement de sourcils maquillés d'Angela l'informa qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la question, mais elle répondit néanmoins :  
  
"J'étais directrice d'un service de chirurgie neuronale. Je faisais de la recherche en biotechnologies, aussi. C'est surtout ça qui m'a orientée vers l'armée.  
  
\- Et avant ?  
  
\- Avant ?" Elle cilla, confuse. "Avant j'étais étudiante. Et je faisais les courses des personnes âgées pour me faire quatre sous, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
  
\- Et avant ?  
  
\- Comment ça, avant ? répéta-t-elle avec un léger agacement.  
  
\- Avant d'être le docteur Ziegler, qu'est-ce que vous étiez ?"  
  
Angela soutint le regard invisible de sa visière avec des yeux un peu vitreux, puis les détourna pour fixer le bout pointu de ses chaussures.  
  
"J'étais personne avant d'être le docteur Ziegler.  
  
\- Allons, allons. Vous deviez bien au moins être la fille de madame et monsieur Ziegler, non ?  
  
\- Non, je l'étais pas," répondit-elle brutalement. Genji commençait à regretter de s'être avancé en terrain inconnu, et le regretta d’autant plus plus quand elle ajouta : "je suis orpheline de guerre."  
  
Une vague de culpabilité fit se tordre quelque chose en lui, une de ces choses qu'Angela elle-même avait mis dans son ventre, et il baissa les yeux à son tour.  
  
"Pardon d’avoir évoqué le sujet. Je suis désolé, Angela.  
  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? C'est pas toi qui les a tué, que je sache !" Sa voix avait retrouvé sa légèreté ivre, et ce fut le plus inquiétant. Elle se redressa sur son séant et tapota sa tempe avec l'index, la tête inclinée sur le côté. "Mais puisque tu en parles, c'est bizarre, tu sais ? Mes deux parents sont morts quand j'avais sept ans. Et bien de sept ans jusqu'à mon entrée à l'université de médecine, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Pas vraiment comme de l'amnésie, je sais les faits, dans quel orphelinat j'étais, dans quelle école je suis allée, dans quel collège... Je me rappelle des lieux, de certains événements. Mais c'est comme si je n'avais aucun souvenir à la première personne. Je ne me rappelle de rien en ce qui me concerne moi, même pas ce que je voulais."  
  
Son regard se perdit au-dessus de la foule sans qu'elle ne semble la voir, et au moins, songea Genji, elle parvenait à oublier tous ces gens qui la répugnaient tant un instant plus tôt.  
  
"Je pense que je voulais être médecin pour combattre la guerre, en quelque sorte. C'est bête, hein ? Et aussi... Je voulais me donner un titre, une identité, tu comprends ? Je pense que c'était ça, mais c'est que des suppositions. Je sais pas du tout qui j'étais, avant."  
  
Elle tourne ses yeux brillants vers Genji, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part, ce qui le terrifia passablement puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi penser d’une révélation aussi intime.  
  
"Et bien c'est... C'est curieux.  
  
\- Curieux, oui, c'est ça !" Elle éclata de rire à nouveau. "C'est curieux, très, très curieux..."  
  
Elle posa la tête sur son épaule en poussant un petit soupir satisfait, portant à croire que Genji, sans pouvoir se féliciter de sa piètre performance, l'avait légèrement apaisée. Peut-être. Les rôles n'étaient décidément pas faciles à échanger.  
  
"Tu as des souvenirs, toi ? reprit Angela. Des souvenirs de ton enfance ?  
  
\- A ne plus savoir qu'en faire."  
  
Elle gloussa sans retenue, et Genji commença à apprécier le son à force de l'entendre, même imbibé d'alcool. Faire rire les jeunes femmes tristes n'étaient pas un domaine inconnu, juste lointain. Alors il continua, en espérant le provoquer encore :  
  
"Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir triste. Même ceux où je me dispute avec mon frère se finissent bien.  
  
\- Ah oui ?  
  
\- On se réconciliait vite, ou bien on faisait semblant d'avoir oublié pour mieux se prendre le bec la fois suivante. Surtout moi." Il haussa les épaules, une moins que l'autre pour ne pas déloger la tête d'Angela toujours posée dessus. "Il y avait un traitement de faveur évident, de toute façon. Et une jalousie justifiée." Il hésita un instant, avant d'estimer qu'au point où il en était, il n'aurait pas été très correct de faire semblant de ne pas l'admettre. "Je le savais parfaitement sans que ça m'empêche d'en profiter. Je n'ai pas demandé à naître en deuxième après tout."  
  
Le rire d'Angela retentit encore, gonflé de réprobation à son manque de scrupule éhonté.  
  
"Tu devais être un petit frère tellement agaçant.  
  
\- Et mon frère était exactement le genre de personne qui n'avait pas la patience de me supporter. Il n'a pas eu de chance."  
  
_Moi non plus_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, mais s'abstint de le préciser maintenant que l'humeur d'Angela semblait monter de quelques échelons.  
  
"Et vous vous disputiez souvent ?  
  
\- Pas quand on était jeune. C'est plus tard que ça a empiré. A l'adolescence, on ne faisait que ça. C'est à partir de là qu'on a réalisé qu'on ne fonctionnait pas pareil, mais on ne l'avait pas encore accepté. Je pense... je pense qu'on souhaitait réellement changer l'autre pour qu'il nous accepte, sans penser à faire des compromis soi-même." Il sourit pour lui-même et répéta : "surtout moi."  
  
Angela se redressa un peu pour le regarder, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres et Genji s'empressa de poursuivre :  
  
"Ensuite on s'est fait une raison, et on s'est contenté de se parler le moins possible. On savait tous les deux où ça menait quand on se parlait trop.  
  
\- C'est un peu triste...  
  
\- Mais non. C'était le meilleur choix à faire. Ça ne sert à rien de s'obstiner à croire qu'on doit forcément apprécier tous les membres de sa famille ; nous avons grandi pour devenir des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, voilà tout."  
  
Angela s'abstint d'insister et Genji savait pourquoi : la suite de l'histoire était vraiment triste, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de le rappeler.  
  
"Raconte-m’en un," dit-elle soudain, son visage s'éclairant avec cette candeur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. "Raconte-moi un de tes souvenirs. Celui que tu veux."  
  
Il hésita un instant. Évoquer son passé était déjà quelque chose dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, et à force d'être réduit au silence, il avait pris un certain goût à sa muselière ; le fond de sa personne n'avait pas à être remué, et il stagnait bien, là, comme la boue au fond d'un étang, et quelque part peut-être que Genji lui-même craignait d'y déterrer des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de faire face. Des choses qui confirmaient qu'il devait être un petit frère tellement agaçant.  
Mais des choses qui garderaient le sourire d'Angela sur ses lèvres, et il reprit :  
  
"Voyons-voir, alors... Il y a une tradition chez nous, au nouvel an ; on reste éveillé toute la nuit du 31 décembre, et on regarde le soleil se lever pour la première fois de l'année - on appelle ça le _hatsuhinode_. Pour ça, ma famille se rassemble dans un temple en particulier, un en hauteur avec une gigantesque statue de dragon tourné vers la mer, à l'entrée."  
  
Il regarda droit devant lui comme l'avait fait Angela un peu plus tôt, visualisant à mesure qu'il l'évoquait le temple, les marches en pierre creusées à leur centre par le passage des pèlerins qui les avaient foulées pendant des siècles, le bois vermillon des lampes qui les longeaient et leur lumière blafarde sur la neige.  
  
"J'avais sept ans, je m'en rappelle parce que c'était la première année où j'avais coupé mes cheveux courts tout seul. C'était aussi la première fois que j'arrivais à tenir éveillé toute la nuit, j'avais mal aux yeux et ils se fermaient tout seul. On était sur l'allée entre le temple et la statue, juste avant l'aube, avec des hommes de notre père pour éviter de nous perdre dans la foule. C'était la première fois que je voyais la statue, et elle m'a semblé encore plus grande que ce qu'elle est en réalité, ça m’a réveillé d’un coup. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était de l'escalader."  
  
Le souvenir lui revient avec une vivacité redoublée. Le léger brouhaha de la foule haute autour de lui comme une forêt, le gris perle du ciel qui s'éclairait avec sa lenteur hivernale au-dessus des cornes sombres de la statue en contre-jour. La buée qu'il crachait par la bouche comme la fumée d'un dragon qu'il rêvait d'être. La chaleur de la main de son frère sur la sienne, son frère qui ne le disait pas car il était grand maintenant mais qui pensait sans aucun doute à la même chose que lui en soufflant la fumée blanche par les narines.  
  
"J'ai dit à mon frère, "est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà monté tout en haut ?" et il m'a tout de suite prévenu que si je faisais ça, je serais puni et qu'on m'emmènerait plus jamais au temple pour le _hatsuhinode_. Il m'a dit de me tenir tranquille mais en même temps, je voyais bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi et ça m'a encouragé encore plus."  
  
Il revit les yeux graves de son frère, derrière ses longs cils noirs d'enfant et sous ses sourcils froncés entre lesquels le souci n'avait pas encore tracé un pli quasi-permanente. Il revit les mèches sombres qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et qu'il rangeait nerveusement derrière son oreille, ses cheveux qu'il pouvait porter aussi long qu'il le souhaitait sans que cela n'induise en erreur, l'erreur cruelle et si commune que Genji avait essayé de contrer en se débarrassant des siens à grand coups de ciseaux.  
  
"J'ai fini par le convaincre, évidemment, parce qu'il en avait envie lui-aussi mais qu'il était trop sage pour le faire. Il s'est laissé convaincre pour deux. Il m'a dit, "d'accord, mais alors tu dois y arriver, si tu rates je ne t'aiderais plus"."  
  
Il entendit la voix de son frère le dire, le chuchoter pour ne pas se faire entendre des hommes qui les encerclaient. _Si tu rates, je t'aiderais plus_. Il se rappelait avoir violemment tremblé d'excitation et de frayeur à l'idée terrible de _rater._  
  
"Il m'a poussé en avant et j'ai couru à toute vitesse vers la statue. Les hommes de mon père se sont mis à me courir après, mais je me faufilais plus vite qu'eux dans la foule. Un a failli m'attraper mais mon frère avait un petit lance-pierre, et il a cassé une ampoule de l’allée juste au-dessus de sa tête pour l'arrêter."  
  
Il n'avait su que plus tard comment et par qui l'ampoule avait été brisée, mais il se rappelait très bien de son explosion mélodieuse juste derrière lui, et du glapissement du yakuza surpris quand le verre avait plu sur sa tête.  
  
"Je suis arrivée jusqu'à la statue et je l'ai escaladé très vite, "comme un lézard" m'a dit mon frère après. J'étais surexcité et j'avais les mains gelées, parce que j'avais jeté mes gants juste avant de grimper. Je ne pensais même pas au risque de tomber, j'avais juste peur de me faire rattraper avant d'arriver tout en haut."  
  
Il revit la pierre grise devant ses yeux, les aspérités des écailles dures et glaciales sous ses doigts gourds de froid. Il entendit les cris de la foule qui le regardait maintenant et le pointait du doigt.  
  
"J'ai attrapé ses cornes, une dans chaque main, je me rappelle très bien de ça, et quand je me suis hissé tout en haut c'est là que le soleil s'est levé. Pile à ce moment. J'ai été le seul à voir l'aube, parce que tout le monde avait les yeux sur moi à ce moment-là."  
  
Il sourit en se rappelant fixer le soleil jusqu'à ce que ça lui brûle deux ronds sombres sur les rétines, puis hurler de joie avec sa voix aiguë d'oisillon de sept ans aux cheveux coupés courts n'importe comment. Il se rappela avoir baissé les yeux sur la foule et se sentir gagné du vertige d'avoir tous les yeux rivés sur lui, toute cette attention qui gonflait son petit égo. Il se rappela se retourner là où il avait laissé son frère, distinguer son visage dans la lumière orange de l'aube et son sourire fier comme jamais. Il se rappela avoir pensé, peut-être même crié _j'ai pas raté_ , et puis, _tu m'aideras encore._  
  
"Je me demande à partir de quand ça a perdu son importance, le soutien de mon frère. Je ne me rappelle plus si c'est parce que ses obligations l'ont détourné de moi, ou si c'est moi qui me suis lassé de lui en premier.  
  
\- Ça n'a pas terni tes souvenirs, au moins.  
  
\- Non. Non, au contraire. Ça s'est sûrement embelli avec la distance.  
  
\- Peu importe. C'est une jolie histoire. Merci."  
  
Angela se redressa pour poser un baiser sur le côté de son masque, et Genji fut soulagé que l'alcool ne lui fasse pas un effet larmoyant car il n'en aurait pas mené large si elle s'était mise à pleurer. Une mèche de cheveux glissa sur son visage et il tendit la main pour l'écarter, en songeant à ce qu'Angela aurait représenté pour lui en d'autre temps. Il s'en serait méfié, sans doute. Les femmes honnêtes et intelligentes lui faisaient plus peur que les hommes, parce qu’elles représentaient un risque plus grand de s'en enticher - et pour Genji, s'enticher ne représentait rien d'autre que le risque de donner plus qu'il ne pouvait recevoir. Les relations à sens unique étaient terrifiantes, pour peu qu’il se situe du mauvais côté.  
  
Il pouvait se rassurer, maintenant. Angela lui donnait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais retourner.  
  
Il rangeait les cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille quand une voix la fit sursauter.  
  
"Angela !"  
  
Genji suivit son regard, et n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour repérer la personne qui l'apostrophait en agitant le bras, comme si sa carrure absurdement massive ne suffisait pas pour le distinguer de loin.  
Avant même de parvenir jusqu'à eux, Wilhelm Reinhardt s'était déjà lancé dans une diatribe en allemand dont Genji ne saisissait pas un seul mot mais dont le ton laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une réprimande mêlée d'inquiétude. Angela y répondit avec sa voix boudeuse d'adolescente soûle, mais se leva néanmoins du banc pour attraper le bras que son gardien lui tendait.  
  
"Merci de vous être occupée d'elle, mon ami" gronda Reinhardt en tapotant la main d'Angela comme pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait bien en place.  
  
C'était la première fois de la soirée que quelqu'un ignorant son identité s'adressait aussi directement à lui, et la première fois depuis qu'il n'avait plus d'identité qu'il avait droit à des remerciements aussi spontanément chaleureux. Genji décida d'emblée qu'il appréciait cet individu.  
  
"Vous êtes un homme de Reyes, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda-t-il en tendant sa large main ouverte devant Genji. Ce dernier marqua un instant d'hésitation avant de la saisir, ne comprenant pas immédiatement que la sympathie de Reinhardt allait jusqu'à lui faire la conversation. Il s'attendait au moins à ce que sa poigne lui écrase les phalanges, mais il n'était que politesse maîtrisée quand il poursuivit avec un puissant éclat de rire :  "tous les agents d'Overwatch qui me sont inconnus sont forcément des agents de Reyes !  
  
\- C'est le cas, s'empressa de répondre Genji en se levant. Et je devrais le rejoindre. Passez une bonne soirée."  
  
Reinhardt eut jusqu'à la délicatesse de ne pas le retenir, lui adressant même un signe de tête entendu (entendu de quoi ? Il comprenait que Genji n'ait ni le droit ni l'opportunité de se faire des camarades souvent, peut-être ?) alors qu’il s'éloignait aussi vite qu'il en était capable sans sembler trop rustre.  
Il revint sur ses pas et constata sans surprise que Gabriel avait disparu du dernier endroit où il l'avait laissé. Pour corser les choses, la foule s'était considérablement épaissie depuis qu'il s'était fait enlever par Angela, et il ne pouvait décemment pas jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage plus vite. Il tendit le cou pour tenter d'au moins localiser Gabriel quelque part, celui-ci ayant l'avantage de dépasser en taille la moyenne de la salle (contrairement à lui), quand son regard s'arrêta soudain, comme magnétisé violemment, incapable de s'arracher de - non.  
  
_Non._  
  
Il tenta pendant un instant de ne pas y croire, parce qu'il venait de parler de lui, voilà tout, il pensait le reconnaître mais se trompait forcément, et la sensation de chute libre dans son estomac allait forcément se dissiper parce que ce n'était _pas possible_ , pas comme ça, aussi soudainement et gratuitement qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre délivré de nulle part.  
Et que le monde ne se soit pas arrêté de tourner fut le plus révoltant dans tout ça, que la foule continue à s'agiter et à se goinfrer et à jacasser et la musique à jouer ses airs allègres alors qu’il fixait, à deux tables de distance, Hanzo Shimada en grande discussion avec la même ambassadrice portugaise qui avait déployé son large sourire à Gabriel une heure plus tôt.  
_Il les a coupé_ , pensa-t-il distinctement et le son de sa voix dans sa tête le glaça plus encore que la vue des cheveux de son frère aîné réduits à deux ou trois misérables centimètres sur son crâne. En signe de deuil ? Non. _En signe de déshonneur_ , murmura une voix perfide dans sa tête, une voix de petit garçon qui se retenait de rire, et la tête lui tourna violemment sans parvenir à le faire vaciller, ses jambes artificielle si solidement ancrées dans le sol qu'il aurait pu tenir droit dans un naufrage.  
Et alors, deux évidences s'imposèrent à Genji, l'une après l'autre mais en s'enchaînant si vite qu'elles auraient tout aussi bien pu être simultanée : la première que sa vengeance était à portée directe de sa main, la deuxième qu'il n'avait _aucune raison_ de ne pas s'en saisir.  
Aucune. Aucune. Car s'il ne l'attrapait pas maintenant, tout de suite, alors ( _si tu rates_ ) c'était qu'il hésitait, et ( _je t'aiderais plus_ ) il n'avait pas de raison d'hésiter - _de rater_ \- et s'il en avait une, une seule, s'il hésitait mais alors que lui restait-il maintenant, à quoi pouvait-il se rattraper, qu'est ce qui justifiait sa survie si le crime de son frère ne méritait pas la plus totale et impitoyable revanche, s'il hésitait alors est-ce que, quelque part, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'au fond, peut-être...  
  
_Tu devais être un petit frère tellement agaçant._  
  
Un rugissement de fauve furieux retentit dans son crâne et lui fit crisper les poings.  
Il n'aurait pas dû en parler. Il n'aurait pas dû remuer le fond, même pour les grands yeux tristes d'Angela, il n'aurait pas dû, pas céder, ne pas se rappeler des futilités comme ce sourire fier dans la lumière orange de l'aube qui se superposaient à la grimace aux lèvres retroussées sur les deux rangées de dents qui lui avait arraché son bras, ses jambes, ses tripes, son corps en partie et sa vie en entier.  
Il allait fendre la foule dans sa direction, il allait le faire, le faire payer, le faire _payer_ pour ce qui ne se justifiait pas, ne se pardonnait pas, ne méritait aucune hésitation et aucune pitié. Il esquissa un infime mouvement vers son frère soudain si loin sans jamais avoir été aussi près et il songea que Hanzo avait l'air terriblement plus vieux que ses trente ans à peine entamés, que les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient assombris autant que ses tempes s'étaient éclaircies. Comme il faisait peine à voir, pensa Genji au moment où une poigne de fer, autrement plus autoritaire que celle d'Angela, se referma sur son épaule et le fit se détourner de son assassin.  
  
"Maîtrise-toi."  
  
La voix de Gabriel avait sa fermeté familière et pourtant, derrière transpirait l’accent d'une crainte agressive et menaçante d'un animal qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être apeuré, et si son visage fermé ne trahissait rien, l'énergie avec laquelle il traîna Genji à sa suite exprimait plus que n'importe quelle grimace.  
  
"Où est ce que vous m'emmenez ?"  
  
Sa peur à lui, par contre, couinait comme celle de quelqu'un qui n'en est pas à sa première menace exécutée, sans que rien des ondulations frénétiques de son dragon qu’il sentait s’agiter dans son âme comme un serpent dans un bocal ne lui donne plus d’assurance. Ses jambes le trahirent, soudain fébriles sous lui alors que Gabriel le tirait en direction du jardin avec une aisance désarmante.  
_J'ai raté_ réalisa-t-il soudain. Sa chance passée et sa faute prise sur le fait, _j'ai raté et maintenant..._  
  
"Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? insista-t-il, et la terreur pure qu'il s'entendit acheva de le convaincre de sa faiblesse et de sa vulnérabilité révoltante.  
  
\- Dehors."  
  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il doutait de son droit à tuer Hanzo qu'il avait hésité.  
Ce n'était pas par mansuétude. C'était par lâcheté. Une vague de nausée le submergea et le courba en avant au moment où Gabriel lui faisait traverser la terrasse jusqu'à la pelouse impeccablement taillée.  
  
"Je vais vomir, gémit-il en sentant une salive âcre envahir sa bouche.  
  
\- On est presque hors de vue, retiens-toi," ordonna Gabriel entre ses dents serrées.  
  
C'était idiot. Même quelqu'un d'aussi maître de lui-même que Gabriel savait qu'on ne retenait pas ce genre de chose - mais Genji y parvint. Par un miracle d'obéissance, il attendit que Gabriel le traîne tout au bout du jardin qui n'en finissait pas et le relâche derrière un magnifique buisson taillé en forme de lion rugissant pour qu'il se permette de tomber à genoux, d'arracher la partie inférieure de son masque et de subir un répugnant et interminable haut-le-cœur avant que sa mâchoire ne s'ouvre toute seule et qu'un spasme brutal lui fasse régurgiter un long filet de bile.  
Qu'il n'ait rien dans son minuscule estomac ne l'empêcha pas de se contracter à plusieurs reprise avec une obstination stupide, comme cherchant à expulser un poison qui se trouvait ailleurs, le vidant autant du peu de liquide qu'il contenait que de ses derniers vestiges de fierté.    
Il toussa et cracha les restes acides qui lui écorchaient le fond de la bouche, la gorge brûlante et les yeux embués en suppliant dans le vide que ça s’arrête, que ça s’arrête, et à force de prier et à force d’épuisement, les spasmes qui le tordaient finirent par s’apaiser comme à contre cœur. Une main se posa sur sa nuque, large, chaude, à des lieux de la poigne impitoyable qui l'avait tenaillée jusqu'à le sortir de la salle de réception où il n’aurait pas pu vomir tripe et boyaux en toute tranquillité.  
  
"Tu devrais boire."  
  
Genji posa un regard larmoyant sur le verre que Gabriel lui tendait, et pendant un instant il ne fut que gratitude infinie pour son commandant qui avait eu la présence d’esprit de s'équiper d'un verre d'eau en route, peut-être même avant que Genji lui-même ne se sente sur le point de rendre. Il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante, et un peu de son contenu déborda à la commissure de ses lèvres quand il tenta de boire maladroitement.  
  
"C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il risquait d'être là."  
  
Alors ça, c'était une première. Voilà que Gabriel Reyes lui servait des excuses maintenant. Une amertume différente de celle qui l'avait fait vomir épaissit sa voix quand Genji demanda sans le regarder :  
  
"Vous m'avez éloigné parce que vous pensiez que j'allais l'attaquer ?  
  
\- Oui. J'avais tort ?"  
  
Question piège. Mais admettre son hésitation plutôt que son impulsivité lui coûtait moins, et il choisit avec beaucoup de lucidité de foncer tête baissée dans le piège.    
  
"Non. J'allais le faire. J'ai été... Surpris. Mais j'étais résolu à le faire."  
  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pas un mensonge, pas un mensonge, et il se le répéterait jusqu'à s'en convaincre lui-même. Il avait été surpris, exactement, et pourquoi, hein ? Parce qu'il tergiversait. Parce qu'à force de jouer les gardes du corps et les assassins de services pour le compte d'une organisation dont il se moquait éperdument, il perdait de vue la raison de sa présence ici, enchaîné comme un molosse aux pieds de ses bienfaiteurs auto-proclamés.  
  
"Tu auras ta vengeance en temps et en heure, dit Gabriel à voix basse. C'est pour éviter ce genre de réaction qu'on ne peut pas frapper dès que l'occasion se présente."  
  
_Ce genre de réaction._  
  
"C'est de savoir qu'il est là et que je ne peux rien faire qui me rend malade, siffla Genji avec une rage qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de crier.  
  
\- Et c'est pour ça que la prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte que rien ne soit entre toi et eux. Te précipiter ne t'apportera rien d'autre que de la frustration supplémentaire."  
  
La main de Gabriel se serra sur sa nuque dans un geste étrangement compatissant, étrangement solidaire, et pendant un instant Genji fut persuadé pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas que Gabriel et Gabriel seul pouvait saisir ce qui le traversait. La frustration, exactement, et l'impuissance et le dégout, et la colère quand il se redressa sur ses jambes d'un seul mouvement, repoussant sa main et toisant son supérieur pour la première fois.  
  
"Quand ? Quand, hein ?" feula-t-il en sentant ses poings se fermer plus fort encore qu'il ne s'étaient serrés quand il avait posé les yeux sur Hanzo. "Vous m'utilisez pour votre sale boulot sans rien en retour ! Je vous obéis sans discuter, je tue plus que n'importe lequel de vos hommes. Vous savez que je suis prêt ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus pour vous convaincre ?"  
  
Gabriel resta silencieux, et ce qui passa sur son visage ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la méfiance : celle de perdre la foi que Genji lui portait malgré tout, malgré lui. Et ce doute en lui-même confirmait que rien n'empêchait Genji de tourner les talons et de renouveler une tentative de fratricide ce soir même, de traverser la foule jusqu'à Hanzo Shimada et de lui trancher la gorge. _Tenter_ était le mot, et principalement parce qu'il courait tous les risques d'échouer. Gabriel n'était pas le seul chemin qui menait à Hanzo, mais il garantissait un de ceux, peut-être le seul, sur lequel Genji n'avait pas la certitude absolue de mourir pour de bon. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait rien d'autre en main. Rien d'autre que lui-même à échanger contre une promesse de vengeance, et soudain, un autre élément de l'équation lui traversa l'esprit comme une flèche.  
  
"Vous pensez que je vais partir. Quand le clan sera tombé, vous pensez que je ne vous servirais plus. C'est ça ?"  
  
Il se surprit lui-même à ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé un après, ce qui, quelque part, pouvait confirmer cette suspicion. Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard sans ciller, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne quasi-invisible.  
  
"Je ne m'enfuirai pas, reprit Genji avec un ton si implorant qu'il se fit pitié à lui-même. Même après les avoir éliminés je ne vous trahirai pas, je le jure je resterai à Blackwatch, je continuerai à vous obéir mais laissez-moi...  
  
\- Tais-toi."  
  
Gabriel se leva, le surplombant à nouveau de toute sa hauteur. Genji se tassa sur lui-même, encore un réflexe appris de longue date, et se raidit encore plus quand Gabriel posa sa main derrière sa tête et l'attira brutalement contre sa poitrine.  
  
"Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te demander de patienter encore, dit-il à mi-voix, son menton effleurant le haut de son crâne à chaque mot. Ne t’humilie pas davantage."  
  
Il le garda contre lui un instant, durant lequel les sens aiguisés de Genji perçurent tellement de détails à la fois que la tête lui tourna ; le parfum inconnu qui masquait l'odeur suave de sa peau, perceptible malgré tout, la texture soyeuse de sa veste sur la peau à peine sensible de son front et, lointain mais audible, le rythme rapide et régulier qui battait en dessous. Genji sentit ses jambes fléchir sous lui à ce dernier détail et à la réalité vertigineuse qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Gabriel, de sa pitié, de sa rancœur partagée, trop semblable, trop _humaine_ , quand Gabriel se saisit de son visage à deux mains et l'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux, son visage ne trahissant rien.  
  
"Je vais te raccompagner à la sortie. Tu vas prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel et tu vas y rester jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher demain matin. Est-ce que c'est compris ?"  
  
Il soutint un instant son regard en tentant d'y trouver la sollicitude et l'empathie qu'il avait ressenti une seconde plus tôt, en souhaitant si désespérément qu'elles soient authentiques et non une supercherie supplémentaire pour raccourcir sa laisse. Il baissa les yeux avant de les trouver.  
  
"C'est compris.  
  
\- Parfait." Il lâcha son visage pour ramasser le masque de Genji laissé sur la pelouse et le lui tendit. "Essaie de te reposer."  
  
C'était une recommandation plus qu'un ordre. Ça aussi ça, changeait. Ça lui donnait même plus envie de s'exécuter qu'un ordre, et Gabriel s'était déjà avancé vers la salle de réception quand il se rappela de son meilleur somnifère.  
  
"Est ce que Jesse peut venir ?"  
  
Gabriel lui lança un regard presque dépité par-dessus son épaule. Il souffla un bref soupir par le nez, et si Genji avait nourri un semblant de doute quant à sa connaissance sur la situation, il n'en resta plus rien quand Gabriel répondit :  
  
"Pas plus d'une heure."  
  
*  
  
Jesse n'avait pas fait le difficile, cette fois-ci pas moins que les précédentes. Depuis l'instant où Genji l'avait informé de ses intentions, remontant la main le long de sa cuisse une fois assis à côtés de lui sur la banquette arrière du taxi, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où il avait saisi Jesse par le nœud de sa cravate pour le tirer en droite ligne vers le lit, Jesse n'avait pas fait le difficile. N’avait posé aucune question. N’avait pas insisté quand Genji avait écarté ses mains des attaches de son masques, et même du strict minimum à lui retirer pour clore l’affaire. Jesse démontrait une énième fois ce en quoi il excellait dans ce domaine : la docilité. La dévotion et le talent suivait de près, mais cette docilité, en particulier, se distinguait dans la liste de ses qualités indispensables.  
À tous les niveaux, Genji avait de la chance.  
De la chance. Il se le répétait à chaque redescente, quand le sentiment de futilité et de lassitude le saisissait immanquablement une fois son besoin assouvi, de la _chance_ , vraiment.  
Le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses halètements bruyants, il se répétait, encore une fois, les doutes invariables sur la pertinence de ses choix qu’il se proférait à lui-même avec une telle ritualité qu’ils auraient tout aussi bien pu s’apparenter à une prière. Pourquoi et comment parvenait-il à se contenter de Jesse de la sorte quand sa première motivation à coucher avait toujours tenu dans l'excitation de multiplier les partenaires, premier mystère. Et comment supportait-il les attentions et la ferveur de quelqu'un qui ne prétendait même pas au titre d'inconnu pour commencer, deuxième mystère. Il y en avait d'autres, des tas d’autres, qui s'emboitaient les uns dans les autres comme des poupées russes : de plus en plus petits et grossièrement peints. Et si Genji s’était jusqu’alors prudemment abstenu de les dégrosser jusqu’au dernier, c’était précisément parce qu’il devinait que le fond du problème serait bien plus lourd et plus dense que les couches d’interrogations qui l’enrobaient. Un noyau de contrariété concentré, en somme, et qui ne datait pas d’hier, c’était bien là le problème.  
Son souffle avait retrouvé une cadence acceptable quand il remarqua qu’il ne s’était pas endormit – ce qui était moins sûr concernant son partenaire. Il pencha la tête de côté pour la sortir du coussin et appela :  
  
"Jesse."  
  
Pas un bruit, ni un mouvement. Le poids de Jesse sur son dos, immobile à l’exception de sa respiration devenue profonde, appliquait une formidable inertie. Genji arqua le cou pour essayer d’apercevoir le visage qu’il sentait souffler contre sa nuque, et son mouvement ne fit rien d’autres que resserrer les mains de Jesse sur les siennes. Bon. Pas complètement endormi, au moins, mais toujours aussi lourd. Genji songea avec une certaine frustration qu’à arme égale, sa carcasse massive avait toujours l’aval sur la sienne, et il reprit pour faire abstraction de ce fait décevant :  
  
"Ne t’endors pas, tu dois y retourner."  
  
Un grognement boudeur lui répondit cette fois, et le poids sur son dos bougea légèrement jusqu’à se relever complètement. Jesse avait déjà pris la direction de la salle de bain quand Genji se retourna sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le plafond ouvragé de la chambre. Il entendit de l’eau couler, Jesse revenir, et ne baissa même pas les yeux quand il le sentit nettoyer son entre-jambe à l’aide de ce qu’il avait pu trouver, et avec cette tendresse qui finissait par devenir sa signature. L'amant parfait en somme. Que ça ne démange pas Genji de le dégager hors de sa chambre dans la seconde était le plus grand mystère de tous, celui qui tenait tous les autres à l'intérieur. Qu'il se soit attaché à Jesse, qu'il le jalouse, qu'il le désire, très bien, tant que Genji attendait quelque chose de lui, il pouvait l'admettre. Mais qu'il le supporte une fois la messe dite, ça, ça le dépassait de trop.  
Il ne fit pas un geste alors que Jesse le débarrassait des vêtements et des pièces de son exosquelette qui lui restaient sur la peau, le manipulant avec douceur comme s’il craignait de le réveiller - et Genji ne laissa transparaître aucun indice pour le contredire dans cette idée. C’était intéressant, de constater que Jesse le traitait avec la même délicatesse en toute circonstance, même quand ça ne lui apporterait rien. Intéressant, et un peu effrayant.  
  
"Je savais que tu dormais pas, sourit Jesse avec un accent victorieux quand il retira son masque sur ses yeux ouverts.  
  
\- Tu es de plus en plus perspicace.  
  
\- C'est facile à deviner. Quand tu dors, ça ronronne moins fort là."  
  
Il posa une main sur la plaque tiède de sa poitrine, la caressant avec autant d’affection que si Genji avait eu de la peau pour la sentir. C’était intéressant, ça aussi. Jesse se concentrait habituellement plus sur les morceaux encore pourvus de terminaisons nerveuses, comme s'il trouvait son propre plaisir dans le seul fait d’y faire courir des frissons (et c'était sûrement le cas), mais la manière qu'il avait de parfois dorloter ses parties artificielles avait quelque chose de touchant.  
  
"C'est une première," remarqua Jesse en s’allongeant à côté de lui. Il lui embrassa la joue avec un claquement presque comique et demanda avec une réprobation forcée : "Tu devrais pas déjà comater ?  
  
\- Si. Mais les black-out étaient courts, dernièrement. Je m’attendais à ce que ça s’arrête bientôt." Il ferma les yeux, et s’aperçu que sa main avait commencé à tracer des caresses dans le dos de Jesse sans même qu’il ne s’en rendre compte. "Et puis j’arrive à dormir tout seul, parfois. Je ne dois plus autant manquer de sommeil qu’avant.  
  
\- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te passer de mes services.  
  
\- Je crois que tu surestimes un peu ma vertu."  
  
Jesse émit un rire satisfait, seule réponse adéquate quand il s’agissait d’évoquer quelque chose d’aussi peu probable que la seule existence d’une potentielle vertu chez Genji. Il leva la tête pour l’embrasser, estimant visiblement le sujet clos et avec l’avantage d’une conclusion très avantageuse pour lui et ses besoins de câlinerie post-coïtaux, que les comas de Genji n'avaient pas beaucoup satisfaits jusqu'alors. Genji estimait qu’il pouvait au moins les lui accorder, pour une fois, mais à la seconde où les lèvres de Jesse effleurèrent les siennes, l'aigreur derrière sa langue lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas terriblement envie de faire partager à Jesse l'arrière-goût de nausée qu'il avait encore au fond de la gorge. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et se redressa pour rejoindre la salle de bain à son tour, non sans avoir pris le soin de lui embrasser le front après deux caresses sur la tête pour ne pas le perturber inutilement.  
Il évita son reflet dans le miroir et tâcha de se rafraîchir la bouche avec la brosse à dents neuve laissées à disposition, tandis que Jesse le rejoignait pour entrer directement dans la baignoire. Si Genji se moquait de froisser et d’imprégner de sueur son costume qu’il ne porterait de toute façon plus jamais, Jesse n'avait pas ce luxe, et il devait lui reconnaître le bon sens de l'avoir retiré avant de lui passer dessus. Dans sa précipitation, il allait sans dire que Genji n'en aurait pas beaucoup fait cas.  
Il entendit Jesse siffler entre ses dents et le regarda sans vergogne savonner son flanc et ses épaules marbrés de rouge ; il évita le sourire goguenard que ce nigaud lui adressa et auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner les yeux pour cracher vigoureusement le dentifrice au fond de l'évier. Son incapacité à maîtriser la force de ses doigts robotiques l'amusait moins que le premier à en faire les frais. Et comme le silence qui s’étirait entre eux deux commençaient à le mettre mal à l’aise, il le brisa avec la première chose qui lui traversa l’esprit :  
  
"Désolé d'avoir écourté ta cour à madame la capitaine."  
  
Le gloussement de Jesse ressemblait à celui d'Angela un peu plus tôt, rappelant à Genji que Jesse sentait nettement moins l’alcool qu’elle – une preuve en soi qu’il devait passer une excellente soirée, avant d’être interrompu par ses exigences.  
  
"La jalousie te va si bien, finit-il par rétorquer par-dessus le crépitement du jet d’eau.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je trouve ça mignon, cette manie que tu as de lui tourner autour comme un chiot surexcité," nargua Genji en espérant qu'il convaincrait mieux Jesse qu'il ne se convainquait lui-même. Il marque un instant d'hésitation et ajouta : "je trouve même plutôt sain que tu ailles voir ailleurs.  
  
\- Ana Amari ne me considère pas assez comme un homme pour me faire cet honneur, malheureusement.  
  
\- Je ne parlais pas forcément d'Amari."  
  
Il sentit les yeux de Jesse se fixer sur lui quand il se pencha sous le robinet pour se rincer la bouche, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.  
  
"Tu parles de qui alors ?  
  
\- De personne en particuliers. Je t'informe seulement que ça ne me vexerait pas."  
  
Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Il ne s'en vexerait pas, certes, mais ce qui coulait de source n'était pas forcément indolore. Il se détourna du lavabo et s'apprêta à sortir quand Jesse le saisit soudain par la taille à la volée, le soulevant d'un seul mouvement au-dessus du rebord de la baignoire et le posa sous le jet d'eau. Avant que Genji ait pu protester, les mains pleines de mousse de Jesse lui savonnaient vigoureusement la tête et il soupirait :  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu dis ça pour que je te contredise ? Que je te rassure ?  
  
\- Mais non...  
  
\- Je vais pas aller voir ailleurs, même si tu t'en fichais autant que ce que t'essaies de me faire croire."  
  
La nonchalance avec laquelle Jesse osait formuler de pareilles promesses de fidélité le hérissa comme une insulte. Il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler la provocation bête et méchante qui acidifiait sa voix quand il demanda brutalement :  
  
"Et pourquoi tu t'en passerais ?  
  
\- Parce que tu pourrais pas en faire autant si tu voulais."  
  
Sa voix n'avait pas oscillé d’une octave mais l'immédiateté de sa réponse, quasi machinale comme s'il avait anticipé cette question de longue date, prit Genji de revers plus efficacement que s'il s’était calqué sur son agacement. Bien sûr que Jesse n'avait pas de tracas à se faire, lui, concernant l’exclusivité que lui vouait Genji. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait dû nourrir ce genre d'inquiétude une seule fois depuis leur rencontre.  
  
"Merci de me le rappeler."  
  
Il crut entendre de la culpabilité dans le soupir contrit de Jesse et il s'en voulut un peu de le forcer à dire des vérités aussi cruelles. Pour autant, Jesse eut la décence de ne pas se défiler ; ses mains toujours affairées à lui savonner la tête glissèrent le long des joues de Genji pour encadrer son visage et le redressèrent dans sa direction avec cette même douceur qui lui faisait oublier sa laideur, cette douceur à laquelle Genji n'arrivait pas à résister malgré tout son cynisme.  
  
"Pardon, murmura Jesse en appuyant son front contre le sien. Je sais - enfin, non, je sais pas, mais j'imagine que ça doit être... Difficile pour toi. Tout ça. Cette situation." Il hésita un instant, avant d'ajouter : "je voudrais pas compliquer les choses encore plus que ce qu'elles sont."  
  
Il resta silencieux un instant, durant lequel Genji se contenta de rester statique et d'attendre, suivant du regard les cicatrices que Jesse portait sur son propre torse ici et là. Bien moins nombreuses que les siennes, moins graves, des brûlures de balles en petits cratères irréguliers qui donnaient à sa peau brune des reliefs de paysage lunaire. Genji se demanda si elles le complexaient, si Jesse attendait de lui qu'il les caresse et les embrasse pour lui faire comprendre qu’elles n’altéraient pas le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui - mais Jesse ne réclamait jamais rien, et parfois Genji se disait qu'au fond, il n'attendait peut-être pas grand-chose de sa part.  
  
"Tu sais ce que je crois ? enchaina soudain Jesse en s’écartant pour décrocher le pommeau de douche et lui rincer les cheveux. Je crois qu’avant, t’étais du genre à être trop beau pour t’apercevoir que les gens te briguaient pas juste pour tes petites fesses parfaites. Comme si t’avais que cet argument en poche pour te mettre le premier crétin venu dans ton lit."  
  
Genji le dévisagea avec un mépris qu’il n’essaya même pas de déguiser.  
  
"Oh quelle veine. Voilà qu'on m’apprécie pour ma personnalité, maintenant ?  
  
\- C’est pas tellement une affaire de personnalité, ricana Jesse sans croiser son regard. Plutôt une histoire de _charme._  
  
\- De charme, répéta Genji platement.  
  
\- Tu sais, de charisme.  
  
\- Je sais ce qu’est le charme.  
  
\- Pas tant que ça, si tu crois pas en avoir un peu."  
  
Jesse commençait à sérieusement friser l’obstination stupide, au point que Genji ne parvint pas à s’empêcher de renchérir, non sans un large scepticisme.  
  
"Explique-toi ?  
  
\- Je sais pas, c’est dur à dire, marmonna Jesse, brutalement sur la défensive. C’est pas tout le temps, juste parfois, quand tu t’oublies un peu, tu as comme… Cette espèce d’assurance ? Comme si tout t’étais dû. Surtout les gens. Et je sais pas, ça fonctionne – quand tu te positionne comme ça, comme si c’était la moindre des choses de t’adorer, ça donne envie d’obéir."  
  
L’incrédulité qu’une telle réflexion lui inspirait ne l’emporta pas complètement sur la fierté cette fois. Et comme cette dernière était plus délicate à afficher que de l'ironie butée, Genji répliqua assez pleutrement :  
  
"Il faut dire que tu es particulièrement porté sur le domaine de l’obéissance.  
  
\- Et toi sur celui du petit mot qui fait toujours plaisir," rétorqua Jesse en s’asseyant dans la baignoire, assez remplie pour lui parvenir au torse à présent. Son sourire impassible tenait toujours ses fossettes en place quand il reprit : "La langue de vipère aussi, c’était dans le lot ?  
  
\- Quel lot ?  
  
\- Celui du tombeur plein aux as qui se met n’importe qui dans la poche en claquant des doigts."  
  
Genji retint un rictus ; puisque cette soirée se plaçait définitivement sous les signes des souvenirs à exhumer, il estima que reposer la tête sur ses lauriers fanés n’était pas un luxe auquel il s’adonnait assez souvent pour se le refuser.  
  
"Pas n’importe qui," précisa-t-il en s’accroupissant dans l’eau à son tour. La conversation promettait d’être assez distrayante pour tolérer l’immersion au-dessus des cuisses. "Juste ceux que j’estimais dignes de mes faveurs.  
  
\- Ouais, grinça Jesse en lui passant sans vergogne le jet d’eau sur le visage avant de fermer le robinet. Je me doutais bien que t’étais arrogant, en plus de ça.  
  
\- Et alors ? Ce n’est pas parce que personne ne me résistait que j’avais pour obligation de satisfaire tout le monde," se défendit Genji avec humilité, mais la pointe du sourire narquois qui piquait le coin de ses lèvres en affectait quelque peu la sincérité. Il ramena les genoux sous son menton et ajouta innocemment : "Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t’aurais pas boudé. J’aimais bien attraper les étrangers ; ils croient mener la danse, et puis ils manquent de temps alors ils se laissent amadouer encore plus vite que les autres. Je t’aurais fait me manger dans la main beaucoup plus vite que ce que ça m’a pris ici.  
  
\- Parce que tu considères que je te mange dans la main, actuellement ?  
  
\- Pas seulement dans la main.  
  
\- Alors là, s’esclaffa Jesse sans retenue, sa main claquant sur la surface de l’eau et éclaboussant Genji qui détourna à peine les yeux. Si j’avais besoin d’une confirmation sur ta qualité de petite peste vicieuse, tu m’as servi.  
  
\- Tu es un piètre adversaire, confirma Genji en tentant sans grand succès de retenir son sourire hilare. Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre dés le premier tour, c’est trop facile de te piéger."  
  
Jesse l’éclaboussa à nouveau, mais ce fut sa seule riposte. Il y avait aussi de ça dans l’affaire : Jesse aimait perdre. Sa victoire à lui tenait dans le fait qu’en se laissant vaincre, il obtenait tout autant ce qu’il désirait que Genji, et avec assez de modestie pour ne pas le léser des rênes. Genji avait toujours aimé ça, Jesse ne s’y était pas trompé. Et surtout, Genji aimait toujours ça, plus qu’autrefois même, maintenant que son emprise sur cette proie volontaire constituait sa seule et unique source de narcissisme.  
  
"Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit lié au reste. Il n’y a pas de _lot_ , comme tu dis," reprit Genji sans le regarder. Il referma les bras autour de ses genoux, les yeux perdus sur les petits monticules de mousses qui obstruaient le reflet de l’eau. "Ce n’est pas parce que j’étais beau et riche que j’étais comme ça. On est une bonne personne ou on ne l’est pas, c’est tout. Le prince charmant qui apprend la gentillesse en perdant sa beauté et ses privilèges, c’est bon pour les fables."  
  
Des fables qu’il n’appréciait d’ailleurs pas, qui se vantaient de posséder des vérités aussi frauduleuses que celles portant à croire qu’une punition finissait par se justifier et à donner des conséquences heureuses pour peu qu’on la subisse sans trop se plaindre. Des fables qui donnaient une chance aux petits princes violents.  
  
"Ce n’est pas en perdant sa beauté que le prince devient gentil, nota Jesse. C’est en rencontrant la jeune fille au cœur pur qui l’aime malgré son apparence repoussante.  
  
\- C’est encore plus naïf, alors."  
  
Quand il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Jesse, celui-ci se contentait de sourire sans rien dire, et Genji songea au baiser qu’Angela avait déposé sur la surface de son masque, et à la main que Gabriel avait posé derrière sa tête pour l’attirer contre sa poitrine, comme Jesse l’avait fait avant lui cette nuit où Genji avait réduit son propre bras en miette.  
Ce n’était pas seulement son apparence ou sa qualité de monstre qui le changeait. C’était les regards qu’on lui portait, la pitié qu’il inspirait et qui lui déniaient son droit à l’arrogance. Pas étonnant qu’elle ressurgisse si impitoyablement avec Jesse, puisqu’il était le seul à lui donner ce à quoi il s’était habitué pendant si longtemps - mais même Jesse avait cette tendance à le plaindre silencieusement, et à raison. Il était à plaindre. Personne n’avait jamais eu l’audace d’avancer le contraire.  
Et Genji comprit que leur pitié à tous, leurs élans de compassion émus et leurs regards douloureux sur sa lamentable condition de condamné à la malédiction d’une existence qui ne lui appartenait plus, toutes ces choses répugnantes et pleines de bonnes intentions instinctives étaient son seul combustible. Tous autant qu’ils étaient, ces témoins empathiques de sa ruine tragique, avaient au moins l’avantage de légitimiser sa colère et son aigreur qui parfois avait la faiblesse de flancher. De _rater_.  
  
"Dis, Jesse, demanda Genji en le fixant sans ciller. Qu’est-ce que tu ferais, si tu tombais sur celui qui m’a fait tout ça ?"

Jesse inclina la tête de côté, les yeux légèrement plissé comme s'il craignait une question piège.  
  
"Je le tuerai pas, si c’est ce que tu veux entendre.  
  
\- Ah non ?  
  
\- Oh non." Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage, pas plus qu’une émotion ne transperçait dans sa voix ; mais ses mots se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, et ils se passaient d’emphase pour enflammer le cœur de Genji quand il ajouta tranquillement : "Je sais que tu t’en chargeras bien mieux que moi. Et si j’ai la chance d’y assister un jour, tu peux t’assurer que je regarderai jusqu’au bout comment tu t’y prendras pour lui faire régler son ardoise."  
  
Jesse n’était pas digne d’un rôle de conte de fée, lui non plus. Tant mieux, puisque ça n’en était pas un, et puisque c’était exactement ce dont Genji avait besoin : qu’il souffle sur les braises sans craindre de se brûler avec. Jesse était familier de ce genre de brasier après tout.  
Sans un mot, il déplia les jambes et s’avança à l’autre bout de la baignoire, où Jesse lui ouvrit les bras sans hésiter. Sa peau tiède et humide sur la sienne avait quelque chose de si humain qu’elle le dégoutait presque, et Genji resserra son étreinte, avec le désespoir familier de retrouver cette chair qui lui faisait défaut et qui le répugnait parfois à lui manquer tellement.  
  
"Plus fort, gronda-t-il contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Serre-moi plus fort."  
  
Jesse obéit, comme toujours, et Genji grogna de plaisir quand l’étroitesse de ses bras en étau autours de son torse le rassemblèrent comme un carcan, en un seul morceau dont l’étreinte de Jesse définissait les contours.  
Et paradoxalement, la sensation de suffoquer constamment s’évanouit un instant.


	10. Chapter 10

"T'as que vingt-huit ans ?"

Genji leva les yeux de la bougie en forme de 8 qu'il triturait pensivement alors que Jesse prenait place en face de lui, la chaise aussi vide que le reste de la cafétéria. Il tira à lui l'assiette à peine entamée de son gâteau d'anniversaire, abandonné depuis que Genji n'avait plus Angela à qui faire plaisir en le mangeant. 

"Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque pleine de tact, Jesse. 

\- J'ai toujours cru que t'étais plus âgé que moi, poursuivit-il sans le moindre embarras. Pas _trop_ mais un peu, au moins...

\- Ce n'est pas le respect des aînés qui t'étouffe alors. 

\- Jamais de la vie." Il saisit la fourchette laissée sur le rebord de l'assiette et s'y attaqua sans vergogne. "Qui t'a fait cet honneur ? 

\- Angela." 

Il retira le 2 en cire toujours planté dans le glaçage et en suça la pointe recouverte de sucre. L'attention ne le laissait pas indifférent, et même s'il était plus que convenu qu'Angela n'avait rien fait de plus que demander à la cantine de la base qu'on ajoute un gâteau sur son plateau-repas, Genji supposait que le glaçage vert qui recouvrait la génoise industrielle n'était pas un hasard. Mais malgré ce détail qui ne manquait pas de l’émouvoir, Jesse en avait mangé plus en deux minutes que Genji en quinze.

"Heureusement que tu es passé par là, ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de le jeter, dit-il en regardant la pâtisserie disparaître progressivement. Je me forçais à manger tant qu'elle était là, mais...

\- Et t'es assis là tout seul depuis qu'elle est partie ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Le silence du réfectoire suffisait comme réponse, de toute façon. 

"Quelque chose te tracasse, hein ? demanda Jesse, sans que l'honnête inquiétude dans sa voix ne fasse relever les yeux de Genji dans sa direction.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que je suis ici depuis un an, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps, et en même temps, certaines choses plus anciennes me semblent s'être passées hier."

Il entendit Jesse s'arrêter de mâcher un instant.

"C'est souvent comme ça, remarqua-t-il sans surprise. Les souvenirs de la routine, même les vieilles routines, ça semble toujours plus proche que les trucs auxquels ont a pas encore pris l'habitude."

Genji leva les yeux vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux miettes suspendues au coin de sa bouche. Il tendit la main pour les déloger avec le pouce, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jesse de continuer à se goinfrer comme un affamé, et soupira : 

"Tu as sans doute raison." Il ramena la main à lui et y appuya le menton, n’essayant même plus de cacher sa nostalgie. "Je crois que je n'aime plus tellement fêter mon anniversaire. 

\- Je comprends. Moi aussi je détestais ça quand j'étais gosse, j'avais jamais personne avec qui le fêter.

\- _Personne avec qui le fêter_ ? Dans une fratrie de quatorze ?

\- Justement ! Treize anniversaires à se souvenir par an, mais quelle plaie... Ils détestaient fêter le mien autant que je détestais fêter les leurs.

\- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle...

\- J'apprécie plus depuis que je suis ici. Tu savais qu'on est né le même jour, Angela et moi ? A quelques heures près, on aurait pu naître en même temps." Il se fendit d'un sourire rayonnant à l'expression éberluée de Genji, qui concevait assez mal que des personnes aussi éloignées sur tous les plans puissent partager un tel point commun. "On le fête ensemble du coup. Tous les ans on se donne rendez-vous quelque part sur le globe et on se beurre la gueule comme des malpropres. C'est encore plus beau que Noël. 

\- Et ça tombe quand ? 

\- Le neuf Juillet." Il lui adressa un clin d’œil et ajouta : "Je parie qu'Angie serait pas contre un intrus avec nous, exceptionnellement. 

\- Très touché, sourit Genji. On verra bien où je suis d'ici là. 

\- A ce propos, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? T'avais pas rendez-vous à Moscou ?

\- O'deorain a eu un retardement de dernière minute. Je pars dans une demi-heure."

Le visage de Jesse s'assombrit légèrement. Il racla le fond de l'assiette avec la fourchette, mais ne la mis pas immédiatement dans sa bouche. 

"Tu parles d'un cadeau. 

\- Ce n'est pas la meilleure compagnie que j'espérais pour aujourd'hui, c'est sûr. 

\- Tu vas être seul avec elle ? 

\- Oui."

Jesse se renfrogna davantage, ce que Genji trouva tout particulièrement touchant. 

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, cowboy ?" ricana-t-il. Il tendit la bougie qu'il tenait toujours devant son visage et ajouta en minaudant : "ne t'en fais pas, papa. Je suis un grand garçon tu sais, j'ai vingt-huit ans aujourd'hui. 

\- On le saura, grogna Jesse sans se dérider. Toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pareil. Cette femme-là, des fois je me dis que y a pas grand monde qui peut lui tenir tête si elle a décidé de te disséquer. 

\- Même Gabriel ?"

Jesse marqua un temps d'hésitation si inattendu qu'il parvint à saper légèrement l’amusement de Genji. 

"Des fois, je me demande.

\- Tu exagères. 

\- Parce que tu lui fais confiance, toi ? 

\- Pas plus qu'à un autre agent de Blackwatch. On s'est tous fait embaucher ici pour des raisons douteuses, tu ne peux pas espérer d'O'deorain qu'elle soit plus intègre qu'un autre." Il détourna les yeux et ajouta à mi-voix : "et je fais confiance à Gabriel, moi."

Jesse ne répondit pas, presque boudeur, jusqu'à ce que Genji se décide à changer l’angle de la conversation pour ne pas rester sur un silence stérile :

"Et toi ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire de ta journée ? 

\- Rien à part m'ennuyer. Gabriel et moi on est de corvée de pied de grue à je ne sais quel congrès demain soir. Ça nous laisse le temps de rien en attendant...

\- C'est ça, d'être photogénique," félicita Genji en se levant. "Des chances que tu sois là à mon retour ? 

\- Gabe a pas prévu de lever le camp avant que tu reviennes." Il lui adressa un sourire entendu et ajouta : "je t'attendrais sagement. 

\- Tu as intérêt." 

Il s'apprêta à le dépasser, quand Jesse tendit la main pour saisir son poignet. Il l'attira à lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses phalanges métalliques avant de le relâcher aussi tôt. 

"Joyeux anniversaire, trésor."

Jesse lui fit un de ces clins d'œil qui promettait que le dit anniversaire lui serait souhaité avec un peu plus de zèle quand ses disponibilités le lui permettraient. Genji passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en souriant et Jesse se pressa contre la caresse, bienheureux comme si c’était son anniversaire à lui, et Genji s’émerveilla de sa capacité à se contenter des plus petits gestes d’affection qu’il lui accordait. Il lui repoussa la tête en arrière pour faire bonne mesure, lui arrachant un gloussement un peu bête, et lorsqu'il le dépassa pour se mettre en route vers la piste de décollage où l'attendait son vol, il eut la certitude que le regard de Jesse le suivait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'angle de la porte. 

*

Les yeux sautant d'un écran à l'autre, Genji faisait tourner la dernière seringue d'anesthésiant qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé entre ses doigts, ajoutant le tintement du verre contre le métal au cliquetis des doigts de Moira sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Que les caméras de surveillance diffusent les activités de l'institut en direct dans le laboratoire en disait long sur la tranquillité avec laquelle ses employés devaient mener leurs recherches. Et le nombre d'agents de sécurité qui en occupaient les couloirs la nuit ne faisait que confirmer la méfiance ambiante.  
Plus un ne remuait à présent. Contraint par Moira à ne pas faire de blessés ( _pas de gaspillage_ avait-elle précisé), Genji avait déployé tous ses talents en matière d'infiltration pour les anesthésier un par un sans alerter personne, et les écrans ne montraient plus que des petites masses en uniformes ici et là.  
  
"L'effacement des données va prendre à peu près quarante minutes, annonça soudain Moira dans son dos. Nous pourrons partir ensuite."  
  
Genji la regarda s'étirer en arrière, se tassant légèrement dans le fauteuil qu'elle parvenait à faire sembler petit en y affalant sa longue carcasse. Quarante minutes pour effacer des données. Et le double lui avait été nécessaire pour les atteindre. Genji avait déjà vécu des missions plus palpitantes.  
  
"Vous ne deviez pas en garder une copie ?  
  
\- J'en ai déjà plusieurs. Je ne fais qu'empêcher certains d'en profiter ici en mon absence."  
  
Ses explications laconiques n'avaient sans doute pas pour but d’éveiller sa curiosité d'avantage, mais Genji ne put s’empêcher de demander, après une prudente hésitation :  
  
"Vous avez travaillé pour la Russie ?  
  
\- Brièvement. Même eux n'ont pas été assez téméraires pour soutenir mes recherches, concéda-t-elle avec une facilité plutôt inattendue. Ils m'ont gardé suffisamment longtemps pour piller mes travaux et puis ils m'ont mis à la porte." Elle joignit les mains devant elle et conclut avec un sourire : "triste histoire, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
\- Espérez qu'elle se finisse mieux parmi nous.  
  
\- Que je l'espère ? Vous voulez rire," rétorqua Moira avec un semblant de ricanement.  
  
Genji la dévisagea sans cacher son haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Il ne prétendait pas être en mesure de comprendre dans quel sens les rouages tournaient dans la tête de cette femme, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi franchement sarcastique. Il hésita encore une fois, troublé par sa propre volonté à lui faire la conversation, et ajouta :  
  
"Vous êtes bien pessimiste.  
  
\- Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur ce qui attend les membres de notre branche ? Allons. Même vous, vous n'êtes pas aussi naïf." Elle sourit à son silence un peu vexé, et dans la pénombre du laboratoire faiblement éclairé, son visage prit un aspect encore plus sinistre que d'habitude. "Quel espoir peut attendre un ramassis de criminels et de parias rassemblés à coup de chantage par une organisation qui se prétend vouée entièrement à la justice et à la bonne cause ? C'est tout au mieux un état de transition avant de rebondir vers quelque chose de meilleur. Au pire, ce sera notre dernier emploi."  
  
De surprise en surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru Moira capable d'autant d'élucubration en sa présence - principalement parce qu'il pressentait que la généticienne ne lui accordait pas assez d'estime pour se fatiguer à lui faire part de ses réflexions. Peut-être s'ennuyait-elle vite, une fois déracinée de son propre laboratoire.  
  
"C'est ce que j'appelle du pessimisme, commenta-t-il sobrement.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas du pessimisme que de regarder la réalité en face. Le pessimisme serait de croire qu'on ne peut tirer aucun intérêt de quelque chose qui s'achèvera forcément de manière tragique."  
  
Genji ne put complétement retenir son rire.  
  
"Le pessimisme vous irait mieux qu'un poncif comme _la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue._  
  
\- Et pourtant, c'est bien avec ce genre de poncif que mon domaine avance, répliqua Moira sans se démonter. Les meilleurs scientifiques sont les optimistes les plus opiniâtres."  
  
L'optimisme seyait Moira encore moins que son contraire, en réalité, mais Genji s'abstint de le lui faire remarquer. Il doutait que quelqu'un capable de rester de marbre pendant une séance de torture des plus barbares ne soit réellement désignée pour discuter de ce sujet avec lui.  
Sans compter que lui-même n’en savait plus grand-chose, de l'optimisme.  
  
"Genji."  
  
Le regard de Moira l'avait quitté pour se porter sur les écrans dans son dos. Il se retourna et repéra immédiatement la seule activité qui y était visible : une forme massive, quadrupède et surmontée à son extrémité par ce qui pouvait s'identifier comme un torse presque humanoïde avançait lentement dans un des couloirs, d'une démarche légèrement chaloupée semblable à celle d'un cheval.  
  
"Un OR15 ? souffla Genji. Non...  
  
\- Un OR14," compléta Moira en pointant du doigt la tête carrée et la série d'yeux orange qui luisirent en direction de la caméra. "Il doit être programmé pour s'activer en cas d'inactivité prolongée. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient renforcé la sécurité à ce point..."  
  
Le robot arrêta soudain sa marche dandinante face à un des agents de sécurité. Il plia ses pattes avant pour se mettre à sa hauteur et sembla évaluer un instant l'état de l'homme inconscient, puis se redressa et reprit sa route. Il disparut au bord de l'écran pour réapparaître sur le suivant, et répéter son manège avec le deuxième gardien qu'il aperçut. Moira émit un claquement de langue méprisant.  
  
"Il est stupide. Sûrement un modèle formaté.  
  
\-  Espérons que ses capacités de combats auront été un peu formatées elles-aussi, remarqua Genji en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
\- C'est un OR14, rappela Moira d'une voix atone, sans même prendre la peine de lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête. Vous n'avez aucune chance.  
  
\- Je vous charge de dire à Gabriel que je ne l'ai jamais aimé."  
  
Il passa le sas du laboratoire sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Une fois dehors, il grimpa au mur le plus proche, souleva une dalle en polyester du faux-plafond et se glissa à l'intérieur.  
Il n'était pas déterminé au point d'attaquer ce monstre de front. Une ancienne machine de guerre datant des heures les plus violentes de la crise, aussi dangereuse sinon plus encore qu'un Bastion, méritait au moins une approche sournoise. Il se lança à l'aveuglette en direction du dernier couloir où les caméras de surveillance l'avait localisée, et fut rapidement récompensé par le bruit lourd de ses sabots sur le linoléum de l'institut. Il dégaina lentement son sabre court et découpa un trou dans la dalle en dessous de lui, puis se pencha pour regarder en contre-bas, ses genoux prudemment appuyés sur l'armature de métal qui supportait son poids-plume sans un grincement.  
L'OR14 était encore plus imposant vu de près. Une de ses pattes légèrement boiteuses et les impacts sur sa croupe de métal laissait deviner que l'omniaque n'avait pas toujours été employé comme sentinelle de garde, au même titre que les traces d'usure brunes qui rayaient les canons de ses mitraillettes. Cet élément en particulier priorisait sur les autres, et Genji organisa rapidement l'ordre dans lequel découper ce mastodonte. Une fois que le robot eut passé son perchoir, il délogea prudemment la dalle du plafond (en doutant que le bruit ne le trahisse, compte tenu du vacarme que produisait l'omniaque à lui tout seul) et se laissa tomber en silence sur le sol, puis, sans attendre, il dégaina ses deux sabres et fondit sur l'OR14.  
Les deux mitraillettes s'échouèrent au sol avec un grondement tonitruant, et quand Genji se retourna, leur propriétaire s'était immobilisé de surprise.  
Non.  
Pas de surprise. La _surprise_ ne semblait pas accessible à cet omniaque, ni aucun autre sentiment. Le regard qu'il fixait sur Genji le traversait comme un objet parmi d'autre, parfaitement vide d'une réelle intelligence. Jamais Genji n'avait remarqué à quel point les omniaques qu'il avait rencontré tout au long de sa vie (même Corey, ce fou de Corey à qui les émotions étaient loin d'être inaccessibles) étaient aussi dotés d'une individualité que face à ce zombie de métal qui le fixait avec plus de placidité qu’une vache. Il abaissa légèrement ses sabres, commençant à douter que l'omniaque soit en mesure même de l'attaquer, quand celui-ci rabattit son bras droit contre son torse et fit apparaître une lame depuis son coude jusqu'au bout de sa main amputée de sa mitrailleuse.  
Il s'aplatit au sol, évitant de justesse la lame qui siffla au-dessus de sa tête et se jeta entre les jambes de l'OR14, profitant de sa lenteur à se retourner pour surgir dans son dos et tailler dans ses pattes - sans succès. L'acier de ses lames hurla contre celui de l'omniaque, sans l'entamer sur un seul centimètre, et il roula loin de sa cible avant que les sabots qui ruaient dans sa direction ne le heurte.  
Il se redressa sur ses genoux et rangea sa lame courte pour mieux saisir son sabre à deux mains. L'odeur d'ozone provoqué par le raclement inutile du métal contre le métal piqua son nez comme une moquerie, un rappel qu'il avait sous-estimé cet adversaire d'apparence si creuse. Aussi azimuté qu'il soit, le robot n'en était pas moins une arme rodée pour le massacre, vidée de son libre arbitre pour être réduite à sa fonction la plus simple. _Comme lui._ En duel de machine à tuer, Genji considéra qu'il pouvait au moins prendre l'affrontement comme un défis personnel.  
Il se déplaça en crabe jusqu'au rebord du mur alors que l'omniaque manœuvrait difficilement un face à face, et la voix de Moira ( _quel espoir peut attendre un ramassis de criminels et de parias_ ) raisonna dans sa tête quand il bondit en direction du mur adjacent pour prendre de l'élan et de la hauteur et se jeter sur la machine. Ses pattes blindées étaient peut-être invincibles, mais pas l'articulation de son cou - et le robot devait le savoir aussi bien que lui, car il para son coup avec une vitesse fulgurante et une force brute qui le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière. Genji eut à peine le temps de retrouver son équilibre que la créature lui asséna un coup d'estoc qu'il dévia par pure chance, réalisant à peine qu'elle avait raccourcie la distance qui les séparait en moins de trois secondes. Il n'avait aucune chance en l'attaquant de front, comprit-il à travers les tintements assourdissants de leurs armes. L'OR14 tenait l'avantage de la force physique et l'égalait en vitesse, le faisant ployer sous ses assauts et engourdissant ses bras à chaque fois que Genji le repoussait, trop accaparé à se défendre pour seulement imaginer riposter. Il ne placerait jamais un seul coup sans profiter de la lenteur de l'omniaque quand il s'agissait de se retourner, et il n'aurait pas le choix très bientôt de toute façon : à force de reculer pour encaisser les chocs, il ne tarderait pas à se retrouver acculé contre un mur sans pouvoir espérer rien d'autre que s'y faire épingler comme un insecte sur une planche de liège.  
Il attendit un coup circulaire et roula de côté pour l'éviter, tenta de passer par le flanc du robot mais, avant qu'il ne fasse un seul mètre, le bras libre de l'omniaque lui barra la route, son poing le heurtant de plein fouet dans le diaphragme. Il ne ressentit rien, d'abord, parce qu'il n'avait plus de diaphragme depuis longtemps, puis une douleur lancinante le traversa de part en part - une douleur qu'il connaissait. Il entendit un cri rauque de fauve blessé remonter à l'intérieur de lui, un rugissement de désespoir terrifié à quelque chose que son dragon repoussé aux tréfonds de son âme pouvait percevoir avant Genji lui-même. Il ne prit pas le temps de baisser les yeux, de confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : que l'omniaque avait déployé sa deuxième épée à bout portant, droit dans son abdomen, et l'avait traversé de part en part. Il visa très précisément l'articulation de l'épaule à portée de sa lame, et parvint à exploiter le peu de mobilité que l'épée plantée dans sa poitrine lui laissait pour trancher le bras de l'OR14. Le poids du membre à l'extrémité toujours planté dans sa poitrine l'entraîna au sol, et il s'en arracha une seconde trop tard ; le torse du robot pivota en un éclair, et sa première lame trancha dans son ventre comme dans du beurre au moment où Genji se retournait d'un seul mouvement et faisait voler sa tête.  
L'omniaque tomba à genoux dans un bruit de ferraille, Genji dans un râle humide. Son sabre tinta mollement sur le linoléum, ses mains tâtant son ventre sans qu'il n'arrive à les contrôler. Il ne saignait pas - pas beaucoup. À peine une pellicule de liquide rosâtre et gras, _huileux_ , empoissait ses doigts quand il les écarta de ses blessures grandes ouvertes sur... Sur rien de réellement répugnant, finalement. Rien d'organique. Seulement des câbles, certains aux gaines déchirées sur des réseaux compacts de fils entremêlés, des appareils clignotants et des circuits imprimés nichés dans son ventre comme dans la tour d'un ordinateur, et que la plaie béante sur son ventre vomissait dans un désordre visqueux.  
Angela avait raison. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour un estomac là-dedans.  
Il vacilla en avant en essayant, sans réfléchir, de rassembler les dispositifs et les fils qui s'échappaient pour les remettre à l'intérieur ( _comme les tripes, les tripes la première fois_ ), et tomba à plat ventre, le souffle court comme si sa gorge s'étrécissait avec un goût métallique dans le fond de la gorge. Il toussa une écume cramoisie, plus foncée que le liquide qui engluait le contenu synthétique de son abdomen.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment mal. La douleur pulsait faiblement, et l'épée avait taillé dans une partie assez peu innervée, mais les dégâts se faisaient ressentir indirectement. Sa vue se voilait de neige comme un écran mal branché, et sa prothèse de bras commençait à s'agiter de soubresauts incontrôlables. Sa colonne vertébrale artificielle ne devait pas être sa seule béquille neuronale. Tous les processeurs nichés là-dedans devaient traiter ses mouvements, ses pensées peut-être aussi ? Il commençait à ne plus penser très clair ( _le caractère vient des tripes_ ) mais au moins ça ne faisait pas mal. Ça faisait tellement, tellement plus mal la ( _première fois_ ) quand il l'avait tranché à la verticale et l'avait privé d'un bras pour rattraper ses tripes, le même bras qui tressautait nerveusement maintenant, c'était presque drôle, à un an jour pour jour. Une année entière, un cycle qui se terminait à nouveau sur un combat inéquitable et un lamentable échec. _Joyeux anniversaire, trésor._ Il lâche un ricanement bref et bête, un rire de gorge d'animal idiot qui fit éclater une bulle de sang au coin de ses lèvres.  
Un trésor, hein ? Un nid de ferraille dans un sac de peau. Tu parles d'un trésor...  
  
"Je vous l'avais dit."  
  
Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, mais au moins n'avait-il pas encore perdu l’ouïe. Il distingua une silhouette du coin de l’œil, facilement identifiable malgré les parasites qui brouillaient sa vue, et, peut-être par coïncidence, sa mâchoire se mit à trembler violemment.  
_Le froid._  
Il sentait le froid, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le _vrai_ froid, pas la vague fraîcheur que ses restes de nerfs percevaient encore, mais le froid glacial qui tenaillait profondément, paralysait et transcendait sans pitié. Avec une lucidité implacable, il comprit que ce n'était pas le froid qu'il ressentait mais la mort, absolue, irrévocable, et imminente. Et même, non, ce n'était pas qu'il la comprenait ; il la reconnaissait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu.  
  
"Je vous l'avais dit, et vous ne m'avez pas écouté," marmonna Moira en s'agenouillant devant lui, obstruant son champ de vision déjà limité.  
  
Une serre se referma sur son épaule et elle le retourna à plat dos, le mouvement déchirant un peu plus le tissu de son ventre et éveillant une douleur si violente et si inattendue que Genji hoqueta un gémissement graillonnant. Sa tête roula faiblement sur le côté et il distingua une forme derrière Moira, un tas sombre où se découpait la tache claire d'un visage, d'une mèche de cheveux blonds.  
Une garde. Il s'en rappelait, la seule garde blonde de tout le bâtiment, il l'avait remarqué en lui plantant cette seringue dans l'épaule.  
  
"Regardez-moi, Genji."  
  
Il obéit, un grand vide blanc dans la tête et des flocons gris plein les yeux, le visage de Moira si lointain et si flou. Une main se posa sur sa joue et il remarqua, immédiatement, plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, que cette main ne portait pas de gant et que la peau de Moira entrait en contact avec la sienne pour la première fois. Ses yeux cherchèrent la deuxième, et à travers le brouillard de ses yeux, il la distingua mais, il devait rêver, car la peau sur le dessus de la main et autour du poignet si fin de Moira se distendait par-dessus de grosses veines d'un violet noirâtre, répugnant, déformant sa main aux longs doigts délicats qui se refermaient sur le visage de la garde comme un filet.  
  
"Ce ne sera pas long."  
  
Il comprit qu'elle allait le soigner, avec cette brume étrange qui avait prolongé le supplice de Salvador Heredia et lui avait ramené ses tripes dans le ventre, bien sûr, naturellement, mais il manquait quelque chose, il manquait l'appareil dans sa paume et la machine branchée dessus, il manquait trop de choses, et il comprit aussi que ce serait long, beaucoup plus long pour lui que pour Moira, et encore plus long pour la personne à l'autre bout, quand Moira puisa en elle comme dans une outre. Et ce fut la première chose qui le submergea : non pas ce qui passait en lui, mais ce que Moira arrachait de cette femme anonyme sans vergogne et força dans sa tête ; il le comprit avant de disparaître, avant de ployer sous le flot qui commençait par l'odeur épicé du bois qui brûle et puis celle plus tendre de la sueur sous la laine, là où tout débutait, avec la chaleur sèche de mains fripées à la douceur de parchemin entre les cals et les rides, et où tout finissait, avec la piqûre soudaine dans l'épaule et la contracture paniquée dans le ventre, et entre il y avait tout. Il y avait l'univers entier qui se déversait en lui dans un long hurlement aveuglant, des voix, des odeurs et des couleurs, des sons, des éclats, une dent retenue à sa gencive par un dernier filament de chair invisible, insaisissable et entêtante odeur d'éther sur un coton blanc pour faire tomber les tiques sans risquer d'arracher la tête, un livre fermé derrière un brouillard de larme, le chant régulier des bottes qui piétinent en rythme et le caquètement rassurant des mitraillettes ( _arrête_ ), lointain, de l'eau qui entrait dans le nez et la bouche et se rejoignait derrière la glotte, et puis un jour, ce parfum piquant du bois qui pétille en brûlant remplacé par celle de pain grillé du chauffage électrique dans son rail de métal glacial, les yeux ronds d'un cheval et le crin sec sous les doigts aux ongles rongés, un œil en verre de poupée glissé dans un portefeuille perdu, plus près mais flous, le sourire tendre au-dessus de l'uniforme médaillé ( _arrête, non, non, non_ ) et l'odeur âcre de la transpiration qui perce la couche épaisse d'eau de Cologne quand il s'agite frénétiquement pour atteindre cette chose minable mais apparemment si nécessaire aux hommes, des dessins aux feutres sur un plâtre, plus loin, les antiques mains ridées croisées sur une poitrine figée et froide, une collection de clochettes rousses de rouille derrière la vitre sale d'une armoire en bois presque noir sur lequel les doigts laissent des traces grasses, soudain, l'eau qui s'insinue et gonfle les bronche en brûlant tout sur son passage, une chanson murmurée, _mon amour, mon bel amour, ma déchirure_ , une dispute qui éclate et fait trembler le corps de la tête aux pieds, la sueur des vieilles femme est tellement plus douce que celle des hommes médaillés, un éclair qui perce la nuit au-dessus d'un désert de sel jaune, _je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé_ , minuscules bulles qui éclatent sur la langue, et encore la peur viscérale qui soulève l'estomac, la certitude absolue que la mort vient, et le monde entier qui plonge, plonge ( _je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, arrête_ ) plonge comme ces ongles qui fouillent et creusent et arrachent à la racine pour donner à un autre, quelqu'un d'autre, qui suit le canevas décousu de sa vie là où personne ne le pourrait et ne le devrait et cette fois la certitude de mourir était réelle, sans espoir de réveiller ce corps qui a senti et vu et touché, bientôt rigide comme les vieilles mains parcheminées, sa vie de perdue encore palpitante dans le corps à peine humain d'un autre qui entendait l'écho de ses regrets pour la dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne définitivement.  
  
" _Arrête ! Arrête, arrête !_ "  
  
Il agrippa le poignet de Moira et comprit que ce qui hurlait était sa voix à lui, comprit que sa main fonctionnait à nouveau et que sa vue s'était éclaircie, et comprit aussi qu'une femme entière, un univers entier, avait été le prix pour le ramener. Le poignet gracieux de Moira se brisa avec un claquement sec quand il l'empoigna de toute la force de sa main artificielle pour la renverser au sol. Il roula par-dessus elle et la saisit par le col de sa chemise, la souleva à sa hauteur pour vociférer à son visage, à ses yeux qui s'arrondissaient de terreur, fissurant son masque d’orgueilleuse indifférence et trahissant la crainte d'avoir fait une erreur fatale.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?"  
  
Sa voix vibrait de cette détresse innommable, le désespoir d'une morte qui se sait finie pour toujours et qui l'animait de son chagrin, enflant dans sa poitrine et sa gorge comme pour l'étouffer et étouffer son être propre. Le dragon rugit à nouveau, rampa dans sa gorge et ses dents claquèrent dans sa tête, bouillant d'arracher la gorge de celle qui avait forcé une âme étrangère dans ce corps qui n'aurait dû appartenir à personne d'autre.  
Il crispa les doigts sur le col de Moira pour la soulever un peu plus et la précipita violemment sur le sol, faisant cogner l'arrière de son crâne sur le linoléum mais sans parvenir à lui arracher une seule protestation, juste une grimace de douleur.  
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, sale chienne ?!_ "  
  
Une douleur aiguë irradia soudain depuis son épaule, et il réalisa trop tard qu'il était trop étrange que Moira n'ait pas essayé de se dégager, au moins instinctivement, et qu'il était suspect qu'aucune de ses mains ne soient visibles. La dernière seringue d'anesthésiant planté dans le muscle de son épaule, il lutta maladroitement pour repousser les doigts de Moira qui avaient déjà enfoncé le piston, vacilla de côté, et sombra dans l'inconscience avant même de sentir le sol sous lui.  
  
*  
  
Un plafond de chambre d'hôpital comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps l'accueillit à son réveil. La première chose qu'il remarqua, avant les appareils à sa droite et la fenêtre à sa gauche et les motifs familiers sur les draps, fut le ronronnement profond et régulier de son dragon, et cet élément à lui-seul le tira immédiatement du désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu qui lui étreignait la gorge.  
Au moins n'était-il pas rancunier, lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour formuler des excuses, lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir eu recours à lui, de s'être montré imprudent, d'avoir (une vague de tristesse s'écrasa mollement dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il n'arrive à identifier sa nature) laissé quelqu'un perturber sa tranquillité. Des excuses que son dragon avait l'habitude d'entendre. Il rouvrit les yeux et se décida à faire un rapide bilan de la situation.  
Ses doigts n'étaient pas engourdis quand il fit prudemment jouer les articulations sous la couverture, indiquant qu'il n'était pas resté inconscient trop longtemps, mais le masque à oxygène sur son visage ne le rassurait pas entièrement sur son état. Tous les câbles de sa nuque avaient été branchés, il pouvait l'affirmer sans regarder, et quelques-uns lui sortaient du ventre et du flanc. Aucune douleur. Juste cette vague mélancolie qui lui glissait à l'intérieur.  
Il promena un regard circulaire sur la chambre et remarqua un peu tard que Jesse en occupait la seule chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son chapeau incliné de travers sur sa tête, assoupi aussi silencieusement qu'une pierre comme à son habitude. Les seuls bruits qui troublaient le silence, en fait, provenaient de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
"Il dort de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que tu sois là. Va t’en."  
  
Il reconnut le timbre glacial qu'Angela prenait quand elle se retenait de crier. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde digne d'y avoir eu droit, mais ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Gabriel répondre sans un mot plus haut que l'autre :  
  
"Combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'il récupère ?  
  
\- Et si tu posais la question à la personne qui lui a injecté un anesthésiant de cheval ? Moi je ne peux pas donner d'estimation précise. Va t’en."  
  
Gabriel poussa un soupir profondément fatigué, mais pas encore agacé.  
  
"Ne complique pas les choses.  
  
\- Moi ? _Moi_ , je complique les choses ? Qui l'a mis dans cet état, rappelle-moi ?  
  
\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?" Ah. Il était un peu irrité, cette fois. "Tu aurais préféré qu’O’Deorain se laisse tuer ? Arrête de le défendre, ce n'est pas la première fois qu’il agresse un agent, Angela."  
  
Genji coula un regard accusateur en direction de Jesse. Quelqu'un avait cafardé leurs petites chamailleries auprès du commandant.  
  
"Ce n'est pas à Moira que je reproche ce qui est arrivé, c'est à _toi,_ fustigea Angela entre des dents qu'il devinait serrées par la fureur. C'est _toi_ qui les a sous ta responsabilité, tous les deux. Genji est ce qu'il est, je sais ça, je sais qu'il peut être... Imprévisible, mais Moira ? Moira est plus dangereuse que n'importe qui d'autre et tu le sais. Genji ne l'a pas attaqué sans raison, je refuse de le croire. Et tu l’as laissé seul avec elle, c’est toi le responsable." Sa voix se fit plus sifflante encore, au point que Genji dut user de toutes la finesse de ses sens améliorés pour entendre : "tu n'arrives plus à la contrôler, admets-le. Tu crois que je ne me suis aperçue de rien ? Parfait, à ta guise, prends-moi donc pour une imbécile. Mais tu vas t'en mordre les doigts si tu sous-estimes Moira comme tu me sous-estimes moi."  
  
Il y eut un silence, que Genji ne pouvait déchiffrer sans les images.  
  
"Gabriel ?"  
  
La voix d'Angela n'était plus qu'un filet fébrile, et s'il ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude ce que sa dernière remarque avait provoqué sur le visage de Gabriel, l'effroi qu'elle en ressentit fut sans équivoque.  
  
"Gabriel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Il entendit un froissement, comprit qu'elle l'attrapait par les épaule, mais Gabriel n'était qu'un silence et une immobilité impénétrable. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Parle-moi !  
  
\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, docteur Ziegler." Sa voix s'était enrobée d'une autorité qui dissimulait sa crainte, plus insidieuse, plus alarmante que celle d'Angela justement car il se donnait la peine de la camoufler. "Contente-toi de remettre mes soldats sur pied. Je n'attends rien d'autre de ta part."  
  
Son pas s'éloigna, sans qu'Angela n'essaie de le retenir. Genji resta immobile jusqu'à entendre Angela s'éloigner à son tour, craignant qu'elle ne rentre dans la chambre et ne remarque sur les écrans que son pouls s'était considérablement accéléré.  
La peur de Gabriel était contagieuse.  
  
*

"On m'a dit de venir m'excuser alors je viens m'excuser."

Le regard que Moira lui adressa par-dessus son microscope se situait à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le doute. Genji n'y trouva pas une seule trace d'intimidation ou de méfiance, en tout cas. Moira était décidément difficile à impressionner. 

"Ça a le mérite d'être sincère sur la forme. 

\- Ça l'est aussi sur le fond. Je regrette de vous avoir agressé." Il détourna brièvement les yeux de ceux de Moira pour remarquer le collier d'ecchymoses qui lui ornait le cou. Angela ou Moira elle-même avait très rapidement soigné la fracture de son poignet, mais avait un peu passé la main sur les contusions. Il ajouta d'une voix égale : "mais je n'approuve pas ce que vous avez fait."

Moira le considéra un instant, aucune expression ne trahissant la ligne droite de ses lèvres minces. Elle finit par s'écarter du microscope pour s'adosser à sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. 

"De quoi vous rappelez-vous, exactement ?"

Il comprit que ce n'était pas à propos de lui ; Moira ne s'intéressait pas à lui, pas en tant que personne à part entière mais en tant qu'élément dans une expérience auquel il avait pris part sans avoir eu beaucoup le choix. Il en avait l'habitude, et rien n'était plus naturel de la part de Moira. Mais quelque chose dans son regard acéré, dans ce qui ressemblait à de la défiance sur son visage fermé, trahissait qu'elle avait principalement agit par contrainte et que, quitte à devoir être confronté à une expérience qui avait bien faillit se retourner contre elle-même, elle était déterminée à en tirer autant d'informations que possible. Genji n'aurait pas hésité à affirmer que Moira n'en était pas à sa première fois dans ce domaine, et il réprima un frisson de dégout en se rappelant des veines noires qui marbraient sa main droite.

"J'ai presque tout oublié, répondit-il sans éviter le regard qui le transperçait sans ciller. Mais je sais que j'ai oublié quelque chose, beaucoup de choses qui... qui n'étaient pas à moi. Des souvenirs." Il s'interrompit un instant, et comme Moira ne relevait pas, il reprit : "c'était les souvenirs de cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? La femme que vous avez utilisée.

\- Sans aucun doute. Ce n'était pas les miens en tout cas."

La manière dont elle prononça cette phrase laissait clairement entendre que cette idée l'envahissait de répugnance. 

"Et qu'en savait-vous ? demanda Genji en tâchant de ne pas trahir que l'éventualité de posséder des souvenirs de Moira contre son grès le ravissait au plus haut point.

\- Je ne suis qu'un réceptacle du transfert. Le flux me traverse sans me toucher, et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous avez vu. Je n'avais jamais utilisé cette... capacité sans l'équipement adéquat, ce qui explique les inconvénients dont vous avez fait les frais."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa et se contenta de se pencher à nouveau sur son microscope. Quoi que soit les interrogations qu'avait provoqué les maigres révélations de Genji, Moira n'estimait visiblement pas que le premier intéressé soit en mesure de les résoudre. Genji ravala l'agacement profond que lui inspirait ce mépris supplémentaire, et reformula ce qu'il se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir hurlé dans un niveau de langage nettement moins châtié :

"Que m'avez-vous fait, exactement ?

\- Il me serait difficile de vous l'expliquer dans les détails, répondit Moira sans lever les yeux. Contentez-vous de considérer ça comme un transfert d'énergie. J'ai utilisé cette femme et la, disons, réserve qu'elle constituait pour accélérer la cicatrisation de vos organes internes. Voilà.

\- Alors vous l'avez bien tuée.

\- Parce que ça vous chagrine, peut-être ? Vous voulez comparer votre tableau de chasse avec le mien ?"

Il s'abstint de relever cette répartie plutôt basse.

"Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Je n'ai pas d'organes internes à cicatriser. Vous l'avez vu vous aussi, je n'ai rien de... d'organique à l'intérieur. Ça ne peut pas se réparer comme de la chair.

\- Ce qui vous reste d'organique semble s'en être assez bien accommodé pour le croire, pourtant."

Ce seul mot lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. _Accommodé.  
_

"Des études sur les omniaques ont révélés que leur système d'intelligence artificielle était capable de se ramifier de lui-même, via l'expérience, l'observation, et peut-être quelque chose d'autre qui nous échappe encore, expliqua très généreusement Moira, toujours sans le regarder. Les plus romantiques appellent ça une âme. Toujours est-il qu'une de ces ramifications les plus étonnantes consiste à une capacité à se réparer inconsciemment, via des programmes qui produisent des éléments originaux ayant pour fonction de réparer les parties endommagées, dans la mesure de leur matière disponible. Un peu à la manière d'un système de régénération, qui se serait lui-même généré."

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder, très brièvement, et demanda d'une voix blanche :

"C'est fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine de Genji.  
Il le savait déjà, sans jamais l'avoir vraiment considéré, mais cette dernière révélation le mettait face au fait accompli. Il savait, intimement, qu'il n'était plus humain, mais Moira l'avait confirmé en le ramenant à la vie encore une fois : son organisme se composait d'éléments artificiels si bien greffés à sa chair qu'il était à présent en mesure de se réparer lui-même, comme un système qu'il avait toujours connu. Son cerveau était maintenant capable de composer des programmes visant à le régénérer comme une machine.  
Comme un omniaque.  
Il lutta pour soutenir le regard que Moira fixait sur lui, qui étudiait la fente ouverte sur ses yeux et ses tempes qu’il sentait se couvrir de sueur, avec sa froideur typique et si difficilement qualifiable de cruelle. Il n'arrivait même pas à la haïr. Moira ne faisait pas souffrir par plaisir, mais si elle le faisait, c'était parce qu'elle se moquait éperdument de la ressentir, cette douleur, ce sentiment de faiblesse, cette sensation d'écrasement. Peut-être même s'en croyait-elle épargnée. Peut-être que sa disposition à utiliser les êtres qui l'entouraient sans jamais partager un peu de leur souffrance la portait à se croire intouchable. Mais Genji n'en croyait rien, et il reprit soudain, sans réfléchir, comme si quelqu’un d’autre parlait par sa bouche :  
  
"Je me rappelle de quelque chose. C’est la seule chose dont je me rappelle, une phrase." Une curiosité distante souleva les sourcils de la scientifique, et il prononça soigneusement : " _Mon bel amour, mon cher amour, ma déchirure, je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé_. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ?"  
  
La ligne droite des lèvres de Moira s’affaissa légèrement et son teint, déjà pâle, tourna au diaphane. Il vit sa gorge se soulever quand elle déglutit, mais elle conservait un ton parfaitement neutre quand elle répondit :  
  
"Ce sont des vers de poème.  
  
\- Un poème que vous connaissez ?  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Quel poème ?  
  
\- Vous chercherez vous-même," conclut-elle d’un ton sec.  
  
Elle détourna les yeux mais cette fois, Genji le saisit, ce n’était pas par indifférence. Moira fuyait son regard. Moira avait laissé une accroche en lui, quelque chose de sa précieuse personne qu’elle partageait si peu. Une signature qu’elle regrettait amèrement, c’était évident.  
Genji sourit sous son masque.  
  
"Je chercherais."  
  
Il sortit du laboratoire sans que Moira ne lui adresse un regard.

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
"J'aime pas voir une ville d'aussi haut. Ça me donne le vertige et puis on y voit rien au final. Toutes les villes se ressemblent vues d'aussi haut."  
  
Genji sourit à cet avis très pertinent. Assis à côté de lui, Jesse s'abstenait obstinément de regarder à travers la baie vitrée et la vue plongeante sur la ville qui s'étendait aussi loin que les yeux portaient, s'obstinant à garder les siens sur le cigare qu'il faisait tourner nerveusement entre ses doigts à défaut de pouvoir le fumer. Et comme son approbation, dissimulée sous la visière complète de son casque, n'était pas visible à Jesse, Genji répondit :  
  
"Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Tokyo, en particulier, perd l'essentiel de son charme quand elle n'est pas admirée à hauteur d'homme. Mais elle a cet avantage." Il pointant du doigt la silhouette massive à l'horizon, qui dessinait un triangle sombre dans l’orange du crépuscule. "Toutes les villes ne peuvent pas se vanter d'avoir ce paysage.  
  
\- Vous l'aimez votre montagne, hein," ricana Jesse en daignant enfin lever les yeux vers la vitre. Il colla son cigare éteint au bord de ses lèvres et se vautra un peu plus sur le siège pour appuyer la tempe sur l'épaule de Genji. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce truc ?"  
  
Genji émit un petit rire hautain.  
  
"Un Américain ne peut pas comprendre.  
  
\- Je risque pas de comprendre si tu m’expliques pas, protesta Jesse en arquant le cou pour chercher son regard à travers la ligne lumineuse de son masque.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas expliquer l'inexplicable." Il hésita avant d'ajouter : "Et certainement pas en anglais.  
  
\- Explique moi en japonais alors."  
  
Il rit à nouveau, sur un autre ton. Ça n'avait pas échappé à Jesse, bien sûr, Genji l'avait deviné à la manière dont il le laissait prendre la parole même pour les raisons les plus insignifiantes et quand l'anglais aurait été suffisant. Parler sa langue maternelle l'abreuvait d’un plaisir d’autant plus étourdissant que Genji ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point il en manquait : quelque chose qui ne s'était pas aperçu de son propre sommeil avait ouvert les yeux en lui, un peu à la manière de son dragon quelques mois plus tôt. Parce que son corps traumatisé avait admis qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le confort d'une routine connue, Genji avait acquis sans discuter que tout ce qui l'avait défini autrefois pouvait tout aussi bien se perdre sans manquer - et il avait suffi qu'il prononce une phrase de Japonais pour que le manque ne le creuse de l'intérieur comme un soudain effondrement de terrain.  
Et il n’y avait pas que la langue. Il y avait les odeurs, en premier lieu, subtiles et pourtant omniprésentes, qui l'effleuraient juste assez pour lui donner la fureur de les saisir et s'éclipsaient aussitôt ; puis il y avait la lumière, une teinte particulière qui nimbait le coin de sa vision et y restait tapit, présente mais insaisissable, comme un filtre permanent qui donnait à chaque chose qu’il regardait un aspect de familiarité rassurante ; et surtout, il y avait les sons. Les sons, eux, moins délicats, jaillissaient de là où il devait jaillir, bruissaient de là où on les attendait, le son des voitures, des publicités, des magasins, et, bien sûr, les voix de tous ceux qui occupaient l’espace. L’air lui-même sifflait, murmurait, l'envahissait sans détour là où les parfums et les teintes ne faisaient qu'effleurer ses sens sans se laisser saisir. Genji s'y plongeait comme dans l'eau dont il ne supportait plus l'immersion. Même le silence avait sa texture propre, même au sommet vitré de cette tour que rien de ce qui faisait la ville n'atteignait. Une année entière à parcourir le globe lui aurait enseigné qu'il n'avait trouvé le Japon nulle part ailleurs que là où il se devait d'être.  
  
"Ça ne t'avancerait à rien de m'écouter monologuer en japonais.  
  
\- C'est agréable." Il observa Jesse du coin de l'œil, sa tête toujours appuyée contre son épaule, et remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux, confirmant que la vue ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. "J'ai tellement l'habitude de t'entendre parler anglais, c'est bizarre... Mais bizarre bien. Ta voix sonne différemment, c'est plus fluide, plus... Authentique ? C'est comme entendre ta vrai voix pour la première fois."  
  
Genji resta pensif un instant. Sa vraie voix, hein.  
  
"Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un qualifierait ma voix d'authentique un jour, remarqua-t-il sans émotion. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle grésille un peu trop pour ça ?  
  
\- Non, puisque je l'ai jamais connue autrement, répondit Jesse avec un petit rire. Depuis le temps, j'y suis tellement habitué que je le remarque plus."  
  
Genji observa un autre silence. Le ciel se teintait de mauve à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, faisant se fondre la silhouette du mont Fuji dans l'ombre. Il en détourna les yeux pour regarder Jesse ; de là où sa tête reposait, Genji pouvait admirer la ligne prononcée de ses sourcils, et l'ombre que ses cils dessinaient sur ses pommettes. La ligne droite de son nez. Le rythme paisible de sa poitrine qui se soulevait avec son souffle. Ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses avec ses doigts entrelacés - ses mains dont il connaissait les cals et les cicatrices par cœur maintenant. De là où il le regardait, Genji pouvait imaginer sans difficultés qu'à eux deux, ils devaient renvoyer l’image d’un de ces énièmes couples assis sur les bancs prévus à l'effet des amoureux venu admirer le coucher de soleil au-dessus de Tokyo en se tenant la main et en se murmurant des mots tendres, en japonais ou autre, et non pas deux assassins en route pour remettre à un magnat de la drogue l’oreille de son rival contre quelques informations juteuses.  
  
"On devrait se mettre en route."  
  
Cette mission lui avait déplu dès le début, comme toutes les missions qui le forçaient à prendre l'identité d'un omniaque d'ailleurs, et la perspective de rejoindre leur "allié" dans sa suite bourrée d'hommes près à les descendre au moindre éternuement sapait quelque peu l’euphorie qui l’envahissait depuis qu’il avait retrouvé son pays.  
  
"Jesse ? On devrait se mettre en route," répéta-t-il plus fort, haussant l'épaule sur laquelle Jesse était appuyé au cas où il se serait endormi.  
  
Il vit ses paupières s'ouvrir, et s'apprêta à se lever quand la voix de Jesse l'épingla sur place.  
  
"Tu penses à t'enfuir, parfois ?"  
  
Genji marqua un léger mouvement de recul. Jesse n'aurait pas moins fauté en lui demandant son nom de famille. Il se redressait enfin, ses yeux cherchant son regard à travers sa visière sans trahir une once de culpabilité pour la grossièreté qu’il venait de prononcer le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
"Tu dois bien y penser parfois, non ? insista-t-il avec une curiosité parfaitement candide.  
  
\- J'ai un explosif dans la nuque pour m'éviter d'y penser."  
  
Jesse émit un petit rire, peu impressionné par cette esquive.  
  
"C’est moi qui ait le détonateur.  
  
\- Tu n’imagines quand même pas être le seul ?  
  
\- C’est pas important, je te pose pas la question comme si t’allais le faire demain. Je te demande juste, _si c’était possible_ , tu le ferais ?  
  
\- J’ai passé l’âge de jouer à ça, coupa Genji en se levant. Et toi aussi."  
  
Il entendit Jesse le suivre sans rechigner, mais quand il se mit à sa hauteur, ses doigts gantés glissèrent entre ceux de Genji avec une spontanéité déconcertante et il poursuivit :  
  
"Moi ça m’a toujours un peu trotté dans la tête. Au début parce que je comptais tailler la route à la première occasion, et après c’est devenu une habitude, tu sais, presque comme un passe-temps. Je pense pas que je serais capable de faire autre chose de ma vie que brûler des cervelles, mais parfois, ça détend de ce dire que les choses pourraient se passer un peu autrement. Tu crois pas ?  
   
\- C’est à ça que tu penses quand tu médites ?  
  
\- Quand je quoi ?  
  
\- Quand tu médites. Quand tu regardes dans le vide sans rien faire comme si tu étais en transe.  
  
\- Je fais ça ?" s’étonna Jesse avec une incrédulité toute innocente.  
  
Genji ravala son rire. Un homme qui n’était bon qu’à brûler des cervelles et qui transportait l’oreille d’un être humain dans sa poche ne pouvait pas être aussi impunément touchant.  
  
"Je me disais bien que tu ne t’en rendais pas compte.  
   
\- Tu me reluques de près, hein ? nargua Jesse en s'inclinant sur lui. Mais tu esquives encore.  
  
\- Je n’esquive pas, je n’ai juste rien à te dire," répliqua Genji avant d’adresser deux mots à la jeune femme en tailleur chargée de leur appeler l’ascenseur. Il indiqua le dernier niveau du gratte-ciel, soit une bonne vingtaine d’étages supplémentaires, et reprit en anglais : "je ne m’imagine pas ailleurs qu’ici.  
  
\- Moi si.  
  
\- J’ai compris, pas la peine de te répéter, rabroua Genji sans pouvoir s’empêcher de rire.  
  
\- Je t’imagine _toi_ ailleurs qu’ici."  
  
Les portes se refermèrent derrière Jesse au moment où Genji lui décochait un regard interrogateur, tout en reculant vers le fond de l’ascenseur pour s’y adosser. Les doigts de Jesse toujours étroitement entremêlés aux siens ne le lâchèrent pas, et il suivit le mouvement jusqu’à réduire la distance qui les séparait à presque rien.  
  
"Je pourrais t’enlever, suggéra-t-il en trainant sa voix encore plus qu'a l'accoutumée, aussi langoureuse que la main qu'il faisait remonter le long du cou de Genji. Si je te prenais avec moi comme un otage, ils auraient pas de raison de t’éliminer, tu crois pas ?  
  
\- Tu parles d’un otage pratique, avec tous les traqueurs que je porte, railla Genji. C’est sûr qu’ils me garderaient en vie.  
  
\- Je trouverais bien un moyen de les désactiver. J’ai déjà volé plus gros que toi."  
  
Il ne fit pas un geste quand Jesse saisit son menton pour lui redresser la tête, devinant les efforts qu’il déployait pour ne pas ouvrir son masque et embrasser sa bouche hors d’atteinte. L’allégresse un peu béate que ressentait Genji était peut-être trop communicative, mais Jesse n’avait pas encore assez perdu la tête pour en oublier les caméras de surveillances ni les chiffres qui défilaient à toute vitesse au-dessus des portes.  
  
"T’en dirais quoi, hein ? Tu marcherais ?  
  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
  
\- Vraiment ? Même si je promettais de m’occuper très bien de toi ?  
  
\- Oui, vraiment, parce que si tu savais ce que c’est d’être le seul à m’avoir à charge, tu saurais aussi que tu finirais par ne plus me supporter du tout et tu me tuerais toi-même."  
  
Jesse éclata d’un rire sonore, franc et clair et sans une once de doute. Et puis il fit quelque chose qui stupéfia Genji : il se pencha et posa les lèvres sur son masque, juste là où aurait dû se situer les siennes si le métal n’avait pas obstrué le passage. Et comme cette manifestation parfaitement absurde de l’affection que Jesse lui portait, celle si débordante qu’il était prêt à la lui transmettre même quand elle ne lui apportait rien que le contact froid du métal contre sa bouche, il ne put s’empêcher de songer que _oui_ , oui il le ferait, il se débarrasserait des traqueurs, des explosifs, des chaînes multiples qui le tenaient à Overwatch et avec celles-ci tomberait le mur qui le séparait de Jesse, de ce qu'il désirait vraiment, au fond, de ces interdits qu'il s'imposait parce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’autoriser quelque chose qui lui serait si facilement et légitiment arrachée aussitôt. Ses doigts se refermèrent malgré lui autour de ceux de Jesse, ses lèvres pincées derrière son masque alors qu’il se demandait quel sens il donnerait à son existence alors, si s’écarter du chemin sur lequel il s’était avancé si loin et si longtemps ne réduirait pas à néant tout ce pourquoi il avait enduré cette mascarade de vie.  
Jesse s’écarta une seconde avant que ne teinte la note qui annonçait l’ouverture des portes de l’ascenseur. Le souffle aussi court que s’il l’avait réellement embrassé, Genji détourna les yeux comme si Jesse pouvait voir ses joues s’empourprer et il devina à son petit rire attendri qu’il se trahissait avec une maladresse confondante. Sans un mot, il suivit son partenaire dans le couloir qui menait aux suites, la main enfin libre mais la tête un peu trop légère, quand une vibration depuis la poche de Jesse les firent s’arrêter d’un même mouvement.  
Une seule personne avait accès à leurs communicateurs lors d’une mission aussi décisive, et pour des raisons forcément singulières ; Genji dévisagea Jesse alors qu’il sortait le téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et ses traits prirent une expression indécise à mesure qu’il lisait le message de Gabriel.  
  
"Tu es rappelé," dit-il à Genji en jetant un coup d’œil nerveux au couloir presque vide. Le garde du corps attitré à la porte qui les intéressait les fixait de loin, impassible, et Jesse poursuivit à toute vitesse : "Je finis seul et tu te rends tout de suite à la gare la plus proche pour aller là-bas."  
  
Il tourna l’écran de l’appareil vers Genji sans le regarder, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte au bout du couloir. Genji eut le temps de songer au danger que Jesse allait encourir, seul, encerclé de yakuza méfiants au dernier degré et qui lui demanderaient d’expliquer pour quelle raison son binôme leur faisait l’impolitesse de décommander au dernier moment, et puis Genji porta les yeux sur le message et ne fut plus en capacité de s’inquiéter d’autre chose.  
_Là-bas_ était écrit en quatre hiragana, volontairement indéchiffrables pour Jesse mais que Genji lu en une fraction de seconde et qui ouvrirent sous ses pieds un gouffre dans lequel il se sentit chuter à pic.  
_Hanamura_.  
  
"Trésor, faut que tu files," reprit Jesse en rangeant son téléphone.  
  
Il croisa son regard une seconde, mais même en étant passé maître dans l’art de lire dans ses fluctuations d’humeur les plus subtiles, Jesse ne pouvait pas imaginer l’émotion qui le saisissait à ce moment. Genji lui-même n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment la définir.  
  
"Bonne chance," souffla Genji d’une voix rauque, et il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus.  
  
Il aurait aimé que Jesse lui souhaite la même chose.  
  
*  
  
Le trajet jusqu’à Hanamura fut à la fois atrocement long et cruellement court, mais il faisait nuit noire quand il y parvint. Gabriel le contacta seulement quelques minutes avant son arrivée sur le quai et uniquement pour lui indiquer où le retrouver, lui laissant tout le loisir de ruminer ses débuts de panique et l’ironie pathétique de ses espoirs crédule nourrit à peine plus tôt avec Jesse (parce que c’était bien d’espoir qu’il s’agissait, même idiot et irréalisable et dans un conditionnel tenace).  
_S’enfuir._  
S’enfuir pour quoi ? S’enfuir pour rien ? Pour laisser courir ce qui lui avait interdit de fuir, pour commencer ? Imbécile. Imbécile niais et qui avait assez de temps à tuer pour se perdre en égarement rose bonbon. En pleine mission ! _Imbécile_.  
La fureur qu’il nourrissait contre son propre égarement en égalait presque celle qui l’avait tenu sur ses jambes depuis qu’elles étaient artificielles, et elle eut l’avantage de le protéger un peu de la nostalgie qui menaçait de le saisir à chaque coin de rue de Hanamura. Le quartier n’avait pas beaucoup changé ; en réalité, Genji avait l’impression que sa dernière visite datait de quelques jours à peine. L’aura qui avait embellit Tokyo jusqu’alors se volatilisa d’un seul coup, et il vit son quartier comme il l’avait toujours vu : une jolie prison terriblement familière et accueillante, à laquelle il avait été sanglé solidement et dont les geôliers souriants avaient été son seul véritable contact humain. Les échoppes bavaient toujours leur lumière jaune sur le pavé, les musiques criardes glapissaient toujours des salles d’arcades clignotantes de lumières surnaturelles, les uns et les autres passaient et vivaient et avec un profond dégout, Genji songea que cette cage qui lui avait semblé avoir été construite autour de lui n’avait pas été affectée le moins du monde par sa disparition.  
Il connaissait seulement de vue le petit hôtel modeste dans lequel son supérieur lui avait donné rendez-vous, et il trouva cruellement cynique de découvrir un morceau de son propre territoire par le biais de Gabriel. Le réceptionniste lui adressa une salutation chaleureuse et sa voix ne lui sembla pas inconnue, mais Genji ne prit pas le temps de le remettre. Il connaissait plus ou moins tout le monde, de toute façon, et les habitants de Hanamura le lui avaient bien rendu.  
Le couloir sentait un mélange un peu écœurant de détergeant et d’encens qui l’assaillit de souvenirs sur lesquels il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt. Mais le sol était propre et quand Gabriel ouvrit la porte, ce fut sur une chambre plus spacieuse que ce à quoi il s’était attendu, bien que peu aménagée. Il entra et prit place sur le rebord du lit occidental que Gabriel lui indiqua d’un geste du menton, avant de s’assoir lui-même sur la chaise posée devant un petit secrétaire en bois sombre, qui constituaient le seul autre mobilier de la pièce.  
  
"J’imagine que tu as compris pourquoi je t’ai fait venir ici, commença Gabriel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
\- J’imagine." Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et situa sans difficulté le reste de la ville autour. Le château était dans son dos, hors de vue. "Je suis seulement surpris que ce soit avec autant de… précipitation.  
  
\- Hanzo Shimada a quitté Hanamura il y a cinq jours. Le reste du clan a réussi à le cacher jusqu’à aujourd’hui, mais c’est confirmé ; nous devons frapper maintenant, avant qu’ils ne se réorganisent."  
  
Genji se figea, le cou soudain trop raide pour seulement reporter les yeux sur Gabriel.  
Hanzo n’était plus là.  
Ce ne fut pas sous ses pieds qu’il sentit se creuser un vide vertigineux cette fois, mais à l’intérieur même de son ventre.  
  
"Hanzo est parti ? répéta-t-il, la bouche si sèche qu’il peinait à articuler.  
  
\- Oui. Est-ce que tu souhaites toujours participer à la mission ?"  
  
C’était bien le meilleur moment pour lui poser la question. Comme à des lieux de lui-même, Genji retira son masque pour passer ses mains sur son visage et appuyer les doigts au coin de ses yeux.  
_Hanzo était parti._  
Cette seule affirmation soulevait bien plus de questions que celle qui consistait à savoir si Genji souhaitait encore participer à l’extinction de sa famille.  
  
"Tu es en droit de refuser, reprit Gabriel derrière ses paupières closes. Hanzo reste une de nos cibles prioritaires et nous continuerons à le rechercher mais concernant le reste du clan, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d’attendre. Nous attaquerons demain soir, et nous avons besoin de toutes les informations que tu pourras nous donner. Pour ce qui est de ta participation directe, tu es en droit de…  
  
\- Je viendrais."  
  
Il écarta les mains et redressa la tête vers Gabriel, qui le regardait avec la méfiance de quelqu’un qui s’attend à se faire sauter à la gorge.  
  
"Hanzo n’est pas le seul responsable. C’était un patin tout au plus, et je ne suis pas surpris qu’il ait fini par s’enfuir."  
  
Sa voix lui sembla étrangère, avec une tessiture encore plus robotique que d’habitude, mais cette réflexion était bien la sienne. C’était même une de celle dont il avait tiré le plus gros de son orgueil d’antan, que Hanzo ait toujours manifesté moins de cran que lui, quelle que soit sa supériorité dans les autres domaines ; son acte fratricide découlait de la longue série d’ordres et de pressions qui avaient pesé sur ses épaules depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et si elle s’était terminée dans le sang de Genji, il n’empêchait qu’elle manifestait surtout de l’asservissement de son frère, encore une fois. Hanzo n’était qu’un caractère faible barricadé dans une chair trop puissante, et qui avait eu le malheur de naitre avant lui. Si son frère aîné lui avait semblé si lointain, si dépourvu de volonté propre ou de réelle passion même lorsqu’il lui manifestait sa désapprobation de la manière la plus violente qui soit, Genji avait décrété depuis bien avant leur dernière rixe que c’était simplement parce que Hanzo ne désirait rien en particulier.  
Tout compte fait, vraiment, Hanzo pouvait bien cavaler ou bon lui semblait. C’était même plutôt sain, comme une manifestation tardive de la crise d’adolescence qu’on lui avait interdite. Ça n'empêcherait pas Genji de l'égorger si l'occasion se présentait, mais son absence ne méritait pas son désarrois.  
  
"Qui dirige le clan maintenant ? demanda Genji en soutenant le regard de Gabriel qui le scrutait sans ciller.  
  
\- L’autre Genji Shimada.  
  
\- Mon oncle ?  
  
\- Vous êtes plus de deux à vous appeler Genji Shimada ?  
  
\- Non, nous sommes bien assez de deux. Mais c’est très inattendu.  
  
\- Pourquoi ?  
  
\- Ce n’est pas dans sa nature. Mon oncle est quelqu’un de très timide, très bon stratège mais qui n’a pas l’autorité et l’assurance nécessaire pour diriger des hommes, et qui déteste cette position." Il baissa les yeux et tapota pensivement sa lèvre inférieure. "Le rôle lui revient de droit, bien sûr, mais il est en capacité de le déléguer à qui bon lui semble S’il ne l’a pas fait, c’est que le clan doit être dans un état catastrophique.   
  
\- Il se méfierait des autres membres ?  
  
\- C’est le plus probable. Je ne peux pas avoir d’idée claire de l’état du clan sous la direction de Hanzo, mais son départ a probablement provoqué une panique sans nom. Je ne serais pas surpris qu’ils soient tous en train de se rejeter la faute les uns sur les autres, au point que même mon oncle se considère plus digne du titre que n’importe qui d’autre." Il releva les yeux vers Gabriel, que l’habituelle assurance semblait avoir retrouvée, et il ajouta : "vous avez raison, il n’y aura pas de meilleur moment pour attaquer. Si nous ne le faisons pas, il y a tout à parier que le clan s'effondrera de lui-même, mais si nous agissons maintenant, il n’aura aucune chance de se relever.  
  
\- Et tu seras des nôtres ?  
  
\- J’en serais."  
  
Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Gabriel, et il décroisa les bras pour s’accouder à la table.  
  
"C’est une tradition, ce prénom ? Genji ?"  
  
Genji pencha la tête de côté, intriguée par ce recueil d’information qui enrobait une curiosité presque innocente.  
  
"En quelque sorte. Ce n’est pas un prénom à proprement parlé en fait : c’est un titre impérial. A l’origine, on le donne à un fils d’empereur qui ne peux pas reprendre la lignée. Quand le clan Shimada s’est formé, ma famille s’est approprié la tradition pour narguer la cour, et ils ont pris l’habitude de donner ce nom à tous les seconds fils du chef de clan."  
  
Il haussa les épaules pour conclure son exposé. Cette plaisanterie ne l’avait jamais beaucoup amusé.  
  
"Alors parfois on se retrouve avec deux ou trois Genji Shimada en même temps, et on s’y perd un peu.  
  
\- C’est pour ça que ton père t’appelait Kotori ?"  
  
Il aurait aimé que la remarque le laisse indifférent, mais le ton étrangement doux de Gabriel le déstabilisa plus qu’il ne pouvait l’admettre. Il prononçait le prénom sans accent, et l’entendre avec sa voix dans le même ton qu’aurait pu utiliser son père fit courir un frisson le long de sa nuque.  
  
"Oui, c’était pour ça."  
  
Gabriel resta silencieux un court instant, avant de se lever d’un bloc.  
  
"Profite d’avoir la nuit pour dormir. Tu nous diras tout ce que tu sais sur l’architecture et la sécurité du château demain, et nous établirons le plan d’attaque une fois toutes les informations rassemblées.  
  
\- J’ai une dernière question.  
  
\- Je t’écoute.  
  
\- Ma mère et celle de Hanzo sont encore au château ?"  
  
Gabriel eut la politesse de se retourner pour le regarder avant de lui répondre :  
  
"Elles ont quitté Hanamura l’année dernière. Tu ne risques pas de les croiser."  
  
Au moins un peu de soulagement dans cette averse de nouvelles navrantes. Il soupira et détourna la tête, quand Gabriel ajouta après ce qui ressemblait à une hésitation :  
  
"Je peux te donner les informations que nous avons sur elles, si tu le souhaites."  
  
Genji n’eut pas à réfléchir ; la situation des deux femmes qui avaient, autant l’une que l’autre, occupé la place de mère dans sa vie à Hanamura faisait partie de ces sujets sur lesquels ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se pencher, du moins pas sans risquer de tomber à pic dans des inquiétudes sans fin auxquelles ils ne pourraient pas apporter de solution. Et puis, il n’y avait pas des tonnes de possibilités ; les événements qui l’avaient conduit à Overwatch et l’annonce de sa mort avaient sans nul doute anéanti sa mère, et celle de Hanzo veillait probablement à ce qu’elle ne meure de chagrin. Pas étonnant qu’elles ne soient pas restées en lieu et place du massacre dont l’un de leurs fils avait été l’auteur et l’autre la victime. Aucun intérêt à connaître plus de détail, sinon en souffrir davantage.  
Mais l’offre de Gabriel à lui en révéler plus donnait matière à réflexion, en revanche. Était-ce encore une forme de sollicitude déguisé, ou d’appât pour le garder sage et reconnaissant à sa botte ? Ou bien s’étonnait-il seulement de son absence de curiosité concernant le sort des rares personnes qui n’avaient pas participé d’une manière ou d’une autre à sa fin ? Dans tous les cas, ça ne changeait pas sa réponse.  
  
"Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’en savoir plus."  
  
Le regard de Gabriel se fit impénétrable, encore une fois. Il lui adressa un signe de tête indéchiffrable, se retourna, et sortit.  
Assis en tailleur sur le rebord du lit, Genji regarda la porte fermée durant de longues minutes, et son regard était toujours rivé dessus quand il se laissa enfin tomber à plat dos sur le matelas.   
  
*  
  
Naturellement, il ne ferma pas l’œil.  
Il avait beaucoup à ruminer et à anticiper mais les principales préoccupations qui lui tournaient dans la tête revenaient systématiquement au même sujet : Hanzo. Hanzo qui avait abandonné les siens au chaos pur et simple. Où ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui avait poussé son frère si bien dressé à désobéir aussi gravement, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, à abandonner les siens au moment où ils dépendaient autant de lui ? Hanzo avait beaucoup de défauts, mais la lâcheté n’en faisait pas partie.  
_Rien ne m’appartient moins que toi_. Les derniers mots de leur père lui dansaient dans la tête comme une comptine obsédante. Hanzo, lui, appartenait plus au clan que n’importe quoi d’autre, mais cette réalité pathétique dont Genji n’avait jamais rien ignoré ne l’avait pas effleuré alors, à ce moment où Sojiro Shimada lui adressait ses dernières paroles et qu’il pleurait à gros sanglots, tenant sa main dans la sienne avec une énergie pleine de désespoir, car il savait que la serrer de toutes ses forces ne le retiendrait pas dans ce monde. Sojiro Shimada avait tenu une nuit entière avec une balle dans l’estomac, une nuit entière de souffrance innommable à lutter contre la mort le temps que quelqu’un arrive enfin à rappeler son fils cadet, adoré, son trésor de Kotori encore enfuit, encore vexé d’une dispute stérile avec son frère aîné, encore réfugié à l’autre bout de la ville dans un lit inconnu et encore soul de la veille, pour lui dire que son père attendait de le voir une dernière fois pour mourir. Il avait pleuré et à en avoir le tournis, en essayant de se persuader que le sang coulait encore sous la peau froide de son père mais tout en sachant que le rythme régulier qu’il percevait n’était rien de plus que celui de son propre cœur déchiré qui lui battait dans les doigts à force de serrer trop fort. Et quand il avait levé les yeux et croisé ceux de son frère, il l’avait haï de tout son être pour les avoir aussi sec, pour le regarder lui et le cadavre encore tiède de leur père avec une espèce d’indifférence tranquille que rien ne perturbait. Vide. Vide comme il l’avait toujours été.  
Le fil de ses pensées revenait à Hanzo, encore. Toujours.  
Il se redressa sur le matelas et attrapa le téléphone laissé au pied du lit. L’écran affichait un peu plus de quatre heure du matin, mais Jesse répondit à la deuxième tonalité.  
  
"On a du mal à dormir, trésor ?"  
  
Genji roula sur le dos, et sentit le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres lisser la tension de son front dont il ne s’était même pas aperçu jusqu’alors. La voix claire de Jesse indiquait qu’il ne l’avait pas réveillé, au moins.  
  
"Je ne suis pas le seul, on dirait.  
  
\- Moi j’ai pas encore essayé. Je rentre à peine, là.  
  
\- Ca a été plus long que prévu ?  
  
\- Ouais, mais c’était pas pour des clous. Ton départ de dernière minute a un peu fait tarder la mise en confiance, mais au final ils ont lâché plus que j’espérais. Ça valait bien de transporter cette saloperie sur moi."  
  
Genji ne retint pas son gloussement moqueur, se rappelant parfaitement comment le transport de l’oreille ensanglantée qui leur avait servi de monnaie d’échange contre quelques secrets de yakuza avait incombé à Jesse. C’était la première fois que Genji avait remporté six tours de pile-ou-face à la suite.  
  
"Je me suis même fait offrir le saké en partant. C’était chic.  
  
\- Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas le saké.  
  
\- Bah, c’est pas trop mauvais quand c’est gratuit." Genji perçu le claquement familier du Zippo que Jesse utilisait pour allumer ses cigares, un silence, un souffle dont il perçu presque le parfum doucereux de tabac, et Jesse reprit : "qu’est-ce qui te tracasse, poussin ?"  
  
Genji ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc où la peinture se craquelait très légèrement, sûrement visible seulement à ses yeux si perçants.  
   
"Des souvenirs.  
  
\- Des souvenirs du genre classé secret défense ?  
  
\- Ce genre-là, précisément.  
  
\- Mince alors. J’ai plus d’oreille à t’offrir pour te faire parler."  
  
Genji rit à nouveau un son bête et bienheureux. Il pouvait deviner le sourire de Jesse à l’autre bout de la ligne, pouvait voir ses fossettes et les petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Le bonheur de Genji, même minuscule, suffisait si aisément à déclencher le sien.  
  
"Je suis là, dit-il avec sa voix chaude à l’accent qu’il n’avait plus besoin de retenir pour que Genji le comprenne. Je suis là si tu veux que je sois là. Tu le sais, hein ?"  
  
Bien sûr qu’il le savait. Même quand Jesse ne savait même pas où il se trouvait lui, même s’il ignorait tout de ce qui habitait son cœur et son passé, Jesse était là. Dévoué. Fidèle et obéissant sans le vide froid qui avait creusé Hanzo dans un rôle semblable. Hanzo qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.  
Alors Genji parla de Hanzo. Il parla de ce jour où il l’avait regardé hurler de désespoir sur la dépouille de son père sans qu’une seule émotion ne passe dans ses yeux, il parla de son cœur que leur famille avait vidé de désir et d’individualité et que seule la colère traversait parfois quand les autres ne respectaient pas l’ordre des choses auquel lui se soumettait avec tant de ferveur. Hanzo ne connaissait que la colère et, Genji l’avait découvert peu de temps après avoir regardé dans le vide terrifiant de ses yeux sans larmes, Hanzo connaissait la peur. Dans la minutes même où la veillée funèbre avait pris fin et que les deux héritiers s’étaient retrouvés seuls à genoux devant la boîte maintenant fermée sur le corps de leur père, la peur avait craquelé Hanzo de l’intérieur et il avait éclaté en larmes. Ça n’avait pas été difficile à deviner, que ses larmes ne coulaient pas sur son père, ni même sur le chagrin de son frère, ni sur personne d’autre que lui-même et son destin tracé qui soudain se resserrait autour de sa gorge comme un cordon. Hanzo pleurait de terreur, projeté brutalement dans ce rôle qu’on l’avait condamné à endosser depuis le début, mais pas si tôt, _pas si tôt_ , et quand Genji l’avait pris dans ses bras pour le bercer, ses yeux à lui trop gonflés pour pleurer encore, son frère lui avait semblé terriblement léger et fragile, terriblement vulnérable. La peur décuplait sa faiblesse naturelle. Et la colère était vite revenue l’endurcir, puisqu’il n’avait que ça pour tenir. L’instinct de survie était vraiment une chose fascinante.  
Genji avait compris la colère, mais il comprenait aussi la peur maintenant. Il la ressentait, cette terreur de voir l’histoire s’achever, tous les objectifs s’atteindre et éliminer les espoirs d’alternative, de quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour que le destin prenne un autre tournant. Il était là, à présent, pour remplir la tâche à laquelle on avait façonné son corps et son esprit. Hanzo avait été fabriqué pour monter à la tête du clan, Genji pour le détruire. Et lorsque ce serait fait, quand le but final serait atteint, il ne lui resterait plus qu’à tomber en miette comme Hanzo l’avait fait.  
Mais Hanzo, finalement, n’était _pas_ tombé. Hanzo avait encore deux jambes de chair pour courir, et il avait fini par s’en rendre compte assez bien pour s’arracher des entraves seulement plantées dans sa tête. Genji ne l’avait plus, cette chance. Les chaînes qui le retenaient étaient bien physiques, bien fichées dans sa viande aussi bien originelle qu’artificielle. Et c’était amusant de se dire qu’en fin de compte, dans le seul domaine où Genji s’était cru tenir la main, Hanzo avait fini par manifester plus de courage et d’efficacité que lui. Il avait pris cette fuite dont Genji avait toujours rêvé mais qu’il n’avait jamais poursuivi jusqu’au bout. Il l’avait supplanté en tout point, oh que oui, et maintenant celui qui était réduit à sa seule fonction sans échappatoire c’était lui. C’était Genji. Genji sans prénom et sans histoire. L’arme vivante que seule la colère et la peur animait. Ah, vraiment, les rôles avaient été échangés avec une grâce sans pareille.  
Il avait la gorge sèche quand il ne sut plus quoi dire et que sa voix se tarit enfin. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, un peu, et à l’autre bout de la ligne, Jesse restait silencieux.  
  
"Je te l’avais dit, que ça ne servait à rien de m’écouter monologuer en japonais, reprit-il en souriant à travers les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des tempes.  
  
\- A moi peut-être pas, mais à toi, sans doute un peu plus."  
  
Il renifla sans élégance, et attrapa un coin des draps pour s’essuyer le visage.  
  
"Genji, je sais que tout ce que je peux te dire ça compte sans doute pas beaucoup, reprit soudain Jesse. Mais tu sais, ce que je pense, moi… Ce que j’ai toujours senti, de toi, c’est que… Tu n’es pas que ça."  
  
Il roula sur le côté, posa le téléphone sur le matelas et promena l’index sur l’écran comme une caresse tendre, celle qu’il ne donnait à Jesse que quand il dormait à poings fermés à côté de lui, quand il ne pouvait pas s’en rendre compte. Sa voix tressautait un peu, comme si Jesse cherchait les mots, ou plutôt butait un peu dessus, hésitant à les utiliser tout en gardant sa détermination à poursuivre, à exprimer aussi clairement que possible la vérité inavouable qui transparaissait au travers.  
  
"Tu es humain. Tu es plus humain que, merde, que tous les gars que j’ai vu passer ici, tous ceux qui se posent même pas la question de savoir s’ils sont assez humains ou non. Tu n’es pas seulement ce qu’ils ont fait de toi."  
  
Etait-ce un hasard que les mots de Jesse touchent aussi précisément, alors qu’il n’avait pas pu comprendre ce qu’il venait de lui dire ? Non, c’était difficilement une coïncidence. Ça n’avait rien de magique ou de touchant, après tout, la vaste majorité de ses humeurs tournaient autour de son humanité remise en question. Jesse aurait pu en parler à n’importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit que ce serait toujours tombé juste.  
Pour Hanzo aussi. Hanzo aurait eu besoin de ce genre de discours à n’importe quel moment de sa vie.  
  
"Tu as tellement plus de valeur que ce que tu crois, Genji, pour moi tu…  
  
\- Je sais Jesse. Je t’aime aussi."  
  
Il pressa l’index sur l’écran une bonne fois pour toute et coupa la communication.  
Il éteignit l’appareil, et la minute suivante, il sombrait dans le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais à la base prévu d'écrire une seule fic sur l'histoire de Genji depuis Blackwatch jusqu'au post-recall, sauf que comme la période Blackwatch s'est beaucoup étendue et que les tags vont être très différents par la suite, j'ai préféré couper la fic en trois partie : Blackwatch, post-recall, et la période entre-deux. Donc, cette partie comportera encore 4 chapitres (dont 2 sont déjà écrits) puis j'enchaînerais sur la suite avec une nouvelle fic. Voilà pour le programme, et bon autant dire par avance que ces derniers chapitres ça va être la dégringolade émotionnelle jusqu'au pied du mur MAIS que la fic en elle même ne s’achèvera pas sur un truc tragique, juste cette première partie. Qui sera triste. Bises :)c


	12. Chapter 12

Il n’aurait pas revu Hanamura de jour, et c’était sans doute pour le mieux.  
Une autre gorge ouverte, un autre chuintement étouffé et la masse d’un corps qu’il accompagnait au sol pour qu’il tombe sans bruit. Le murmure de pas dans l’herbe, tout près, et une gorge ouverte, encore. Quelle ironie. C’était en ce lieu même qu’on lui avait enseigné à trancher la carotide et la trachée en priorité, d’un seul mouvement, que ce soit de près avec sa lame ou de loin avec un seul shuriken bien lancé, pour empêcher les cris et garantir la mort la plus discrète et la plus rapide possible, puis passer à la suivante en silence. Sa première leçon d’assassin, maintenant encrée en lui aussi naturellement que la marche, la course, ou l’escalade silencieuse des hauteurs du château d’Hanamura où il poursuivait son massacre sans bruit ne lui aurait jamais été plus utile qu’en lieu et place où on la lui avait enseignée.  
Huit se vidaient déjà de leur sang sur l’herbe du jardin. Tous connus de lui. Tous ayant déjà croisé son regard une fois, tous lui ayant déjà souri, parlé, tous ayant partagé un verre avec lui, une anecdote, un souvenir, tous ayant prononcé leurs condoléances le jour des funérailles de son père. Tous coupables. Genji leur offrait une mort trop rapide à son propre goût, mais l’ironie de les faire partir avec la virtuosité qu’ils lui avaient inculqué eux-mêmes ne manquait pas de charme. Tous n’auraient pas cette chance imméritée, une fois que les hommes de Gabriel passeraient prendre ceux qui restaient.  
Il ne gaspilla pas de temps à explorer les alentours de la chambre principale qu’avait occupé son père, puis son frère après lui. Genji savait d’instinct que, même en dignitaire officiel des mêmes fonctions, son oncle n’aurait jamais pu y dormir – s’il parvenait seulement à dormir, depuis sa récente promotion. Un rapide passage lui confirma que l’aile était vide, et il s’en désintéressa rapidement pour se préoccuper plus longuement de celles qui méritaient son attention. Quelques hommes à peine occupaient les lieux, sans doute les rares qui n’avaient pas encore perdu la confiance du dernier Shimada en service, et Genji pu les compter parmi les plus anciens et les plus respectés du clan – les plus guindés et les plus dévoués aussi, ceux qu’il avait connu depuis son plus jeune âge et qui avaient représentés la seule perspective d’avenir qu’on lui ait jamais permis d’entrevoir. Une fois décimés par ses soins, toujours emportés par la même brève et silencieuse estafilade sur le cou qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes pratiqués avec beaucoup de zèle, il prit la direction de la chambre qui avait toujours été celle de son oncle.  
La lumière d’une seule lampe transparaissait à travers le papier de riz de la porte coulissante, avec une couleur jaune et tamisée de bougie. Le propriétaire des lieux avait transmis son goût des archaïsmes à Hanzo – en plus d’un tas d’autre chose, à commencer par son obéissance inébranlable. Personne n’avait eu à l’imposer dans le cœur de ce Genji-là, et celui qui ne s’y était jamais soumis l’imaginait parfaitement derrière le battant, cet homme aussi modeste que pouvait l’être un Shimada, dont le cœur n'avait jamais contenu assez de fierté pour satisfaire un dragon - et qui, pour autant que Genji en savait, n'avait même jamais eu l'orgueil élémentaire d'en ressentir de la honte. Il le voyait avant même d’ouvrit la porte qui les séparaient, agenouillé à sa table basse comme tous les soirs, traçant inlassablement les kanji qu’il aimait plus que n’importe quelle merveille de ce monde, sa petite silhouette comme écrasée sous les rouleaux qu’il avait lui-même ornés de ses talents de calligraphe et qui tapissaient les murs en colonnes énigmatiques. Genji, à chaque fois qu’il passait le pas de cette chambre, éprouvait le léger vertige de pénétrer entre les pages d’un roman suspendu, et cette ultime fois ne fit pas exception.  
Aussi parfaitement que Genji l’avait imaginé, son oncle se détourna sans précipitation de la table basse devant laquelle il était agenouillé quand le bruissement léger de la porte signala sa présence. Son visage, paisible sous les rides, garda une absence d’expression remarquable alors que ses yeux remontaient depuis les jambes cybernétiques jusqu’au visage masqué, s’arrêtant brièvement sur la main de chair qui tenait le montant de la porte. Genji doutait qu’il le reconnaisse à la seule vue de ses doigts. La présence d’éléments organiques sur son corps principalement robotisé devait attirer son attention, voilà tout. Il posa sa plume sur le rebord de l’encrier qui n’avait pas dû quitter sa chambre depuis que Genji la lui connaissait (à l’exception de cette fois où il l’avait lancé sur Hanzo au cours d’une énième dispute, rependant une pluie d’encre noire sur les nattes dont Hanzo avait plus payé la punition que lui), et se tourna complètement dans sa direction sans se lever, les mains à plats sur le yukata qui drapait ses cuisses, inchangé lui aussi, de ce même coton d’un gris si peu seyant au titre de chef de clan qu’il avait pourtant refusé de céder à un autre. La modestie et la simplicité de son oncle n’avait jamais semblé méprisable aux yeux de Genji, tout au plus un peu excentrique, mais à cet instant, il n’en ressentit rien d’autre qu’un profond écœurement. Rester fidèle à sa nature tout en se cramponnant à un titre dont il se savait lui-même indigne confinait à la malhonnêteté la plus déplacée.  
  
"Vas-tu te décider à me tuer, ou espères-tu que je te supplie de m’épargner ?"  
  
Sa voix était aussi douce et composée que dans ses souvenirs, un contraste saisissant comparée à celle, ferme et autoritaire, que son frère lui avait opposé de son vivant. Sojiro et Genji Shimada avaient représenté les personnalités contraires idéales à la prospérité de leur clan, complémentaires et bienveillantes l’une envers l’autre, respectueuses et admiratives de leur différence. Tout ce à quoi Hanzo et Genji n’aurait jamais pu prétendre.  
Genji l’observa quelques secondes de plus, cherchant la ressemblance au moins physique qui aurait pu les rapprocher. Son oncle ne feignait pas le courage ; l’épuisement qui se lisait dans ses traits tirés malgré son masque de calme ne laissait pas de place à la peur, et si Genji échoua à lui trouver tout point commun avec lui-même, il devait admettre que son calme imposait le respect. Le genre de respect qu’il aimait renverser.  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas durer pour entendre des supplications."  
  
Il porta les mains aux attaches de son masque et en retira la partie inférieure sans faire de manière, les yeux rivés sur le petit homme agenouillé devant lui pour ne rien manquer de ce qui allait le craqueler. Il ne fut pas déçu : la surprise mêlée de la plus pure horreur qui arrondit les yeux de son oncle n’était rien de moins que délectable, et son corps entier trahi un frémissement de répulsion quand Genji fit un pas en avant dans la chambre et s’assit face à lui.  
  
"Cela m’ennuierait de vous accorder la mort sans vous laisser admirer ce que votre poulain à fait de moi."  
  
La bouche du vieil homme s’ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises, comme dans un spasme, creusant profondément les rides sur son front et autour de sa bouche. Sa sérénité en miette, il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de parvenir à articuler, presque dans un halètement :  
  
"Comment as-tu pu survivre ?  
  
\- Vous êtes surpris ? Vous avez eu la chance de voir ce qu’il a fait de mon corps, avant qu’il ne s’en débarrasse ?" La question déclencha une autre convulsion de dégoût, plus marquée, qui suffit à y répondre. Genji lui adressa un sourire de ses lèvres fendues, espérant de tout cœur que son rictus accentuait les crevasses qui ravageaient son visage. "L’auriez-vous aidé à me brûler, à tout hasard ?  
  
\- Tu m’en serais reconnaissant, si tu savais ce que ton frère aurait fait de toi sans mon intervention."  
  
Était-ce une pointe d’irritation, qu’il entendait dans son ton à demi-terrorisé ? Ça en avait les accents en tout cas, de cet agacement typique qu’il laissait couler dans sa voix quand son neveu se montrait ingrat. Genji sourit plus largement encore, et la légère contenance qui avait redressé le dos de son oncle s’affaissa aussi tôt.  
   
"Laissez-moi deviner, il voulait m’enterrer ?" A nouveau, la seule grimace que cette idée même provoqua sur son visage répondit à la question. "Ça m’aurait arrangé, ricana Genji. Je n’y aurais pas laissé mes jambes au moins. Vous avez toujours été un insupportable empêcheur de tourner en rond…  
  
\- Tu te fourvoies à mon égard, Kotori, chevrota le vieil homme en secouant la tête, ses yeux exorbités incapable de se détacher de l’abomination exposée sous ses yeux. J’ai beaucoup de regrets te concernant, _vous_ concernant tous les deux, mais jamais je n’aurais consenti à ce qu’on te déshonore.  
  
\- Bien sûr," siffla Genji en plissant ses yeux, sentant monter en lui un grondement dangereux. _Pas tout de suite._ "Coopérer à mon assassina passait encore, mais laisser mon cadavre pourrir, c’était dépasser les convenances.  
  
\- Qu’es-tu en train d’insinuer, exactement ? Que j’ai laissé Hanzo conspirer contre toi sans m’y opposer ?  
  
\- Oh non, je ne crois pas que vous soyez resté silencieux dans cette histoire." Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et le recul que son oncle marqua en miroir l’amusa. "Ni vous ni aucun des anciens. Bien au contraire."  
  
Son oncle se figea brutalement, bouche bée, comme si Genji venait de le gifler – et ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Et soudain, il éclata d’un rire bref et aigu, presque hystérique, qui s’évanouit aussitôt en laissant derrière lui un écho mesquin qui remonta le long du dos de Genji comme un doigt visqueux.  
  
"Alors c’est ça que tu crois ! Que nous avons monté ton frère contre toi !"  
  
Son rire retentit à nouveau, plus longtemps, et Genji serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour retenir le dragon qui menaçait de jaillir de lui pour planter ses crocs dans cette gorge et faire taire le son infâme qui en sortait. Ses mains s’étaient crispées en poings quand son oncle poursuivit, incapable de retenir l’hilarité nerveuse qui donnait à ses mots ces accents gluants de pitié :  
  
"Tu ne peux quand même pas être aussi aveugle ? As-tu donc tant besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu’un, maintenant que le premier responsable a fui ?  
  
\- Imputer toute la responsabilité à Hanzo ne vous sied pas plus, mon oncle, rétorqua Genji en tentant de détendre la raideur qui lui serrait soudain la nuque comme un collier. Vous avez toujours été le plus prompt à considérer ses faux-pas comme des conséquences de vos propres manquements.  
  
\- C’est toujours le cas. Si Hanzo nous a abandonné aujourd’hui, je suis au moins autant responsable que lui. Nous avons échoué, tous, à faire de lui ce qu’il devait devenir – et moi plus que tous les autres." Il ferma les yeux un instant, à croire que le désespoir que lui inspirait la fuite de son protégé l’horrifiait plus encore que ce qu’il avait fait de son frère. Quand il les rouvrit, pourtant, une ferme résolution noircissait son regard, et il prononça calmement : "mais je ne prendrais pas la responsabilité de ce qu’il t’a fait subir. Je ne peux pas. Ce serait te mentir, et me mentir à moi-même que de le prétendre."  
  
Un bourdonnement monta depuis sa poitrine, depuis les systèmes qui tentaient désespérément de garder sa température interne stable, et Genji songea qu’il n’avait jamais entendu sa colère monter aussi distinctement.  
  
"Hanzo t’a toujours haï, il t’a méprisé plus que n’importe lequel d’entre nous, poursuivit son oncle avec une fermeté impitoyable. Es-tu donc incapable de comprendre ça ? Si nous avons exigé de Hanzo qu’il te reprenne en main, c’est que nous avions tous un espoir en toi, Kotori. Hanzo n’en a jamais eu aucun. Il n’a jamais envisagé que tu sois capable de répondre aux attentes que nous placions en toi." Il secoua la tête à nouveau, à regret, et ajouta : "Hanzo ne nous a même pas mentionné son intention de passer à l’acte sur toi. Il savait que nous l’en aurions empêché.  
   
\- Vous vous trompez." C’était sa voix à lui qui tremblait, à présent. "Ce n’était pas calculé, Hanzo a agi sur un coup de sang. Nous nous sommes disputés…  
  
\- Et cela te semble plus tolérable, d’avoir été assassiné à cause d’une colère ? Tu sais comme moi que l’impulsivité de ton frère a toujours été la voix de ses véritables intentions.  
  
\- Taisez-vous."  
  
La colère. La colère et la peur.  
  
"Pourquoi ? Comptes-tu encore te voiler la face longtemps ?  
  
\- C’est vous qui avez poussé Hanzo dans ce rôle. C’est vous qui…"La voix lui manqua soudain, et il dut déglutir pour poursuivre, en tentant d'ignorer l'effort que cela lui demandait : "peut-être qu’il me méprisait, mais il ne m’aurait jamais attaqué si vous ne lui aviez pas ordonné de se préoccuper de moi. Il m’aurait laissé tranquille.  
  
\- Sans nul doute. Il t’aurait laissé à ta vie de débauche sans sourcilier – puisqu’il n’a jamais envisagé que tu puisses prétendre à autre chose." Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de son oncle, un sourire triste de vieil homme qui essaie de faire entendre à un enfant que rien n’est éternel. "Admets-le Kotori. Les seuls qui te respectaient et voyaient en toi le potentiel d’un homme digne, ce sont ceux que tu as décimé ce soir."  
  
Un homme digne.  
_Un homme digne._  
Sa vue s’obscurcit soudain au point qu’il ne vit rien d’autre que le sourire paisible de son oncle quand il se jeta sur lui. Il ne vit pas son visage se transformer, il ne vit rien d’autre que cette ombre de sourire triste, condescendant, ce sourire qui croyait tout savoir, qui croyait si fort en ses non-sens au point de ne pas en percevoir les conséquences dévastatrices sur ceux qui ne partageaient pas sa foi. Il continua à flotter devant ses yeux même une fois éteint, brisé par ses poings qui s’abattirent dessus encore et encore, détruisant, réduisant à néant toute la portée de ce sourire bienveillant.  
  
"Je n’ai jamais, jamais voulu de votre dignité ! Jamais, jamais, jamais !"  
  
Des doigts osseux tentèrent d’agripper le métal de son bras, griffèrent sur les phalanges de chair qui tenait son col et Genji réalisa distraitement qu’il le frappait avec son poing droit, celui avec lequel il pouvait frapper de toutes ses forces sans risquer d’en ressentir le contre-coup, mais contre lequel il n’aurait pas le plaisir de sentir le crâne se briser.  
  
"Je veux mon corps ! Ma vie ! Vous m’avez pris ma vie, _vous m’avez tout pris !_ "  
  
Les serres sur son poignet et son bras ne lâchaient pas, sans parvenir à retenir ses coups, elles restaient agrippées à lui et il les sentait sur sa peau et sur les fibres de carbone de sa prothèse qui réduisait le visage humble de son oncle en une masse sanglante. Elles restèrent cramponnées à lui même quand le sang gicla et macula les nattes, les murs, son visage et son cou, elles restèrent serrées sur ses membres même quand Genji eut la certitude que son oncle était mort, qu’il l’avait tué à mains nues et que son emprise aurait enfin dû se relâcher sur lui, et que ça ne l’empêcha pas de frapper et de frapper encore, jusqu’à sentir le crâne se fendre en deux et son poing le traverser et heurter jusqu’au sol en dessous en rendant de grotesques claquements liquides à chaque impact. Lui était bien revenu d’entre les morts – il ne répéterait pas cette erreur auprès du deuxième Genji que sa famille comptait.  
A bout de souffle, la gorge en feu d’avoir hurlé avec dans la bouche le goût de ce qu’il avait rependu et qui gouttait sur ses joues, il fixa sans les voir les restes sinistres de ce qui avait été son oncle. Il se redressa lentement sur ses genoux alors que sa main tombait mollement le long de son flanc, toujours emprisonnée dans cette poigne inébranlable. Il songea qu’il fallait qu’il s’en débarrasse avant que la rigidité cadavérique ne l’emprisonne définitivement à cette chose, ce corps sans tête qui n’avait finalement jamais vraiment prétendu au luxe d’en avoir une à lui. Il n’y parvint pas. Tout son corps s’immobilisa, et il souhaita vaguement que son cœur et son souffle s’arrête également.  
Dans le lointain, des coups de feu retentirent, des cris s’élevèrent dans la nuit et brisèrent le silence. Il ne bougea pas plus, mais ses yeux se détachèrent de son œuvre macabre pour glisser sur les murs et les trésors qui les tapissaient, ces colonnes d’encre éclaboussées de rouge. Il n’y avait pas que cette chambre. Toutes les pièces du château de Hanamura comportaient au moins un rouleau réalisé par cette main prodige. Toutes les salles dans lesquelles Genji avait été confiné comportaient l’écriture de son oncle. Ces doigts qui lui avaient appris à lire ne le lâcheraient jamais.  
  
"Genji."  
  
Il ne sursauta pas. Il ne le pouvait sans doute plus.  
  
"Allez Genji, lève-toi."  
  
Gabriel s’agenouilla à côté de lui et le libéra des doigts secs qui cerclaient ses poignets, avec une patience et une détermination que Genji regarda sans réagir. La main gantée de Gabriel se saisit de son visage et lui fit redresser la tête pour observa ses yeux, y cherchant une réaction qui n’y était pas. Il le relâcha rapidement pour passer un bras autour de la taille de Genji et l’autre derrière ses genoux, puis le souleva dans ses bras comme un rien. Genji n’en ressentit aucun étonnement. Il n’en ressentit rien. Il resta inerte dans les bras de Gabriel, sa tête ballant contre sa poitrine à chacun de ses pas, il vit les murs du château défiler devant ses yeux, les arbres du jardin dans la nuit, les murs d’enceintes. Les murs de la ville, ensuite, sous la lumière blafarde des réverbères et avec dans le lointain les sirènes des voitures de police lancées aux portes de sa demeure saccagée. Les portes de l’hôtel, le mur du couloir, puis de sa chambre. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit le matelas contre son dos qu’il s’éveilla, d’un seul coup, pour passer les bras autour du cou de Gabriel et les serrer comme un étau.  
  
"Ne me laissez pas, ne me laissez pas," s’entendit-il chuchoter dans la pénombre à toute vitesse, terrorisé, puéril. Son corps entier n’était qu’un tremblement, les colonnes de kanji sous les éclaboussures écarlates dansant devant ses yeux et derrière ce sourire serein. Bienveillant. _Bienveillant_. "Ne me laissez pas seul s’il vous plaît, je vous en supplie ne me laissez pas…  
  
\- Je ne pars pas. Lâche-moi.  
  
\- Non, non." Il resserra son étreinte et son visage effleura sa main métallique, gluante d’hémoglobine qui la recouvrait entièrement et il protesta faiblement, dans un souffle à peine audible à lui-même : "vous allez partir, je sais que vous allez partir, ne me laissez pas…"  
  
Gabriel soupira tout près de son visage, un soupir qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celui de son oncle un peu plus tôt – si peu de temps plus tôt. Si peu de temps avant ce carnage peint sur sa main comme un gant de sang.  
  
"Pardon Genji, je n’ai pas sa patience."  
  
Les doigts de Gabriel fouillèrent derrière le câble qui longeaient sa colonne vertébrale et actionnèrent quelque chose, un bouton ou un cran de sécurité dont Genji ne connaissait même pas l’existence ; ses muscles lâchèrent d’un seul coup, comme les membres d’un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, et il s’effondra mollement sur le matelas.  
Sa conscience ne lâcha pas, malheureusement, et il eut tout le loisir de voir le visage de Gabriel s’assombrir de quelque chose qui approchait d’assez près la culpabilité, puis se pencher sur lui pour le faire rouler sur le dos. Il posa la main sur le côté de son visage, un bref instant, et il murmura :  
  
"Bon travail."  
  
Genji ne lutta pas, cette fois. Il ne chercha même pas à résister. Il se laissa submerger entièrement par la gratitude et le plaisir de se faire féliciter pour son acte haïssable, par un homme brutal et autoritaire qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir détester et repousser, sa seule accroche, sa seule justification pour le sang versé et la destruction. Deux mots, et Gabriel balaya sa culpabilité pour y placer sa fierté.  
Genji le suivit des yeux quand il quitta la pièce, et quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il ne put rien faire d’autre que fermer les paupières et attendre, attendre, et espérer que son dégout de lui-même le noie une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
*  
  
Le premier cauchemar l'attrapa dans l'avion qui le ramenait à Zurich. Il n’avait rien de sanglant ni de menaçant, mais quand Genji s'éveilla, une pellicule de sueur glaciale nimbait chaque centimètre de sa peau et le sang lui tambourinant si fort dans le corps qu'il se sentait vibrer entièrement à chaque battement, le fantôme des visages qui l’avaient regardé en silence pesa longuement sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela juste. Un maigre prix à payer, même.  
Il pouvait se passer de dormir de toute façon.  
  
*  
  
Angela ne prononça pas un mot durant les deux heures nécessaires au changement de sa main droite, si profondément incrustée de caillots de sang qu'il ne pouvait plus en bouger les articulations. Elle ne croisa son regard qu'une seule fois, et pour le fuir, mais Genji l’accrocha assez longtemps pour y distinguer l'étendue de sa déception.  
  
*  
  
La convocation arriva le lendemain. Genji la reçu d’un agent qu’il n’avait jamais vu s’aventurer dans l’aile de Blackwatch, mais qui le regardait d’assez haut et exhibait assez de médailles pour qu’il le déteste immédiatement. Il prononça le nom de Jack Morrison ( _le commandant en chef Jack Morrison_ ) avec une révérence sonore qui acheva de le faire sembler parfaitement méprisable, et Genji le suivit sans lui adresser un seul mot.  
Les quartiers du commandant ne différaient pas beaucoup des autres, et Genji ne souffrait pas de dépaysement trop sévère quand il fut conduit directement dans son bureau. A l’exception de cette soirée qui semblait remonter à des siècles en arrière, Genji n’avait jamais approché Morrison d’aussi près, et, lorsque celui-ci fit congédia le soldat qui l’avait escorté et ses médailles, il se fit surtout la réflexion qu’il ne s’était jamais retrouvé seul avec lui. Assis derrière son bureau, ses larges épaules presque affaissées et ses mains jointes devant sa bouche qui dissimulait l’expression de fatigue et de sévérité qui tirait la peau de son visage, il n’avait pas grand-chose de l’homme rayonnant qui avait trinqué avec Gabriel.    
  
"Assieds-toi," ordonna-t-il sans le regarder, ses yeux rivés sur la tablette posée sur son bureau. Genji s’abstint d’y risquer le regard. "Reyes ne devrait pas tarder."  
  
Reyes. Pas Gabriel ? Peut-être n’était-ce pas si étonnant après tout. Morrison n’était pas tout le monde.  
  
"Je t’ai convoqué pour te parler de ta dernière mission au Japon." Il fit glisser la tablette vers Genji, qui s’autorisa à baisser les yeux sur l’écran. "Peux-tu me confirmer être l’auteur de ceci ?"  
  
Il fixa les photographies sans surprise. La chambre de son oncle paraissait beaucoup plus petite sur les clichés, sans parler de son corps plus ou moins décapité. Genji ne se souvenait pas que le sang avait giclé jusqu’au plafond.  
  
"Je confirme.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu imagines dans quelle position… _compromettante_ ta manière de faire nous positionne avec le gouvernement japonais ?"  
  
Genji détacha les yeux de la tablette pour soutenir les yeux bleus qui le fixaient sous ce froncement de sourcils plein de jugement.  
  
"J’imagine.  
  
\- Non, tu n’imagines pas, rétorqua sèchement Morrison, que sa passivité agaçait visiblement. Avais-tu l’ordre d’agir de la sorte ?  
  
\- J’avais l’ordre d’éliminer Genji Shimada.  
  
\- _Avais-tu l’ordre d’agir de la sorte ?_  
  
\- La manière de faire ne m’a pas été précisée."  
  
Morrison maitrisait bien sa colère. Mieux qu’un Shimada, c’était une chose sûre. Genji trouva presque flatteur de l’énerver autant, cet exemplaire commandant d’Overwatch et son beau sourire d’affiche. Il ferma ses yeux bleus un instant et soupira, sans une trace de ce fameux sourire sur le visage, croisa les mains sur le bureau et carra légèrement ses épaules larges.  
  
"Je sais que tu n’es pas coutumier de ce genre d’égarement. Les rapports qui te concernent ont toujours été exemplaires." Genji se demanda qui avait bien pu passer certains de ses _égarements_ sous silence, et espéra que ça ne le rendait pas redevable envers Moira. "Je sais également pour quelle raison cette mission en particulier a pu différer des autres. Il serait injuste de te désigner comme le plus fautif concernant les critiques que provoque Blackwatch, mais cet événement-…"  
  
Le chuintement de l’ouverture de la porte le coupa dans sa phrase toute prête, et Genji n’eut pas à se retourner pour reconnaître le pas de Gabriel.  
  
"Pardon pour l’attente," s’excusa-t-il en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de celle Genji sans y être invité. Il jeta un coup d’œil distrait à la tablette toujours devant lui et ajouta avec un haussement de sourcil : "même si on dirait que tu ne m’as pas vraiment attendu.  
  
\- J’en arrivais justement au point qui te concerne, Gabriel.  
  
\- Je doute qu’aucun des points que tu as soulevés ne me concerne pas de près ou de loin, " rétorqua Gabriel en croisant une jambe. Du coin de l’œil, Genji essaya de distinguer ce qu’il y avait dans son sourire, et s’il devait y lire du réconfort. "Je te trouve bien présomptueux de faire la leçon à mes agents sans me concerter au préalable.  
  
\- Il est inutile de t’informer de l’état actuel de nos relations avec le Japon, je ne vais donc pas me répéter," poursuivit Morrison sans relever la remarque. "Blackwatch est sur le fil du rasoir depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Etouffer cette affaire aurait été possible l’année dernière, mais la situation a changé. Ce n’est pas seulement le Japon, c’est l’ONU qui demandera un responsable.  
  
\- Alors tu vas leur jeter Genji en pâture ? résuma Gabriel avec dans la voix un dégout très sensible.  
  
\- Non. Comme je l’expliquais à Genji avant que tu arrives, nous ne pouvons pas imputer tout ce qui est reproché à Blackwatch sous prétexte qu’il est responsable de la dernière bavure – et la seule à son actif. Je ne permettrais pas qu’on condamner un agent exemplaire pour une seule erreur de conduite."  
  
Genji leva les yeux de la surface du bureau qu’il fixait obstinément jusqu’alors. Il se demanda si Morrison était seulement conscient de son hypocrisie. _Un agent exemplaire._ Qui croyait-il convaincre ici ? Qui d’eux-trois, dont le premier concerné, pouvait croire un seul instant que Genji méritait le titre d’agent exemplaire ? Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait prendre exemple sur lui, une expérience hors de prix vouée à lui arracher ses restants d’humanité pour le rendre plus mortel que n’importe quelle arme. Et il osait encore se positionner comme son défenseur. _Nous avons échoué, tous, à faire de lui ce qu’il devait devenir_ , murmura une voix dans sa tête, que Genji ne parvint pas à faire taire.  
  
"C’est pourquoi Genji ne pâtira pas seul de cette responsabilité, poursuivit Morrison en se levant. En attendant de trouver un compromis avec les Nations Unis, Blackwatch est suspendu jusqu’à nouvel ordre." Il marqua un instant de silence, comme pour leur laisser le temps de comprendre cette dernière phrase, avant d’ajouter en regardant Gabriel droit dans les yeux : "vous êtes tous les deux relevés de vos fonctions."  
  
Un silence lourd comme un couperet tomba entre eux. Genji n’osa même pas regarder Gabriel, les yeux écarquillés en direction de Morrison qui, lui, soutenait sans frémir le regard de celui à qui il venait de retirer tous les pouvoirs en une seule phrase.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas faire ça."  
  
La voix de Gabriel avait un timbre gris, celui qui menaçait d’éclater en orage d’une seconde à l’autre.  
  
"Je le peux, et c’est ce qui va se passer. Tous les agents ont été rappelés ce matin. Tu es destitué du commandement jusqu’à ce que la situation s’apaise."  
  
Lorsque Genji parvint enfin à regarder Gabriel, il frémit de la rage contenue qui sourdait de chacun de ses traits, des muscles crispés de sa mâchoires jusqu’au frémissement de ses narines. Les yeux noirs de son supérieur croisèrent les siens, brièvement, et il ordonna :  
  
"Sort."  
  
Que Gabriel soit officiellement dépourvu de toute capacité à lui ordonner quoi que ce soit n’empêcha pas Genji de s’exécuter. Il se leva d’un seul mouvement, s’inclina légèrement pour saluer Morrison, et se dirigea droit vers la porte. Une fraction de seconde seulement avant qu’elle ne se referme, il entendit Gabriel se lever et sa voix tonner avec une force qui traversa les murs même une fois la porte refermée, son écho parvenant jusqu’à Genji comme une lame de fond. Il baissa la tête et s’éloigna le plus vite possible, évitant de croiser les regards des quelques agents qui occupaient le couloir et qu’il sentait peser sur lui comme s’il était responsable de la tempête soudain déclenchée dans le bureau de Jack Morrison en personne – ce qui n’était pas entièrement faux, d’ailleurs.  
Il avait presque atteint l’ascenseur quand un claquement de pas encore plus rapide que le sien, et qui avait la folie d’aller en sens inverse, parvint à lui faire lever la tête ; Ana Amari le croisa sans lui adresser un seul regard, avançant droit vers le bureau qu’il venait de quitter avec sur le visage une expression neutre et déterminée qui lui faire comprendre à elle seul à quel point cette femme méritait toute son admiration. Il s’arrêta pour la regarder ouvrir la porte, d’où s’échappa brièvement des paroles trop hurlées pour qu’il en saisisse le sens, et son dos, juste avant qu’il ne disparaisse derrière le battant, son dos pourtant bien moins large que celui de Morrison, lui sembla bien plus solide que celui de n’importe qui d’autre.  
  
*  
  
"Tu es assigné à la branche officielle d’Overwatch."  
  
Genji leva prudemment les yeux de sa canette. Si la voix de Gabriel avait la tessiture rauque de quelqu’un qui s’est égosillé il y a peu, le reste de sa présentation ne trahissait que peu l’épuisement provoqué par sa dispute toute fraîche. Pour l’instant. Il s’assit lourdement sur le canapé, et Genji s’écarta légèrement par réflexe.  
  
"Morrison avait déjà l’intention de t’y faire basculer tôt ou tard. Il allait pas te laisser inactif dans un coin évidemment, mais j’ai pu t’éviter les joies du conseil de discipline."  
  
Il se passa la main sur les yeux, sa contenance s’estompant peu à peu. Genji jeta un regard circulaire au salon, heureusement presque vide, et dans lequel il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l’aise même après y avoir passé plus de trois heures à attendre Gabriel. Au moins sa présence lui permettait de s’y sentir un peu plus légitime, mais en revanche, son embarras à occuper un lieu inconnu se faisait remplacer par celui d’assister à la lassitude de son commandant habituellement si stoïque.  
  
"Je vous remercie.  
  
\- Tu ne vas pas me remercier longtemps. Overwatch, c’est pas une partie de plaisir. Tu vas avoir des généraux sur le dos sans arrêt, de la paperasse à chaque fin de mission, des sourires à faire à la caméra… T’auras intérêt à te tenir à carreau, fils."  
  
Genji sourit faiblement. Il n’était pas sûr d’être reconnaissant, en effet. Tout allait trop vite. Deux jours plus tôt à peine le sang du dernier Shimada maculait ses mains, et aujourd’hui il devenait officiellement agent d’Overwatch. Quelle promotion sordide. Il leva les yeux sur Gabriel, dépossédé de son titre aussi rapidement qu’il avait obtenu le sien, et songea qu’il ne devait pas être le seul à trouver tout cela vertigineux.  
  
"Je vous présente mes excuses. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si-…  
  
\- Non, ça suffit. Tais-toi." Gabriel lui prit la canette entamée des mains, sans même le regarder. "Je savais comment ça risquait de finir en t’envoyant seul là-bas. Et peu importe ce qu’en dise les Nations Unis, ils ne savent rien. Ceux que tu as tué méritaient d’être tué comme tu l’as fait, et toi, tu as mérité ta vengeance. Ne t’en excuse pas."  
  
Il porta la canette à ses lèvres et bu d’un trait, grimaça, et s’en écarta en la regardant comme si elle venait de lui cracher au visage. Il fit claquer sa langue avec un franc écœurement et tourna vers Genji un regard à la fois accusateur et vaguement trahi.  
  
"Mais qu’est ce que c’est que cette horreur ?  
  
\- Du jus de litchi salé.  
  
\- Du jus de-… _Pourquoi ?_  
  
\- Ce n’est pas américain, expliqua Genji non sans une pointe d’amusement. Je vous paye une bière ?"  
  
Il se leva sans attendre la réponse et se dirigea vers le bar pour passer commande. Il sut par avance que les mots de Gabriel le suivraient longtemps, lui tournerait dans la tête pendant des mois et des années peut-être – s’il vivait encore des années. Des mots si peu surprenant, de sa part ; Gabriel avait été le premier à valider sa rancune après tout. Il l’avait cernée et se l’était appropriée avant Genji lui-même. Il s’en était servi à ses propres fins aussi, mais sans jamais lui enlever de sa légitimité. Et maintenant que tout cela était terminé, qu’il avait consommé la vengeance que Gabriel lui avait permis d’atteindre, il porterait en lui cette gratitude, aussi malsaine soit-elle. Gabriel avait tenu ses engagements, au prix de toute son unité, et avait donné à son acte assez de valeur pour en prendre une part sur ses propres épaules – une part qui aurait étouffé Genji, sans aucun doute. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer si Gabriel en avait conscience, mais ça n’y changeait rien ; c’était la preuve définitive qu’il n’aurait jamais pu agir seul, et qu’il lui était redevable en trop de points pour s’en attribuer autant le mérite que les torts. Et si ce lien lui servait indéniablement de béquille mentale pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie la plus certaine, Genji n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s’y confronter éternellement.  
Peut-être pourrait-il se montrer honnêtement reconnaissant d’être détaché de Blackwatch, finalement.  
Il se redirigea vers le fauteuil, et haussa un sourcil à la vue de Gabriel qui sirotait prudemment sa boisson volée avec une expression méfiante sur le visage, comme s’il tentait d’apprivoiser un petit animal féroce. Il soupira. Ce n’était vraiment pas le meilleur moment pour prendre un air aussi innocent.  
  
"N’insistez pas si vous n’aimez pas, protesta-t-il en mettant le verre de bière dans la main de Gabriel. Je ne peux pas boire ça à votre place, moi.  
  
\- J’essayais de comprendre ce que tu trouves à cette chose, se défendit Gabriel en lui rendant la cannette. Tu as des goûts vraiment particuliers.  
  
\- Dans de nombreux domaines. Vous n’aimeriez pas tous les essayer," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, le genre qu’il ne s’était jamais permis auprès de Gabriel.  
  
Il reprit sa place à côté de lui, sans se tasser à l’autre bout du canapé cette fois.  
  
"On ne va plus se voir, alors ? reprit-il en ramenant ses genoux devant lui.  
  
\- Toi, tu ne vas plus me voir. Moi, j’aurais sûrement un œil sur toi pendant quelques temps encore. Histoire d’être sûr que tu ne fais pas honte à mon unité.  
  
\- En mettre plein la vue aux manteaux bleus, c’est ma dernière mission ?  
  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le prendre comme ça." Il haussa les épaules, une ombre de sourire faisant plisser le coin de ses yeux. "Mais puisque je ne suis plus en mesure de te donner des ordres…"  
  
La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens, sans que Genji ait besoin de l’entendre pour la saisir. Puisqu’il n’était plus soumis aux ordres de Gabriel, peut-être pourrait-il agir de lui-même. Pas par devoir, mais par reconnaissance.  
  
"Qu’allez-vous faire, maintenant ?" demanda-t-il avec une facilité qui le surprit.  
  
Ce n’était pas que le changement de grade. La manière dont Gabriel s’était assis à côté de lui quelques instants plus tôt, cette façon qu’il avait de soudain baisser sa garde lui semblait comme une invitation à laisser tomber sa propre méfiance. Peut-être que Gabriel lui-même, parfois, s’épuisait du respect qu’il inspirait et qui l’isolait du monde. Et Genji n’était pas particulièrement surpris que ce soit à lui que se tende cette perche, compte tenu des circonstances, mais aussi parce que si Gabriel avait été le seul à le comprendre dans son cheminement jusqu’au château d’Hanamura, peut-être que la compréhension avait une chance d’être réciproque. Genji avait assez d’expérience dans le domaine de la rancune familiale pour ça.  
  
"Je n’en sais rien, pour être honnête."  
  
Il approcha le verre de ses lèvres, un peu pour se donner du temps, songea Genji.  
  
"Réfléchir."  
  
Il ne développa pas plus, mais Genji comprit que ce n’était pas par réticence ni par pudeur. Gabriel lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qui l’attendait. Gabriel, pour la première fois depuis que Genji le connaissait, n’avait pas de vision claire sur l’avenir, et aucune prise sur son futur. Genji respecta son silence - un silence qui n’avait rien de pesant, car il s’accordait parfaitement sur le sien.  
Lui non plus n’avait plus de but.


	13. Chapter 13

"Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?"  
  
Il avait tellement entendu cette phrase dans tellement de circonstances semblables que Genji avait à chaque fois la sensation d’être coincé dans une boucle temporelle. Mais cette fois, le ton d’Angela se teintait d’une nostalgie palpable. Il la partageait, dans une certaine mesure, mélangée au vertigineux sentiment d’avoir avancé de plusieurs pas de géant après des mois et des mois de sur-place.  
  
"C’est très différent. Je vais avoir besoin d’un temps d’adaptation."  
  
Il tourna sur lui-même pour observer l’arrière de ses genoux, étonnement… _plein_ , entièrement constitué de la même matière que son bras droit, dans cette matière à la fois souple et résistante et cette teinte nettement plus sombre. La manière dont les muscles synthétiques se fondaient avec les originaux à mi-cuisse avait quelque chose de fascinant, mais la sensibilité qui s’estompait en même temps que la couleur de sa peau quand il y passait les doigts la rendait troublante – plus encore que l’absence pure et simple de sensation à laquelle il s’était habitué avec ses prothèses d’acier. Il n’était pas sûr de l’apprécier. Il contempla son reflet dans le miroir encore un instant, son regard s’arrêtant en même temps que ses doigts sur son muscle pectoral reconstitué lui-aussi, avant de glisser sur les petites plaques cerclées de lumière verte qui agrémentaient ses épaules. Il n’en revenait toujours pas que son choix en matière de coloris ait été validé.  
  
"Ton système de refroidissement a été amélioré, expliqua Angela derrière lui sans qu’il n’ait à poser de question. Les prothèses à imitation musculaire sont plus performantes mais elles chauffent plus vite. Plus de données à traiter. Tu risques de le sentir un peu, au début."  
  
Il se fit la réflexion qu’il sentait déjà beaucoup trop de choses, mais ne protesta pas à voix haute. Visuellement, l’ensemble était indéniablement plus supportable ; mais il s’était tant accommodé à l’engourdissement diffus des parties qu’il ne considérait pas comme sienne que ce fourmillement d’information sensorielle lui faisait un peu tourner la tête – ça, et les anesthésiants qui lui courraient encore dans les veines, et qu’il ne regrettait d’ailleurs pas. L’expérience, pourtant lointaine à présent, d’avoir eu les nerfs et les muscles reconnectés à une épaule n’avait pas manqué de l’encourager à accepter d’être endormi pour se faire greffer deux jambes neuves.  
Il se détourna du miroir pour récupérer la blouse dans laquelle il s’était réveillé et s’assit sur le rebord du lit, frémissant légèrement en sentant la texture râpeuse des draps contre l’arrière de ses cuisses.  
  
"Ton armure va être modifiée elle aussi, reprit Angela avec ce même ton un peu mélancolique.  
  
\- Je sais, Winston m’a montré les modèles." Il se tourna vers son médecin et lui adressa un sourire. "Il paraît que c’est parce que l’ancienne ne convenait pas à l’image rassurante et pacifique d’Overwatch. C’est vrai ?  
  
\- C’est ce qu’on a fait de toi qui ne convient pas à l’image d’Overwatch, répondit Angela d’une voix blanche, distraite presque. Ils veulent te dissimuler sous une armure bien lisse et bien brillante. Ils ont le temps. Moi, on ne m’en a même pas donné assez pour t’installer autre chose que ces câbles dans la nuque."  
  
Elle se décolla de la porte contre laquelle elle avait appuyé une épaule pour faire un pas dans sa direction, et au moment où elle se campa devant lui, les bras ballants et le visage fermé, il devina ce qu’elle allait dire avant même qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche.  
  
"J’ai déposé ma démission. Je quitte Overwatch dans une semaine."  
  
S’y attendre ne l’aida pas à accuser le coup. Il soupira, sans pouvoir soutenir le regard bleu et épuisé qu’Angela posait sur lui comme pour le défier de remettre en question sa décision.  
  
"Je me doutais que ça arriverait bientôt.  
  
\- Ah oui ? Qu’est-ce qui m’a trahi ?  
  
\- Vous aviez l’air soucieuse ces derniers temps," hasarda Genji en haussant les épaules. Il lui était difficile de répondre sans mettre en avant que, à force de la côtoyer, Angela lui était devenue aussi lisible qu’il ne l’était pour elle une fois concilié en chiffres et en données dans ses comptes-rendus médicaux. Il retint à demi un rire désabusé. "Et je pensais que vous finiriez par partir un jour ou l’autre de toute façon. Vous n’avez jamais été à votre place ici."  
  
Angela exhala un son entre le soupir et le hoquet, mais sans que la pique ne semble l’atteindre réellement.  
  
"Venant de toi, je trouve la remarque plutôt déplacée, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
\- Je ne le dis pas par ingratitude. Vous me l’avez dit vous-même ; ce que vous avez fait ici, ce que vous m’avez fait à moi, ça n’a jamais été en accord avec vos valeurs." Il leva les yeux pour soutenir le regard d’Angela qui s’était durcit un instant, et il ajouta avec douceur : "vous avez pris la bonne décision. Je vous demande pardon pour vous avoir retenue ici aussi longtemps."  
  
Ce fut à son tour de détourner la tête, ses traits se froissant pour retenir ce qui menaçait de partir en sanglots. Mais le docteur Ziegler en avait probablement vu d’autre, car elle reprit rapidement assez de contenance pour rétorquer d’une voix ferme :  
  
"Je ne peux pas accepter les excuses de quelqu’un qui n’est pas fautif."  
  
Elle carra un peu les épaules dans une tentative touchante de reprendre un peu de cette sévérité que Genji lui connaissait dans ses meilleurs moments, mais son ton s’était nettement adoucit quand elle poursuivit :  
  
"Et tu es bien présomptueux de te prendre pour la seule raison qui m’ait retenue ici, jeune homme. Pour te donner tort, je passe la main à Winston en ce qui concerne ta rééducation.  
  
\- Winston n’est pas médecin.  
  
\- Ses connaissances générale suffiront. Et je lui laisse mes notes." Elle lui adressa un clin d’œil presque honnêtement amusé, et il lui retourna son sourire juste avant qu’elle ne lui tende la main. "Je vais avoir très peu de temps pour régler tout ce que j’ai à faire avant de partir. Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de te revoir, alors…"  
  
Genji fixa la main qu’elle lui tendait sans rien dire. Le tournis qui l’empêchait de bouger n’avait plus grand-chose en lien avec les restes de sédatifs.  
  
"Je tiens à m’excuser, ajouta Angela qu’il ne parvenait pas à regarder, pour ne pas avoir pu te donner le corps que tu attendais."  
  
Sa voix ne tremblait pas. La voix d’Angela n’avait jamais tremblé. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et parvint péniblement à se lever sur ces jambes qu’elle lui avait rendu, et quand il prit sa main dans les siennes, celle qu’elle avait confectionné pour lui et celle qu’elle avait gardé aussi humaine que possible, il ne parvint pas à garder sa propre voix aussi ferme que la sienne.  
  
"J’accepte vos excuses."  
  
Alors seulement le visage d’Angela la trahit. Il eut à peine une seconde avant de la voir éclater en larme, un second avant qu’elle ne passe le bras autour de son cou et ne l’attire contre elle pour pleurer sans retenue sur son épaule. Les doigts serrés autour de la main qui l’avait sauvé, il ne fut pas en mesure de lui rendre son étreinte.  
  
*  
  
"A mon avis, c’est seulement parce que tout le monde sait que tu nous arrives de Blackwatch."  
  
Genji détacha les yeux du petit groupe d’agent qui avait prestement détourné les leurs dés qu’il avait tourné la tête dans leur direction et reporta son attention sur Lena. Attirer les regards était un domaine dans lequel il était pourtant rôdé, mais il avait naïvement nourri l’espoir que son armure nettement moins menaçante lui aurait épargné de se faire dévisager une fois attelé à ses nouvelles fonctions.  
  
" _Tout le monde_ ? répéta-t-il d’un ton dubitatif.  
  
\- C’est assez exceptionnel pour que le bruit ait couru au moins dans toute la base, confirma sans détour sa partenaire fraîchement désignée. En général, l’idée qu’on se fait des agents de Blackwatch est assez, comment dire… sinistre, soyons francs." Genji trouva la franchise appréciable. "On s’imagine tous plus ou moins que c’est réservée à l’élite trop douée pour la prison mais pas assez présentable pour l’affiche. Alors que tu ais fait le trajet en sens inverse, ça te donne un peu une aura de revenant du purgatoire, tu vois ?"  
  
Genji hocha la tête en silence, estomaqué que les rumeurs qui le suivaient déjà puissent se situer à de tels antipodes de la vérité, bien que suivant une logique impossible à nier.  
Il n’avait pas tellement l’occasion de surprendre tous les coups d’œil qu’on lui jetait aux coins des couloirs de toute façon, le pas leste de sa jeune guide ne lui ayant jamais donné le temps de se préoccuper assez de ses coéquipiers pour leur donner des raisons de croire autre chose que cette version, par ailleurs plutôt flatteuse à son égard.  
  
"Et puis tu sais, avec Winston dans les parages, il suffit pas d’être un cyborg pour voler la vedette.  
  
\- J’imagine que tu t’en serais déjà occupée, sinon.  
  
\- Eh, je suis déjà pas mal populaire, rétorqua Lena avec un large sourire. Mais mes prétentions ne vont pas aussi loin.  
  
\- Les miennes non plus."  
  
Il passa le sas qui menait directement à l’extérieur et eut à peine le temps d’apercevoir la navette supposée les emmener jusqu’à Oslo que la lumière du jour, reflétée par la neige qui bordait la route, frappa droit sur la ligne mince de sa visière. Lena s’arrêta immédiatement, captant son mouvement de recul, et posa la main sur son épaule pour l’empêcher de vaciller alors qu’il battait des cils pour en chasser l’éblouissement.  
  
"Quelque chose cloche, mon chou ?  
  
\- Non, c’est juste… Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce truc," grommela Genji en portant inutilement les doigts à son masque, dans le réflexe inutile mais bien ancré de frotter ses yeux inaccessibles.  
  
Le retirer ne serait d’aucune utilité s’il voulait apprendre à en régler la sensibilité, mais que cela nécessite autant de concentration l’agaçait au point de ralentir sensiblement ses réactions. Le simple fait d’être en capacité d’exécuter une manœuvre aussi abstraite que celle de réguler le taux de luminosité capté par son champ de vision sans avoir à toucher quoi que ce soit le troublait, et il doutait pouvoir en faire un réflexe un jour – comme il avait douté que faire sortir des shurikens de son bras droit feraient un jour partie de ses instincts de survies, au même titre que tendre les mains pour retrouver son équilibre ou cligner des paupières à l’approche d’un coup.  
  
"Un problème, messieurs-dames ?"  
  
Une main nettement plus lourde que celle de Lena se posa sur son épaule de libre, mais avant même celle-ci, le ton trainant qui mangeait les syllabes le fit se raidir et redresser la tête trop sèchement pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.  
  
"C’est une très jolie refonte que vous avez là, agent Genji, nargua Jesse en le mangeant des yeux de haut en bas sans se cacher le moins du monde. Mais si elle vous convient pas encore, vous devriez peut-être retarder un peu votre départ et faire un tour par l’infirmerie."  
  
La luminosité encore trop intense ne lui épargna rien de l’angle subtil, à peine perceptible que sa bouche prenait autour du cigare coincé au coin de ses lèvres - cette minuscule grimace de répugnance que lui inspirait les étalages d’argent gaspillé, accentuant l’amertume qui liaient chacun de ses mots comme des perles enfilées sur un fil d’acier. Et ce dégoût que Genji savait trop bien déceler pour ne pas le sentir entièrement dirigé sur lui lui fit réaliser, presque distraitement, que même s’il avait su quoi répondre, sa mâchoire aurait de toute façon été trop crispée pour lui permettre d’articuler quoi que ce fut.  
  
"Ils vous ont finalement retiré votre langue, aussi ? réitéra Jesse avec un rictus qui ne pouvait pas s’interpréter autrement que purement méchant.  
  
\- Il va bien, merci beaucoup ! coupa Lena d’un ton chantant en saisissant le bras de Genji pour le tirer à elle avec une énergie surprenante. On a pas une grosse mission aujourd’hui, à peine de l’échauffement. Et puis je veille sur lui en personne, alors aucun souci à vous faire, monsieur McCree."  
  
Jesse leva les yeux vers Lena, le sourire au coin de la bouche nettement plus chaleureux mais agrémenté du regard le plus glacial que Genji lui ait jamais vu. Un claquement de langue impatient attira l’attention de Genji et il aperçut la longue silhouette de Moira quelques pas derrière, campée devant les portes du sas et attendant visiblement que Jesse la suive. Ce dernier marqua un mouvement de recul avec un certain regret respectueux, comme un chien à qui ont rappelle de ne pas quémander à la table, et redressa le rebord de son chapeau du bout de l’index en guise de salutation.  
  
"Me voilà rassuré dans ce cas. Bon courage à vous deux."  
  
Il se détourna sans un regard pour Genji, dont les muscles aussi raides que du bois continuaient à le figer dans un sursaut pas tout à fait achevé, et qui, lui, ne put s’empêcher de le suivre des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse à la suite de Moira. A peine les portes se furent-elles refermées sur eux que la poigne de Lena s’affermit sur son bras et le tira à sa suite au pas de course, comme si Jesse risquait à tout moment de revenir sur ses pas pour les égorger tous les deux sur place.  
  
"Dis-moi pour info, souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant d’un pas vif en direction de la navette, tous tes anciens collègues t’en veulent ou bien t'as juste une dette envers celui-là en particulier ?"  
  
Genji risqua un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule alors que Lena ouvrait la portière. A la question de Lena aurait dû s’enchainer celle, qui méritait nettement plus d’attention, de la présence même de deux agents de Blackwatch sur la base, mais même Genji n’avait pas les idées assez claires pour s’en préoccuper dans l’immédiat.  
  
"Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'anciens collègues, se défila-t-il sans beaucoup de grâce en la suivant dans le véhicule.  
  
\- C’est déjà un soulagement," soupira Lena.  
  
Elle daigna enfin lui lâcher le bras pour boucler sa ceinture, et claquer la petite fenêtre qui les séparait du chauffeur pour revenir immédiatement à la charge :  
  
"Qu'est-ce que t’as fait, pour te mettre McCree à dos comme ça ? C'est pourtant pas le genre à collectionner les ennemis."  
  
Genji hésita un instant à répondre. Il n’y était pas obligé, après tout ; rien ne le contraignait au secret, mais il n’avait pas non plus la transparence en devoir.  
Le problème tenait surtout dans le fait que la situation n’était déjà pas particulièrement limpide pour lui-même. Les raisons de l’hostilité à peine voilée de Jesse, que Genji avait d’ailleurs perçu autant à son encontre qu’envers Lena, pouvait tenir à l’envie pure et simple – celle d’un agent resté sur le carreau tandis que son collègue avait été élevé à des ouvrages plus nobles. Mais Genji savait pertinemment qu’il n’y avait pas que de ça, tout comme leur relation ne se limitait plus à un terme aussi lâchement euphémique que _collègue_.  
Il l’avait délaissé. Depuis deux mois que ses fonctions étaient prises à Overwatch, deux mois de pas grand-chose, d’opérations et de rééducation aussi bien physique que comportementale, Genji ne l’avait pas contacté une seule fois, mais pire encore : Genji n’y avait même pas songé. Pris par les modifications innombrables qui s’étaient opérées aussi bien à son corps qu’à son mode de vie lui-même, Jesse avait été relégué à la toute fin de sa liste de pensées à nourrir, et s’il n’avait pas totalement oublié son existence, il devait admettre qu’il ne s’en serait probablement pas préoccupé avant des semaines sans cet échange de courtoisie acide. Et surtout, Jesse ne lui manquait pas. Jesse, intimement lié à ce qu’il prenait toute son énergie à fuir et à éviter, lui était aussi indésirable que le sommeil et le rappel de ses restants d’humanité hypothétique.  
  
"C'est difficile à dire, finit-il par répondre. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis..." Depuis cette nuit où Genji avait raccroché le premier, coupant Jesse dans sa déclaration maladroite un jour à peine avant de consommer une vengeance qui ne l'avait jamais regardé. L'échange qu’ils avaient eu alors, si lointain émotionnellement, si enseveli sous tout ce qui s'était ensuivi laissait à Genji une sensation de rêve lointain plus que de véritable souvenir. "Depuis longtemps. J'imagine qu'il a dû l'interpréter comme du mépris de ma part." Il haussa les épaules et ajouta pour faire bonne mesure : "nous étions… disons que moi aussi j'aurais été vexé, à sa place.  
  
Lena inclina la tête de côté pour lui glisser un regard perplexe, un sourcil haussé plus haut que l'autre. Genji avait cru que le masque complet le rendait difficile à déchiffrer, mais sa partenaire était d'un autre calibre que Jesse à ses premiers jours.  
  
"C’est bien ce que je pensais. Alors même à Blackwatch, vous avez le temps pour ça.  
  
\- Le temps pour quoi ?  
  
\- Pour les histoires de coucheries." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres. "Pas la peine d'en dire plus. C'est tout à fait limpide maintenant."  
  
Il tenta de se consoler avec l'idée que la langue de vipère de Jesse avait plus facilement mis Lena sur la voie que ses propres paroles, mais en soi, il n'y prêtait pas une importance capitale. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était agi d'un secret à un moment ou à un autre - juste d’une histoire de coucherie.  
  
"Mais tout de même, Jesse McCree ! reprit Lena avec un rire dépité. Je te croyais plus difficile.  
  
\- Vous avez quelque chose à redire à mes goûts en matière d'homme, mademoiselle ? rétorqua Genji en croisant les bras à son tour.  
  
\- C'est un poseur ! On dirait qu’il passe son temps à essayer de charmer tout le monde.  
  
\- C’est le cas. Mais ce n’est pas avec ce genre d’intention – tu confonds le charme avec le flirt.  
  
\- Parce que c’est la même chose, rétorqua Lena en roulant des yeux.  
  
\- Pas pour McCree."  
  
Il s’en voulu de répliquer aussi vite à la seconde où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas parce que Lena les avait entendus – Lena pouvait bien penser ce qu’elle voulait de cette histoire idiote et en tirer les conclusions qui lui chantaient – mais parce qu’ils le mettaient, lui, face à cette réalité qui lui tenait à cœur à un moment qui lui semblait si lointain et qui le rattrapait brutalement. Jesse McCree était charmant avec tout le monde, oui, distribuait les clins d’œil complices et les sourires séduisants à tours de bras, et aurait presque pu être accusé de galanterie si ses manières s’étaient arrêtées aux dames. Sauf que Jesse n’avait jamais eu l’intention de faire tomber beaucoup de monde dans ses bras avec ce qui finalement ne se définissait pas plus que comme un trait de personnalité parmi d’autre. Genji le savait, puisque Genji savait que lorsque Jesse _flirtait_ pour de vrai, sa courtoisie familière se teintait d’autre chose, de ce quelque chose d’indéfinissable que Genji n’avait jamais perçu qu’à son égard. Comme un léger doute, une ombre de crainte à se manquer, à aller trop loin ou pas assez, quelque chose qui le rendait presque un peu maladroit, et presque complètement irrésistible. Et alors, ce poseur n’arrivait même plus à être agaçant.  
  
"Eh bien, soupira Lena en détournant la tête. Si c’est comme ça, alors…"  
  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens entre eux, donnant à Genji le choix de faire ce qu'il en voulait.  
Ce quelque chose, ce léger fléchissement dans l’assurance pleine de charme de Jesse, il n’en restait rien. Genji n’en avait trouvé nulle trace dans ce regard carnassier, noir, et il réprima ce qui ressemblait à de la crainte en se le remémorant sur lui.  
  
*  
  
La fatigue lui courait sur la peau comme un courant électrique, chaque frottement de l’armure sur son épiderme équivalant à une morsure de papier de verre. Les courbatures dans sa nuque et dans ses hanches le raidissaient davantage à chaque pas et la brûlure de ses paupières sur ses yeux au moindre battement de cil ne lui donnait qu'une seule et unique envie : s'effondrer à même le sol et dormir, ce qui était hors de question.  
Il savait ce que dormir signifiait, à présent, dormir signifiait laisser l'accès libre aux grimaces qui dormaient dans le fond de sa tête, aux poignes de fer qui l'ouvraient comme un poisson pour lui arracher les câbles qui le remplissaient alors qu'il suffoquerait sans parvenir à se rappeler comment respirer. C’était invariable et immanquable. L'épuisement de son corps faisait pâle figure comparé à la torture que lui imposait les agitations de son esprit pour peu qu’il lui lâche la bride un instant.  
Il avait prévu de se rendre droit au poste médical à la seconde où il avait posé le pied dans la base, encouragé par Lena qu'il ne trompait plus (et comment aurait-il pu, la moindre somnolence subie durant le trajet de retour s'enchaînant systématiquement par un réveil en panique qui la faisait sursauter encore plus violemment que lui). Il se demandait d’ailleurs si elle se posait des questions sur ses compétences réelles ; les missions qui leur avaient été assignées jusqu’alors n’avaient pas dépassé le domaine de l’intimidation, mais dans son état actuel et malgré son corps supposément plus performant que le précédent, il ne nourrissait pas une confiance très assurée dans ses capacités. Lena ne pouvait pas s’en douter autant, et pour l’avoir affrontée plusieurs fois en duel, la jeune fille en savait bien assez long sur son potentiel théorique, mais sa nervosité sur le terrain ne devait pas tant lui échapper que ça. Elle était fine. Et gentille. Il aurait dû en éprouver de la gratitude.  
Mais il n’était plus très sûr d’être encore capable d’éprouver quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit, et c’était avec ses réflexions troublées qu’il réalisa s’être perdu dans les couloirs quasi-déserts. Il erra quelques instants à la recherche d’une bonne âme pour le remettre en direction du poste médical, et finit par échouer dans le salon commun - qui se révéla exclusivement et tout naturellement occupé par la dernière personne à qui il souhaitait demander conseil.  
Il se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, considérant ses opportunités de fuir trop proche de zéro pour seulement les tenter. Depuis le sofa où il s'était installé en croisant sans vergogne ses bottes sur la table basse, Jesse leva presque immédiatement la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire en coin - un sourire très nettement dépourvu de la froideur cynique auquel il avait eu droit quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
"Si jamais ça te dit de verrouiller la porte, le code c’est 956 31," indiqua-t-il nonchalamment en retournant son attention sur la tablette posée sur ses genoux.  
  
Genji fut incapable de déterminer si Jesse avait perdu en capacité à lire ses silences où s'il avait développé assez de rancune pour le piéger avec une invitation factice, ce qui lui laissait deux hypothèses plus terrifiantes l’une que l’autre : que Jesse compte faire comme si de rien n’était, ou qu’il le confronte. Difficile de déterminer ce qui était le plus à craindre mais les deux seraient de toute façon compliquées à éviter éternellement, et après un instant d’hésitation, il passa la porte et se tourna vers le petit tableau de commande pour pianoter le code de verrouillage.  
  
"Tu sais que t’en impressionnes beaucoup, dans le coin ? poursuivit Jesse dans son dos, et Genji perçu le ravissement à peine contenu dans sa voix quand la battant glissa en position de fermeture. J'entends parler que de toi depuis qu’on est arrivé ici. T’as intérêt à bientôt briller, ou les foules vont s’impatienter et crier à l’arnaque."  
  
Même pas un soupçon d’ironie dans son ton. Un franc contentement, une fierté partagée par procuration, qui laissait imaginer Jesse donnant raison aux rumeurs prédisant ses futurs coups d’éclat en tant que spectateur de ses exploits passés. Pas de poids, même pas dans le silence qui suivit. Le temps que Genji ait traversé la pièce pour s’assoir à côté de lui, Jesse avait étendu son bras sur le dossier – pas exactement autour de ses épaules, mais dans une mimique qui l’évoquait - les yeux toujours rivés sur l’appareil posé sur ses cuisses et ses deux fossettes piquées dans ses joues.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Genji en joignant les mains sur les genoux, le dos droit et la tête à peine penchée vers Jesse.  
  
\- Je suis attitré à la sécurité de la base pour la semaine, répondit-il en écartant le cigare au coin de sa bouche pour souffler un nuage de fumée bleutée par les narines. Vu comment ça va se vider pour les fêtes, y a peu à parier que ça m'épuise. Avec un peu de chance les routes vont être bloquées par la neige et j'aurais même pas à surveiller les allers et venues.  
  
\- Moira aussi est attitrée à la sécurité ?  
  
\- Ça, les petites affaires d'O'Deorain, ça regarde O'Deorain."  
  
L’absence de tension que Genji avait anticipée, loin de le rassurer, le contracta davantage de par le vide qu’elle creusait progressivement à la place du courage qu’il avait tenté de collecter depuis qu’il avait passé la porte. Il ne pouvait pas croire Jesse mesquin au point de feindre l’absence de rancœur aussi longtemps, et quand celui-ci enchaîna le plus tranquillement du monde sur la façon dont il avait été accueilli sur la base malgré son absence de manteau bleu et sa certaine réputation, il ne fallait pas se mentir, et à quel point les bonnes manières des petits pions de Morrison lui faisaient presque chaud au cœur, décidément, ça jacassait dés qu’on avait le dos tourné mais ça savait bigrement bien dérouler les tapis rouges, quand Jesse tira définitivement une croix sur la possibilité de crever l’abcès dont Genji avait pris toutes les dimensions en quelques phrases assassines en se faisant fusiller du regard, son malaise se changea en pure et simple irritation.  
Alors Jesse en était là. A prétendre l’indifférence, à éviter de regarder en face sa propre rancœur, et à faire semblant que tout allait bien entre eux, entre bons vieux partenaires de crime, et pourquoi ? Pour continuer à prétendre une relation qui n’avait jamais eu de nom ? Qui se poursuivrait au petit bonheur la chance, quand le hasard ferait se croiser leurs routes ? Autant dire quasiment jamais, et pour bavarder des futilités que Genji n’écoutait déjà que d’une oreille quand il avait eu une raison valable d’être assez près de Jesse pour les subir.  
C’était idiot. Tellement typique de Jesse. Il aurait dû s’y attendre. Genji passa les doigts sur les rebords de son masque, le retira et le fit glisser sur la table basse, et dans le même mouvement se tourna vers Jesse pour le saisir par la nuque et le tirer à lui. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler avant d’être coupé, et probablement que Jesse eut tôt fait d’oublier lui aussi car, après une seconde de stupeur, il ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser avec enthousiasme, se débarrassant de l’appareil qui lui encombrait les jambes pour saisir Genji par la taille et l’attirer contre lui.  
Pourquoi pas, après tout. Tant que ça pouvait durer et le distraire. Tant que ça lui donnait l’impression de ne pas être qu’un de ces pions, un pion encore plus pion que les autres, sans but et sans volonté. Tant que ça faisait passer ses nerfs, puisque même avec sa peau à vif et ses articulations douloureuses, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres alternatives pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Ça n’avait pas besoin de s’encombrer d’honnêteté si ça avait du sens pratique. Et si s’épuiser encore un peu plus avec Jesse comportait encore plus de risque de s’endormir ensuite, peut-être pouvait-il espérer que ce serait d’un de ces sommeils sans rêve, ces espèce de comas ou d’état de veille que son corps réclamait comme le système surchauffé qu’il était. Ça le ferait sombrer un peu autrement, un peu moins douloureusement. Finalement, heureusement que Jesse avalait rapidement sa rancune.  
Prévisible et accommodant, comme à son habitude, Jesse ne l’encourageait pas à chercher une autre option que celle-ci de toute façon. Les sons qui lui échappaient en disait long sur son impatience et sa fébrilité sans qu’il n’ait à les articuler en mots cohérents, et Genji ne doutait pas un seul instant qu’il lui était probablement resté absurdement fidèle pendant ces deux mois de mépris. Il se laissa pousser en arrière, laissa Genji l’enjamber et attraper ses poignets pour diriger ses mains sur ses hanches et les garder là, pour plus tard, les immobilisant à chaque fois que Jesse tentait une caresse. Plusieurs fois il essaya d'alanguir ses baisers, et plusieurs fois Genji le lui refusa, suçant et mordant dans ses lèvres avec une férocité âpre. Le seul mouvement de recul qu’il esquissa fut quand Genji glissa sa main en direction de son entre-jambe, mais ce qu’il sentit sous le tissu en disait suffisamment sur ce qu’il provoquait chez Jesse pour l’inciter à ralentir, et Jesse ne résista pas plus, ne tenta pas de l'arrêter - alors même que Genji voyait distinctement que son expression se teintait de doute malgré ses yeux brillants. Il le fixaient avec une intensité bien différente de celle avec laquelle il l’avait vrillé aux portes de la base, et Genji ne put s’empêcher de le trouver pathétique. Au moins la colère et le fiel étaient mués par un instinct de défense, une rébellion contre cette situation qui ne lui convenait pas, dont il souffrait tangiblement et sur laquelle il n’avait jamais eu le moindre contrôle. Et à peine Genji lui cédait un baiser, non, à peine lui avait-il accordé une minute de sa _présence_ que Jesse se donnait à lui sans hésiter, sans même tenter de réclamer quoi que ce soit – pas même une explication. Comme si son désintérêt n’avait même pas à être remis en question.  
Il n’y arriverait pas. Il laissa les mains de Jesse retirer la plaque de son entre-jambe et le laissa constater de lui-même, continua à embrasser sa bouche et son cou et à le caresser en sachant que Jesse ne parviendrait pas aux mêmes résultats, parce que Jesse avait envie de lui mais pas lui. Pas Genji. Il ne pouvait pas désirer et avoir pitié en même temps.  
Jesse ne se découragea pas tout de suite, pourtant. Il essaya, avec douceur, avec patience – ces choses qui marchaient, avant, qui attendrissaient sa chair sans faillir, lui rappelait la présence même de sa chair, de sa capacité à être autre chose que de l’acier, des lames et des fibres de carbone. Il déploya tout ce qu’il pouvait d’affection avec ses mains, puisque Genji le lui refusait avec ses lèvres, et sans rencontrer la réponse qu’il espérait et à laquelle Genji avait déjà renoncé.  
  
"Hey, trésor," finit-il par murmurer contre sa bouche. Il haletait déjà un peu moins, mais Genji pouvait nettement distinguer ses pupilles dilatées à en réduire l’iris à un mince liseré brun, des gouffres béants d’excitation et d’incertitude. "On est pas obligé, si t’as pas envie."  
  
Il détourna les yeux. Jesse n’était pas le seul responsable de son incapacité à ressentir quelque chose ; pour Genji, c’était un contrôle perdu, une preuve supplémentaire que son corps décidément bien _accommodé_ lui échappait sur un point supplémentaire, le trahissait encore, lui rappelait de renoncer à l’illusion de celui qu’il avait été et qui n’était plus rien. C’était inutile.  
  
"Genji ?"  
  
Jesse retira ses doigts d’entre ses jambes une bonne fois pour toute et Genji soupira, dans un mélange de soulagement et de résignation, rapidement remplacé par une froide vague de mépris quand la main sur sa hanche s’avança en direction de son visage et effleura sa joue, une seconde avant qu’il ne la dévie d’un geste sec.  
  
"Laisse tomber."  
  
Il s’écarta sans un regard, remis en place la plaque entre ses cuisses et le masque sur son visage et se redressa sur ses jambes. C’était inutile – et ce qui était inutile n’avait pas sa place dans la machinerie qui lui tenait lieu d’existence.  
Il eut le temps de faire deux pas que Jesse le saisit par le bras, sa poigne à peine ferme, et tenta de sa voix insupportablement douce et rassurante :  
  
"Genji, c’est pas gr-…  
  
\- C’est pas grave ? s’exclama Genji en se retournant d’un bloc pour lui faire lâcher prise. C’est ce que tu vas dire, _c’est pas grave_ ? Tais-toi ! Tu sais rien de ce qui est grave ou pas !"  
  
Jesse cilla, ne s’attendant visiblement pas à une réaction aussi brutale, et la pitié qu’il lui inspirait se transforma en haine pure. Bien sûr qu’il ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr que ce n’était pas _grave_ pour lui. Jesse avait des mains pour se toucher, des tas de gens pour le flatter, et il lui aurait suffit de lâcher un peu son lamentable jeu d’amoureux transi pour passer sur qui lui plaisait. Alors bien sûr, ça ne devait pas lui sembler si grave, et bien sûr il ne comprenait pas.  
  
"Hey, on se calme, dit-il en levant les mains devant lui, son visage s’assombrissant en même temps que sa voix descendait d’une octave.  
  
\- C’est ça, siffla Genji en se passant brièvement la main sur les yeux. Restons calme. Reste… Calme, de ton côté, et ne m’approche plus. Ça suffit."  
  
La confusion fit s’écarquiller ses yeux et plonger les coins de sa bouche, et Genji sentit monter une jubilation profondément cruelle à le voir se décomposer, perdre définitivement ses espoirs de le reconquérir. Voir la réalité bien en face, pour une fois.  
  
"Attends…  
  
\- On ne travaille plus ensemble, coupa-t-il sèchement. Et si je n’ai pas envie de toi, on a plus de raison de se voir. On arrête."  
  
Jesse détourna le regard pendant une seconde, une seule seconde de ce qui ressemblait presque à de la peur avant que ses yeux retrouvent ceux de Genji, ou plutôt, la mince ligne lumineuse derrière laquelle il ne pouvait même pas le distinguer. Genji songea aux châteaux de sable qu’il était si facile de faire tomber en un seul coup de pied, aux balles lancées à travers un carreau, à tout ce qui se brisait avec un éclat si satisfaisant, à ce plaisir malsain et enfantin de détruire. Peut-être que celui qui l’avait détruit, lui, avait éprouvé cette euphorie au moment de l’anéantir. Peut-être était-ce là une belle preuve de son humanité restante.  
  
"Tu as été utile le temps que ça a duré, poursuivit-il en se détournant à regret de ne pas pouvoir admirer le désespoir qui s’accentuait sur les traits de Jesse. Mais ça suffit. Je n’ai plus besoin de toi.  
  
\- T’auras fini par le dire, alors."  
  
A peine Genji avait détourné les yeux qu’il s’était reprit. Il pouvait au moins lui accorder le crédit de ne pas être resté ahuri longtemps. Il se retourna pour voir si Jesse pourrait maintenir sa contenance longtemps, mais Jesse avait détourné la tête et évitait son regard avec détachement quand il ajouta :  
  
"Dommage. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour retrouver quelqu'un qui ait assez pitié de toi pour bien vouloir te sauter, dans ce cas."  
  
La fureur le saisit par surprise, si brutalement et si violemment qu’il ne se vit même pas envoyer le poing. La seconde suivante, Jesse se tenait le menton en jurant et Genji tremblait de rage, les phalanges de sa main droite vibrant encore sous le coup. Le sang lui battait aux tympans à l’en assourdir, mais malgré son tambourinement effréné il entendit un ricanement amer, à peine étouffé par la main que Jesse pressait contre sa bouche en sang.  
  
"Ça te met la rage que je puisse en avoir profité plus que toi, hein ? Toi et ton désespoir à te faire mettre à tout prix." Il renouvela son rire sardonique qui hérissa la nuque de Genji comme le crissement aigu d’une craie. "J'ai jamais eu un subordonné aussi dévoué à écarter les jambes."  
  
Genji se rua sur lui mais l’effet de surprise lui fit défaut cette fois, et la colère ne l’avait jamais rendu subtil ; Jesse attrapa son poignet et le précipita au sol avec une facilité déconcertante et un but très précis. Il le connaissait trop bien, connaissait surtout ses faiblesses et Genji paniqua trop vite. A peine ses genoux eurent heurté le sol que l’issu fut déterminée pour lui, et Jesse ne paya que peu d’attention à ses tentatives de ripostes désordonnées avant de le plaquer au sol de toute la force et de tout le poids qui faisait défaut à Genji. Il n’arrivait déjà plus à se débattre quand Jesse se saisit de son bras mécanique et le tordit dans un angle si douloureux que Genji poussa un cri bref et étranglé, un glapissement qui lui resta en travers du gosier quand Jesse le retourna à plat ventre, lui coupant brutalement le souffle.  
  
"Je le savais depuis le début, je le savais, que tu prenais ton pied parce que j'y tenais plus que toi," siffla-t-il tout près de son visage, embuant la ligne de sa visière. Il haletait un peu, et sa voix tressautait à chaque fois que Genji tentait un mouvement pour se libérer. "C'est ça qui te fait jouir, hein ? D'avoir le dessus. De savoir que tu peux tout envoyer promener quand tu veux alors que moi je peux pas." Il tira violemment sur son bras, lui arrachant un son proche du sanglot. "Que je suis assez con pour tenir à toi."  
  
Une goutte de sang s’écrasa sur son masque, coula le long du métal de sa mâchoire et la seconde d’après Jesse cracha un jet de salive rouge à un centimètre à peine de son visage.  
  
"T’as vraiment le corps que tu mérites."  
  
Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, le souffle coupé comme si Jesse l’avait frappé de plein fouet mais Jesse n’aurait jamais pu le frapper assez fort pour lui faire plus mal que ça. Il entendit le cliquetis de son avant-bras qui s’ouvrait et sentit les shurikens entre ses doigts avant même d’avoir eut l’intention de s’en saisir, mais Jesse l’entendit aussi et le fit rouler sur le dos, épingla sa main armée contre le sol pour lui faire lâcher les projectiles et quand Genji rouvrit les yeux, ce qu’il vit l’acheva une bonne fois pour toute. Dans la main libre de Jesse, il vit le petit boitier qu’il n’avait jamais regardé de près mais dont il ne connaissait que trop bien l’utilité, avec le cran de sécurité déjà levé, et le petit bouton au centre caché sous le pouce de Jesse. Sa vie sous la pulpe de son doigt. La bouche sèche, il parvint à desserrer les mâchoires et à articuler d’une voix étrangement calme :  
  
"T’en es pas capable.  
  
\- Boucle-la. T'as aucune idée d'à quel point j'en ai envie, là maintenant."  
  
Genji le cru. Même si Jesse n’en était pas capable, son envie de faire sauter les explosifs logés dans sa nuque en une seule pression du doigt se lisait sans équivoque dans sa grimace de fureur, dans la façon dont tremblait sa lèvre inférieure luisante de sang, dont ses yeux le transperçaient avec un regret mêlé de dégout comme l’erreur la plus monumentale qu’il ait jamais faite – et Jesse en avait à son actif.  
Il se redressa lentement, et Genji attendit qu’il se tienne sur ses jambes pour l’imiter prudemment, reculant de plusieurs pas avant de se relever complètement. Le regard de Jesse ne le quittait pas, se teintant peu à peu d’une indicible tristesse alors que la main qui tenait le détonateur s’abaissait progressivement jusqu’à pendre le long de sa cuisse.  
  
"Tu te hais à ce point, souffla-t-il dans une espèce de rire désabusé, mais t'as quand même un peu la frousse de mourir, hein ?"  
  
Genji s’humecta les lèvres nerveusement, sa langue s’attardant sur une des fissures qui fendait sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à s’arracher de celle de Jesse, celle qu’il avait éclaté d’un coup de poing. Quel plaisir Jesse avait-il bien pu prendre à embrasser sa bouche abîmée pendant tout ce temps ?  
  
"J'ai moins peur de mourir que tu ne crains de vivre avec la culpabilité de m'avoir tué."  
  
Il comprenait à peine son propre calme. La jubilation à avoir déclenchée cet énorme gâchis lui semblait être un écho lointain, une folie qui l’avait drainé de son énergie avant de le laisser dans cet état d’apathie contemplative. Fin.  
  
"Tire toi."  
  
Il baissa les yeux le temps de voir Jesse désarmer le détonateur, puis le jeter sur la table basse avec répugnance. Il lui tourna le dos et passa le bras sur son visage en baissant la tête, sans que Genji ne parvienne à déterminer s’il essuyait le sang de son menton ou autre chose, et Jesse lui cria sans le regarder :  
  
"Fous le camp !"  
  
Il se détourna à son tour et sortit.


	14. Chapter 14

Jesse avait vu juste : le personnel de la base se réduisit à son strict minimum les deux jours qui suivirent, et la neige bloqua les routes la nuit s'après. La base d'Oslo se réduisit à un vaste labyrinthe désert et la gracieuse semaine de repos annuel de Genji s'articula autour du soin à ne pas croiser son ancien partenaire au détour d'un couloir.  
Par fierté et par crainte autant de somnoler que de s'ennuyer (les deux conduisaient immanquablement aux mêmes ruminations déplaisantes), il refusa cependant de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, et dans une impulsion qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas, tenta ce qui lui aurait semblé intolérable quelques mois plus tôt : il se jeta littéralement à l'eau. Sur un coup de colère et de frustration, d'abord, comme pour frapper sur un point sensible, pour rendre une douleur sourde plus tolérable en la rendant brièvement aiguë, il avait cherché à provoquer sa révulsion en se dirigeant droit vers la piscine couverte de la base, désertée comme toutes les autres zones d'entraînement, et y avait plongé tête la première. La satisfaction qui en avait résulté l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait manqué de couler à pic.  
Il supportait à nouveau l'immersion. Mieux : être plongé dans l'eau lui était _agréable_. Ses prothèses intriquées à ses membres ressentaient les variations de températures exactement comme le reste de son corps, et une fois immergées, elles s'accordaient à lui comme des notes retrouvées sur une partition et lui renvoyaient une satisfaction de plénitude étourdissante.  
Alors, il avait nagé. Pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à atteindre les limites de son endurance, il avait nagé sans relâche et le cours de ses pensées s'était enfin tari. Quand la fatigue l'avait obligé à regagner sa chambre, il avait dormi comme une pierre, et à son réveil, il avait immédiatement renouvelé l'expérience. Il avait nagé encore, du matin au soir, et l'épuisement l'avait rattrapé comme une main bienveillante - mais il n'était pas sorti de l'eau immédiatement cette fois. Les coudes appuyés sur le rebord du bassin et les yeux levés vers le plafond de verre, transparent et noir de nuit, il battait lentement des jambes en baignant dans la simple sensation d'avoir la tête vide et les muscles engourdis de fatigue, uniformément caressé par la même texture liquide. Ses paupières commençaient à battre de plus en plus lentement, se calquant peu à peu sur le rythme ralentissant de ses jambes, quand un claquement sec le tira brutalement de sa torpeur.  
Il avait volontairement coupé les néons de la salle avant d'entrer dans l'eau, mais la pénombre relative s'était soudainement accentuée ; en s'écartant du rebord, il remarqua que les éclairages qui tapissaient les murs du bassin s'étaient également éteints, réduisant toute luminosité à la faible lueur verte qui émanait des diodes sur son abdomen, ses hanches et ses épaules. Il sortit de l'eau devenue noire comme du pétrole, attendit une seconde que sa vue s'habitue au brusque changement de luminosité et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, dont les interrupteurs ne répondirent pas non plus. Il s'habilla rapidement et ses cheveux ruisselaient encore quand il sortit, mais le début d'inquiétude qui lui pointait dans l'estomac ne lui permit pas de se préoccuper du risque de s'enrhumer : le couloir qui donnait sur le reste du pôle d'entraînement était plongé dans la même obscurité, avec pour seule source de lumière les veilleuses des sorties de secours qui perçaient l'ombre épaisse comme de grosses lucioles. Mais plus lourd et plus inquiétant que l'obscurité, que ses yeux pouvaient de toute façon percer sans mal, le silence qui planait tout autour de lui le tendit davantage, et il éteignit les lumières greffées à sa chair avant même de s'en apercevoir.  
À peine fut il sorti de la zone d'entraînement qu'un courant d'air glacé lécha ses chevilles, le faisant frémir comme un courant électrique et il réalisa que son inquiétude se muait lentement mais très sûrement en peur sourde. Il prit la direction de ses quartiers, remontant à contre-courant du souffle froid qui s'accentuait à mesure qu'il avançait et il perçu bientôt le sifflement du vent. Il s'écarta du chemin qui menait aux dortoirs pour suivre le son, et bientôt, ses recherches furent relativement récompensées : un des sas qui menait à l'extérieur de la base avait été ouvert, en grand sur la tempête de neige qui balayait la route menant à Oslo. Des traces de pas humides maculaient le sol (Genji en compta six) et se poursuivait dans le couloir, et, accroupi à côté de cette brèche sur l'extérieur aussi sombre et menaçant que l'intérieur de la base mise hors-tension, Jesse levait vers lui un regard fermé.  
  
"Tu as tes armes ?"  
  
Genji secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Celle de Jesse pendait au bout de son bras, le chien du revolver déjà tiré en arrière.  
  
"On va les chercher, alors. Guide-moi."  
  
Que Jesse confirme ses craintes ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir vaguement rassuré par la perspective d'avoir trouvé de la compagnie pour affronter les ténèbres des couloirs - aussi embarrassante que soit la dite compagnie. Sans un mot, il saisit l'avant-bras de Jesse et le tira à sa suite.  
La sensibilité de sa main artificielle avait toujours été pointue, mais elle lui sembla absurdement élevée tout à coup : il percevait distinctement le pouls de Jesse contre sa paume, rapide et régulier, la chaleur et le grain de sa peau et même (mais il se demandait s'il ne l'imaginait pas) le relief à peine perceptible de son tatouage. Sa main ne faisait pas le tour complet de son avant-bras, mais le bout de ses doigts effleurait le bord des ailes déployées autour du crâne borgne et grimaçant des Deadlocks, et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Genji trouva le contact plus dérangeant encore que s'il l'avait tenu par la main.  
Ils étaient presque parvenus à sa chambre quand Genji se figea, imité par Jesse qui demanda immédiatement, à voix très basse mais accentué d'une frayeur discrète :  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
\- Quelqu'un est allongé dans le couloir."  
  
Il desserra lentement les doigts d'autour du bras de Jesse, qu'il sentit frémir avant de perdre le contact.  
  
"Donne-moi ton arme."  
  
Il perçu son hésitation, sa répugnance même, mais Jesse avait encore assez de bon sens pour ravaler sa fierté un instant. Il lui tendit la crosse du revolver à l'aveuglette, et Genji ne manqua rien de la grimace douloureuse qui lui passa sur le visage quand il l'allégea de son arme. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les armes à feu, n'avait jamais vraiment su en maîtriser la visée et détestait leur poids, l'odeur de vieille pièce de monnaie qu'elles laissaient sur les mains, le bruit et les salissures qu'elles produisaient tant bien même étaient-elles utilisées convenablement. Pourtant, et même en tentant de l'ignorer, il ne pouvait pas nier que le Pacificateur de Jesse avait quelque chose de rassurant _pour cette fois_ , et la chaleur que la paume de son propriétaire avait imprimé sur la crosse lui remonta le long des bras quand il la saisit à deux mains et s'avança lentement.  
L'homme était étendu face contre terre, un bras étendu devant lui et l'autre replié en dessous, et ne bougea pas d'un cil à mesure que Genji s'approchait. Il n'en desserra pas sa prise sur l'arme, et quand il fit rouler le corps à plat dos du bout du pied, il fut tenté de lui tirer dans la tête par précaution. Il se contenta d’appuyer le canon de l’arme sur son front, mais l’odeur nauséabonde qui flottait autour du corps inerte laissait à penser qu’il ne feignait pas le décès, à moins d’être dévoué au point de se souiller volontairement ; ses yeux révulsés et le filet de sang au coin de sa bouche grimaçante achevèrent de balayer ses doutes, mais Genji posa quand même prudemment les doigts sous l'angle de sa mâchoire. La peau était encore tiède, mais le pouls inexistant. Il renversa le menton de l'homme en arrière et distingua, à la jonction du cou, une petite plaie ronde semblable à une piqûre d'aiguille, qui gonflait sa peau et les veines en dessous. Genji ne pouvait pas distinguer les couleurs dans le noir, mais les marbrures qui tranchaient avec le reste de l'épiderme clair du soldat laissait deviner un hématome.    
  
"Approche-toi," souffla-t-il en direction de Jesse, préférant l'avoir près de lui plutôt qu'à plusieurs mètres de distance pour lui faire un compte rendu de la situation. Il avança en direction de sa voix avec hésitation, et Genji le trouva atrocement vulnérable, son regard perdu dans le vide et tout son corps crispé comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup à chaque instant. "Stop. Je suis là.  
  
\- Alors ?  
  
\- Il est mort, ou mourant. C'est un type d'ici." Jesse l'aurait identifié mieux que lui, mais le détail importait peu. "Il a une plaie sur le cou, comme si on lui avait injecté quelque chose." Il tira sur la mâchoire inférieure qui glissa sous ses doigts, mais finit par s'ouvrir pour révéler une bouillie sanguinolente. "Il s'est mordu la langue plusieurs fois, et il a bavé. Beaucoup.  
  
\- Une crise d'épilepsie ?  
  
\- Une grave, alors."  
  
Il balaya le sol du regard, et fini par repérer ce qu'il cherchait. À quelques mètres à peine, un petit cylindre avait roulé jusqu'au coin du mur, et Genji se leva pour l'attraper entre le pouce et l'index de sa main artificielle.  
  
"Où tu vas ? demanda Jesse qui dissimulait assez bien sa panique avec de la colère en l'entendant s'éloigner.  
  
\- Ils ont laissé une munition. Ça ressemble à une fléchette." Il la retourna entre ses doigts pour observer l'aiguille au bout, longue d'une dizaine de centimètres et d'un diamètre respectable. Le genre pour piquer profondément, dans les muscles plutôt que dans les veines. Bien moins lourde qu'une balle de révolver. "Ça ne doit pas faire beaucoup de bruit quand on tire ces choses. Ils ont tout prévu pour attaquer par surprise."  
  
Il revint sur ses pas et saisit à nouveau le bras de Jesse pour se remettre en route. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en dirent plus ; Jesse soupçonnait sans doute les raisons pour lesquelles la base était soudain prise d'assaut avec discrétion (après tout, il n'était probablement pas chargé de la sécurité pour rien) et il en informerait Genji quand il le jugerait nécessaire. La priorité n'était pas aux explications, plus aux compromis, et Jesse ne récupéra son arme qu'une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte des quartiers de Genji. Ce dernier la lui rendit de bonne grâce pour s’équiper de ses sabres et des morceaux manquants de son armure avec dans l’idée de s’attarder le moins possible, mais Jesse fit coulisser la porte derrière lui et le coupa dans son élan de repartir en ordonnant :  
  
"Allume tes loupiotes. Je veux te voir."  
  
Genji marqua un instant d’hésitation, plus en raison de l’inquiétude qu’il percevait dans la voix de Jesse que par la demande en elle-même. Quand il s’exécuta, la lueur verte de son système accentua les plis qui froissait le front de Jesse et les coins de sa bouche, et il fut reconnaissant que le masque qu’il venait de mettre sur son visage ne permette pas à Jesse de lire sa propre inquiétude purement réactionnelle.  
  
"J’ai chargé Moira de remettre l’électricité en route avant que tu arrives, informa-t-il en tapotant la poche où Genji devinait qu’il gardait son téléphone. On va attendre que la lumière revienne avant de bouger d’ici.  
  
\- Si quelqu’un a fait sauter les plombs, c’est forcément de là-bas, avança Genji. Moira va se faire tuer s’ils y sont encore.  
  
\- Ça m’étonnerait qu’ils s’y soient attardés. Et si c’est le cas, tant pis." Genji le vit s’humecter les lèvres nerveusement, celle du bas encore marquée par le coup de poing qu’il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt. Un frisson sinua le long de son échine. "Le sas n’a pas été forcé. Quelqu’un a ouvert de l’intérieur, et celui qui a coupé le courant était déjà à l’intérieur aussi.  
  
\- Alors on doit se méfier de tout le monde, c’est ça ?  
  
\- C’est ça.  
  
\- Tu me soupçonnes ?"  
  
Jesse laissa échapper un ricanement sans joie.  
  
"C’est pas les occasions qui t’auraient manquées si t’étais chargé de me descendre."  
  
La répugnance avec laquelle il souligna cette évidence laissait presque sous-entendre qu’il aurait préféré avoir toutes les raisons de se défier de lui.  
  
"Tu as une idée de ce qu’ils cherchent ? reprit Genji pour ne pas laisser le silence s’installer.  
  
\- Assez, oui. Rien qui te regarde. Contente-toi de savoir qu’on prendra la direction du pôle médical une fois que la lumière sera revenue."  
  
Jesse s’adossa à la porte sans rien dire de plus, et Genji se demanda un instant s’il le faisait exprès. Exprès de ne rien dire que le strict nécessaire. Exprès de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tenta de tenir sa langue, avec un succès relatif d'une demi-minute.  
  
"Tu es toujours au compte de Gabriel ?  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
  
\- Rien de particulier. J’essaie de faire la conversation.  
  
\- J’ai pas particulièrement envie de faire la conversation avec toi.  
  
\- Pourquoi Gabriel ne t’a pas transféré à Overwatch toi aussi ?"  
  
Le regard de Jesse s’assombrit à la question. Genji ne prit pas le temps de se demander s’il allait trop loin ; ils étaient coincés dans le noir, menacés par l’entièreté de la base, et de toute façon, Jesse le haïssait déjà. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait quoi que ce soit à perdre.  
  
"Tu as bonne réputation, poursuivit-il en repliant une jambe sous l'autre. Tout le monde te connaît déjà et tu es reconnu pour tes capacités. Blackwatch ne reprendra pas le service actif, tout le monde le sait, c’est trop tard. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu y es encore ?"  
  
Jesse resta silencieux, ses lèvres si pincées l’une contre l’autre qu’elles dessinaient à peine une ligne, droite et inexpressive.  
  
"Gabriel ne me cédera jamais à Morrison, finit-il par dire sans un mot plus haut que l’autre. Il a sa fierté.  
  
\- Sa fierté, répéta Genji avec un petit rire parfaitement insolent. C’est _toi_ , sa fierté ?"  
  
La lumière de la chambre inonda la pièce d’un seul coup, éblouissant Genji avant qu’il ne parvienne à déchiffrer l’expression sur le visage de Jesse. Celui-ci s’était déjà détourné lorsque Genji redressa la tête vers lui et il sortit sans un mot, ne laissant à Genji que le choix de lui emboîta le pas, non sans songer que Moira parvenait à l’agacer même de la manière la plus indirecte possible.  
Jesse prit la direction du secteur médical sans hésiter, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne firent de commentaires en passant devant les quelques cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, semblables à celui qu’ils avaient découvert un peu plus tôt. A la lumière des néons, leurs visages grimaçants laissaient tout le loisir d’imaginer que leur mort n’avait pas été des plus douces.  
A l’approche du hall principal, Jesse s’arrêta devant une porte et tapa un code que Genji n’eut pas le temps de lire, l’ouvrant sur un escalier étroit dans lequel il le suivit sans poser de question. Ils montèrent deux étages, et bifurquèrent dans un couloir étroit qui semblait aboucher sur un balcon si haut que Genji pouvait distinguer le plafond sans incliner la tête.  
  
"On est au-dessus du laboratoire principal," souffla Jesse qui avait ralentit le pas. Un bruit de pas et de meubles qu’on fouillait avec précipitation leur parvenait en sourdine, ne laissant pas de doute sur la nature des personnes qui occupaient la pièce encore invisible. Le retour de la lumière ne les avait sans doute pas apaisé. "Combien de traces de pas t’as compté, au sas ?  
  
\- Six.  
  
\- Ouais, moi aussi." Jesse émit un petit rire, un son qui ressemblait à un cliquetis. Il ouvrit et referma le barillet de son Pacificateur, et murmura : "on a peut-être un peu de chance de notre côté, finalement."  
  
Il longea le couloir à pas lents, Genji sur ses talons et alors qu’il tirait sa lame courte de son fourreau, Jesse siffla :  
  
"Reste où t’es. Si ces fils de pute te mettent une seule de leurs foutues fléchettes t’es fini.  
  
\- Toi aussi.  
  
\- Ouais. Mais faudrait qu’ils aient le temps de tirer, pour ça."  
  
Jesse se retourna et acheva de traverser les quelques mètres qui le séparait du balcon, le bras qui tenait son arme à peine fléchi devant lui, trop vite pour laisser Genji répondre, trop vite pour qu'il puisse seulement s'agacer de son assurance. Genji ne sut jamais si l’un des hommes en contre-bas l’avait aperçu, ou si les détonations qui résonnèrent à la suite déclencha chez l’un d’eux un ultime réflexe. Il vit seulement le profil de Jesse quand il se positionna devant la rambarde et tendit le bras devant lui, resta immobile une seconde, deux, et tira six coups consécutifs, sans hésiter, six coups suivis de six bruits de corps qui s’effondraient et que Genji ne pouvait pas voir de là où il se tenait ; mais de là où il se tenait, en revanche, il vit distinctement une fléchette se planter dans l’avant-bras de Jesse, pile là où ses doigts n’avaient pas pu se refermer un peu plus tôt, dans le sourire glaçant du crâne borgne des Deadlocks.  
Genji ne regardait plus son visage. Il ne sut pas si Jesse s’était seulement aperçu de l’aiguille plantée dans sa peau, ne sut pas si Jesse l’entendit fondre sur lui. Tout ce qu’il vit, se furent ses deux mains refermées sur le manche de son sabre, le sourire sardonique du tatouage, sa lame fendre la peau juste au-dessus de l’articulation du coude, pour couper d’un seul geste.  
C’était une chance qu’ils n’aient été que six, une chance que Jesse leur ait tous impeccablement logé une balle dans le crâne (quoi que, peut-être n’y avait-il pas que de la chance là-dedans), car au moment où son bras tranché net tomba sur le sol, le hurlement qui suivit ne laissa plus beaucoup de place au caractère discret de leur attaque. Le sabre émit un tintement assourdissant en heurtant le sol quand Genji le lâcha pour saisir Jesse qui vacillait sous le coup, sentit le sang de son bras coupé se déverser sur ses cuisses quand il s’effondra contre lui. Il criait encore, par à-coups saccadés ( _comme Hérédia, Hérédia et ses tripes déroulées à vif, les hommes crient tous pareil_ ) quand Genji l’encercla de ses bras pour lui arracher son arme que sa main restante agrippait toujours et fouilla à sa ceinture à la recherche de munitions. Un bruit de pas précipité et un cri retentit en contre-bas, et ses doigts tremblaient quand il ouvrit le revolver et le vida des cartouches vides, le rechargea maladroitement, le referma...  
  
"Ne bougez pas !"  
  
Un sifflement tout près de son visage le fit se recroqueviller, Jesse gémissant contre lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait par soubresauts, entre ses bras qui se rejoignaient autour de la crosse de l’arme. Un autre sifflement, manqué d’encore plus loin, l’homme en bas au milieu des cadavres ne savait pas tirer, encore moins que lui, et Genji le visa au moment où il vit le revolver pointé dans sa direction et se mit à courir vers la porte. Le recul de l’arme fit s’entrechoquer ses dents ; il l’atteignit une fois dans le dos, une fois dans la hanche, et l’homme s’effondra à plat ventre avant même d’avoir traversé la moitié de la pièce. Genji reconnu l’uniforme d’Overwatch. L’uniforme bleu. Ces _foutus_ manteaux bleus. Il ferma les yeux, et le silence retomba comme un couvercle par-dessus le tintement douloureux de ses tympans et le souffle rauque de Jesse.  
  
"Je l’ai eu." Il faillit lâcher le revolver, se rappela à la dernière seconde du risque de se prendre une balle par erreur et le posa à côté de lui avec autant de délicatesse que le lui permettait sa main tremblante. "C’est fini. C’est fini, c’est fini…"  
  
Le sang empoissait son bassin et ses jambes, l’odeur si entêtante que Genji sentit la nausée le saisir. Ses doigts longèrent la cuisse de Jesse à la recherche du téléphone dans sa poche, se refermèrent autour dans un geste mécanique, comme un rêve – un cauchemar beaucoup trop réel.  
  
"Pardon," s’entendit-il dire, à bout de souffle. Sa main libre glissa dans les cheveux de Jesse et il s’aperçut qu'il le berçait, machinalement. "Pardon, pardon Jesse, pardon."  
  
La voix de Moira lui parvint de très loin, il ne se rappelait même plus avoir mis le téléphone près de son oreille, il vit seulement les yeux vitreux de Jesse se fixer sur lui, au milieu de son visage si insupportablement blanc qu’il finit par se brouiller derrière les larmes de terreur qui voilèrent sa vue. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent dans un semblant de sourire et articulèrent quelque chose que Genji faillit ne pas entendre, un filet de voix à peine audible et haché de douleur.  
  
"C’est rien… Rien, trésor… Tu m’as déjà fait pire."  
  
Les sanglots menacèrent dans sa gorge, grossirent à l’en étouffer et il les ravala avec peine. Sa main inclina le visage de Jesse contre sa poitrine et l’y pressa, pour l’empêcher de le regarder, et il continua de le bercer avec une régularité de métronome.  
  
*  
  
Il savait lire les chiffres sur les écrans autour d’un lit d’hôpital, depuis le temps. Les deux chiffres de la tension artérielle, trop bas, le rythme cardiaque, trop rapide, les oscillations trop rapprochées du rythme respiratoire. Et Genji savait aussi déchiffrer les visages de ceux qui savaient les lire encore mieux que lui, même si celui de Moira ne trahissait que difficilement ce qu’il savait déjà.  
  
"Sa température a encore augmenté, lui dit-elle sans préambule en écartant le petit appareil qu’elle venait de positionner sur le front perlé de sueur de Jesse. S’ils n’arrivent pas avant ce soir, il ne tiendra pas la nuit."  
  
Genji jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et l’immensité gris pâle de nuages et de neige derrière, comme si son regard pouvait faire apparaître les hélicoptères d’Overwatch par miracle. Il savait comme Moira que personne n’arriverait à temps. La tempête ne s’était pas calmée de toute la nuit et de toute la matinée, et il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’elle s’apaise dans l’après-midi. Ils étaient bloqués tous les trois à des kilomètres de tout secours, et seraient bientôt réduit à deux.  
  
"Pourquoi sa température augmente ?  
  
\- Septicémie. Ça va le tuer avant l’anémie, précisa-t-elle sans émotion notable.  
  
\- Vous n’avez rien dans tout ça contre les septicémies ? demanda Genji avec un geste vers les armoires qui tapissaient les murs, sans parvenir à retenir le ton accusateur qui perçait dans sa voix.  
  
\- Si, mais ça ne servira à rien s’il continue de se vider." Elle croisa son regard et précisa avant même que Genji n’ouvre la bouche : "et ni vous ni moi n’avons le groupe sanguin correspondant au sien pour le transfuser."  
  
Genji n’insista pas. Courbé en avant sur la petite chaise en métal, il risqua un regard en direction de Jesse ; ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières closes, et ses lèvres vibraient autour de son souffle comme s’il essayait de dire quelque chose. Mais Genji savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Jesse avait perdu connaissance plusieurs heures plus tôt, sans doute pour le mieux d’ailleurs, et si ses lèvres bougeaient, c'était en raison des frissons de fièvres qui faisaient claquer ses dents. Son moignon avait commencé à un peu moins saigner un peu après qu'il eut perdu contact avec la réalité, et Moira s'était sentie obligée d'expliquer que c’était principalement parce que le volume de sang était si bas qu’il ne coulait plus assez vite pour remplir le pansement. Vraiment, Moira savait comment éviter les faux espoirs.  
  
"Vous pourriez transfuser autre chose."  
  
Il ne leva pas les yeux dans sa direction. Sur le pansement qui couvrait le moignon de Jesse, des petites tâches écarlates commençaient à percer la gaze blanche, et en les reliant entre elles Genji leur trouva une ressemblance curieuse avec le tatouage que Jesse n’avait plus, ce crâne et son sourire sardonique. Un sourire bien là pour lui rappeler qu’il n’avait en aucun cas sauvé Jesse, juste allongé son agonie de quelques heures.  
  
"Vous l’avez fait pour moi.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas transfuser à vide, rétorqua Moira qui n’avait pas besoin de davantage de précisions. A moins que vous ne trouviez encore quelqu’un de vivant qui se cache quelque part je…  
   
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de trouver quelqu’un d’autre."  
  
Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et elle comprit, encore une fois. Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre, et ce qui passa sur son visage s’apparentait presque à de la complicité quand elle répondit :  
  
"Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous tuer.  
  
\- Le processus doit obligatoirement se poursuivre jusqu’à la mort du donneur ?  
  
\- Je peux l’interrompre avant, mais dans ce cas n’espérez pas que ce soit concluant ; ça va beaucoup vous affaiblir, et ça ne le remettra pas sur pieds. On gagnera un jour ou deux – trois, au mieux. Mais ce sera tout." Elle haussa les épaules. "En ce qui me concerne ça ne me dérange pas. Mais ce ne sera pas miraculeux." Elle lui coula un regard de ses yeux dépareillés et ajouta : "et il y a un autre problème."  
  
C'était ce qu'il avait craint en silence, et il fut surpris que Moira ait le tact de s'arrêter sur le sujet.  
  
"Les souvenirs.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il les oubliera aussi facilement que vous avez oublié ceux de cette femme. Il vous connaît, et je n'ai aucune raison de l'anesthésier tout de suite après." Il se demanda s'il avait imaginé la pointe de raillerie dans cette dernière remarque. "Il se souviendra.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas important."  
  
Si, si ça l'était, et il n'avait pas besoin du grondement sourd de son dragon tapit au fond de lui pour le savoir. Il ne se rappelait pas précisément de ce qui l'avait traversé quand Moira avait déversé le passé entier d'une femme en lui, mais il n'avait pas oublié l'intensité de l'expérience, le profond désespoir et le chagrin décuplé qui l'avait envahi comme si cette vie sacrifiée pour lui s'était exclusivement composée de regrets et de mélancolie. Cette femme avait eu son lot de tristesses comme tout le monde, mais Genji... Genji avait plus de tragédies à transmettre que le commun des mortels, et il n'était pas certain de supporter de les partager avec qui que ce fut.  
Sauf qu'il n'avait plus le luxe du secret, s'il voulait permettre à Jesse celui de vivre. Ces secrets que Jesse respectait si bien, cette limite qu'il n'avait jamais traversé, sagement, qu'il avait évité autant que possible alors que Genji avait toujours distinctement senti sa curiosité à leur égard comme une part supplémentaire de lui-même qu'il désirait autant que le reste - pour en finir ici, à les subir ou à mourir. C'était d'un cynisme charmant. Genji aurait aimé pouvoir au moins en rire, mais il n'en trouva pas la force, et à la place il se leva de sa chaise et contourna le lit pour se camper devant Moira, qui le toisa de toute sa hauteur.  
  
"Faites-le.  
  
\- Vous ne me tiendrez rigueur d'aucun désagréments ?  
  
\- Aucun. Vous avez ma parole."  
  
Moira l'observa encore un instant, mais Genji savait que sa décision était déjà prise et il la soupçonna soudain d'avoir espéré cette issue ; Moira avait l'intention de l'utiliser depuis le début, sans doute. Mais ça, en revanche, ce n'était vraiment pas important. Le souci d'être traité en cobaye ne le tracassait plus depuis longtemps, et que Moira l'utilise - les utilise tous les deux - comme une expérience supplémentaire était un moindre prix à la survie. Si Jesse ne le savait pas encore, il l'apprendrait bientôt.  
  
"Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle avec un mouvement de menton en direction du lit. Je vais faire en sorte que vous restiez conscient mais je ne promets rien."  
  
Elle se détourna pour retirer ses gants et les poser sur la petite tablette derrière elle, et Genji réprima un frisson à la vue de sa main gauche et du réseau de veines violacées qui en tendait la peau jusqu'au poignet. Il ne parvint pas à réprimer un léger mouvement de recul quand elle posa la paume de sa main sur son front et referma ses longs doigts sur son crâne comme une serre autour d'une souris.  
  
"Courage, dit-elle avec un mince sourire. Ce ne sera pas long."  
  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’entendait dire ça. Et ce fut long, bien sûr, moins que la première fois et moins douloureux aussi, peut-être parce que Genji savait à quoi s'attendre, mais long quand même ; la sensation était profondément dérangeante, une aspiration glaciale et sèche qui l'écorchait de l'intérieur, lui arrachait des images et des sons en les faisant remonter à la surface de sa mémoire et en l'obligeant à les regarder en face avant de les relâcher, les perdant de vue en sachant qu'elles ne le quitteraient pas pour autant. Il fixa Jesse sous la main que Moira avait refermé sur son front et devant ses yeux passèrent tous les visages qu'il aurait voulu oublier, sa têtes s'emplit des voix qui l'avaient façonnées, du rire de Hanzo enfant surtout, en toile de fond sur son bras et ses jambes qui le brûlèrent d'une même douleur alors que son dos s'enflammait de la morsure de l'aiguille qui y avait tracé la marque de son dragon. Ça n'avait pas la brutalité embrouillée de la première fois, le désordre dans lequel s'entremêlaient ses souvenirs et ses douleurs les plus intimes si lisible à lui-même, et la torture fut d'autant plus cruelle qu'il pouvait en comprendre le sens. Pas Jesse. Ses traits se contractèrent sous la paume que Moira maintenait sur son front, sa bouche s’ouvrit sur son souffle qui s’accélérait et quand assez d'énergie fut arrachée à Genji et transmise à sa chair pour lui permettre de crier, il cria ; sa main encore valide tenta faiblement de saisir le poignet de Moira mais Genji l'attrapa avant qu'il ne la touche et la serra entre ses doigts, avec toute la force qui lui restait et qui diminuait peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux et se résigna entièrement, laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues et son cœur perdre le rythme, incapable de soutenir la vue de Jesse qui se débattait de plus en plus vigoureusement contre l'intrusion de son passé pathétique, des trahisons, des deuils, de la violence et de l’amertume sans fond qui le composait. Quand Moira les lâcha, Genji ne sut pas si ce fut son épuisement ou la traction du bras de Jesse qu'il tenait toujours qui le fit s'effondrer sur lui, et il ne chercha pas à le savoir ; vide d'énergie et d'émotion, vide au point de ne même plus pouvoir s'apitoyer sur lui-même, vide à juste se laisser serrer contre Jesse et sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre son visage, il entendit sa voix qui sanglotait, éperdue du chagrin qu'il n'avait pas la force de ressentir lui-même.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait mon cœur, mais qu'est-ce ce qu'ils t'ont fait..."  
  
Genji n'avait rien à répondre, n'aurait pas pu s'il l'avait voulu. Il se contenta de laisser couler ses yeux, de laisser Jesse le serrer contre lui, de laisser le temps s'épancher sans prise. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Moira quitter la pièce, mais leur solitude n’en fut pas plus rassurante, et dans sa tête murmura la voix ( _mon bel amour, mon cher amour, ma déchirure_ ) indéfinissable, neutre comme de l’eau ( _je te porte dans moi_ ) que lui avait laissé le premier passage, et qui coulait en lui et en Jesse ( _comme un oiseau blessé_ ) d’un seul et même courant.  
Quelque chose comme un sourire étira ses lèvres péniblement. Tout contre lui, sans qu’il n’arrive à lever les yeux vers son visage, Jesse le serrait d'un seul bras, et Genji su qu'ils partageaient le même souvenir d'une étreinte semblable, si lointaine et tendre, mais si ridicule et si dénuée de sens maintenant que tout en avait trop. Et comme après la nage qui l'avait vidé de ses forces quelques malheureuses heures plus tôt, son énergie diluée dans le corps de Jesse comme dans une mare trop grande lui fit lâcher prise et son système, d’un seul coup, lâcha.  
 


	15. Chapter 15

_On repousse l'échéance. C'est tout ce qu'on fait, c'est la seule chose qu'on sait faire. On repousse l'échéance et on se croit gagnant._  
  
La voix de Moira fit écho dans sa tête longuement. Il ne sut jamais s'il s'agissait des traces de son passage, où s'il l'avait entendu prononcer ces mots un jour - à son chevet, où à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se rappelait sa silhouette filiforme dans le contre-jour de la fenêtre mais peut-être l'avait-il imaginé dans le flou de sa convalescence.  
  
Le premier souvenir net qui lui revient, le premier à lui uniquement, fut le titre du journal laissé sur sa table de chevet par quelqu'un. Peut-être Moira. Peut-être pour appuyer ses propos. Le premier souvenir net qu'il ne partagea pas avec Jesse fut l'annonce de la mort d'Ana Amari.  
Il n'avait qu'une seule perfusion dans le bras gauche, signe qu'il ne souffrait sans doute de rien de pire qu'un état de fatigue avancé. Sagement, comme Angela le lui avait appris, il détacha la poche translucide de la longue tige de métal où elle était suspendue et sortit de la chambre en la tenant dans une main. Il n’eut aucun mal à localiser Jesse. Il ne sut jamais vraiment comment, et plus tard, il se persuada sans difficulté qu’il ne s’était agit que d’un mélange de hasard et de probabilités logiques pour que sa chambre d’hôpital ait été aussi proche de la sienne. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, malgré la lenteur avec laquelle il parvenait péniblement à faire avancer ses jambes, et quand il s’arrêta sans hésiter devant celle qui jouxtait la sienne, la première chose qui le frappa fut que la porte avait été laissée grande ouverte. Ça, il ne se l’expliqua jamais vraiment. Il mit une seconde à s’habituer à la lumière qui se déversait de l’immense baie vitrée sans jamais savoir s’il s’agissait de l’aube ou du crépuscule. Le seul souvenir qui lui resta fut celui de la large carrure de Gabriel qui se découpait dans le contre-jour, assis sur le lit, son bras passé autour des épaules de Jesse ( _sa fierté_ ) courbé en avant et le visage dans les mains. Les murmures qu’il percevait sans parvenir à en saisir les mots s’imprimèrent dans sa mémoire, tout comme s’imprimèrent le hochement de tête de Jesse, comme suspendue lourdement au bout de son cou courbé, suivit du tressautement saccadé de ses épaules – non, de son corps tout entier, dans ce qui ne pouvait pas s’interpréter autrement que comme un sanglot silencieux.  
Il baissa les yeux avant même de s’en rendre compte. Soudain, à ce moment précis où il se détourna, il réalisa qu’il avait perdu sa place, si jamais en avait-il eu une, devant cette porte ouverte dont il ne passerait jamais le pas, parce que si regarder lui était insupportable alors parler et agir ne viendrait pas non plus - et son incapacité pure et simple à porter la douleur de Jesse pressa sa gorge comme un doigt accusateur. Il ne l’avait jamais fait, à bien regarder, pas par désintérêt ni par égoïsme mais par pure et simple incapacité. Il ne se portait même pas lui-même sur ses propres jambes. Il n’avait rien à offrir. Et Jesse avait déjà une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, de toute façon.  
Il resta immobile le temps de prendre pleinement conscience, avec une impassibilité discordante, du gouffre vertigineux qui le séparait de ce lit d’hôpital, de ces deux hommes, et du deuil qui les unissaient. Qu’il ne partageait pas. Il rejoignit sa chambre.  
   
*  
  
Il se remit, comme Moira avait promis, et il fit ses preuves, comme il avait promis. Il fit ce qu’on attendait de lui, parfaitement, sans bavure, sans hésitation, rentra dans le moule du héros sans protester, fut blessé, réparé, relancé sur le champ de bataille. Le masque lui évita au moins l’obligation de sourire.  
Il avait toujours entendu que les meurtres individuels choquaient plus que les larges massacres. Quand les vies étaient trop nombreuses à s’éteindre, le cœur de ceux qui restaient n’était pas assez large pour s’épancher sur tout le monde à la fois. C’était ce qu’on disait, un peu honteusement, mais qu’on disait quand même. Genji n’y croyait pas vraiment ; à un contre un, tuer ne l'avait jamais beaucoup ému, parce que c’était équitable, parce qu'il avait le contrôle, que c’était lui ou l'autre et que cet autre était immanquablement un salaud dont la mort ne ferait que du bien à l'humanité. Et que si Genji y passait, lui aussi, peut-être que l’humanité s’en porterait mieux également, alors tout était à perdre finalement. C'était quelque chose dont il pouvait prendre la mesure et les conséquences. C'était un acte, sinon responsable, au moins contrôlé.  
Perché sur un amoncellement de gravats parmi tant d’autre, les yeux suivant distraitement la trajectoire des hélicoptères qui bourdonnaient au-dessus de la ville fumante comme des mouches autour d’un cadavre, il se confirma à lui-même que les carnages à grande échelle lui était bien plus douloureux que les meurtres accomplis de sa main. Ils se donnaient des noms et des excuses ; des dégâts collatéraux, nécessaires, à grande échelle pour une cause encore plus grande. Un mélange de soldats et de civils dans un immense gâchis grumeleux d’injustice. Mais ce n’était pas le pire. Le pire, c’était le drapeau d’Overwatch. Le pire, c’était les médailles et les félicitations pour mettre un terme à des conflits dévastateurs – avec les méthodes de ceux qui les provoquaient. Le pire, c’était d’être encensés pour être les plus violents et les plus destructeurs, et prétendre s’y opposer. Le pire, au final, c’était de ne pas y croire.  
Sa main mécanique ne répondait plus, une rafale de mitraillette lui ayant presque disloqué le coude. Ça ne l’avait pas empêché de briller, même avec un seul bras, même avec un dragon qui somnolait en lui et refusait de se manifester, ça ne les avait pas empêchés de gagner. Ça ne l’affolait pas. Ses jambes étaient légères quand il descendit de son promontoire, alors qu’elles auraient dû s’alourdir de fatigue, alors qu’il aurait dû tomber à genoux et renoncer à tout ça et alors que les balles logées dans son avant-bras auraient dû le condamner mais ce n’est pas le cas ; ils allaient le réparer, remplaceraient les pièces, et il repartirait jouer les justiciers qui se faisaient de moins en moins applaudir.  
Une pierre siffla près de son visage, et lorsqu’il tourna la tête dans la direction d’où elle avait été lancée, un gosse qui devait lui arriver à la taille le brûla du regard, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents mal alignées.  
  
"Va en enfer !"  
  
Il le regarda s’enfuir à toutes jambes entre les décombres sans bouger. L’enfer.  
L’enfer, ils y étaient déjà. Et Genji faisait partie des démons.  
  
*  
  
C’était la première fois qu’il entendait Moira chantonner, sa voix un peu trop grave pour être qualifié de légère mais avec une gaieté assez authentique pour être touchante. Du moins Genji aurait pu en apprécier toute la sincérité si Moira n’avait pas eut une paire de pince fouillant autour de ses cervicales depuis des heures, retirant un à un les minuscules explosifs qui lui minaient la nuque.  
  
"Plus qu’une," dit-elle en faisant tinter l’avant-dernière dans le plateau en métal où elle avait déjà collecté sept billes semblables.  
  
Elle les avait comptés aussi bien que lui, chaque vibration mélodieuse comme une note agrémentant les chansons qu’elle murmurait par-dessus le son grésillant de la radio derrière elle, et pour Genji, elles sonnaient comme les cliquetis d’une épingle à cheveux dans une serrure qu’on crochetait.  
  
"Neuf. C’est terminé."  
  
Un dernier tintement mélodieux, suivi de celui plus lourd des pinces que Moira laissa tomber dans le plateau à la suite de la dernière petite bombe. Elle se saisit du fil branché à la machine que Genji n’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de l’opération et l’enclancha sur son poignet sans cesser sa mélodie émise de derrière ses lèvres closes.  
  
"C’est profond ?  
  
\- Oui, mais c’est principalement du tissu de synthèse que vous avez ici. Ce ne sera pas long à réparer."  
  
Il sentit la peau nue de Moira sur les tissus engourdis de sa nuque grande ouverte, et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir quand la cicatrisation accélérée en chassa simultanément les dernières traces d’anesthésie.  
Il attendit que Moira se recule complètement pour se redresser, les reins raide et l’abdomen étiré par la position allongées qu’il avait dû tenir pendant presque une heure sans s’autoriser à se plaindre. Moira s’était déjà détournée de lui pour éteindre l’hologramme du plan détaillé de sa nuque, celui dont elle avait refusé de révéler la provenance au même titre que celui qui révélait tous les emplacements de ses systèmes de pistage. Genji soupçonnait que la mèche avait été vendue par Angéla, et sans doute pas très cher, mais il avait préféré ne pas insister. Seul le résultat comptait.  
  
"Votre signal GPS sera désactivé dans une vingtaine de minutes, informa-t-elle sans le regarder. Je vous conseille de partir rapidement avant que quelqu’un ne s’en aperçoive.  
  
\- Ils ne me surveillent quand même pas constamment, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
\- Non, mais ce serait imprudent de vous attarder.  
  
\- Je sais.  
  
\- Et je ne vous défendrais pas si on vous tombe dessus."  
  
Ça aussi, il le savait – tout comme il savait que Moira ne trahirait pas le secret, parce que lui non plus ne prendrait pas sa défense. Genji n’avait jamais eu de meilleurs partenaires dans l’illégalité que ceux qui le tenaient mutuellement en otage.  
  
"Genji," fit soudain Moira sans le regarder. "Vous avez besoin d’autre chose ?    
  
\- De la note."  
  
Moira lui jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule.  
  
"Vous êtes imprudent au point de discuter des closes d’un marché après l’avoir accepté, vous ?  
  
\- Je ne voudrais pas recevoir des conditions plus tard, c’est tout.  
   
\- Il n’y en aura pas plus tard. Il n’y en aura pas du tout ; déguerpissez d’ici, c’est tout ce que je souhaite."  
  
Il s’y était attendu dès le début, mais l’entendre ne le laissa pas aussi indifférent qu’il le souhaitait. Overwatch tomberait bientôt, de son fonctionnement interne ou de ses attaques externes, et l’empressement de Moira le confirmait ; Overwatch tomberait, et si possible, sans un dangereux cyborg dans ses rangs pour le défendre. C’était cela, les closes du marché, Genji l’avait compris avant même de s’allonger sur la table d’opération, et il l’avait délibérément accepté. Quand Overwatch tomberait, une part de responsabilité incomberait à sa lâcheté de l’abandonner au moment où ses fondations même s’effondraient, et à sa déloyauté de pactiser avec ceux qui le rongeaient de l’intérieur. Il croyait encore n’en ressentir aucune culpabilité, mais il se trompait. La culpabilité lui agrippait déjà les chevilles quand il se détourna, et quitta le laboratoire sans remercier Moira.  
  
*  
  
Le choc sourd des poings contre la toile résonnait avec une intensité inégale dans la salle vide. Genji devinait pourquoi : l'insensibilité des phalanges d'une prothèse rendait les coups plus puissants, plus imprudent parfois, avec le risque de se reposer trop dessus. Jesse y échapperait d'autant moins en ayant perdu son bras gauche, déjà naturellement favorisé par l'allonge et la force.  
Genji croisa très brièvement son regard alors qu'il tournait autour du sac, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le comparer à celui qu'il avait connu, celui qui le traçait partout où il allait, ne soutenait pas son regard plus de quelques secondes, s'adressait à lui avec une nonchalance à peine teintée de cette prudence un peu maladroite, presque un peu pudique, et une authentique bonne volonté à ravaler son accent de l'Ouest américain. Celui qui aujourd'hui ne le regardait pas en frappant sans relâche dans le sac de sable, de sa main artificielle encore plus fort que de celle qui lui restait.  
Genji se décida à faire le premier pas, alors - parce qu'il ne l'avait fait que trop rarement, et parce qu'il le lui devait.  
  
"Je pars."  
  
Jesse donna un dernier coup, un sec et brutal de son poing gauche. Il immobilisa le sac entre ses mains et resta planté devant, sans même ouvrir la bouche pour parler.  
  
"Je suis venu te le dire, pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas par quelqu'un d'autre."  
  
Jesse leva les yeux dans sa direction, et Genji sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge comme s'il l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il le ressentit, du plus profond de ses tripes ; le regard de Jesse le transperça avec une acuité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, qu'il avait acquise trop vite pour que Genji ne s'y soit réellement préparé. Jesse portait en lui son passé, et lisait en lui avec une limpidité épouvantable.  
  
"Ils vont te rattraper.  
  
\- J'ai pris mes précautions, tu n'as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi.  
  
\- _Ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi_ , répéta Jesse aven un rire désabusé. Tu y crois, à ça ?"  
  
C'était Genji qui ne soutenait plus son regard aujourd'hui. La sensation de transparence quasi-obscène que Jesse lui renvoyait lui fit baisser la tête, et remontèrent en lui les souvenirs les plus douloureux qu'ils partageaient à présent. Jesse n'avait probablement pas tout retenu, mais ce qui en restait faisait forcément partie du plus marquants, des pires, de ceux qu’il n’aurait même pas voulu garder pour lui. De ceux qui faisaient que Jesse allait longtemps s'inquiéter pour lui.  
  
"T'avais promis à Gabriel que tu partirais pas."  
  
Était-ce parce que Gabriel le lui avait raconté, ou bien se rappelait-il de cette promesse à la première personne, sortant de sa bouche dans un sursaut de soumission avec le goût âcre de la bile dans la bouche ? La nausée lui montait à la gorge à cette seule idée.  
  
"Je ne suis plus sous les ordres de Gabriel.  
  
\- Comme c'est pratique.  
  
\- Très bien, alors dit toi que j'ai trahi ma promesse dans ce cas, répliqua sèchement Genji, que l'indifférence de Jesse piquait au vif plus encore qu'un mépris manifeste. Je pars de toute façon. C'est tout.  
  
\- C'est risqué, de venir me dire ça," remarqua Jesse, et Genji, les yeux toujours baissés, fut incapable d'interpréter son ton. Il l'entendit s'approcher de quelques pas avant qu'il ne reprenne : "c'est toujours mon devoir de t'en empêcher, tu sais."  
  
Il leva vers Jesse un regard de défi sans mélange, et sans même avoir prévu de jouer cette carte, sans même avoir imaginé à un seul instant qu'il la possédait, il rétorqua :  
  
"Mais tu ne le feras pas. Pas avec ce que tu me dois."  
  
Jesse se figea, aussi surpris que Genji lui-même par cet argument, et il se félicita un instant d’avoir encore un peu de ressource pour le prendre de revers. Mais la stupeur de Jesse passa vite, balayée par un rire étrangement léger quand il leva sa prothèse toute neuve.  
  
"J'ai pas assez payé ?  
  
\- Ça fait partie de la dette, répliqua Genji sans pouvoir s’empêcher de prendre ce ton faussement impérieux qu’il lui avait imposé à de nombreuses reprises. Tu serais mort si je ne te l'avais pas coupé.  
  
\- Miséricorde... Tu lâches jamais rien en affaires, hein ?"  
  
Il détourna les yeux, encore. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça - cette nonchalance amusée, spontanée et sans mauvais fond, à laquelle il avait trop pris l’habitude et à laquelle il n'avait plus droit. Ce n’était plus drôle. A quoi bon jouer en sachant que tout le monde trichait ?  
  
"À toi de me le dire." Il déglutit avec difficulté, et parvint à articuler péniblement : "ces derniers jours, je me dis que tu me connais mieux que moi-même."  
  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne savait plus, plus du tout ce qu'il voulait réellement à présent. Seulement ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Il entendit Jesse se rapprocher, sentit sa main derrière sa tête et le laissa l'attirer contre lui pour appuyer son front contre le sien.  
  
"Si je te demande de rester, murmura-t-il si près de son visage que Genji sentit chaque mot sur ses lèvres. Si je te le demandais, est-ce que tu resterais ? Est-ce que tu resterais avec moi, Genji ?"  
  
Il pressa les paupières de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de le regarder, ferma les poings pour s'empêcher de lui rendre son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Ça ne mènerait à rien, ça n'avait plus de sens, rien n'en aurait jamais plus. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de repousser l’échéance.  
  
"Ne me le demande pas, répondit-il en s'entendant supplier. S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de faire ça."  
  
Un instant il ne perçu rien d'autre que le souffle régulier de Jesse qui caressait ses lèvres à chaque expiration et la pression tendre de sa main derrière sa tête. Le temps s'étira, s'étira, et puis Jesse s'écarta pour poser ses lèvres sur son front, longuement, avant de le relâcher enfin.  
  
"Au revoir, trésor."  
  
Il se détourna avant que Genji ne rouvre les yeux et s'éloigna sans se retourner.  
Genji resta figé jusqu'à ce que les coups reprennent, plus espacés et plus réguliers, mais toujours aussi forts et vibrant jusque dans sa poitrine. Fermes. Secs. L'opposé même du dernier baiser que Jesse lui aurait donné.  
Il tourna les talons et quitta la salle, avec leur écho battant dans le cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la première partie, la deuxième est déjà en cours d'écriture mais je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance avant de commencer à la poster.  
> Merci pour tous les commentaires et messages d'encouragement ❤


End file.
